Whatever It Takes
by LoveBackwards
Summary: Sequel In-Progress! My first fanfic. Set after TFBM. Basically, throw in almost every character imaginable from the show. The gang gets some extreme add-ons, a lot of shippings, and where would this story be without drama! Slow-moving Zutara.
1. I'm Sorry

**A/N: OK, so this is my first fanfic ever, and I do want to continue it, but only if I get positive reviews. Please do give me some suggestions too, though, because like I said, I'm new to writing. Enjoy! )**

**((Takes place after TFBM))**

* * *

Zuko just sighed. He'd joined the avatar about a week ago, but getting trust out of them was harder than he thought. It was about an hour to sunrise, and once again, he was awake early. Seeing no point in sleeping for an hour, he grabbed his duo swords and went outside to practice.

The air was cool, which relaxed him a little. He practiced for only a half hour before sitting down and deciding to meditate. His thoughts wondered back to his uncle. He had done so much for him and then Zuko betrayed him.

Before he knew it, the sun began to rise.

"Hi Zuko!"

Alarmed, Zuko jumped into a fighting stance, a force of habit, and turned to face Aang.

"Oh, uh, hi Av-Aang."

"What are you doing? I mean, I know you 'Rise with the Sun', but you look like you've been here for a while."

"I was. I have a lot on my mind." Zuko still couldn't get over how the monk annoyed him but at the same time made him feel welcomed.

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean, when I have problems I usually talk to Kat-" Aang was cut short.

"No. It's fine." Zuko didn't want to bring up Katara's name. She hated him. She had threatened him death, and he felt that she wouldn't hesitate, at east she wouldn't hesitate the moment she said it.

"Oh, OK, that's fine, too." Aang said with a smile on his face. "I was wondering…well, we're, you know me, Sokka, Katara, Har-"

"Yes, you and everyone else, continue to what you were saying." Zuko was getting irritataed. He didn't want to take it out on the monk, but he had a bad night's sleep, and he just wanted to go back to his room and sleep all day, which he couldn't do now.

"Yeah, well, we're having breakfast in like a half hour." Aang started to get nervous, he could tell the prince was in one of _those_ moods.

"And…"

"Well, you never eat with us, you know, haha. You always wait until we finish befor you get yours and, well…"

"Can you just finish, please."

"Will you join us, for breakfast, I mean.

Zuko hesitated to answer. He wanted to just say 'No'. He didn't want to see the glares he would get from everyone, and he was sure some would be whispering something about him. But then he looked at the young monk's hopeful eyes. He could tell he wanted Zuko to feel welcome.

"Um…yeah, I'll join you guys in a half hour." Zuko nearly slapped himself. Why did he cave so easy?

"Really? Great! You can sit near me if you don't feel comfortable, I know it might be awkward."

_Awkward doesn't begin to describe it._ Zuko thought as he watched Aang get up to leave.

"Do you want to watch me practice waterbending with Katara?" Aang asked as he stood in the doorway of the temple.

"Uh, no. Isn't it early for that, anyway?" Zuko knew waterbending was strongest at night, so why were they practicing it first thing in the morning?

"Well, it's really just sparring. Katara and I work on skills at night. For now, it's just passing time."

"Oh…I see." _She probably wants to spar me, then she could make it look like and accident if she killed me_. Zuko thought to himself. _No, I could beat her, it's sunrise. Why am I so caught up on this? I' m not going with him anyway._

"Earth to Sufi Hotman." Aang interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's OK. So I'll come get you in half and hour, OK?" Aang said, sounding excited.

"Yeah, after breakfast we'll have you firebending lesson. Be ready."

Aangs eyes filled with twice the excitement they just had when he agreed to go to breakfast. "Alright, I will be!"

_Why does he call me Sufi Hotman?_

* * *

"Hi guys!" Aang said as he entered the room, Zuko almost directly behind him.

"Hi Aang." Katara said, ignoring Zuko.

Zuko looked around. At the table was the water tribe warrior, if he wanted to call himself that, the blind earthbender, who he did respect for welcoming him, a kid called _the_ Duke, which Zuko refused to call him, a boy named Teo, Zuko wasn't fond of him, an earthbender with a mustache, who was currently giving Zuko an evil, cold glare, and the Katara, who didn't even acknowledge him. He sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day and took a seat next to Aang.

The group was eating the quietest meal they had ever eaten since the got to the Western Air Temple.

"Soooo…." Sokka said trying to start conversation, "Um…yeah, nobody else is saying anything, so I guess that leaves it to me." Aang eyed him, as if knowing what he was going to say.

"Zuko, why are you here? You never join us for breakfast, wait, scratch that, you never join us for _anything_ and all of a sudden, out of the blue, here you are…why?"

"Because _I _invited him, Sokka." Aang said quickly, knowing Zuko would either not answer or get insulted.

"Calm down, Aang, I'm sure _he _can speak for himself." Katara answered, refusing to say Zuko's name.

"Yeah, Aang." Haru spat.

"Look, guys, I asked him to come, he's one of us now and-"

"He is **not** one of us!" Katara yelled. "He's only here because you need a teacher, Aang, otherwise, he wouldn't be here! He's a lying, manipulative-"

"Shut up!" Zuko yelled, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at him.

"What did you say to me?!" Katara felt her rage growing.

"Did I stutter? I said shut up. For one week I've listened to you make remarks, call me names, and give me the cold shoulder and evil eye every chance you get!" Zuko wasn't yelling, but he was a little angry, Katara was just shocked.

"Since I've been here, I haven't done anything to you personally!" Zuko was now standing face-to-face, across the table, to Katara. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what I did in Ba Sing Se! I messed up, big time, I know, but I'm doing everything I can to make it up to you! I know I hurt you, you opened up to me and I did it, I stabbed you in the back, but that's the past, please just move on! I.AM._**SORRY**_!"

By the time he finished, his face was nearly two inches away from hers. Katara couldn't say anything, but she was angery.

Zuko stepped away from from Katara and the table, he bowed to Aang. "Thank you, Aang, for inviting me to the meal. I don't think it will happen again soon, though. Meet me outside when you've finished." Aang just nodded, Sokka, on the other hand, was giving Zuko the coldest glare he could. Zuko turned to Katara. "Thank you for the food, Katara. You made it well." He said it just loud enough for Katara, and the rest of the room, to hear to hide his anger. He walked out of the room and outside, out of sight of everyone.

"Good going." Aang said, feeling disappointment more than anything. "I try to make him feel welcome, and you guys just have to be rude to him. I mean I know he's done a lot, but most of it was directed towards me and I can forgive him!"

"He's done a lot to me Aang, too. Personally." Katara said practically through her teeth.

"I'm going to practice firebending now, try to grow up while I'm gone!" Aang stormed out of the room.

"Have fun with you _jerk_ bending." Sokka lughed. "It's still funny."

"Was he just mad…at me?" Katara said, more to herself than anyone. She was worried about how close her friend was getting to _him_

**Soooooo, what did you think? Was it good? Should I keep writing? Was anybody OC (because I hate it when they are.) Please Reveiew!**

**XD**_**.**_


	2. Toph

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

Chapter Two: Toph

Aang approached Zuko, not sure what to expect.

"Hey Zuko." Aang put a fake smile on his face.

"Hi." That was his short, simple, cold response.

"Look, if you don't wanna firebend, it's Ok. I'll completely understand." Aang let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, we're firebending today. Right now. I have a lot I need to let out."

"OK"

* * *

Aang and Zuko were sparring, and Aang saw exactly what the Prince meant when he said he had a lot to let out.

Aang shot a fireball at him, it was large but a little slow. Zuko easily sidestepped the move and shot a giant stream of fire at Aang, which was also easily avoided. They had been at it for at least and hour, and Aang was growing tired, while Zuko was barely breaking a sweat.

Aang finally went on the offensive and shot continuous fireballs at Zuko. Zuko ducked to the side. He had his hands to the ground and his legs stretched to his right. Aang smiled, but too soon. He thought he had Zuko when he kicked his foot out and a blow of fire, almost double the size Zuko blasted with before, came out of his foot. Aang was amazed, but held it off as long as he could. He fell to the ground.

"Zuko, maybe could we take a break, I am a little new to this."

"Fine, take a break. Just know you won't be able to do that when your fighting the Fire Lord! Don't think he'll say take five, you look tired!" Zuko threw his arms in the air, then looked at Aang's now saddened eyes and realized what he'd done.

"Aang, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Zuko, it's Ok. We both had a rough day."

_I don't get it. I can be the biggest jerk sometimes, and he acts like it never happened. He's so passive. I wish other people were like that. _Zuko sighed before realizing he was thinking about Katara. _Why do I care what she thinks? She's just so ugh!!_

"Zuko." Once again, there was Aang to interrupt his thoughts. This time, however, he was thankful. He didn't want to think about _her_.

"Let's call it a day. You did good…for a beginner." Zuko smiled, not smirked, but gave an actual genuine smile, which made Aang happier.

"Thanks, Zuko. You wanna go hang out with me. Our lesson ended early and I don't have to train with Toph for a few more hours."

"Depends." Zuko had to be careful how he asked this. "Who will be there?"

"Katara's busy. She's preparing lunch and stuff."

_How did he know who I was talking about? Is it that obvious. Well, after the whole breakfast thing, maybe. No, not maybe. Yes._

"Then, yeah. I don't see any harm." Zuko followed Aang to a clearing, where they sat. both were really exhausted and just wanted to relax. Then Aang asked something that tthrew Zuko off guard.

"Zuko," Aang hesitated, but then continued, "what exactly happened between you and Katara in that cave?"

_Here we go. I think things are going well and he asks this. Shit. I figured she already told him. Maybe she did but he's just seeing if I'll lie. Or maybe I'm being paranoid. Huh…who knows anymore. I'll just get it over with._

"Hey Twinkle Toes, Sparky" Toph appeared out of the shadows.

"Hi Toph." Aang said as he grinned, a little disappointed at her timing.

"Sparky?" Was all Zuko said.

"Yup, if you want to be an official member of the group, you need a nickname." Toph said as she grinned.

"OOOOk. So what are the other nicknames?"

"Well, Aang's Twinkle Toes," Zuko just nodded there was no amusement in that name for him, "Sokka's Snoozles," that made him snicker a little, "and Katara's Sugar Queen." That last one made Zuko bust out laughing. He just couldn't hold it in.

"Sugar Queen? She's far from that!" Zuko said once he'd finished laughing, receiving a glare from Aang and a smirk from Toph.

"What's so funny?" Katara walked into the room seeing the last thing she thought she's ever see…Zuko laughing. It wasn't his usual mischievous little laugh, it was normal teenage laughter.

Zuko's smile immediately faded and his face went hard.

"What's it to you?" Zuko asked almost in a whisper.

"It's nothing! That's what it is!" Katara yelled out.

"Calm down, Sugar Queen." Toph said, and Zuko laughed again. Not as hard as the first time, but loud enough for Katara to hear.

"Oh, so that's it? What's so funny about Sugar Queen?" Katara asked, as if amused my Zuko's laughter.

"You? Sugar Queen. Please. You're crazy and paranoid, and haven't made my life exactly 'sweet'. In fact, you've made my stay here a living hell!" Zuko was standing again, facing her. Not so close to her face, but looking her straight in the eye.

"Ugh! You're hopeless. I can keep my cool around _everyone_ here but _you_." Katara felt her face grow red from frustration, but she didn't care.

"Katara, I'm flattered I have such an affect on you." Zuko said calmly as he smirked. He wasn't angry at her anymore, he actually looked at it as his way of getting back at her for making this week the longest week of his life.

"You don't! Well, you do! I mean! Just shut up! You're not the reason I came here!" Katara found a loss of words. Toph snickered, and Katara felt her face get redder.

"Well, Katara, don't make me make you 'lose your cool' again. Get whatever you came here for and you can get away from me, benefiting us both." Zuko sat back down after he finished.

Katara wanted to smack him. How dare he embarrass her in front of _her_ friends, and find humor in it!

"Aang, I needed you to help me prepare and serve lunch. Can you help?" Katara ignored the figure, Zuko, that sat next to him.

"Oh, yeah. You'll be Ok with Toph, right Zuko." Katara stiffened as Aang said _his_ name.

"Go on, Twinkle Toes. Me and Sparky will be fine." Katara held back the laughter at Zuko's nickname. She was going to say something, but didn't want to stoop to his level. Aang and Katara walked off.

"You know, Sugar Queen was really mad at you." Toph said with a small smirk.

"Let her be. She's the last of my problems." Zuko said as he looked away.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not. How would you know?" Zuko said, a little nervous that she really did.

"I can feel vibrations? Remember? The only person who ever passed my test was your sister. I can feel when your heartbeat quickend."

_Azula would pass. Azula always lies._ Zuko thought to himself.

"Look, I came in when I did at first because I could tell that you didn't want to answer his question." Toph said, but this time without a smirk.

Zuko remembered. "_what exactly happened between you and Katara in that cave?"_

"Soooo," Toph continued, "now, not only do you need to worry about payback, but you owe me."

"Thanks, I guess."

"You guess? Sparky, let's get one thing straight. If I'm gunna help you out, you need to thank me properly. Now stand up!" Toph was demanding, but smiling at the same time.

"What?"

"You heard me not stand up Sparky."

Zuko obeyed. He stood there and watched.

"Now look me in the eyes and thank me!"

_How will she know if I look her in the eyes? I don't want to test her._ Zuko looked at her. "OK, Toph, thank you for helping me out. I…" Zuko wasn't exactly good at thanking, "owe you."

"Good, don't sit yet, I have one more surprise." With that, Toph stomped her foot into the ground and a short pillar rose from the ground. She slid her foot forward, to where Zuko was standing, and the pillar quickly slammed Zuko the wall that was 30 feet away.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Zuko felt the sharp pain in his ribs, that shot to his back, and then to his legs and arms.

"See, Sparky, I just made three things easier for you." Toph said with a smirk. Zuko glared at her, he would've stormed off, but well, he was kinda stuck between a wall and a giant rock, so he continued to listen.

"You thanked me properly, so I can help you out now without worrying about you thanking me wrong, right?"

_If this will be the punishment I get for apologizing wrong, I'll thank you for smiling._ Instead of saying that, he nodded.

"Good. You also got your payback, as you can see, that's the reason you're still listening to me. So, you don't need to watch your back so much, unless you do something else wrong, that is." She still held a big grin on her face. "Be thankful I didn't humiliate you in front of everyone."

"Thank you." Zuko said quickly. He was in no position to argue, and didn't want anymore punishment.

"Chill out, Sparky. I suppose you don't like not being in control."

"I don't like it, at all. But what's the third thing? I understand the first two, but I don't understand what else you did for me."

"Isn't it obvious? I'm help_ing_ improve your relationship with Sugar Queen."

"So, you haven't don it yet and-" he was cut off.

"I'm in the process." Toph said, watching him agitated was fun for her.

"_And_," Zuko ignored her interruption, "how do you intend to do that?"

"Well, Sparky, you need someone to heal your ribs, and well, the rest of your body. Do you wanna ask, or should I?"

_No. There's no way. She wouldn't…_

"I'll take that as you want me to…" Toph smirked and slid the pillar down. Zuko fell to the ground with it, not realizing how much the pressure of it held of the pain.

"SUGAR QUEENNNNNNNN!!"

_Shit_ Zuko thought to himself. _I'm screwed._

Toph stood there and smirked. "It's her or nobody, Sparky."

_And don't worry, Sparky. I'll figure out exactly how much Sugar Queen's opinion means to you. And how much yours means to her. _Toph had an evil grin across her face. Zuko didn't like it.

* * *

**What will happen? Well, review it, and let me know what you think! I love Toph's relationship, strictly friends, with Zuko. XD**


	3. Look, Talk, Touch

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, there's already be plenty of Zutara.**

**Wow, I've gotten way more reviews than I thought! Thanks for everyone who reviews, it means a lot! So now enjoy……**

* * *

Chapter Three: Look, Talk, and Touch

Katara ran to where she heard Toph scream. What did Zuko do to her now?

"Toph! What is it, are you hurt?" Katara stepped back and looked at her friend. Toph was fine, except for the evil grin that bothered Katara.

"Oh no, I'm fine, Sugar Queen." She still held a grin.

"Then why did you call me here? I was worried and left Aang-" She saw her point toward the ground, so Katara looked to where she was pointing and saw Zuko hunched over, holding his ribs, and staring at Katara. She said nothing.

"You see, me and Sparky here had a little accident. I'm fine, but I think Sparky could use some healing." Katara knew why she wore that grin.

"No."

"What? You know, Aang can't exactly learn firebending without a teacher, I mean, one _without_ injuries." Sokka and Aang came over to see what everyone was huddled around. They saw Zuko.

"Aww, did Prince Charming hurt himself?" Sokka was going to have as much fun with this as he could.

"Prince Charming, hmm, good one, Sokka. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Well, you know, Toph, I have a very creative mind, and am told to have an over-active imagination." Sokka grinned. He would take compliments from almost anyone, Zuko being one of the one's he wouldn't, but they didn't come often froom Toph, so he took in the moment.

"We'll see how hurt I am!" Zuko attempted to stand up, only for Aang to grab him so he wouldn't fall.

"Zuko, relax. Sokka, Toph, stop," Aang knew how Zuko had gotten injured, Toph was always waiting for the right moment to get her payback, on anybody.

"Katara, why aren't you healing him?" Aang once again, showed disappointment in his eyes. He seemed so much more grown-up to her since their attempted attack on the Fire Nation.

"Why should I heal him Aang?"

"Because I need a teacher," Katara expected him to stop there, "and he's my friend, Katara."

"Aang.."

"Please Katara. You don't have to talk to him, you don't have too look at him anymore than healing his wounds, but please, just heal him."

Everyone stayed quiet.

"You don't have to." Zuko broke the silence. "I never asked Toph to call you, I never wanted you to heal me. I'll be fine." His voice was low, he was trying to hide the pain he was in, but everyone saw through it.

"Fine! Aang, Sokka, get his bed ready, Toph get a bowl of water. I'll be in there in five minutes." Katara said it without looking at the Prince, but then walked over to him after everyone went to do as they were told and whispered in his ear.

"Listen to me, and listen good. I'm healing you for Aang, no other reason, so when we go in there, don't look at me, don't talk to me, and _don't_ touch me!" Zuko glared at her. As if on cue, Aang and Sokka walked over and helped Zuko as much as he would let them. Toph came out of the room, and approached Katara.

"So, Sugar Queen, mind if I watch?"

"Why not, _Toph_, seeing that you're the one that put me in this situation!"

"My pleasure, really." Toph smirked as she followed Katara into Zuko's room.

* * *

Katara sat in a chair at Zuko's bedside, but not before glancing around. On his wall, the duo swords were hung in an 'X' shape. On a small table, there was a small dagger with words in scripted in it. She also noticed on Zuko's desk there were two portraits. One she immediately recognized as Iroh, but the other wasn't so familiar. It was a woman, she was beautiful. She had dark hair, the same as Zuko's, along with the same golden eyes. She wondered who it was. But just as quickly as the thoughts came, she pushed them to the back of her head. She had one goal. Come in, heal him, get out.

She then sat down and looked at Zuko. He looked like he wouldn't take long to heal, he might need to rest a little while, but he would be Ok.

"Where is the most pain?" Katara asked in a bored tone. Zuko pointed o his ribs.

"Ok, take your shirt off." She quickly blushed. She had never seen another boy shirtless, excluding Sokka and Aang.

"What's wrong, Sugar Queen? A bit tense are we?" Toph teased, then she remembered. Toph could feel her heart beating. Now she was screwed. Zuko seemed to take no notice, however, as he just took it off, laid back down, and stared back up at the ceiling. He seemed lost in thought. _What could he be thinking about?_ Then she looked on the desk at the picture of Iroh and the woman. _Oh._

She reached her hands into the bowl and created to glowing gloves with the water, Zuko watched in amazement. She easily healed the bruises and cuts, but she couldn't do much for the broken bones. Katara relieved some of the pain, but that was all she could do. She then looked at his chest cleared up, and felt the blush reach her face. He was built, that was for sure, and could probably easily take Sokka and Aang, if Aang didn't have bending.

"That's all I can do for your ribs, sorry. I didn't really learn how to do broken bones yet." _Why am I apologizing to him? He's lucky I'm even healing him!_ She then glanced at him as he attempted to sit up.

"Well, I need to go train Twinkle Toes. Later Sugar Queen, Sparky." Toph said as she exited the room.

"It's ok." Zuko said to Katara as he watched her look at the portraits on his desk. "That's my mother." Katara snapped her head around to realize he had been watching her stare at the picture in confusion.

"She was beautiful." She said as she got up to leave, but Zuko grabbed her arm.

"Thank you, for everything." He released her arm and she stared at him.

_He's thanking me? What happened to him? Maybe he did ch- I can't let my guard down. Not yet._

"Your welcome." She walked out of the room, leaving him to himself.

_So, he looked at me, then talked to me, then touched me. I'm just great at enforcing my rules. _Katara sighed as she went to finish preparing lunch.

* * *

**There you go. The next chapter will go in to Aang and Katara. (But no Kataang, because I hate that P) And Katara and Zuko will start to get along better…maybe.**

**Review! XD**


	4. Talk And Arguement

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

Chapter Four: Talks And Arguments

"Katara, I think we should talk." Aang said as he watched his friend re-enter the room.

"About what, Aang?" She was relieved to see he wasn't mad anymore and was talking to her again.

"Well, about Zuko." Aang watched her smile disappear. "Why are you so angry at him?"

"Aang…it's just. I don't know." Katara felt tears build up in her eyes, but held them back.

"What do you mean you don't know? I know he hurt you a lot, it might be better to talk about it." Aang said as he held his closest friend's shoulder.

"I want to forgive him, I really do. I always plan on saying something nice, but then I look at him. He betrayed me Aang. I opened up to him and he betrayed me!" Katara sobbed as she leaned into Aang's shoulder. Aang blushed.

"What did you tell him, Katara?" Aang had an idea, but let her tell.

Katara looked into Aang's eyes. "I told him about m mother. I told him about the fire nation raid, and he told me about his. How she left him without explanation."

"Katara…I'm so…" Aang wondered what caused her to put her trust into Zuko at the time, but didn't ask. She was upset enough. Then he felt a little jealous. Only recently had Katara really told Aang what happened with her mother. About the raid from her memory. He had known she was killed but it was right before the eclipse that she told him everything. And then there was Zuko. He had hunted them across the world, and he said one thing, Aang didn't know what, that made Katara open up to him in less than an hour.

"It's OK, Aang, it's not your fault. I'm really going to try t make things work with the group, but you need to go with Toph now." Katara said, feeling relief to explain her problems to somebody.

"OK, I'll see you later." _Why Katara? Why did you trust him? Did you have some type of connection?_ Aang let a million ideas flood his mind before he reached Toph.

"Sup." Sokka said as he entered the kitchen where Katara was. It was lunchtime, and he was hungry. Aang an Toph always ate after earthbending, The Duke, Teo, and Haru had gone to check the area to make sure nobody was near, so that left Sokka, Katara, and Zuko for lunch.

"Sokka, bring Zuko this." She handed him a bowl of soup.

"What? Why shoud I do it? You're the one serving!"

"No, I'm the one telling you to bring this to Zuko or you don't get any!"

"Fine!" Sokka grabbed the bowl from her hands and stormed off to Zuko's room.

"Hey there, Flame Boy." Sokka walked into the room.

"What do you want?" Zuko was sitting up on his bed, back against the wall.

"Katara _made_ me bring you this." He gave Zuko the bowl.

"What is it?" Zuko said with a displeased expression on his face.

"Hey, you have no right to offend my sister's cooking! Trust me, if it were up to me, you'd be looking for your own food!" Sokka yelled.

"I didn't offend it, I just asked what it was!" Zuko yelled back, same tone, but immediately winced in pain from his ribs.

"Looks like Flame Boy is going soft!" Sokka was laughing now.

"Water peasant!" He hadn't said those words in so long, but he didn't care. This was Sokka, not Katara. He'd developed respect for her, not him.

"Jerk bender!" Sokka spat back.

"Pony tail!"

"Scar face!" Sokka regretted his words right away. They were arguing, but that might've crossed the line. He resumed to glare, however.

"You've got a big mouth." Zuko smirked, he wasn't easily offended by _his_ words. "Are you compensating for something?"

"What? Are you saying? Oh, no, no, no! You listen-"

"What is going on in here?" Katara appeared in the doorway. "Sokka, I asked you to bring him food, not argue! He's injured, don't cause him anymore pain!"

"But, Katara, he…he said, ummm." Sokka was embarrassed, and truthfully, didn't want to admit it.

"He what, Sokka?"

"Yeah, what did I do, _Sokka?_"

"Why are you standing up for him, before you were yelling at him!" Sokka tried to get the attention off himself.

"Look, just get out. Come eat, Sokka, and leave Zuko alone!" Katara walked out of the room.

"Zuko, one, water boy, zero." Zuko said as Sokka was walking out.

"This is far from over, buddy. You wait." Sokka followed Katara.

* * *

Azula looked over the ocean. Mai was on the side of her, moping, and Ty Lee was cart wheeling an doing backhand springs.

"So, Azula, what are we doing again?" Ty Lee asked with excitement. She wasn't really paying attention to what Azula was saying before. She found it more interesting to play with her hair.

"I told you, Ty Lee, we are going after the Avatar and my brother. I know they didn't go too far from the Fire Nation, so they're probably around the woods somewhere, waiting for their next attack."

"Oh, Ok." She was distracted again. For a girl who was 16, she had the mind, and energy, of a six year old.

"We're splitting up, though. We need to cover more ground."

Mai knew exactly where they were hiding, it was in the letter Zuko left her, but she wouldn't tell Azula so she could watch him get taken home and killed. She thought back to the letter.

_Mai,_

_I'm sorry, I really am, but I left. When I got home, I expected everything to be the way it was before I was exiled, but it wasn't. I've changed. I realize my father could never accept me for who I am, so I am going to help the Avatar and teach him firebending at the Western Air Temple. I trust you not to tell Azula, but we will probably leave there after a short period of time. I love you, Mai, and will miss you. I hope we get to see each other again._

_Love always,_

_Zuko._

She felt tears. She already told Azula where she would be looking, but insisted she go alone, Azula was suspicious, but let her friend do as she pleased.

They hit land.

"Alright, Mai, Ty lee, meet me here by sundown. If you find the Avatar and my brother, don't attack. You need to wait until we can do that together, they are powerful."

"Okey Dokey!" Ty Lee said as she did back flips to the area she was going.

"And, Mai." Azula said.

"Yes?"

"He wasn't good enough for you." Azula walked off. She figured Mai wanted to say goodbye to her brother, and knew exactly where they were, she refused to show Azula the note.

_Fine, she can say goodbye today, but tomorrow, me and the rest of my crew, will follow where you went_. Azula smirked.

* * *

Katara and Sokka just finished eating. They heard something.

"Where is he?" A figure stepped out of the shadows. She had pale skin, gray eyes, and dark hair. She wore maroon colored clothing, and suddenly raised her arm to reveal the knives that were underneath the sleeve. Katara recognized her as one of the girls that was with Azula.

"I'm not telling you where Aang is!" He was actually on the other side of the temple, with Toph, but she didn't know that. Katara jumped to a fighting stance, but noticed the girl put her arm with the knives down.

"Not him. Zuko."

* * *

**Do I like Maiko? Nope. But Mai does have feelings for him, and I need to end their relationship properly. But that's in the next chapter. To make it up to you, I'll upload two chapters tomorrow! The same will probably happen to Kataang. Review! XD!**


	5. Never Meant To Be

**A/N: Remember, this is not a Maiko fanfic, but I do need to end Maiko, so, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

Katara and Sokka looked at her.

"Why do you want Flame Boy? To take him back to Ozai? I don't think so, Aang needs him!" Sokka stood up and followed the same stance as Katara, who was shocked at her brother defending Zuko.

"What I want to speak with him for does _not_ concern you!" Mai heard herself yell. She'd never yelled that loud in her life. She was angry. But not just angry. She was sad, disappointed, hurt, and at the same time excited and happy to see him. She knew he was there.

"Mai, calm down." They all turned there heads to see Zuko. He was struggling to stay standing up, but managed.

Mai walked up to him and slapped him across the face as hard as she could, causing him to take a few steps back so he could regain balance.

"You left me! Why? How?" They she grabbed his head and kissed him. Once she finished, she felt tears roll down her eyes and Zuko wrapped his arms around her. She continued to sob, she was even shaking, but Zuko held her.

"I'm sorry, Mai." He whispered in her ear, so only she could hear.

"Uhh…yeah. I am soooo lost right now." Sokka said. Katara elbowed him. Hard.

"Shh." She realized they had feelings for each other. It looked like they _loved_ each other. Katara felt a pain in her stomach. Why did Zuko holding Mai bother her?

After about ten minutes of silence, Mai sat down near Zuko.

"I came here for two reasons." Mai broke the silence, causing everyone in the room to turn to her. "Azula is nearby. She let me and Ty Lee search on our own, to see if we found you separately.

"Wouldn't she trust you if you told her 'no'?" Sokka blurted out.

"No. She knows I'll cover for Zuko." Mai's voice became low.

"OK, well, fine, you and lover boy would lie to her, OK. We need to leave soon then. When do you think she'll attack?" Sokka felt another pain in his arm, Katara punched him.

"Tomorrow."

'What? Princey over here needs to heal before he can really start to move, then there's packing. How can we manage that?"

"I don't know. Honestly, it's not my problem. But do be careful, Azula probably has guards around the area." Mai said, returning to her bored tone.

"Azula knows you'd tell us this." Zuko was now getting attention from everyone, relieving Mai. "She's waiting. We can't bring the bison with us. It needs to stay here. We have to leae by foot until we're sure Azula isn't around here."

"Aang won't leave Appa!" Katara yelled at him. She got a glare from Mai, whom was leaning her head against Zuko's chest.

"It's the bison or him!" Zuko yelled back.

"Guys, we can solve this later. What's the other reason you came here?"

Mai stared for a minutes, feeling her eyes building up tears again.

"To say goodbye. Zuko, can I talk to you alone?" Mai was now directing all her attention to him, along Katara and Sokka.

"Yeah." Zuko lead Mai to his room and shut the door.

"What was that all about?" Sokka asked.

"They care bout each other." Katara answered, still in shock about what she just learned about Azula, and Zuko.

* * *

"Zuko…" Mai sat next to him on his bed.

"Mai, I don't want to hurt you, but I need to do this."

"I know. And I need to let you go." Zuko looked up at her. "It's just, for so long I wanted to be with you, and I finally was, and you left."

"It wasn't you."

"I know. I guess it's like you said in the note. After I leave, I can just hope that we'll meet again."

"We will." Zuko answered her. The truth was, he wasn't confident about what he said. Yeah, they probably would see each other again, but it wouldn't be the same. It would never be the same.

"I love you, Zuko."

"I…" He couldn't say it. Instead he just kissed her. It was a good kiss, but to him, there was nothing there. No sparks, no excitement.

"You need to get back to Azula. She'll get suspicious."

"I know, walk me out of the temple?" he did, and they reached the end.

"Goodbye, Mai." He held her in her arms for what seemed like and eternity, even if it was only like three minutes. Katara watched from the other end of the temple. She had that feeling in her stomach. Was it jealousy?

_I'm not jealous? Why would I be? So Zuko had a girlfriend. It's just…awkward._

Zuko watched Mai leave. He knew when he got into a relationship with her it wouldn't last. He did care about her, but it just never felt like it was meant to be. He went and sat with Katara and Sokka.

"So, I never knew you had it in you to get a girl." Sokka laughed.

"Well, I have had relationships before, Peasant." Zuko snapped. He felt confused. Then he remembered…Azula.

Katara stiffened at the name Zuko called Sokka, but it wasn't directed towards her, so she relaxed. Aang and Toph came from one direction, and as if on cue, Teo, The Duko, and Haru came from the other.

"Guys, we need to leave." Sokka said, getting a confused stare from everyone.

* * *

**Well, it's short, but it was really just a filler chapter. Anyway, please review! XD**


	6. Seven Days

**Disclaimer: I do not own many things, Avatar: The Last Airbender being one of them.**

* * *

Sokka went and told everyone around him what Mai told them, excluding the fact she was all over Zuko.

"But, there is one problem."

"What is it?" Haru asked. He was untrusting of the girl, even though he'd never met her.

"Well, she told us Azula probably has guards in the area, and…" he looked a Aang, "we can't take Appa."

"What!" Aang was mad now, well mad for him anyway, "How do we know she's not lying? She's on Azula's side! What if they wanted us to leave Appa here so they could steal him and we wouldn't be able to come back and get him? How do you know she's not lying?!"

"Because she doesn't want me dead." Zuko's answer made everyone look at him. "She cares about me, and that's why she came here and warned us. I know you're attached to the bison-"

"Appa." Aang politely interrupted.

"Right, Appa, but we can't take him with us. Azula probably has my father's most powerful men with her. They wouldn't hesitate to shoot him down. If we move on foot, they'll realize we aren't here and leave. They probably won't even show interest in him, then we can come back in about a week, get him back, and move to safer ground. We need to stay hidden." Zuko looked at Aang's sad eyes.

"He's right, Aang. Katara said, making everyone stare at her. Wasn't it just this morning she was yelling at him?

"I know. It's just hard. OK, tonight, around midnight, we'll leave. Two different teams." Sokka watched.

"Who's going to be with who?"

"Well, for benders there's me, Toph, Katara, Zuko, Haru, and um…that's it. There are three other people. So we have eight people. Two teams of four. One team will have one more bender, so I'll go with whoever has one less bender."

"Ooo! Oooo! Can I pick the teams!" Sokka jumped up.

"Well, I think I should, I know you have everyone's well being at heart, but I think I can handle it."

"Fine." Sokka sulked back to his seat.

"Ok, Haru and me will go with Teo and The Duke." They all nodded. "Zuko, Katara, Toph and Sokka, you will be your own team."

"Why do _I _get stuck with Flame Boy?" Sokka protested.

"Watch it, peasant, or _Flame Boy_ will turn you to ashes, then all you'll need to worry about is traveling with the wind!" Zuko and Sokka were in each other's faces now, until Katara stepped between them.

"Guys, stop! Let Aang finish." They sat. Aang wanted to travel with Katara, but they had Toph, because she didn't hate Zuko like Haru, they would be more powerful with three elements than two.

"OK, everyone get your things and rest, at midnight, I'll wake everyone up and you'll meet with you're teams and leave. In seven days, we'll all meet back here, OK?" Everyone nodded.

* * *

Katara had just finished getting her things together and resting a little when she noticed Aang in the doorway.

"Hi Aang. Come in."

"Katara, can we talk?"

_Not about Zuko again. I've been nice, haven't I?_

"Sure, Aang. What's it about?"

"It's about why I couldn't go into the Avatar State in Ba Sing Se."

"I know, Azula struck you with lighjtening, it wasn't your fault." Katara smiled.

"No, it wasn't because of that. It was because I needed to let something go. Something I never want to have to let go." He was being serious, but she couldn't quite make out what he was trying to say.

"What don't you want to let go of, Aang?"

"What do you remember before the eclipse?" Aang asked only to be interrupted by Zuko.

"We need to get out of here now!"

"What? Hold on, Zuko, Aang's trying to tell me something." How dare he just march I her room and start demanding things!

"No, listen, it's about an hour before we need to leave, but my sister's zeppelin is nearby in the woods. I can see and smell the smoke outside!" He looked frantic.

"Is anyone ready?" Aang asked.

"Yes, now come on, Aang everyone in your team is right down the hall in one of the main rooms," he turned to Katara, "Katara, we need to leave, I told the other two to wait for us on the land."

"What? Toph can't-" Zuko grabbed her forearm and started pulling her to Appa, so he could get them out of the temple.

"Aang, I'll send Appa back, be ready!" Zuko yelled as Katara struglled for him to let go.

"Let me go! Who do you think you are?" She was yelling now.

He clapped his hand over her mouth and then, quickly before she could fight back, picked her up bridal style and jumped on Appa. Katara slightly blushed. She had never been so close to the Prince.

_Why am I blushing? I'm just not to being this close to a guy! Not since…Jet._

Before she knew it, Appa landed.

"I'm sorry I kind of grabbed you, but we need to get moving." She looked at him and nodded.

"It's about time Sugar Queen, Sparky. Let's go, the machines are getting close." Toph wasn't wearing her usual smirk, which made Katara uneasy.

"How will we know if Aang's OK?"

"Twinkle Toes is a big boy, Sugar Queen, he can handle himself."

"She's right," Sokka agreed, "let's just get out of here and find a place to sleep.

* * *

Aang climbed on Appa with the rest of the group. He should've let Toph or Sokka stay with him. They were family. But Toph went because she could pick up vibrations and help keep everyone safe, he could just fly up and look.

_Only seven days._ Was all he could think.

* * *

Azula reached the temple and frowned. Nothing. Nobody. It was empty. How could they have known she was going to attack tonight. She figured they'd wait till morning.

_They're smarter than I give the credit for._

"Ty Lee, Mai. _We_ are going to finish this mission. The crew will stay here and watch the temple, we're going Avatar and traitor hunting." Azula smirked.

* * *

**Know what I just realized? From chapter one, this was all one day! Wow, now the days will move much quicker now. Not one of my personal favorites, but the next few chapters you can see how the relationships develope. Poor Aang, oh well. Review, please and thank you! XD**


	7. Girls Are Crazy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Girls Are Crazy

Toph, Katara, Zuko, and Sokka walked for what seemed like forever.

"Snoozles! I already told you! We aren't far enough away from them to nap!" Toph snapped.

"Well, I'm tired and a man needs his rest!" Zuko tensed at Sokka's words. The words his uncle said to him so many times.

"Guys, just shush please. We're all a bit irritable, let's just focus on walking." Katara finally decided she'd heard enough of there voices.

"We can rest now."

"What I just asked you like ten seconds ago, and you said no!"

"Snoozles, please, their machine thing moves quick, and right now, it's going another direction, distancing itself from us, so I can feel vibrations, but they are weak. We can rest for at least a half hour, if not, the rest of the night."

"I won't question, I'll just agree!" Sokka was confused by some things Toph said, but he got the point.

They stopped in a clearing where Toph made her rock tent, Sokka and Katara set up their sleeping bags, and Zuko went for firewood. After he lit a fire, he watched the others drifting off to sleep.

"What's wrong?" Katara came from behind him. How did he not see her get up?

"Nothing."

"Look, it's Ok, Azula won't get us, if she comes close Toph will sense her. You can get some rest."

"I don't need rest."

"Zuko, everyone needs rest." _Why is he being difficult?_

"Do you forgive me?" Out of the blue. He was no longer looking at Katara, he gazed into the flames, waiting for an answer.

"For what?" Katara has no idea where _that_ came from.

"Don't play dumb. For Ba Sing Se. I said sorry to you, more than once, but you never said you forgave me." He continued to stare into the dying down fire.

"Zuko, it's not easy for me to forgive you." Katara looked at him.

His head turned and faced her and he looked her straight in the eye.

"But _**do**_ you? I know it's not easy, but I need you to!" He was growing angry, but at himself more than her.

"I don't know!" Katara felt the tears stream down her face. She couldn't hold them back, no matter how much she didn't want to cry in front of him.

"Don't cry…" He said it in a voice almost as low as a whisper, "I hate it when girls cry."

She expected him to yell, or just leave, but he didn't. He used the side of his thumb and wiped away the tears.

"I know I've caused you so much pain. I want to make it right. Just forgive me and I'll leave you alone. For good." She looked up to him.

"Zuko…I'll forgive you, but I don't want you to leave me alone." The tears stopped.

"What do you mean? All week, you've hated me, wanted me gone, I give you the chance and you say you'd rather me not?" She nodded yes. _Girls are crazy._ She sat closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Zuko, when we were in that cave, you showed me you were human, a good person, a person who cared. I connected with you, and got you to open up to me. I want to be friends, Zuko, but it will take me a while to trust you completely." Zuko just nodded. He felt strange being _that_ close to her, but at the same time comfortable.

* * *

Katara woke up in her sleeping bag. It was sunrise and the prince was already up. He was sitting under a tree staring into space.

"Mornin' Sugar Queen." Toph said as the rock ten slid back into the ground.

"Hi." Katara wasn't exactly a morning person. She 'rose with the moon'.

"So, you and Sparky got pretty close last night, huh?" She had her usual smirk, which gave Katara a bit of relief, before she started blushing.

"What do you mean?"

"Sugar Queen, I was awake…the whoooole time." Her smirk turned to a grin.

"We made a truce. We're friends now. That's all." Katara glanced away, forgetting Toph felt her heartbeat.

"Mhm…whatever you say. It's Ok though. I mean, I guess that's a load off his shoulders."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just when you used to approach him he'd get nervous. Not afraid, just nervous like he'd say something wrong. He worried what you'd think." Zuko walked over.

"We need to wake him up," he pointed at the snoring Sokka, "and get moving. Azula could've sent same of her crew out."

"Chill Sparky, I don't feel anything."

"So we're going to wait until you do before we leave? Pack your camp!" he walked away.

"Listen, you may be used to bossing people around, but you're _not_ the leader here!" Katara stood up as she spoke.

"Ok, if I don't lead you guys, who will? You've been following Aang's ass the whole time you've been traveling, I, on the other hand, have been leading a crew, my uncle, and now you guys!"

"You-"

"Sugar Queen, he's right. He has had way more experience than us, plus he knows Azula's tactics better than anyone." Toph interrupted.

"Fine, lead the way, Your Highness."

"I can't do that until you wake up Water Boy."

"SOKKA!"

"mphrr…"

"GET UP NOW!!"

"Do you want Azula to find us?"

"Unless you plan on showing _me _how to wake up _my_ own brother, accept it."

"I can wake him up, easily."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, watch and learn."

"Wait, if you fail, you need to tell me I was right and you have no idea what you're doing." She held the smirk now.

"Fine, but if I succeed, you need to tell me I'm right and I'm your leader."

"Ok."

Zuko held a fireball directly in front of Sokka's sleeping face, only about three inches. As the heat increased, Sokkas eyes shot open and he realized he was face-to-face with a fireball. He jumped out of his sleeping bag and recognized the situation.

"What's wrong with you?! I was sleeping!"

"That was the problem, Snoozles."

Zuko looked at Katara with the mosy smug look he could giver her. "Well?"

"It nearly killed him! That doesn't count!"

"Sugar Queen, Sparky had complete control of the fire, you lost."

"I feel so lost right now. Can I go back to sleep?"

"NO!" All three yelled at the same time.

"Katara, just get it out of your system." Toph said.

"Fine!" She hesitated before continuing, "Zuko, you were right and I was wrong. You…you're the group leader."

"I didn't tell you to say that." He felt the grin growing on his face.

"You're _my_ leader. Happy?"

"Yes."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it. When was he decided group leader?" Sokka asked pointing directly at Zuko.

"While you were sleeping." Toph answered.

"That's not fair! I was _sleeping_"

"Wake up at sunrise next time and something like this won't happen. You have five minutes to get your things ready. Hurry up." Zuko spoke in a stern voice.

"And if I'm not ready?"

"I'll leave you behind."

"Oh." Sokka got his things packed and threw them on his back. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

They had been walking for a few hours now and decided to rest. Zuko was really tired and in pain. His ribs were hurting, but he didn't show it. Toph approached Sokka.

"Everything OK, Snoozles?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." He was being serious, but something was wrong.

"Look, I know I can make fun of people…a lot, but in all seriousness, Sokka, you can talk to me about your problems."

"It's just…I can't stop thinking about when we were in those tunnels during the eclipse. I mean, we could've found and killed Ozai. At the same time, though, I worry. What could Azula do to Suki? She could easily kill her, but would she?" She knew he was holding back tears, she could tell by the way his voice was cracking.

"Sokka, I'm sure she's fine."

"But what if she's not?! I should've been there! I should've protected her!"

"Sokka, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is Toph, you don't understand!"

"I don't understand? I don't understand what it's like to want to be there to protect someone but I can't?" She felt herself blush.

"I'm sorry, Toph. I know you're trying to help. It's just…hard. Really, really hard."

"It's ok, Sokka." She reached around his neck and gave him a hug. He let the tears escape his eyes. She was really making him feel better.

_Wasn't she just yelling at me? Now she's hugging me and trying to make me feel better? Girls are crazy._

She let him go and looked at him, well more let him look at her. "In the end, it will be OK. I promise."

"Thanks, Toph."

Katara and Zuko returned to where the two sat. They decided to go ahead to see if they could find a local town or somewhere more descent to rest. Since Sokka was still whining about his feet and back, Toph said she would stay back and wait for them to come back.

"Hey guys, did you find anything?" Toph decided not to make Sokka speak, he was still a little shaken up.

"Nothing, the woods probably goes out miles." Zuko answered; frustrated.

"Calm down, Flame Boy. We'll stay here tonight." Sokka spoke, causing Toph to turn in his direction. He acted as though nothing happened. It disappointed her. "But, hey, I'm gunna go for a walk. Wanna come, Toph?"

Her face lit up and she nodded yes, keeping a face that looked like it said 'whatever', she followed him.

"Didn't they stay back because he _didn't _want to walk?" Zuko asked.

"I don't think it's the walk, I think it's the person he's walking with." Zuko just nodded in agreement, though he was really confused.

* * *

Aang had kept walking. There was a silence he didn't like. When he was with the others, there was always something to talk about. There was occasional small talk, but nothing interesting. He then thought about what he wanted to tell Katara before they left. He wanted to tel her he _loved_ her. He wanted to be with her. But he kept waiting, and now she was with Toph, Sokka, and Zuko. _Zuko._ He was still jealous of the way Katara was with him. After that talk, she really seemed Ok with him. She didn't even mind traveling with him, Sokka did, but that was Sokka. He would see her soon. Then he would tell her how he felt. He sighed.

_One day down, six more to go._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Well, there you go. The real closeness begins. I had to show Sokka's serious side, too. I like Tokka a lot. But then what about Aang? He **_**isn't**_** supposed to have any earthly attachments, right? I don't know, we'll see. Review! XD.**


	8. Zuzu And Azula

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Zuzu And Azula

Two uneventful days had passed. The group, Zuko, Katara, Toph, and Sokka, decided not to move too far from the temple. Unless they needed to. Nothing great had happened really. Sokka was spending a lot of time with Toph, leaving Katara with Zuko, which honestly, she didn't mind.

Zuko and Katara were sitting by a lake they found, which was a relief, now they really didn't need to move too far, they had the perfect water supply. Katara was in her underclothes practicing her bending. Zuko sat at the shore, not wanting to show too much interest. He didn't want to get too attracted to her.

"Zuko! Come in, the water's perfect!" Katara yelled across the lake.

"I'm Ok. Really." He still didn't look at her.

"You sure?"

"Ye-" She had a huge wave of water hit him. "Hey!"

"Well, your already wet. You might as well."

"You do need payback." He smirked.

"You're starting to sound like Toph." Katara laughed, not even realizing he was already shirtless and had jumped in the water.

He splashed her, but it was nothing compared to what she could do, she was a waterbender.

"See, it isn't so bad." She said after the splash fight ended. She ducked herself into the water so it was at her neck, he was doing the same. She looked at him again, only this time noticing his muscles, and before she knew it, her face was bright pink.

"It wouldn't be bad for me no matter what, I can increase my body heat. If I wanted to, I could turn this pond into a hot spring."

"And this whole time I was swimming in freezing water." She said while laughing.

"You're the one who said how great it was." He smiled. The same smile he gave Aang in the temple. Katara felt better knowing the smile was directed toward her this time.

"How cute. Zuzu has a girlfriend." Zuko's expression immediately hardened.

"Azula…"

* * *

Toph and Sokka sat a little less than a mile away from where Zuko and Katara were. They had been taking a lot of walks together lately, just talking about everything. Then they heard it, a scream.

"Katara!" They both ran in the direction it came from.

* * *

"Zuzu, honestly, you left Mai for some water peasant. Tisk, tisk. You know father would never approve."

"Shut up, Azula."

"How much does she mean to you, Zuzu?" Azula shot blue lightening at Katara, she screamed.

_Is this how I'm going to die? _The attack was too sudden and unexpected for her to use waterbending. Zuko jumped in front of her and reached his arm towards the lightening. The lightening passed through his body and he redirected it towards the air.

_Shit! I could've hit her! What was I thinking?_ As the lightening went off, Zuko slightly winced in pain. The blue flame went through his ribs, which hadn't completely recovered yet. But he decided not to give Azula the pleasure of seeing him in pain.

"This has nothing to do with her, Azula. Leave her out. Father wants me."

"Oh, Zuzu, I didn't realize she was so precious to you." She held a smug look. She didn't look afraid or nervous. She covered up her true feeling of jealousy and amazement as well. How did he redirect it?

"Katara, get away from here! Find the others and leave!" Zuko glanced over his shoulder.

She was about to argue with him, but looked into his eyes. He had a look of determination and hope. He'd been waiting to fight Azula one-on-one for a while now. She could tell. She nodded and ran to look for the others. She would be back once she found them, though. She wasn't about to let his pride kill him.

"How sweet, sacrificing yourself. Well…either way you'd die, just the other way, she'd go first. You have smartened up some, though, Zuzu. You split up from the Avatar knowing it was you two father wanted." She grinned and shot the blue flame at him. The fight continued.

* * *

Katara ran for what seemed like forever, even though it was only ten minutes, before she bumped into Sokka, literally.

"Katara! I thought that jerk did something to you! I'm never leaving you alone with him again!" Sokka yelled as he wrapped his arms around his sister.

"Sokka, there's no time! Zuko didn't attack me, Azula did."

"How could I have missed that giant machine?"

"I think she's alone, but come on! Zuko's fighting her!"

"Wait, so Azula attacked you and you lived?" Sokka asked, now really confused.

"Zuko saved me, he redirected her lightening. Come on!" she ran in the opposite direction, towards Zuko and Azula.

"Hurry up, Snoozles, Sparky is Aang's last hope." They ran after Katara.

* * *

Zuko shot as much fire as he could at Azula, which was more than she expected, but she just avoided the moves. She thought of what her father said to her.

"_Bring me your brother and the Avatar, alive. Do as you will with the others, but I do __**not **__want those two dead!"_

"_Yes, father."_

_All I need to do is let you tire yourself out._ She grinned, but out of nowhere came blue lightening, just inches from her left ear. She didn't strike it, and Zuko wasn't capable of it yet…right? He didn't shoot it because he looked over his shoulder to see where it came from.

"Azula, leave now if you know what's best for you." Azula stood in amazement, Zuko looked just as shocked, but he managed to let one word escape his mouth.

"Uncle…"

* * *

Katara, Toph, and Sokka finally got to Zuko and Azula, but they weren't fighting, they were looking in the direction opposite from them. Both stunned.

"Well, I would continue to fight, but it appears I've been outdone. Zuko, watch out. You can't get too far from me now. Next time I won't make the mistake of traveling alone." She walked off. If she hadn't been so confident in finding and capturing Zuko alone, Ty Lee and Mai would be there to back her up. _I won't make the same mistake twice. Next time, I'll have plenty of backup. _

* * *

Zuko fell to his knees, the pain in his ribs hadn't gotten to him until now. Katara ran to Zuko and hugged him, she then remembered she was in her undergarments and hugging the Fire Nation prince! She blushed and backed away. His eyes still focused on his uncle. He slowly got up and walked over to his uncle. They stared for about five minutes before Zuko wrapped his arms around Iroh.

"Uncle, I'm so sorry…" Zuko couldn't finish what he was saying, he felt his tears approaching and refused to cry in front of them.

"I forgive you, my nephew. Let's find a safer place to talk." Zuko nodded and followed Iroh, Katara, Sokka, and Toph followed.

* * *

Azula reached where she told Mai and Ty Lee to wait.

"Did you find them?" Mai asked, too quickly for Azula's liking.

"No, but I think I have an idea where they might be. We'll go tomorrow." Azula said, glaring at Mai.

_I can't afford for you to tell them again, Mai. I would punish you now, but I need you. Seeing Zuzu suffering should be enough punishment, anyway._

"OK! I can't wait to see that cutie!" Ty Lee said with a big grin on her face.

* * *

**I didn't care for the chapter, but I'm excited to have Iroh back! He's the bomb! Review! XD**


	9. Fun With Relationships

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Yes, I was feeling generous. I've gotten a lot of good feedback! So here's…**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Fun With Relationships

Iroh, Zuko, Toph, Katara, and Sokka settled in a cave.

"Uncle, I never wanted to hurt you I was just…" He waited to have the chance to explain himself to his uncle. He practiced what he was going to say so many times, but now, all those thoughts were gone. This was real.

"Prince Zuko, I know you were confused. You wanted your father's acceptance so bad. I will not lie, I am very disappointed with the decision you made, but I can see by the people you are traveling with, you ended up making the right choice." Iroh looked at the others.

"I went back to get you, but you had already left." Zuko looked to the ground.

"Yes, I had been preparing for weeks."

"Uncle, where were you all this time?" He looked back to his uncle the others leaned over too, they were just as curious.

"I was looking for the Avatar. I have been wandering helplessly for like weeks now! I want him to learn firebending, but I see you have decided to help." Iroh had a smile on his face, Zuko nodded. "But my nephew, I have an extremely important question for you. It depends on the fate of _my_ world." Iroh put a hand on Zuko's shoulder as he spoke.

"Uncle, what is it? I'll do anything." Zuko was anxious.

"Well…I was locked in a cell for weeks, then wandering around for some more, and well…" Iroh looked at the ground.

"Yes, uncle?"

"Would you happen to have any tea?"

"UNCLE! You said this depended on the fate of the world!" Zuko was angry. Here he was asking forgiveness and all Iroh thought about was tea? Some things never changed. Zuko felt a small smile appear on his face. He did miss those little things about him.

"No, you misunderstood. I said this depended on the fate of _my_ world. _MY_ world."

Toph and the others smiled.

"No, Iroh, we don't have any tea. We had to travel light." Katara answered.

"Yes, yes. I figured. It was worth a try. Where is the Avatar?"

"We had to split up. Ozai is after Aang and Sparky, so we thought it'd be best. For now, at least." Toph answered.

"Sparky?" Iroh had a confused expression on his face.

"It's the nickname Toph gave Zuko. Sokka's Snoozles, Aang's Twinkle Toes, and I'm Sugar Queen." Katara answered again.

Zuko snorted at her name. Whether they got along or not, it still didn't fit her.

"So you've developed relations with them, have you, Zuko? I'm so proud. When we were in Ba Sing Se, the closest person you got to besides me was Jin, and maybe that boy we met on the boat on the way there."

"Uncle, Jin was…a different situation. And that 'boy' was a Freedom Fighter who tried to kill us." Zuko answered.

"Wait, so you had a girl in Ba Sing Se, too? Zuko, I got to hand it to ya, you're pretty slick with the ladies!" Sokka replied.

"…Freedom Fighter? What was his name?" Katara suddenly developed great interest in the conversation.

"I don't really remember. It was Jet, or something like that." Zuko didn't understand why she had interest in that, but he didn't like it.

Katara clapped her hand over her mouth.

"…Jet."

"How did you know him?" Zuko asked, trying not to show how concerned he was.

"I just…I don't want to talk about it." And just like that, the conversation was over.

* * *

Aang had been bored out of his mind the past three days. They hadn't seen Azula, or the others, and he really just wanted to go back. He wanted to know what Katara was doing. Would her and Zuko get along? What if he hurt her? Then Aang would kill him. But then there was Toph and Sokka. He missed their sarcasm so much. He let out another sigh.

"So…um…do you want to set up camp?"

"Sure." Haru answered.

That was always the answer. Short, simple, and to the point. There was like no such thing as fun with these people!

_Three days down, four to go._

* * *

Iroh had been telling everyone how he escaped, and how he had become more powerful now than ever in his life.

Everyone was off to bed, except Zuko and Iroh, who needed time to talk.

"Uncle, if I could go back in time…"

"But you can't, Zuko. You can only accept it. I forgive you, but this is your last chance. I trust you, anyhow." Zuko smiled at his uncle's remarks. He always knew exactly what to say.

"So, how close are you to the others?" Iroh asked, giving Zuko his undivided attention.

"Well, Aang accepted me right away, so we get along good, I guess. Toph is easy to get along with. She pisses me off sometime, but overall we get along. Sokka, well he's…a piece of work. We probably fight the most, well now, but we _can _get along, sometimes." He stopped.

"How about Miss Katara? She seems to mean a lot to you?" Iroh smiled.

"Well, she's….I don't know. I mean at first, she hated me, wanted me dead. As the weeks passed she slowly started to get along with me and now we're friends, kinda." He stopped and thought about what to say next.

"I mean, there are times where I want her company, more than anything. She can be so easy to talk to." Iroh nodded as he continued. "Then there are those times where I…I don't know. She gets so angry at nothing sometimes! I just want to burn her to a crisp!" Zuko did regret his last words, but it was how she mde him feel sometimes.

"You seem to have put a lot of thought into Miss Katara." Iroh wore his grin ear-to-ear. Zuko nodded. His face had a small blush. He didn't realize how much thought he had really put into her.

"Maybe you like her, I don't know, as more than a friend?" Iroh wanted to hide his excitement, but couldn't.

"UNCLE!" Zuko yelled, but was immediately quiet, he remembered everyone was sleeping, so he whispered. "How could you accuse me of that? She's a peasant!"

"I thought you've moved up from being so narrow-minded, Zuko. You did risk your life for her." Iroh's smile was gone, but he still kept a smirk.

"I'm not judging her, I'm just saying…things would never work. And I don't want them to. I can't get emotionally attached to anyone right now." Zuko looked into the dying down fire.

"You already are, Nephew. You have become friends with all these people. They have grown to trust and like you and you have done the same for them. The people you chased across the world, literally, are now your _friends_." Iroh teased, he missed the way his nephew got embarrassed about his feelings, even though Iroh could see through each and every one.

"THEY AREN'T MY FRIENDS!" Zuko was mad now. His uncle had already gotten to him. He didn't want to start off this way, so he tried to calm down.

"What's going on?" Katara walked out of the shadows rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"The others aren't up, are they?" Zuko asked.

"No, just me. You are pretty loud, I'm surprised Toph isn't up." She said as she sat next to him by the fire.

"What about your brother?" Iroh asked.

"He'd sleep through and earthquake." Katara said sleepily.

_Shit._ Zuko thought to himself. _Uncle will taunt me now._

"Miss Katara, we were just talking about you." Iroh smiled again. He would have fun with this.

"Oh, were you? What were you saying." Katara was interested now. _Why, though? Why does it matter what Zuko thinks about me? I know we reached an understanding, but…_ She thought.

"Well, Zuko was telling me how sometimes you make him feel like he wants to b-" Iroh was almost instantly cut off.

"Uncle, that's enough." Zuko looked back to the fire. He wanted to jump in it right now, end this embarrassment.

"What? I was just going to say you make him feel like he wants be friends with you. He has developed a great trust in you." Iroh grinned at Zuko, who glared at him.

"Oh…OK?" She had honestly had expected worse.

"Yes, but I'm off to bed. I had a long day. Goodnight Miss Katara, Zuko." He wandered to the depths of the cave, leaving Katara and Zuko in silence.

"So," Katara broke the silence, "what did you really say about me?" She looked up to him.

"Nothing." He didn't even look at her.

"It must have been something, just tell me, I won't get mad, promise." She kept her eyes on him.

"I said it was nothing." He still didn't even glance at her. Now she was mad, was it that bad?

"I said just tell me!" Her eyes narrowed.

"Fine, you really want to know? I said there are times I really want to sit and just talk to you! You're easy to do that with!" He was yelling now, but she was touched. The look on her face softened. "But then there are times I burn you to a CRISP! Right now is one of those times!" Her face went hard again. They were both standing face-to-face now.

"WHAT?! I tell you I want to get along and you basically say you want to kill me?"

"I said there are _times_ I want to kill you, but I don't!"

"Why am I surprised? You'll never change!" She stormed to the back of the cave, he sighed and meditated. It had been a while sice he had done that.

"Tough night, Sugar Queen?" Katara heard Toph say. Was she awake the whole time? At this point, Katara didn't care, she lied down and went to sleep.

Iroh made out the two girls' figures and smiled. He heard the whole argument between Katara and Zuko.

Oh, he was going to have fun with this.

* * *

**I liked this chapter, mainly because it shows Zuko does care about her and is a little embarrassed. But let me know what you think! Review Please! XD**


	10. Clearing The Air

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender...yet. ;)  
**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Clearing The Air

Then next morning, Iroh was up at sunrise. He walked towards the mouth of the cave, then he saw Zuko. He was sitting up with his back against the wall of the cave. His head was leaning forward.

"Zuko, I thought you rose with the sun?" Iroh said, loud, but not enough to wake the others.

"Uncle, sorry…I." He looked around and let his eyes adjust to the light.

"Don't be sorry. Prince Zuko, when was the last time _you_ had a firebending lesson?" Iroh asked. Zuko smiled.

* * *

Katara sat and stretched. She didn't sleep well last night. She just wanted to get back to the temple and see Aang. He was like her little brother, her family. She missed his optimism. She sighed.

"Morning, Sugar Queen." Toph said as she yawned.

"Do you just sit and wait for me to wake up before you do?" Katara asked. Yes, she was very irritable today.

"No, I just wait until you go to sleep before I do. I must say, that was quite a show last night." Toph smiled.

Katara walked to the mouth of the cave.

* * *

"Ty Lee, Mai." It was sunrise, Zuko was sure to be awake. She couldn't let them get any more ground on her.

"Yes, Azula?" Ty Lee asked. She was an early riser, even though she wasn't a firebender.

"We're heading out. I know where we're going. Zuzu won't get far. Let's go." Azula smiled.

"Azula, I'll just stay here. I'm tired and didn't sleep well." Mai said. She couldn't watch her best friend make Zuko suffer. It was too much.

"Oh, but Mai, don't you want to see Zuzu?"

_She knows. She knows I saw him, and talked to him. She already has my punishment planned out! I hope it's not what I think._ Mai thought.

"I do. I'll go with you." Mai couldn't let Azula know what she knew. But she couldn't let her kill Zuko. She would try to beat Azula at her own game.

"Good. Follow me." _She's up to something. I just need to find out what._ Azula thought as she led the way through the trees.

* * *

"Prince Zuko, calm down. You seem angry. Is something on your mind?" Iroh was sparring with him. Though he was stronger now, Zuko was still quite a fight, especially when he was mad.

"No, Uncle, no more small talk!" Zuko yelled as he shot a wall of flames at him. Katara came out just in time to see it. What was going on?

"But Zuko, I have your best interest at heart. Just tell me, is it about Miss Katara?" He divided the wall of fire as he spoke.

"NO! NOW FIGHT! STOP GOING ON THE DEFENSIVE!" Zuko yelled.

_Is he attacking his uncle?_

"Very well." Iroh shot a stream of white fire. It looked like Azula's but it was white. Zuko redirected it almost immediately.

"Ah, my teachings have done you well, my nephew." Iroh smiled. "Really though, what is bothering you?"

"NOTHING!" He was really mad about last night. Why did she need to know everything? And he told her everything and she got mad. She promised she wouldn't, and she did!

"What's going on?" Katara asked, making both of them look at her. They were so caught up they didn't even realize she was standing there.

"We were sparring, Miss Katara. My nephew hasn't had his own training in a while." Iroh said, then he smiled. It irked Katara.

"But I am getting old, I need my rest. Miss Katara, do you want to spar with Zuko?" Iroh said as he dramatically sat down.

"Uncle, we've barely been sparring for a half hour! You aren't weak!" Zuko yelled at his uncle.

"Zuko, I have had a rough few weeks. Are you afraid of Miss Katara beating you?" He couldn't hide his grin, as much as he wanted to. He knew how to get Zuko to do what he wanted.

"No, why would I be afraid of _her_?" he said in a low, raspy voice.

"Why wouldn't you be afraid of me?" Katara asked. She was angry at him. Getting him to spar with her might be the way to lash out her anger.

"It's my time. It's only a little past sunrise. I could easily burn you to a crisp." He replied, no smile, not even a smirk. He was dead serious.

"Let's find out then!"

"You really want to do this?" He was confused now. He wouldn't kill her, but he surely could. Did she know he would never want to hurt her. Well, except when he wanted to bur her to a…crisp. He didn't realize how harsh that sounded.

"Let's go to the lake!" Katara yelled.

"You're on, Peasant!" Zuko yelled. They both stormed off.

"Toph, would you like to accompany me in watching?" Iroh said as he held his arm out.

"It'd be my pleasure." Toph wrapped her arm around his and they were off.

* * *

They had been at it for at least an hour. Katara was growing tired, but didn't show it. Zuko ribs, which had healed pretty well but weren't fully yet, were starting to hurt. In all honesty, he wanted to fall to his knees and admit defeat. But that would mean swallowing his pride and admitting she beat him, which he wasn't about to do.

He watched as she formed another water whip. His bending was causing him too much pain. He had to think fast if he wanted to end it. So he did the last thing she expected. He ran straight at her. There was no fire that she could see.

_What's he doing?_ She thought.

Before she could react, he jumped on top of her. His hand held down her wrists, and the top of his right calf was sideways, holding down both her knees. His other was balancing him. His face was inches from hers and she felt herself blush.

"You wanna call it quits now?" He whispered to her, panting as he did.

"This isn't fair! You were only supposed to bend!" She was panting, too. They were both exhausted.

"Said who? If you're uncomfortable, maybe you shouldn't spar with me." He was smirking now. She didn't have to look at him to know.

"Get _off_ my sister!" Sokka yelled.

"Wow, Snoozles, your up early." Toph said, still focusing on the vibrations. Zuko and Katara were in shallow water, but that still made it hard to pick up what was going on.

"Your _letting_ him touch her like that?" Sokka yelled.

Zuko leaned to Katara's ear. She could feel his hot breath. "I win." He stood up. It was over. He defeated and embarrassed her.

"Hey, Fire Boy! Who do you think you are? Don't _ever_ get that close to my sister again!"

"I'll get as close as I want, peasant." Zuko responded. Everyone's attention was now directed on them.

"Sokka, we were sparring. That's all." Katara was already pissed, she didn't want to hear them fight.

"Some sparring! Your dead!" Sokka said as he ran at Zuko. Zuko grabbed Sokka's face in the palm of his hand and slammed the back of his head to the ground.

"I said I'll get as close as I want. You can't do anything about it, Peasant." He let go and walk off.

"Bravo!" Toph said as she lightly clapped. "This is the best morning we've had since we got here!"

"Shut up, Toph!" Sokka and Katara yelled at the same time, then they stormed back to their camp.

Iroh leaned over to Toph. "I think so too." He said as they both laughed. They followed the direction Sokka, Katara, and Zuko went in.

* * *

They left their camp. They all decided they needed to move, Azula wouldn't be far. The group walked in silence, except Iroh. Iroh was in front with Zuko and Toph. Katara stayed further behind with Sokka. Iroh was telling a meaningless story.

"And I was like, how do you _not_ like ginseng tea? You can't beat it!" Iroh laughed at the memory. No one else did, though. "Maybe we should rest a bit. We have been walking for some time. I think we need to clear the air." Iroh said. They argued about it for a little while, but in the end agreed.

"So, what are your problems?" Iroh broke the silence, only to receive no response.

"My problem is Aang insisted we bring the angry jerk with us!" Sokka decided to speak up.

"That's the beast you can think of? Angry jerk?" Zuko asked in disbelief.

"What do you have, Flame Boy?" Sokka stood up.

"You wanna know you fu-" he was cut off.

"Prince Zuko, stop. Both of you, why do you hate each other?" Iroh asked.

"I don't know," Sokka repied sarcastically, "he's only chased us around the world for a year and then he's jumping on top of my sister! He's always negative, and he doesn't respect anyone here!"

"I have respect, for those who deserve it!" Zuko yelled.

"Who do you respect here, tell me, Flame Boy." Sokka was looking him right in the eye.

"I respect my uncle, Toph, and Katara."

"So everyone but me? What the hell?" Sokka was mad.

"Oh, so you respect me but you want me dead?" Katara yelled.

"Sometimes, yes." Zuko was trying to stay calm.

"How is that possible?" She felt her face grow red with anger.

"You said you wanted to know what I said, so I told you and you blew up in my face!" He was yelling now.

"How could I not?"

"You promised you wouldn't get mad!"

"You really want to go over broken promises, Zuko?"

"YOU HAVEN'T MOVED ON FROM THAT! I THOUGHT THAT WAS OVERR!!" Zuko yelled louder than he probably ever had in his whole life.

* * *

Azula was walking through the woods with Mai and Ty Lee. Then she heard it. That familiar yell. _Jackpot. _Was all she could think.

* * *

**I did like this chapter. Next one will take place right where this one left off. Will Katara and Zuko forgive and forget? Will Toph and Iroh get a kick out of it? Will Azula find them? Find out next time! Please Review! XD**

**OK, I reached chapter ten! I'd like to thank all my reviewers this far:**

**pink princess 16, Manola3, Inubaki, peanut26, Harleguin Jade, Lady Padfoot21, Akriloth Warrior, EndlessBlack, romaceaddict3320, zutaralover5, superkawaiifoxy, ju97ju97, and Toph13139.**

**Your reviews are all appreciated! Please keep reviewing! XD**


	11. Together

**Disclaimer: I never have, never will, and currently do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Yes, I know. I am sooo nice. I decided not to leave you guys with a cliffie! Your al welcome! But I will warn you, since I have been doing two chapters at once, I might need to take a break soon to catch up. I'll let you know if I do though. Blah, blah, blah, now enjoy….**

* * *

Chapter 11: Together

"Mai, Ty Lee, let's go. This will be a long day." Azula smirked, Ty Lee just followed, and Mai let out a long sigh before she followed as well.

_You're right Azula, this is going to be a long day._ Mai thought before she reached Ty Lee. _One long, long day._

* * *

"I have moved on, I'm just saying I mess up once and I get hell for it, but you mess up your whole life and your instantly forgiven!" Katara yelled. The truth was, she didn't know why she was going back to that. At the moment, she didn't care. "That's all you've done your whole life, Zuko, mess up and make everyone else's life miserable!" She didn't even know where that came from, but she did know she was wrong.

"You don't know anything about me or my life." He said it in a dangerously low voice. Just loud enough for everyone here.

"Why am I getting the feeling I'm missing something? Again?" Sokka went from anger to confusion. Katara didn't answer. The whole group, even Iroh, was completely silent.

"I'm going." Zuko said as he stood up.

"Where, Nephew." Iroh didn't want him to get himself into any trouble.

"For a walk." He left. Katara felt horrible, Sokka was confused, Toph was kind of amused, and Iroh was concerned. And Zuko, well Zuko was pissed. Really pissed.

* * *

"Azula, are you suuure you aren't lost?" Ty Lee asked her friend who was growing irritable.

"Yes, I'm sure. I heard the yell from over here." Azula didn't want to deal with Ty Lee and her childish questions. She knew what she was doing…right?

"Whatever you say." Mai said in her bored tone. Azula grunted in response.

* * *

"So, after Sokka was done with being high off cactus juice, he licked some other goop he found in a cave! Isn't that funny?" Aang was trying to make conversation for the thousandth time. In response to his story, he got a few fake chuckles. He hated this. Then he heard something.

"YOU HAVEN'T MOVED ON FROM THAT! I THOUGHT THAT WAS OVERR!!"

"Zuko…"

"Aang, we're supposed to stay separated. Especially you and Zuko. That's who Ozai wants." Haru could tell Aang wanted to make sure everyone was Ok, but they had to stay away.

"What if something happened to one of them? What if Azula is attacking them? What if they're on their way to the Fire Nation right now and we're here doing nothing? I need to go. Haru, keep The Duke and Teo here. I'll be back." Aang opened his glider and went to the direction the yell came from.

"Aang! Wait!" It was too late. Haru couldn't get him to come back no matter what.

* * *

Before anyone knew it, it was sundown.

"I'm going to look for Zuko." Katara said as she walked in the direction he stormed off in.

She walked about ten minutes before finding him in a field. He was meditating. He seemed so calm and serene, Katara didn't want to bother him, so she sat about three feet away from him, facing him. He had a small fire that rose and fell with his breath. It was amazing.

"I know you're there." He said, not even opening here eyes. How did he know she was right there?

"Look…I came to…" She couldn't find the right words.

"To what? Tell me how I'm a fuck-up? Tell me that every time I try to do something right it ends up wrong? Tell me I don't deserve to live? I already know this, so you can leave." His voice was calm, but still demanding. His eyes remained shut and he continued to breathe with the fire.

"Zuko, that's not what I think of you. I didn't mean what I said. You are a good person, and I know you gave up everything to help us. So, I'm s-sorry." She looked at him to see if his eyes opened yet, they hadn't, but a smirk appeared on his face.

"Look who's apologizing now." Was all he said.

"What? You owe me-" She was cut off.

"I'm sorry for telling you I want to kill you sometimes. Next time I'll keep it to myself." He opened his eyes and smirked. She was smiling. But why?

"I guess that's the closest to what I wanna hear that I'll get."

"Yes." He smiled. He wanted to ask her something, what better time than now? "What was Jet to you?" He watched her body tense as he said his name. She hadn't expected it.

"What was Jin to you?" She was proud of her comeback.

"Jin was…a mistake." He looked to the ground.

"So was Jet." He smiled. "Let's head back." She continued. He nodded. They walked back.

* * *

Aang was gliding until he saw a small campsite. _It must be them! _He started to land.

* * *

Katara and Zuko walked in the campsite together. Everyone looked up.

"So did Sparky and Sugar Queen make nice?" Toph asked, trying to lighten up the mood. Iroh, Sokkka, and herself had been sitting in silence.

"Yes, we made up." Katar blushed. She made it sound like they were together.

"Whatever, he's still an angry jerk to me." Sokka said.

"Hi guys!"

"Aang!" Toph, Sokka, and Katara yelled as they hugged him. They were together at last.

* * *

"So, Mai, what are you going to say to Zuko?" Ty Lee asked. She was bored out of her mind. "I wonder if that cute Water Tribe boy is with them?"

"I don't know, Ty Lee." Mai answered.

"Shhh." Azula whispered. She could see the camp's fire in the distance. It had to be them.

* * *

Zuko felt a little bit jealous by the way Katara was all over him. _It's not jealousy…it's just…confusion._

"Why are you here? Where are the others?" Zuko interrupted their little moment.

"My nephew, give him a few minutes." Iroh held his nephew's shoulder.

"Iroh?" Aang asked.

"Long story, Twinkle Toes. You do need to tell us why you're here though." Toph knew he shouldn't be unless something happened to the others.

"Well, I heard Zuko yell, and a few days ago I saw Azula's blue fire. I wanted to make sure the Fire Nation didn't get you." He was subconsciously staring at Zuko.

"Or you thought I did something to them." Zuko answered.

"No, no, no…I just…"

"Thought I would harm them, obviously." He was angry. He could tell by the way he was looking at him what he was thinking. Zuko could usually read people well, he just didn't allow anyone to read him.

"Leave him alone, Zuko." Katara said in a calm voice.

"Why should I? He's accusing me of harming you!"

"Zuko, I wasn't…really. I was just making sure you guys were Ok." Aang felt his hand rub the back of his neck.

"Don't worry, I didn't hurt your _precious_ waterbender!" Zuko yelled. Everyone else stared.

"I know, Zuko. I just wanted to make sure Kat-I mean you guys were all right."

"See, it was her you were concerned about! Did you think I would hurt her or let her get hurt?"

"How cute. Zuzu fights for his girlfriend, too."

"Azula!" All six of them looked up and said it at the same time.

"And look who else is here. Uncle and the Avatar. It's my lucky night." She smirked. Mai and Ty Lee came out of the shadows. "I brought back up, Zuzu."

* * *

**Yes. Zuko and Katara made up, Toph got a kick out of it, and Azula found them. Please do review! XD**


	12. Competition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**You guys have no idea how many times I re-wrote this chapter! It was hard, mainly because I'm not good at writing battle scenes, but I got a lot of help. **

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**Manola3.**_** You gave me sooo much help on this chapter! I give you a virtual cookie! Now, enjoy…**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Competition

"See what Zuzu left you for, Mai?" Azula knew he had to cross the line with Mai if she wanted her to fight. Mai kept telling herself not to let Azula get to her. The water girl meant nothing to Zuko.

"Wait, Zuko, you and her?" Aang asked, pointing to Mai and Zuko.

"That's not important, Twinkle Toes. We need to fight!" Toph took her earthbending stance.

"Hey there, Cutie!" Ty Lee approached Sokka and started swinging her hands at his pressure points.

"Hey, um…back off." Just as she was about to strike one of his arms, Toph elevated the ground Ty Lee was standing on, causing her to fly into the air.

"Watch your back, Snoozles!" Toph yelled.

"So, Zuzu, how much will you fight for her?" Azula smirked. She shot her fire again at Katara and was preparing to make another. Zuko jumped on Katara and pushed her to the ground landing on top of her, there was no way he'd have time to redirect it without injury.

"How sweet, Zuzu. What do you think, Mai?" Azula turned to her friend. Mai's face grew to rage and anger. "How about I let you take on the water girl? I think I can handle Zuzu." Mai nodded. As Zuko helped Katara up, Mai shot her arrows at Katara's arm. Katara knew Azula was toying with her emotions and she felt bad for the girl. She didn't even like Zuko that way…did she? No, of course not!

Katara was blocking Mai's attacks with her water, but she couldn't go on the defensive for much longer. She didn't want to attack her. She knew it was Azula who made her attack, not Mai. Zuko was doing his best to avoid Azula's shots, but he was getting exhausted. He realized Katara was, too, and he slipped away from Azula. She surprisingly let him go. She knew where he was running and what would happen. Zuko jumped in front of Katara as one of Mai's knives was about to hit her. It hit him on his right breastplate.

"Zuko!" Mai and Katara yelled at the same time.

"You should leave the Avatar. Me and you would make a great couple!" Ty Lee said to Sokka, she was back to attacking him.

"Or you could stop trying to kill him. You should talk to Azula." Sokka put on a fake smile as he smiled nervously.

"No, Silly." She continued to jab at his arms until Toph started helping Sokka.

Zuko fell to his knees as he ripped the knife out of his chest. He started breathing heavily.

"Good work, Mai. I didn't think you had it in you." Azula put her hands on her hips as she looked down at Zuko. He glared up at her. Katara was about to go after Mai until Ty Lee jumped up from behind and pinched the pressure points in her arms, which fell helplessly to her sides. Toph sent a boulder at Ty Lee that knocked her to the ground, Mai just stood. She stared at the defenseless Water Tribe girl, then looked over to Zuko.

_Why did you risk your life for her, Zuko? Is she that important to you? _Mai felt tears build in the back of her eyes. They were tears of anger, hate, and jealousy for Katara. Then they were sadness, disappointment, and a little anger for Zuko. She hurt him. She _stabbed_ him. Aang blew a gust of wind at her causing her to lose her balance and fall. She didn't even stand. She wanted to die then and there. Zuko really did care for that girl. He had moved on and she almost killed him. How could she live with herself?

"Guys, there's an army coming!" Toph yelled.

"How many guys?" Sokka asked, everyone was still in a fighting stance.

Azula got a strike of white fire shot at her, it was Iroh. He needed to get her attention off of the weakened Zuko. She fought him while the others debated. He shot weak fire at her. He wanted to distract her, not kill her.

"At least a hundred guys! We need to get out of here!" Toph said. Katara was still standing, she was leaning against a tree, though. Since Mai and Ty Lee gave up, that left Azula. Iroh shot blue flames at her. They weren't strong enough to kill her, but they knocked her unconscious. Sokka scooped Katara in his arms and ran. Toph followed along with Aang, and the other three guys. Iroh helped Zuko up and ran as fast as he could with Zuko's arm around his shoulder.

The army appeared. "Uhh….what happened to her?" One of the men asked pointing to Azula.

"We need to get her out of here! Which one of you strong men could help us out?" Ty Lee asked, getting a response from most of them. Mai slowly stood up with the help of Ty Lee.

_She means so much to him. Azula almost let me kill him._ Mai sighed. _ What do I do now?_ They followed the men that carried Azula.

* * *

The group ran for what seemed like forever. Zuko fell to the ground. Everyone turned to face him. He didn't even look up.

"What's wrong, Nephew?" Iroh kneeled next to him.

"N-nothing." Zuko said before everything went black.

"We need to find shelter!" Aang said, everyone agreed.

* * *

"Guys, I think he's waking up!" "Oh…great…" "Shut up, Snoozles."

Zuko slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry. He made out the figure sitting above him. It was Katara, he could tell immediately by her blue dress. He sat up, too quickly, and immediately moaned in pain, holding his chest.

"Wha-what happened?" He asked. Once his eyes focused, he realized they were in a small cave. Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Iroh were sitting around a fire and Katara was sitting at his side.

"Lay back down! You've been awake for two minutes and you're already overexerting yourself!" Katara yelled.

"Just…tell me what happened." He had never felt so weak in his life. He could barely sit up right.

"Nephew, Azula attacked us. She brought Mai and Ty Lee with her. She let Mai attack Miss Katara, Azula convinced her that you cared for her deeply. She let Mai handle the rest knowing her rage would get the best of her. You went to protect Miss Katara and got hit with the knife. It went in your chest pretty deep and you lost a lot of blood. An army was coming and we needed to evacuate. I knocked out Azula and without a leader; the other two didn't know what to do. We found this cave and have been settled in it ever since." Iroh answered. Then he took in a deep breath dramatically, which Zuko ignored.

"How long have I been out?" He asked, now directing his attention to Katara.

"Two days." She answered, she looked to the ground.

"How many days since we left the temple?" He wasn't being cold; he was being very blunt and serious. It made everyone uneasy.

"Nine days."

"We need to head back." His voice then turned cold and stern. "If we leave the bison too long, they'll figure out it's there and kill it. Then we'll be stuck here."

"Zuko, you can't move yet. You are barely healed." Katara was calm. Honestly, she didn't want him to get hurt or…die. She didn't know why, but over the past week, he had grown on her.

"I don't care! We need to leave! Aang, where are the other three?" As if on cue, they came out of the shadows.

"Aang came and got us yesterday." Haru said.

"Then let's leave!" He stood up, but fell right back to his knees.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled as she held his shoulders. "We need to wait until you heal. Just wait one more day, please?"

He looked in her eyes. He wanted to say 'no' but when he looked in her eyes, he felt a pang of guilt. He didn't want to disappoint her.

"Fine. Tomorrow, at sunrise, we leave." Zuko said. Katara let out a sigh of relief as he leaned his back against the wall. He was kind of separated from the others, except Katara who he didn't mind so much, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He didn't feel like talking to them. Katara took a seat right on the side of him and stared into the fire.

_Why is she so close to him? What's happened in the past week?_ Aang thought. He watched Katara talk to Zuko. They were talking about something, but they were talking quietly, so he couldn't here. Along with everyone else who had resumed the conversations they were having before Zuko woke up. He decided to talk with them. He walked over.

Katara was giggling at something Zuko said, both fell dead silent when Aang approached, as if they were telling secrets.

"Hi guys!" Aang said as he sat on the left side of Katara. (Zuko was on her right.)

"Hi, Aang." Katara said. She knew Zuko had really grown to trust her, it was about to get really awkward. He wouldn't be himself around Aang.

"What were you guys talking about?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Nothing." Zuko answered. He was really talking about nothing. He and Katara were just talking.

"Oh. So, you guys have been getting along good?" Aang asked. It was like pulling teeth to get them to talk. He felt like he did when he was with Haru and the others.

"Yes, we get along fine, obviously." Zuko answered. Katara could feel the tension between them, but she didn't know why it was like that. "Could you leave, now? You have nothing to do with what we were talking about." Zuko kept his eyes on the fire.

"But you said you were talking about nothing." Aang said before thinking, he regretted his words.

"Well, obviously we were! Then you get jealous that your little girlfriend talks to me and come over to see what it was about!" Zuko said, just loud enough to cause everyone to look at him.

_How did he know all that? Was it that obvious?_

"Zuko, leave Aang alone. We haven't spent much time together, so he just wanted to talk. And he doesn't like me like that, do you Aang?" Katara asked. Aang waited for Zuko to snap on her, but he didn't. He sat and stared.

"Haha…yeah. Me and Katara are just friends." Aang answered.

"I didn't say you were just friends, cause you are, you just want to be more. She doesn't" His voice was back to his normal tone, but everyone was still listening.

"How do you know what she wants?!" Aang thought about what he just said. "I mean, I don't want to be anything more, but you get along with her for one week and you think you share this special bond with her!" Aang said.

"Guys, stop." She was just sick of them arguing. "Let's just relax. Aang, can you please go back over there? I'll talk to you tonight. Promise."

"OK." Aang returned to his seat next to Sokka. _Why would she want to talk to him over me?! It's just that she feels bad. He's over there alone and she doesn't want to be alone. That's all. Later, I'll tell her how I feel. _Everyone stared at the scene that had just occurred for a moment, and then went back to talking.

"Zuko, why were you so cold to him? He just wanted to talk." Katara asked she kept her voice low so nobody would hear.

"I wasn't… I mean, I didn't mean to be, it's just. He's too damn nosey." Zuko couldn't believe his loss of words. Why _did_ he get so mad at Aang?

"Whatever. Just try to be nicer next time." Katara said. Zuko looked across the cave and saw the young monk staring at them…again. He gave him a cold glare, and Aang immediately turned his head away. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Zuko, do you want to go outside and talk?" She asked, she was really getting annoyed. He nodded and she helped him up. She wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and they walked out. Everyone was staring again, but this time it didn't bother Zuko. He smirked. He didn't know why or when, but it became a competition with the monk to spend time with Katara. And right now, he was winning.

* * *

**Wow, I really did re-do this chappie like five times. Thanks again Manola3. I hope you liked it. Like I said, I am really bad a battle scenes. This schapter was long, so this is the only one for today! Please do review! XD**


	13. Not So Awkward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Don't sue. Please and Thank You!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Not So Awkward

When they got outside, Zuko figured it was around noon by the positioning of the sun. They sat down a few feet, out of sight, on the side of the cave.

"Look, Zuko, you need to leave Aang alone. Him and I are just friends." Katara was looking at her hands that rested on her lap.

"Whatever makes you feel good. I don't want to talk about him." Zuko was lying on his back, staring at the sky.

"What do you want to talk about, then?" She lay next to him and joined him in staring at the sky.

"I don't know. What do you want to talk about?" He really just wanted to stay quiet. There seemed to be the choice of comfortable silence or uncomfortable conversation.

"Well, what about your past?" She asked. She didn't need to look at him to know his body tensed. "There's so much I don't know. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine." She could see he didn't want to tell, but she was curious, and he did ask her what he wanted to talk about.

"What do you want to know?" Katara was surprised at his answer.

"How about…" she knew exactly what she wanted to ask him, but she also knew it was a touchy subject. After a moment of hesitation, she continued. "your scar." The last word came out as almost a whisper. Zuko didn't answer at first, after a few minutes, he answered.

"When I was fourteen, I was allowed in my father's war chamber. I wasn't supposed to be allowed in until I was seventeen, but my uncle talked him into allowing me in." He hesitated. "One of my father's higher ranking men was talking about sacrificing our men, hundreds of them. I was against it, so I spoke up." He looked at Katara who was staring wide-eyed at him.

"My father said it was disrespectful and said I was to have and Agni Kai, a fire dual. I agreed, thinking I would be facing the general I spoke against. When I arrived, I learned that since I was in my father's war chamber, I disrespected him, not the general. I went to my knees and begged for my father's forgiveness. He said my begging was a sign of weakness. He burned and exiled me that night." Zuko looked up to the sky as he finished.

"Zuko… that's... horrible." Katara felt like hugging him and letting him cry. She knew this would never happen, but she could imagine.

"Don't pity me!" Zuko sat up. Again, it was too quick and he hunched over holding his chest.

"Zuko, I'm not. You did the right thing." Katara said. The two sat in silence, until it was time to get dinner ready.

"I'll see you later, Zuko." She got up, but looked over her shoulder as she did so. He had really opened up to her. She smiled.

* * *

Katara entered the cave and started to prepare dinner.

"So, Sugar Queen, what did you and Sparky talk about that was so private?" Toph asked.

"Yes, where is my nephew, Miss Katara?" Iroh asked.

"Zuko and my sister weren't talking about anything private!" Sokka said to Toph.

"Then why were they outside?" She had a grin.

"Guys, shut up! I didn't come back to hear you fight! Iroh, Zuko's still outside. Toph, Sokka, it was nothing!" Katara yelled as she walked out of the cave to start a fire.

* * *

"Prince Zuko, how are you feeling?" Iroh asked as he approached the spot Zuko was lying.

"Fine." He didn't want to talk. He still couldn't believe how easily he opened up to Katara. He had never told _anyone_ how he had gotten his scar.

"You seem a bit tense." Iroh was determined to find out what was wrong with him. "Why don't you tell me what you and Miss Katara talked about?" Iroh really expected no answer.

"How…how I got my scar." Zuko didn't look at his uncle, but he could imagine the shocked expression on his face.

"I see. I'll leave you to your thoughts then." Iroh walked away. He knew Zuko needed time alone to think.

* * *

Katara called everyone for dinner. There was a lot of awkward tension.

"Sokka, go get Zuko." Katara told her brother.

"Why me? You're the one who's 'oh so close' to Flame Boy!" Sokka answered.

"Fine, we won't eat until he's here." Katara crossed her arms as she sat.

"Snoozles, I'm hungry. Go get Sparky, now." Toph demanded.

"What if I don't want to?" Sokka glared at Toph. Her glare was twice as bad. He felt a chill run down his spine as she stared at him. "OK, fine, I'll go!" Sokka said as he stormed out of the cave.

_They have some weird connection, too._ Aang thought to himself.

"FLAME BOY! IF YOU WANT TO EAT, I SUGGEST YOU GET UP!" Everyone inside the cave heard Sokka yell.

"IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, I SUGGEST YOU _NEVER_ YELL IN MY EAR AGAIN!" Zuko yelled back, just as loud.

"YOUR NO THREAT!" Sokka continued.

"OH YEAH?" Zuko was angry. Katara rolled her eyes and walked outside. When she did, she saw Zuko punch Sokka in the nose. Sokka fell to the ground and moaned in pain.

"OH, IT IS ON FLAME BOY!" Sokka walked up to Zuko until Katara stepped in front of him.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP! IN THE CAVE, NOW!" Katara yelled.

"Sounds like fun out there. I should've gone with them." Toph said.

"I wonder what happened." Aang asked. He saw Zuko walk in first, he didn't look happy. But then again, he usually didn't. Katara walked in after him, she looked equally angry, and then there was Sokka. He was holding his nose, which was bleeding, and muttering something about Zuko and firebenders.

"What happened, Miss Katara?" Iroh spoke up first.

"Well, your sweet nephew decided to punch my brother in the nose!" Katara was glaring at Zuko as she spoke.

"After he woke me up!" Zuko yelled.

"Puh leez. You pud a firbo in font of my face." Sokka was still holding his nose. "It wu payba."

"Because we _needed_ to leave! Azula was after us! You screamed in my ear for dinner!"

"Guys, let's just calm down and eat. We're exhausted. Tonight, we'll get a good night's sleep and leave at sunrise for Appa." Aang said with a grin on his face. Being as optimistic as he could. Everyone nodded.

* * *

That night, everyone was asleep, except Katara and Aang. She was tired, but she did promise to talk to him, so they sat by the dimming fire. Everyone was sleeping in the depths of the cave. Sokka was the furthest, then Toph, Iroh, Teo, The Duke, Haru, and Zuko was just visible to Aang and Katara.

"So, Aang, what did you want to talk to me about?" Katara looked at her friend.

"A lot. I missed you when we were separated." Aang blushed a little as he spoke. "I wanted to talk to you about the night we left."

"Oh, right." Katara had actually forgotten Aang had to tell her something.

"Yeah, well…Katara, remember the eclipse, when we…ki-" Aang was interrupted by a scream. It came from the cave, so they both looked over. They saw Zuko sitting up, wide-eyed with a cold sweat dripping down his face. Katara noticed him wipe something, which she assumed was a tear, from his right eye.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled as she rushed to his side. Aang sighed. Would he ever get the chance to tell her?

* * *

Zuko was having a dream. _That_ dream.

_He was back in the Fire Nation. His mother reached for him. _

"_Why Zuko? Why didn't you stop me?"_

"_Mom, I-I…"_

"_ZUKO!"_

_She disappeared. "NO! MOTHER!" She didn't come back. His father's image appeared._

"_Emotions are weakness, Zuko." He held his arm up and was about to burn his right, his good eye._

Zuko's eyes shot open and he jumped into a sitting position. He let out a scream. His whole body was shaking and he bared a cold sweat. He felt a tear running down his cheek. He immediately wiped it away. He heard Katara yell his name and snapped his head in that direction. He realized Aang was slightly blushing as Katara sat at his side. What happened while he was asleep?

"Zuko, are you OK?" Katara realized how shaky he was.

"I-I'm fine." He couldn't stop thinking about his dream. Another tear rolled down his cheek.

"Don't cry," Katara smiled as she wiped the tear from his cheek with the side of her thumb, the same way he did when they decided to be friends, "I hate it when boys cry." Zuko smiled a little.

"Good thing I'm not a boy." He said as he calmed himself down. His dream seemed so real. Katara laughed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She was serious now. She looked concerned.

"No, I'll be fine. I just had a bad dream." He looked to the ground.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to go to sleep. Night Katara, Zuko." Aang was annoyed. Every time he went to tell Katara, _he_ interrupted him. He wouldn't get to say it tonight. He would wait until tomorrow. It still bothered him the way Katara was so protective of Zuko.

"Night Aang!" Katara said as she sat by Zuko.

"Really, are you OK?" She could tell something was bothering him.

"Look, I'll tell you later. I don't want to talk about it." He was still looking at the ground. Katara sighed.

"Whatever you say." She rested her head on his shoulder. This time, it didn't feel so awkward to him. He rested his head on hers. She slightly blushed. He was showing her affection. It felt right, though, so she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Aww, how cute. I feel bad about Aang, again, but later on you'll see why. Thanks for reading, and please do review! XD**


	14. Sokka's Final Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**This chapter has character death, nobody major though, and more Tokka than Zutara.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Sokka's Final Goodbye

"Prince Zuko, Miss Katara, it is time to wake up." Iroh said as he stood in front of the two that fell asleep sitting up. Katara had her head rested on Zuko's shoulder. Toph was the next one up, and she came towards the mouth of the cave.

"How sweet, Sparky and Sugar Queen." Toph laughed. Katara's body jumped. She realized the position she had fallen asleep in and felt her face turn a dark shade of crimson. Aang, Teo, The Duke, and Haru came out.

"Katara, what's wrong, are you nervous or something?" Aang asked.

"I-it's nothing. Zuko, wake up." She said as she lightly shook his shoulder. He jumped into fighting stance, some habits die hard, and knocked Katara to the ground, and he soon joined her as he felt the pain inside his chest grow. He was on his knees on the side of her. She was starting to sit up.

"I'm not waking you up anymore." She said as she brushed the dirt off her dress.

"Good. You're lucky you didn't end up like your brother." He was being serious as he spoke. After Katara had fallen asleep, Zuko was awake for a while. He couldn't get his mother out of his head.

"Speaking of which, someone needs to wake Snoozles up." Toph chose to avoid an argument.

"You don't want me to, trust me." Zuko said coldly.

"Well, I wake him up every morning." Katara said.

Toph grinned. "I'll do it." She walked to where Sokka slept.

"Snoozles, I suggest you get up." She whispered in his ear.

"I wiw. Fi mo minutes." Sokka moaned as he rolled over. Toph slammed her foot on the ground and the ground Sokka slept on elevated. He jumped up.

"I love how you guys get a kick out of waking me up!" Sokka yelled.

"Be quiet, peasant. We need to move. Let's go." Zuko said as he started to walk out of the cave. Everyone followed.

* * *

They walked for a while before they rested.

"How far do you think we are from the temple?" Zuko asked Aang.

"I'm not sure. If we keep walking, we might make it by sundown." Aang said. Sure, they were gone nine days, but they made sure not to travel too far.

"Fine. We'll rest for a half hour, and then we'll start again." Zuko said. As he did, they all heard something in the bushes. Everyone jumped, they thought it was Azula. Out of the bushes stepped a girl in green clothes. Her hair was a little dark, and she had messed up face makeup. She was limping and had many cuts and bruises.

"Suki!" Sokka yelled as he rushed to her side. He hugged her, but then he looked at Toph, who now had a sad expression on her face.

"S-Sokka…I…Azula…." Suki fell to the ground. She was unconscious.

"Quick get me water! I might be able to heal her!" Katara yelled. Sokka obeyed.

* * *

"Sokka, there's not much else I can do." Katara said to her brother. Suki had serious burn marks that looked like they were infected. She had many bruises and what looked like broken bones. She even looked like she had a hard time breathing. Katara did her best to clean the wounds. But they looked weeks, maybe even a month, old. All they could do was wait.

Iroh sat by Zuko, who was confused, Aang sat and watched Katara and Sokka, and Toph was unusually quiet.

_I guess I'm just second best._ Toph thought to herself. Her and Sokka didn't have a _real_ relationship, but they did have a connection. A bond. But Toph felt the way Sokka sat over Suki. He was about to break down. Teo, The Duke, and Haru were silent as well.

"We should stay here for the night. If Suki makes it through, she can travel with us." Katara said to the others.

"What? We need to get out of here!" Zuko said to her as he stood up.

"Zuko, come with me for a minute. I need to talk to you for a minute." Katara said to Zuko. They walked out of earshot of Sokka and she spoke.

"Look, Sokka really cares about Suki. In the North Pole, he cared for another girl. Yue."

"The princess?" Zuko interrupted. Katara nodded.

"When she died, he was devastated. I don't have the heart to tell him, but I don't think Suki will make it either. Just let him stay one night. He needs to have time to heal. Just one more night, then we'll leave." Katara finished. Zuko actually felt sorry for Sokka. He lost one love and was about to lose another.

"Fine, one night." Zuko said.

"Thank you!" She hugged him. He winced in pain as she realized she squeezed his chest wound.

"Let's head back. Your boyfriend might get worried." Zuko joked as he let her go. After he said it, he didn't like his own joke very much.

"He's not my boyfriend." Katara said as they returned.

* * *

It was just passed sundown, and Suki was still unconscious. Sokke held her hand. At that moment, he noticed something. She stopped breathing. Sokka put his index and middle finger to her neck for a pulse. Nothing.

"No!" Sokka yelled. Everyone looked up. They were gathered around a small fire. Katara stood up as her brother walked in her direction, but he walked right by her. He wrapped his arms around Toph. She stood up.

"Sh-she's gone. Suki's really gone." Sokka said as a few tears slipped from his eyes. Toph's face was bright red, but she hugged him back.

"It's Ok, Sokka." She patted her friend's back. "It's Ok."

Everyone was staring. Suki's body was on the ground. Katara had washed off her makeup before, but now she wished she hadn't. Her whole face was a pale as a ghost. So lifeless. It was an uneasy calm her body had.

"Toph, can I talk to you? Alone?" Sokka asked. Toph nodded yes, and they both went into the woods.

"It's just…I feel like it's my fault." Sokka said as he and Toph reached a clearing. "The last thing she said to me was…Azula. Azula did that to her! All because I wasn't there!" Sokka took in a deep breath after he spoke. He needed to calm down.

"Sokka, I already told you. It's not your fault. I think Suki got her last wish, anyway." Toph said as she sat at his side.

"Oh yeah, what do you think it was?" Sokka was done with the tears.

"She got to see you. You were the last face she saw before…" Toph stopped herself.

"Before she died." Sokka finished her sentence. "I know I have to accept it. I learned that with Yue. It's just hard. I'm sorry." He stopped.

"What are you sorry for, Sokka?" Toph turned her head to face him.

"I-I know it hurt you to see the way I was with her." Sokka paused before he finished. He looked up at her. "I care about you too, Toph." She blushed.

"It's OK, Snoozles. I forgive you. Honestly, I thought you were going to be a lot more upset." Toph was still facing him, even though she knew her face was bright pink.

"No, I'm not. But I think I have a reason." Sokka answered.

"What would that be?" Toph asked.

"I think I have someone else. Someone who I care about and someone who cares about me." He blushed a little. It did sound a little corny.

"Do I know this someone?" Was she flirting? She felt like a little schoolgirl.

"I think so." Sokka said before he leaned forward and kissed her. She leaned into the kiss. She couldn't be happier.

* * *

"They've been gone for a while. Should I go look for them?" Aang asked.

"No, Aang, I think they'll be fine." Katara said. She found herself sitting between Zuko and Aang again. She knew that Toph really liked Sokka, and she was pretty Sure Sokka had developed feelings for her. She was sure they didn't want to be interrupted.

* * *

"Sokka...I…" Toph said as he backed away.

"It's OK, Toph. You're a great person. I mean, I owe you. This is one of the hardest things I'm going through. It's the second time I'm losing someone I care about." Sokka said.

"I know." Toph looked to the ground. _Does that mean he doesn't like me?_

"But, they say thirds a charm. Just promise me you won't die." Sokka smiled a little as he looked up to her. She had a smile on her face and her eyes lit up. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I promise." She whispered in his ear.

* * *

Sokka and Toph walked back to where the others were.

"Guys, we need to give Suki the proper burial." Were Sokka's first words.

"We can't burn her right here." Zuko stated. That was how they did funerals in the Fire Nation.

"Brun her? I said _burial_ Flame Boy! We'll bury her. Right now." Sokka said. Zuko didn't argue with him. He could tell Sokka was already upset, but there was something about him that almost made him seem a little happy.

They buried Suki, and everyone left Sokka alone to say his last words.

"Goodbye Suki. I'll always miss you." Sokka felt another tear roll down his cheek. He let it. This was going to be his final goodbye.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I didn't really like Suki anyway, sorry for those who did. This chapter was kinda sad, but oh well. It was sad, I know. Please do Revew! XD**


	15. Caring

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**I couldn't leave you guys with such a depressing ending to the last chapter! You guys should be more appreciative of al these chapter I give you! I only get a few thank yous…Sighs but anyway, enjoy…**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Caring

The next morning came. Sokka was awake and ready on time, as were the others, so they headed off. It was silent. They were probably halfway to the western air temple, but it was still hours away.

"So…I was thinking, maybe I could practice some firebending before we leave the temple. If that's Ok with you, Zuko." Aang broke the silence.

"You mean you haven't been practicing anything? We haven't trained in over a week and you haven't practiced _anything_?" Zuko stopped dead in his tracks. "Breathing? Stances? Nothing?" Zuko turned and faced him.

"Well…n-no, Zuko. We've been moving a lot. I haven't gotten to practice any of my bending." Aang was nervous again. He should've said nothing.

"But right now firebending needs the most work! How can you expect to defeat my father if you don't practice?" Zuko's eyes narrowed to daggers.

"Zuko, relax. Aang has a lot to deal with! Let's just keep going." Katara said as she stepped in front of him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. Aang was confused. He never seemed to get really mad at her. Well, most of the time. She actually calmed him down a lot. Iroh had his ear-to-ear grin, Toph smirked, Sokka was just as confused as Aang, and the other three aren't that important.

* * *

After at least five hours of walking, they reached the temple. Everyone was exhausted and sat down, except Aang who ran for Appa.

"APPA!" Aang ran to the giant flying bison.

"Come on, Aang." Zuko said as he approached.

"We're leaving already?" Aang was a little disappointed. He really wanted to just sit and rest for a bit.

"No. We still have a few personal belongings everyone left before, you need a lesson. Now."

"OK!" Aang followed Zuko.

* * *

Zuko showed Aang stances and the sparred for a little while before sitting down. They hadn't really had a one-on-one talk since before they left.

"So, Zuko."

"Yes?" It reminded Zuko of the day Aang invited him to breakfast. Aang knew what he wanted to say, he was just afraid to say it.

"Uhm…what happened between you and Katara. I mean, you guys seem really close." Aang was nervous. Maybe they weren't as close as Aang thought. What if he got pissed? Well, he would get angry if he didn't ask. So he just waited for his response.

"Nothing. We came to a truce." He didn't even look at the monk.

"Well, I was just wondering because-"

"I said nothing! What is so hard to understand about that?! We're barely friends, Ok? No I'm not in love with her like you!" Zuko knew they actually were friends, good friends, but he didn't want Aang to mistake it for anyone else. Plus, he was angry at him. Why would he think that? Did anyone else think they were…_together?_ He gulped a little.

"Look, I'm sorry. I guess it's my fault for thinking you cared about anyone but yourself!" Aang was yelling, something he almost never did. He was mad. Zuko was lying. He and Katara had a friendship, if not more. He needed to know. "That's all you care bout, yourself! You'd never have feelings for another human being!"

"I CARE ABOUT _HER_!" Zuko was standing now. He hunched over and held his chest. He stood up too quickly, and walked away. He admitted he cared about her, but then he asked himself a question. How much? How much did he care about Katara?

He walked into his room. He left his two portraits on his desk. They would get destroyed if he brought them with him, but then what if Azula found them? He approached his desk and saw a note in between the pictures.

_Hello Zuzu,_

_I am about to leave the temple. I see Mai told you about my coming. I knew you would come back. I know you couldn't leave behind you precious portraits of Mommy and Uncle, could you?. Don't worry, though. I will find you, Zuzu. You can run, but you can't hide. Come and face me! Nobody likes to play hide and seek._

_Love always,_

_Your Favorite Sister, Azula._

"That bitch…" Zuko mumbled to himself as he finished the letter. She must have left it before the battle. When she first arrived.

* * *

Katara and Toph were the only ones who were ready to go. Sokka went to his room to get his things, Teo The Duke and Haru went for theirs. Iroh went to find Zuko. That left them alone.

"So…Toph?"

"Sup, Sugar Queen?" Toph was playing with the space rock Sokka gave her.

"I was wondering. What happened between you and Sokka last night?" As Katara asked this, she noticed a faint blush on Toph's cheeks.

"N-nothing." She was pretending to be engrossed in her space rock.

"Toph, tell me. I won't tell anyone. You have my word." Katara whispered.

"He kissed me." Her face grew crimson as she thought about it.

"Toph! That's great! Do you think you guys are like together now?" Katara's eyes were full of excitement as she leaned toward her friend.

"I don't know. Sheesh, Sugar Queen. Just don't say anything."

"OK." Katara was going to question Sokka later, without Toph knowing of course.

"So how about you and Sparky?" Toph formed her space rock back into a bracelet.

"What do you mean?" Now Katara's face was getting red. Toph smiled. It was her turn to ask the questions.

"Well, there's an obvious connection between you two. I mean, anyone could see it."

"Me and Zuko are just friends!" Katara was getting defensive.

"Well, you want to be more." Toph was leaning against a wall.

"No I don't" Katara said.

"You're lying. You get close to him every chance you get." Her smirk was growing.

"Name one time!" Katara pointed her finger at Toph, and then put it down, remembering she couldn't see it.

"OK, the other day when you fell asleep on his shoulder!" Toph answered.

"I was tired!"

"Just today, when you grabbed his arm!"

"I didn't want him to hurt Aang!"

"The pond!"

"How do you know about that?"

"Iroh's a useful source." She watched as Katara grew angry.

"Let's get going." Zuko walked out from behind. They all made their way to Appa.

"Try not to sit too close to him. You don't want to give me another reason, do you?" Toph whispered in Katara's ear.

Aang sat on Appa's head, Zuko sat to the left of Iroh, Toph sat at his right. Sokka was on the other side of her. On the other side of Sokka were Teo, The Duke, and Haru. The last seat left for Katara was on the side of Zuko. Toph giggled and Katara glared at her. This was going to be one long ride.

* * *

After a few hours of riding, they saw a small village.

"Aang, is it Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom?" After a completely silent ride, Sokka spoke up.

"It's Earth Kingdom." Zuko answered.

"Good." Sokka let out a sigh of relief.

"…for you." Zuko said as he looked over Appa's saddle. "I'm not exactly…_welcome_…in the Earth Kindom." He finished.

"Well, that's your fault." Sokka said, Zuko glared.

"Look, let's just find a descent place to stay. We all need a good night's sleep." Katara said. They all nodded, except Zuko who was lost in thought.

* * *

**This is a short chapter, I know. It really just allows them to finally get out of the damn woods, lol. So now, they decide where to stay. That should be interesting. XD**


	16. Sleeping Arrangements

**Disclamer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Sleeping Arrangements

Appa landed in the village.

"OK, we'll find shelter. Then we'll split up tomorrow. Some of us to find supplies and others food and stuff." Aang decided.

"Actually, Aang, Teo, The Duke and I decided to stay here. For good." Haru said.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"Well, we'll help when you guys get ready for your next attack, but we feel kind of in the way. We want to settle down here for a while. We decided you can send a messenger hawk or something to get us." Haru finished.

"Well, Ok. If that's what you want." Aang said. Honestly, they had never gotten close…to any of them. They went through the crowd and disappeared.

"Finally! Three less mouths to feed!" Sokka said out loud. Toph elbowed him.

"That was awkward…let's find a place to stay." Katara said. They all went looking. They walked in a small shop that had what looked like a few rooms on the next story.

"Excuse me, sir? Do you have a few rooms for me and my friends to stay?" Aang asked. The old man looked at all of them. A few? There were six of them! The man was short and scrawny. He had a long white beard.

"I have two available rooms. They only have two beds each, though." He answered.

"Oh, OK. We'll find somewhere else to stay." Katara bowed.

"Good luck with that." The man said. "There are refugees from Ba Sing Se everywhere. You'll never find any place to stay. And if you do, it'll be at least triple the price." He finished.

"Oh." Katara looked at the others. "Well, how much are the rooms?"

"Three gold pieces each. A night." The old man had a smirk.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You mean to tell me that in this whole city there's not one place cheaper than three g-" Sokka was interrupted by a bag being thrown on the table.

"There are nine gold pieces. We'll take both rooms for three nights." Zuko replied after he threw the bag of money on the table.

"I'm glad to see we reached and agreement. Here are your keys." The old man was smiling.

* * *

"Ok, there are six of us and two rooms. That's three people in each room." Aang said as they walked up the steps. "Who shares?"

"I'll share with Toph." Sokka said without thinking. He blushed. "And, umm…Aang can sleep with us."

"Why me?" Aang wanted to share a room with Katara. It would give him more opportunities to talk to her. Alone.

"Because I'm not sharing with Flame Boy, and Flame Boy wants to share with his uncle. And well…it'd be awkward with Katara there." Sokka finished.

"I want to share a room with Katara." Aang wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Well, Katara's my sister. Plus. I heard you and Flame Boy yelling about something in the temple. They get along good, which means I can sleep good."

"My name is Zuko. Zu-ko!" Zuko interrupted.

"Well, my name is Sokka. So-kka. When you start calling me by my name I'll start calling you by yours, Flame Boy." Sokka smirked, Zuko grunted.

"Listen, water peasant-" Zuko was cut off by Aang, who wasn't dropping the sleeping arrangements.

"Your letting _Zuko_ share a room with Katara." He really needed to make his point.

"Look, I may not like Flame Boy too much, but he told me he respected my sister. He risked his life for her, too. I can trust him not to try anything." Katara was shocked Sokka was standing up for Zuko.

"Fine! Me, Sokka, and Toph. Iroh, Zuko, and Katara!" Aang said as he went into one of the rooms.

"Wonder what his problem is." Sokka was oblivious. Zuko had an idea, but didn't want to start anything.

* * *

The rooms were the same. They had dark, wooden floors. They were old and squeaky. The walls were painted a dark green, and there were two beds on opposite sides of the room. A small window, with a table below it, was in-between the beds, which just fit.

That night, Aang, Sokka, and Toph were getting ready to sleep.

"I'll take the floor!" Sokka said.

"Good." Aang was still upset about the sleeping arrangements, but laid on his bed. He fell asleep after a few minutes. Sokka was looking at the ceiling.

"Hey, Snoozles." Toph sat up. "Why sleep on the cold, hard floor? Come on."

"What? Toph, no."

"Relax, nothing's gunna happen. Get your mind out of the gutter." Toph giggled. Sokka let out a small laugh. He wrapped his arms around her. He needed someone to hold, but he didn't want to get too close. He wasn't ready to move on completely just yet and he was scared of losing someone else. He sighed as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In the other room, things didn't go so smooth.

"I said I'll take the floor!" Zuko yelled.

"Zuko, your chest is injured! We don't need your back to be, too! Just sleep in the bed! I'll put a few pillows between us! Or I can take the floor!" Katara yelled back.

"I'm fine!"

"Nephew, I'll take the floor." Iroh wanted to sleep.

"No, Uncle. Your back is already bad enough, I'll take the floor." Zuko was irritated now.

"Then share with me!" Iroh smiled. Zuko twisted his face of disgust.

"Ew! No, Uncle! That's disgusting!" Zuko yelled.

"Zuko, please. Just share." Katara had a pleading look in her eyes. The look that he never seemed to be able to say no to.

"Fine. Put pillows against your back." He looked down. Katara smiled. She kissed his cheek, she didn't know why, but it seemed right. She blushed as she set up the bed. Zuko looked at Iroh. He was grinning more than he ever had in his life. Zuko slightly blushed before joining Katara.

* * *

Morning came quick. The sun began to rise and Aang jumped out of bed.

"Morning guys!" He realized Sokka wasn't on the floor. He was on Toph's bed. He was holding her, his arms around her waist. They were facing the wall, Sokka being on the outside.

_I guess that explains their weird connection._ Aang thought to himself. He waited until they woke up before leaving.

* * *

Katara woke up before Zuko that morning, to her own surprise. Zuko had his arms wrapped around Katara's waist. Somehow, the pillows made their way to the foot of the bed. She blushed; she could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck. It was strangely comforting. She leaned into his embrace. If he woke up, she'd just pretend to be sleeping.

"Miss Katara, I think it's time to get up. I'll wake up Zuko." Iroh was standing right behind them. Her face was a brighter red than it had ever been.

_Was he standing there the whole time?_ She thought to herself.

"W-what?" She slowly sat up; maybe she could pull it off.

"I know you were up, Miss Katara. Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." Iroh grinned. How did Zuko put up with him? She crawled over Zuko and got off the bed. "You have my word." She sighed as he finished, and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Sokka! Aang! Get out!" Katara yelled as she entered their room.

"What? Why?" Aang sat up on his bed.

"Mhm…" Sokka moaned.

"Toph and I will get washed up here. You guys, along with Iroh and Zuko, will go in my room." She answered calmly.

Sokka slowly sat up. He kissed Toph on the cheek before he did, though.

"Flame Boy didn't try anything, did he?" Sokka asked as he walked up to his sister.

"No, Sokka." Her face was getting red again as she thought about him holding her.

"OK, I'll question you more later." Sokka smiled as he walked out, Aang followed him. He had seemed a lot happier lately. She thought he would go into depression after Suki died, but he almost seemed happier. She looked at Toph. That was the reason.

"Toph, get up. We're going to the market today." Katara said as she lightly shook her friend's shoulder.

"I'm up, I'm up." Toph said as she sat and stretched her arms over her head. They began to get ready.

* * *

"Wait, Katara expects me to change and wash up in a small room with three other guys?" Sokka asked. Zuko had already changed his pants, he was shirtless. Sokka took note to how built he was. It made him feel intimidated.

"Look, peasant, nobody here is interested in looking. Just hurry up and get ready. I don't want to be in this situation any more than you." Zuko said.

"Yes, relax, Sokka." Iroh said as he pulled off his shirt. Sokka twisted his face in disgust, but quickly changed. They went outside and waited for the girls.

* * *

Katara and Toph came out not long after the boys.

"Ok, we need clothes, which we can buy our own, food, um…blankets, soap and stuff. It'll be quicker if we split up." Katara suggested.

"OK, how about three groups?" Sokka asked.

"Fine. Sokka, you and Toph." Katara started, noticing her brother's blush.

"Katara, why don't you travel with Zuko? I want to get only a few things, and maybe even show the Avatar a few techniques if we get back early enough." Iroh smiled. He could tell there was an attraction between them.

"Ok." Katara blushed.

"We need to be careful. I think I've been through here before. There are a lot of scummy people here that will take whatever you have." Zuko said as he looked around.

"Speaking of that, we only have ten silver pieces." Sokka interrupted.

"We can make our own money, Snoozles." Toph gave her evil grin.

"No, Toph. Not that again. There has to be another way." Katara said as she put her index finger to her chin and thought.

"Here, twenty silver pieces for each of you. Well, you and whoever you're with." Zuko said as he handed them all the coins. Katara gave him a confused look.

"You honestly don't think I left the Fire Nation Palace without taking anything, did you?" He smirked. He had taken a lot of money. Most of it belonged to his father, which made it all the better. She sighed.

"Ok, everyone meet at the shop by sundown." Katara said. They all went different directions.

* * *

**This chapter, along with the next, are just made for fun. Zuko and Katara will get closer, it's a developing relationship, they aren't going to instantly fall in love, but there won't be much action. Azula isn't in the next chapter. Please review! XD**


	17. Shopping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Great news! It's April vacation! I'm only really busy this weekend, don't worry you'll still get your daily updates, but with school out of the way, I will have way more time to edit and type up my chapters! Anyways, I'm done now, so enjoy…**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Shopping

Aang and Iroh didn't walk far before stopping. Iroh spotted a tea shop. Aang was still annoyed. It seemed like ever since they were all reunited, he never got to spend any time with Katara. Zuko always did, though. The thought infuriated him even more. He thought back to Zuko's words. _"I care about _her_!" _But how much? Were they just friends, or did they care… no, did _he_ care for _her_ more? A bunch of thoughts entered Aang's mind as they entered the tea shop.

* * *

Sokka and Toph went to get food.

"Toph, we need meat!" Sokka yelled. He was getting sick of soup and bread.

"Snoozles, meat cost a lot more than vegetables! We don't want to waste Zuko's money!" Toph yelled back.

"Toph, he gave us twenty silver pieces!" He calmed down.

"OK, we'll get some meat. We just can't blow all this money, got it?" Toph smiled. She was right before. If they needed more money, The Runaway would get it. She smirked.

* * *

Katara and Zuko were silent. She still wasn't sure if Iroh told him about the morning. He still wondered why she kissed him on the cheek.

"Where do you want to go first?" Zuko asked, breaking Katara's thoughts.

"I don't know. Hey, there's a clothes store! Can we go there?" Katara asked. Excitement filled her eyes. She desperately needed a new dress.

"Why are you asking me?" Zuko asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well, it is your money. I mean, we haveenough, but still." She looked to the ground. She was embarrassed at depending on him for money.

"Well, if it were up to me, I'd say no, but you do need new clothes. We'll go, but won't stay long. I hate clothing shops." Then he smirked. "Plus, _we_ have more money than all of them combined." Katara's eyes lit up. She grabbed his hand and ran into the shop.

"Can I help you two?" A woman asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could look at some dresses." Katara asked politely.

"What about your fiancé?" The woman grinned and winked. Katara and Zuko went a dark shade of crimson.

"Oh, no. Him and I are just traveling together, that's all." Katara smiled as she spoke.

"I just assumed from your necklace…" The woman stopped herself. "Well, what are you looking for?"

"Anything nice." Zuko answered. He figured Katara would be to humble to ask for something that wasn't cheap.

"Do you have any blue dresses?" Katara asked. The woman showed her where to look. She carefully studied each blue dress while Zuko sat in a chair in the corner with his head down. He was falling asleep.

"Zuko! I'm going to try this on!" Katara said, a little louder than she intended, causing Zuko to jump up.

"Why are you telling me?" After he adjusted himself to his surroundings and realized what Katara said, he asked.

"Well, I need a second opinion. I am a girl. I can't buy it unless someone says it looks nice." Katara smiled. When she was with Aang, Sokka, and Toph, she rarely convinced them to go shopping with her. Sokka convinced Aang it was a bad idea, and Toph. Well, she was blind. Zuko wasn't exactly who she had in mind, but he'd do just fine.

"It does look nice. Let's just buy it and leave." Zuko hated shopping. There were few memories he had doing it, but that didn't change it. His mother would take Azula out on a few occasions, who brought Mai and Ty Lee, forcing him to go. Mai usually sat with him, Ty Lee tried on everything in sight, and Azula, though she didn't seem girly, tried on quiet a few things, too. It sucked.

"But how will I know if it fits me right? Please?" She asked.

"Fine, hurry up. We've already been here at least an hour." Zuko sat back down as Katara went into a room in the back. She came out a few minutes later. The dress was silk. Blue and white, similar to her old one. It was three-quarter sleeved with a v-neck. It went down right above her ankles. This dress was more…fitted than her old one. It hugged her curves, which Zuko never really noticed before, extremely well. It was a little lower cut, too. It revealed the top of her breasts. Zuko stared with his mouth slightly open.

"So, what do you think?" Katara asked as she spun around.

"You look…amazing." Zuko realized what he just said and shook his head.

"Really? Thanks! It's more of a formal dress, but I think I'll buy it!" Katara started toward the back room to, but Zuko grabbed her arm.

"N-no. You can't buy it." Zuko couldn't let her. Her brother would kill him…or at least try.

"Why not? You said yourself it looked great!" Katara was a little angry did he lie to her before?

"No, you...I mean, the dress does look great, it's just…" Zuko looked to the ground. How did he say this without sounding like a pervert?

"Oh…" Katara realized what he meant. "Could we buy it anyway?"

"What? You still want it." Zuko tried to stop the blush that was growing on his face, but he couldn't.

"Well, yeah. I love the dress. I promise I'll tell Sokka you didn't see me in it." She smirked.

"Fine. You can get it." Zuko replied. He didn't know how to…no, he knew how to, he just didn't _want_ to say no to her. He liked it when she smiled, especially at him. _No. I can't have feelings for her. We're just friends._ He tried to convince himself. She picked a few more dresses that were simpler, and approached the table the woman stood behind.

"My, what fine taste you have." They woman said as she summed up the prices. "That will be forty silver pieces total." Zuko gave the woman the coin. They put the dresses in a bag and headed out.

"So, was the dress that bad?" Katara looked up to him. He smiled.

"No." That was his answer. Then they heard a conversation going on.

"Yeah, the festival is going to be great!" The first voice said.

"I know! I wonder who I'm going to ask to go with me." Another said. Katara grabbed Zuko's hand and approached the two.

"There's a festival?" Katara asked. Zuko walked up from behind her.

"Yeah. It's tonight." The first man who spoke said. "Are you going with anyone?" The man was at least five years older than her. The look in his eyes startled her a little.

"I, uh, I…" Katara thought of a way to put it.

"Yes, she's going with me." Zuko said. He looked the man straight in the eyes. His eyes narrowed to daggers. He knew what this man wanted and refused to leave him alone with Katara. The man backed away. Zuko was a few years younger than him, but he was certainly afraid of the way he looked at him.

"Oh… I see. Well, maybe we'll see you there." The man said with a nervous laugh as he and the other walked away. Katara looked up at Zuko.

"So, you'll really go with me?" Katara's eyes had that hopeful look in them.

"No." Zuko decided not to look into her eyes, so he stared at his feet. She soon held a smirk he didn't realize. She had an idea.

"Well, I guess I'll take that man up on his offer." Katara walked in the direction the men hurried off to. Zuko grabbed her forearm, again.

"No, you can't." Zuko said. He slightly blushed. Yes, part of the reason he didn't let that man go with her was because he didn't want her to get hurt, but he also didn't want to see her all over some guy, or some guy all over her.

"And why not? You're not my boss." Katara crossed her arms as she turned to face him.

"Because…" Zuko hesitated. If he didn't take her, Aang probably would. That would make things worse. "I'm going to take you." His last words were barely a whisper, but Katara heard them. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Great! I'll wear my new dress!" Katara let him go. They finished their errands and went back to their room and waited.

_Great. Her new dress. That will be just great…_He sighed as he took a seat on the side of Katara on the bed.

* * *

Sokka and Toph were just finishing up. They had food and clothes. They started to head back. When they got back, Aang wasn't in his room.

"I wonder if Flame Boy and Katara are back." Sokka said, looking around as he did.

"No, Sparky and Sugar Queen aren't back yet. I don't feel their vibrations." Toph lied. She knew Sokka would find a reason to argue with Zuko. She would rather have some quiet time with him. So he sat next to her and held her in his arms. He sighed.

"I hope they don't get into any trouble." He said as he played with Toph's hair.

* * *

Iroh and Aang were on their way back. It was almost sundown.

"Iroh, you remember when we were in Ba Sing Se and I told you how I didn't want to give something up?" Aang asked.

"Yes." Iroh answered.

"Well, that _thing_ was Katara. I-I think I love her." Aang looked at his feet. "I haven't told anyone, could you keep it a secret?"

"Yes. What made you bring this up?" Iroh was disappointed. He wanted Zuko to admit to Katara how he felt, but the monk might beat him to it.

"You can't say anything. When we were at the temple, getting ready to leave, Zuko told me something." Aang paused.

"Ah, I see. What did he tell you?" Iroh grew interested.

"H-he told me he cared about Katara." Aang ooked up now.

"Hmm. Well, Aang, you must do what your heart tells you." He didn't know what else to say. They reached their rooms. Aang walked in to find Sokka holding Toph in a protective form. They were asleep. He gently woke them up. They needed to eat.

* * *

Iroh liked his sight much better. Zuko and Katara were both sitting at the top of the bed, Zuko's legs stretched toward the foot of the bed. Katara's were curled up. Her head rested on Zuko's chest. They were both asleep as well. Iroh sat on his bed.

"Prince Zuko, you're getting a tad old for naps, are you not?" Iroh said. Zuko's body jumped. He realized Katara's head was on his chest. He smile a little, then looked at his uncle. He wore an evil grin. Zuko's smile faded as quickly as it appeared. He blushed as he slowly got up and gently placed Katara's head on the pillow.

"So, Prince Zuko, you look like you had a long day. You shouldn't nap, though. It'll keep you up all night. Do you want me to wake up Miss Katara?" Iroh had another huge smile on his face.

"Hi, Iroh." Katara said as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. "It's sundown! Zuko, the festival! Did you tell the others about the festival?"

"How could I? I just woke up." Zuko said bluntly.

"OK, I'll tell the others. I should be ready in a half-hour. Make sure you're ready." Katara said as she frantically ran out of the room.

"So…you and Miss Katara have a…date?" Iroh asked with his mischievous grin still on his face.

"Uncle, please." Zuko said as he walked out of the room.

_He didn't deny it_ Iroh thought with a smile.

* * *

**Still no action, but oh well. The next chapter will have the whole festival. Everyone will be there, so read! Lol. Please review! XD**


	18. The Festival

**Disclamer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Special thanks to ****prudelpudel and Manola3. You guys both get virtual cookies. You not only said my story was great, you said really nice things about my writing. So thank you, I'm done now, so enjoy…**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: The Festival

Katara ran in the other's room. Toph and Sokka were just waking up and Aang looked excited to see her.

"Guys! There's a festival tonight!" Katara said with excitement.

"…and?" Sokka asked as he yawned.

"Well, don't you want to go?" She was disappointed, was anybody excited besides her?

"Who are you going with, Katara?" Aang asked. He could ask her and finally spend some time with her. It could even be like a date!

"Zuko is." She answered.

"What? Flame Boy is _not_ going on a date with my baby sister!" Sokka stood up.

"It's not a date, Sokka. He just asked me. Why don't you and Toph go? Aang can come, too! We need a break!" Katara exclaimed.

"But I don't have a good dress, Sugar Queen." Toph stood up as well.

"I bought you a dress when Zuko bought me some! Don't worry. Please, Sokka?" Katara begged her brother.

"Fine. Come on, Aang. We'll wait for them to get ready. Girls take a while. I'll be in the room with Flame Boy and Iroh." Sokka left and Aang followed.

* * *

Katara walked into their room with Toph. She had on light Mascara and a light pink lipstick. She had some blue eye shadow, but it wasn't that noticeable, and some blush that matched her complexion. Toph had on some light lipstick, and let Katara put on her eye makeup. She had her hair down and combed. Katara's was down, too. It was curly, but it was still nice.

"Where's Zuko?" Katara asked.

"Wow...I mean…Flame Boy went outside. Are you wearing that? Katara-"

"I'm not a little girl, Sokka. I'll see you guys outside." Katara walked outside. Aang was blushing madly. She looked so beautiful. And she was with…_Zuko_.

Katara walked outside to find Zuko waiting for her. He was leaning his back against the wall of the shop. He had his hair in an up knot, like he did when he lived in the palace. It looked nice to have his hair out of his face. He had on his usual red and gold robes. They were more formal, though. Katara smiled as she walked up to him. She wrapped her arm around him and they disappeared into the sea of people.

Sokka and Toph walked out soon after. Toph looked amazing, but he was concerned about Katara and Zuko. How close were they really? Aang walked out alone. Iroh left him to 'go get some tea.' In all honesty, he was watching Zuko and Katara.

Katara and Zuko were sitting down, listening to music. A song familiar to Katara started to play.

"Zuko! This is a Water Tribe dance!" Katara stood up.

"And?" He didn't look at her. He didn't want to show too much interest in her.

"Can you dance?" She teased. She's _teasing_ him now? He wouldn't cave. He just couldn't look at her. He pretended to be interested in the dancers as the music began.

"I can dance very well." He said quietly.

"I don't believe you. I think you just don't want to get shown up by me." She smiled. He made a mistake. He looked into her eyes. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the center of the dance floor. He knew this dance. He was a prince. How could he not?

He pulled her close and she blushed. He moved smoothly, like the waterbenders. He led her as she followed. She was actually impressed. He could dance well…for a firebender.

"What's wrong? Didn't think _I'd_ show _you_ up?" He whispered in her ear. She blushed, again. She felt her heart beat quicker. He moved with the music. It wasn't fast, but it wasn't exactly slow. As it ended, he lowered her head. His left elbow was at her mid-back and extended his hand to the back of her head. His right hand held her thigh against the left side his waist. _It's just a dance. _Katara began telling herself. He put her thigh down and allowed her to regain her balance.

"So, you seemed a little off. Were you distracted by something?" Zuko asked. Now he was teasing her.

"N-no…I was just…"

"Shocked that I can do you Tribe's dance better than you?" He finished the sentence for her. She smiled. Zuko was having fun, like and actual teenager. It made her happy. Then she thought about the end of the dance, when he dipped her. His face was getting so close to hers. It was only a second, but he looked like he was going to kiss her. For that second, she actually wanted him to. She would never admit it, of course. _What am I thinking? I don't want him to kiss me! We're just having fun, that's all. It's been a while since I've been able to relax._

Zuko was lost in his thoughts, too. _Why? Why did I almost kiss her? I must've just been lost in the dance. I haven't danced with a girl that close since…Mai. _He sighed.

They walked in silence until Aang found them.

"Hi, Katara! Hi, Zuko!" Aang ran up to them.

_Great…_ Zuko thought to himself.

"Katara, I know this might seem like bad timing, but can I talk to you? It's kind of important." Aang asked. Katara looked up to Zuko, who nodded. Zuko swore he just saw his uncle in the background watching them, but when he looked again he saw nothing. He shook his head and found a place to wait for Katara.

"Go ahead." He said, she smiled. She expected him to get mad. It was good that even he could relax a little.

Aang and Katara sat at one of the small tables that was set up outside.

"Katara…I don't know how to say this…." Aang looked at his hands that were folded on the table.

"Aang, what is it?" Katara saw Aang's nervous expression.

"Katara…I-I…" Aang couldn't find the right words.

"Just tell me, Aang." Katara was getting a little impatient, but stayed calm.

"I think I love you, Katara!" Aang blurted out.

"Aang…" She really loved Aang, as a little brother, though. She could never be anything more than friends with him, but how did she say that without sounding like a bitch? "Aang, you're like my little brother, I'm sorry. We just…can't be more than what we already are." She thought back to the two times Zuko interrupted them. Why couldn't he do that now?

"What about Zuko?" Aang still looked at the table. He couldn't look at her.

"What? What does Zuko have to do aith this?" Now she was all ears. What did he do or say about her? She didn't know why, but she was anxious.

"Well…when we got back to the temple, Zuko said something…" Aang realized her and Zuko were just friends. Maybe he should've said nothing.

"What did he say, Aang?" She tried not to show too much interest.

"He said…he cared about you…" Aang wanted to crawl in a whole.

"Aang, it's like I said, Zuko and I are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm really sorry." She looked at him again.

"It's OK, Katara. Maybe one day?" He asked. His eyes were so hopeful.

"Maybe…" Katara knew she and Aang would never be anything more than friends, she just couldn't break his heart anymore than she already had.

"Ok. I'm going to find Iroh." Aang said as he stood up. He looked disappointed, but masked it with a fake smile.

"Ok, bye Aang." Katara never felt so horrible in her life. She went to find Zuko.

_I won't give up on you yet, Katara. There's still hope._ Aang thought as he walked away. He wasn't ready to let her go.

Katara walked up to Zuko. He was sitting at a table alone.

"Hey." Katara sat across from him.

"Hi. What did Aang want to talk about?" He acted as though he didn't care, but his heart was racing as he waited for an answer.

"It was nothing, really." Katara blushed. She didn't know why, but it felt awkward talking to him about it with him.

"Oh, is there anything else you want to do?" Zuko asked. He calmed down a little, but he knew why Aang wanted to talk to her. He didn't like that she wouldn't tell him.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" She asked.

"Ok." He answered.

They walked a short distance before sitting down. They were in the outskirts of town. It was peaceful.

"Thank you." Katara broke the awkward silence that had settled between them.

"For what?" He looked at her in confusion. She giggled a little.

"Well, I haven't relaxed and had fun for a while. You helped me. Plus, you got dressed up and everything. Your hair looks nice when it's out of your face." Katara said as she pushed a few strands of hair out of his place.

"You look…nice to." He didn't know how to react, so he kind of just went with it.

"Aww, is Prince Zuzu going soft?" Katara giggled.

"Don't call me that!" He yelled. He then realized he snapped. "Sorry...I just…" he said calmly.

"It's ok." She sighed. He was so touchy about certain things. He scooted closer to her. Their faces got closer. Zuko backed away.

"Do you want to head back?" He asked.

"I guess." She sighed. He gave her a hand and helped pull her up. As they walked back, she wrapped her arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't even tense, which made her smile. She wondered if what Aang said was true. Did he really care for her? She blushed at the thought. But then why did he back away? _Why am I so caught up on it? I don't want him to kiss me. It's just…just a thought._

_Dammit! I almost did it again! What's wrong with me? Let's just get back…so I can sleep in bed with her? I need to spend some time away from her…but I don't want to…_ He sighed. _What is wrong with me?_

* * *

When they got back, Iroh and Aang were in Katara, Zuko, and Iroh's room. They explained how Toph and Sokka had already fallen asleep. Aang went to his room. Iroh went downstairs to the shop to get tea. It had to be around midnight. Katara lay in the bed, Zuko almost immediately after her.

"What about the pillows?" She asked.

"They didn't do anything last night, did they?" He asked as he smirked. Katara blushed. He knew about the morning all along? "It's OK, though." He kissed her cheek before he rolled over and faced his back to her. She blushed before almost instantly falling asleep. Zuko lay awake. He couldn't stop thinking about what was happening between them. He wanted to make her happy. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He kissed her. He wanted to do whatever it took. He sighed. Iroh entered the room.

"So, Nephew, how was your date?" Iroh asked. It was past midnight and he still seemed wide awake. He watched them until he went for a walk away from the festival. Then he drank some wine and talked with other people around his age. He danced and sang. He had a blast.

"Uncle, I'm tired. Goodnight." Zuko rolled over, he didn't touch Katara; his uncle would have a field day if he did, but he drifted off to sleep.

_So, it was a date. I still hear no denial, my nephew._ Iroh smiled as he set his empty cup, which once had tea, on the small table that was between the two beds. He smiled and lay down.

* * *

**So yeah, they do like each other, but they don't want to admit it. Aang isn't willing to give up on Katara. When will he learn sighs You can't beat Zuko. Please Review. XD**


	19. Bad Day Gone Good

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter Nineteen: Bad Day Gone Good

Azula opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry. She sat up and let her eyes adjust. She realized she was on her ship in her room. Ty Lee came in the room.

"Azula!" Ty Lee jumped on her friend's bed and squeezed her around the neck. "I thought you would never wake up!"

"Ty Lee…what happened? I want to know everything. Why am I on the ship again? Where are we going? Where's Mai?" Azula asked. She'd never felt so anxious in her whole life.

"Calm down, Azula." Ty Lee was telling _her_ to calm down. She never thought that'd happen. "OK, we were fighting Zuko and the others. Just as you were about to capture Zuko, Iroh fought against you. That earthbending girl somehow knew the rest of our army was coming and warned the others. Iroh struck you and knocked you unconscious. We brought you on the ship, they got away. We're searching local towns and stuff." Ty Lee finished.

"Ok, sounds believable. How many days have I been out?" Azula asked.

"I'd say about four, maybe five." She said, she looked deep in thought.

"Thanks for keeping track, Ty Lee." Azula said as she swung her legs over her bed. "Now, where's Mai?" She asked.

"Mai's on the deck. I think she's still upset about Zuko." Ty Lee gave a nervous laugh. Azula told her to leave. She wanted to bathe and think before she went back out. She really couldn't remember anything. Ty Lee was telling the truth, just not the whole truth. When Ty Lee lied, she babbled, when Mai lied, she wouldn't look her in the eye. When Mai didn't tell the whole truth, she started to speak quickly, trying to end it, when Ty Lee didn't tell the whole truth, she gave a nervous laugh when she finished. Yes, Azula knew her friends well, but she needed to know what they were hiding from her.

The truth was, Mai was angry. She was angry and hurt by her friend, but at the same time, afraid. She'd seen what Azula was capable of. She just wanted to avoid her for as long as possible.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko woke up with Katara in his arms. He could smell her hair and her body heat against his. He sighed. He didn't want to move. Suddenly, Sokka came in the room.

"Hey, Flame Boy, get your arms off my sister!" He yelled as he entered the room. Zuko sighed. It was going to be a bad day.

_Why is he up so early?_ Zuko thought to himself. He sat up rubbing his eyes. "What do you want?" He yawned. He fell asleep later than he thought.

"Why are you and Katara in the same bed?" Sokka was quieter now, but he was angry.

"We have been since we got here." Zuko stood up.

"Why didn't you just share with your uncle?" Sokka asked, Zuko made a face of disgust. "OK, that would be awkward. Why not the floor?"

"She wouldn't let me sleep on the floor!" Zuko was angry. Sokka always got him pissed when he woke him up. Well, he was technically already up, but that wasn't the point.

"What is going on?" Katara sat up. Iroh was in the next bed snoring and Zuko and Sokka were in each other's faces…again.

"You and Flame Boy share a bed? _A Bed?!_" Sokka's face was red. "And then I walk in here and his arm is around your waist? Explain that to me, Katara, explain it!" Sokka was yelling.

"Sokka, be quiet, Iroh is sleeping. Look, I told Zuko to share with me and it's not his fault he woke up like that!" Katara defended. Zuko slightly blushed, but before anyone could see it, he sighed and walked downstairs to get something to eat. This was going to be a bad day.

"Katara, you aren't sharing rooms anymore!" Sokka pointed his finger at Katara, who slapped it aside.

"I can share a room with him if I want to!"

"So you…want to share a room with him?" Sokka was staring at his sister. She was supposed to be mad at Zuko and want to leave. It wasn't supposed to go like this. Katara's face went crimson.

"That's not the point! Me and Zuko are sharing a room Sokka!"

"I don't like how close you're getting, Katara. At first it was just a friend thing, but I know I'm worried. I think you're starting to…_like_ him."

"Sokka, I'm going to eat." She stormed out of the room.

"Katara! Wait!" Sokka ran after his sister. Iroh slit one eye open.

"Young people…" He sighed. He was awake the whole time.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Toph, Aang, and Zuko were sitting down eating. Katara was just taking her seat on the side of Zuko, and Sokka walked in.

"Katara, I don't want you to share a room with him anymore!"

"What happened?" Aang asked.

"Keep your nose in your own business." Zuko snapped. Aang backed away. It was one of _those_ days.

"Zuko, leave Aang alone. He's just curious!" Katara had her finger pointed down at him as she stood up.

"Sorry, Mom, I didn't mean to offend your boyfriend!" Zuko stood up and yelled.

"Zuko, he's _not_ my boyfriend!" Katara was once again, only a few mere inches from his face.

"Then why don't you let him speak up for himself? All you ever do is defend him! He's the freaking Avatar, he can handle himself!" Zuko yelled back. Everyone around them was watching, except Toph who was feeling the vibrations.

"Is that what this is about? I don't just defend him, Zuko, I defend you a lot for some reason!" She was angry.

"I do, too! I can take care of myself just fine!"

"Apparently not! Look at you! You would be nowhere without your uncle!"

"Leave him out of this!" Zuko knew se was right, he couldn't take care of himself. He'd be dead if it weren't for the rest of them. He still did have a little bit of pride, though.

"Why? Because I'm right? Zuko, you would be dead if we weren't around!"

"Guys, stop!" Aang stepped between them. "Look, it's not important what happened. Let's just all relax!"

"Whatever." Zuko quietly sat back down, as though nothing happened. Katara needed to talk to him, alone. She also needed to talk with Sokka, she was growing up. Then there was Aang, who she had to explain things would never work out with. She sighed as she walked up to her room to get ready.

"Miss Katara, what happened? You look down." Iroh asked while he took his seat on his bed.

"Nothing. Sokka found out Zuko and I are sharing a bed. He told me to switch with someone, I said I want to share with you guys." She blushed a little, she had never been so open. She sat across from him on the edge of her bed as she continued. "Then Aang asked what happened, Zuko snapped on him, I stood up for him and that caused more problems!" She took in a breath as she finished.

"Well, my nephew has a short fuse, especially since you two got home so late." Iroh grinned. "You should talk to your br-"

"Stay away from her, Flame Boy!" Iroh was interrupted by the fighting downstairs. He sighed and waited.

"I don't need to stay away from anybody!"

"Yes you do! I said so!" Iroh rolled his eyes as they continued.

"You really want to go over this again?!"

"Why can't you just stay away from her? It's not like she's important to you!" Katara and Iroh waited for an answer, but got nothing. They heard loud footsteps storm up the stairs. Zuko slammed the door open and walked straight to the window. He shot a stream of fire out it.

"I'm going to wash up, then I'm leaving. I need to get out of this goddamn house." Zuko sighed as he walked to the washroom.

"One, two, three…" Iroh counted and when he said three, he heard the washroom door slam shut. "Like I was saying, Miss Katara….what were we talking about?" Iroh politely asked. Iroh and Zuko were total opposites. It was like they needed each other's differences to survive. Katara really admired the father-son relationship they shared.

"Sokka, Zuko, Aang…" Katara started.

"Oh yes. You should talk to your brother and explain to him you are a young lady now. You are not a small child anymore. You can't just tell him, though. You need to sit and talk with him. The Avatar…what do you need to speak with him about?"

"Well, he kind of told me he loves me…" Katara watched Iroh frown a little. "But I don't love him. I tried to tell him we could never be more and he took it as maybe one day and I need to tell him I don't love him like that!"

"Yes, that's important. Trust me, Miss Katara, if you do not tell him, he'll only get hurt more. Now, what about my nephew?" his mischievous smile was back.

"A lot. We just have a lot we need to talk about, but he's such a difficult person." Katara smiled, Iroh chuckled.

"Yes, that he is."

"I need to head to the market, though. Maybe I should have Sokka come. We need some alone brother and sister time. I need to talk to all of them." Katara sighed at the thought.

""Well, why not bring Prince Zuko? He needs to get out of here or he'll hurt somebody. His temper worries me." Iroh sighed, hiding his smile.

"I guess I need to talk to him, too. Probably the most. I'll go get him, maybe things could work out." She went and got ready. She was happy now. Aside from her brother being a jerk, she had a nice night with Zuko. He showed he did care about her, and she would have a great day with him, too. Even if they had a rough morning.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Zuko, we're going to the market." Katara had a smile on her face as she opened the door to the washroom. He was shirtless, she blushed a little. He seemed to notice this, so he smiled a little as she looked to her feet. It was funny, a little cute, to see her get nervous when he was topless.

"Why?" Though he was smiling, he didn't want to do anything today. Anything but sleep. He liked going to bed and waking up early. Last night he went to bed late, technically early morning, and woke up early. It sucked.

"I want to go to some shops. We need some more food and soaps." She still had a smile.

"Why do I need to go with you?" He asked as he threw his shirt over his head.

"Please? Why do you make things difficult? I'm being nice and trying to kind of make up for our argument and you're being a jerk."

"Fine, I'll go." He sighed. This was one of his worst days.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko and Katara walked down the steps. They headed for the exit.

"Where do you guys think you're going?" Sokka stood up from the table.

"Zuko and I are going to the market because _somebody_ only bought meat." Katara put her hands on her hips as she spoke.

"Are you guys secretly dating? I mean, why can't Aang or I go with you?" Sokka asked.

"Well, if you guys want to come, you can." Katara was a little disappointed.

"Really? Great! I'll go get ready!" Aang ran up the steps. He needed to spend time with her.

"Well, I really don't want to go, I was trying to make a point." Sokka sat down; his arms were still crossed at his chest. "I can trust _Aang_ anyways." Katara rolled her eyes and looked at Zuko.

"So, you'll still come, right Zuko?" She asked sweetly. He was suspicious of her sudden mood change.

"Do I _need_ to?" He asked, not being mean, but not exactly being nice.

"Yes." She replied.

"Fine. As long as Aang hurries up." Zuko sighed "Let me grab some extra money." He walked up the steps, passing Aang as he did. It wasn't just going to be a bad day, it was going to be a long one.

"Wow, Sugar Queen, you got him on a short leash!" Toph snickered. Katara blushed a little.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Where are you going, Nephew?" Iroh had already bathed and gotten dressed. He wished they left the room early more often.

"To the market with Katara." He started digging through his bag for money.

"Sounds like fun. You never told me how your date went." Iroh smiled. He knew his nephew was cranky, but that just made it more fun.

"Uncle, just let me get dressed so I can leave and get the damn day over with!" He quickly changed and went down stairs.

_Teenagers…_ Iroh thought. He walked downstairs to join the others for breakfast.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Good, you're ready! Let's get going!" Katara grabbed Aang and Zuko's hands and pulled them out. Aang blushed, Zuko grunted. He was used to being pulled around.

"Where are we going first, Katara?" Aang asked. He walked close to Katara. He was inches from her face.

"Why don't you give her room to breathe? You're right up her ass!" Zuko yelled. Aang blushed and backed away a little. Katara slightly blushed, too. Zuko was jealous.

"Well, why don't we get food first. Sokka only bought meat." Katara said, trying to avoid an argument. There was that awkward tension, again.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up in a minute." Zuko gazed across the market. Something caught his eye.

"But Zuko-" Katara tried to convince him to stay, but he already walked through a bunch of people. He walked up to a salesperson. Katara was going to see what he was buying, but Aang grabbed her arm.

"Katara, he'll be fine. He said himself he'd catch up later." Aang said. He finally got alone time with her. Katara wasn't so comfortable about spending alone time with Aang. She was sure he hadn't taken no for an answer, well she didn't really say _no_, but she meant it. She followed him, keeping an eye over her shoulder for Zuko.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko approached the stand where a man stood behind the counter.

"How much for the mask?" Zuko asked. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Katara and Aang weren't there. They weren't.

"How much you got?" The man said with and evil grin. Zuko threw three gold coins on the table. The man inspected them, making sure they were real, before handing over the mask. "That will do just fine." Zuko walked off.

He traced the features of the mask with his index and middle finger. The familiar feeling of the blue and white mask brought him excitement. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad day. He smiled as he went toward the direction Aang and Katara walked in.

Zuko tucked his mask into his small pack. He didn't know how the man found it, he honestly didn't care. It was his again, just as it should be. He smirked.

_The Blue Spirit…_ Zuko thought to himself.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**I had to bring back The Blue Spirit! I mean, it's the best! This is my longest chapter yet! Wow, I ended up re-doing a lot of it, but it made it better! Please Review! You KNOW you want to! XD**


	20. The Gift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Never have, never will. (**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter Twenty: The Gift

"So, Katara…you seemed really happy this morning. What happened?" Aang decided to speak up. They had been shopping in silence since Zuko left.

"Nothing." Katara was busy buying foods. She didn't even look at him. He frowned. She thought to the night before when Zuko kissed her cheek. She blushed a little. Zuko walked into the shop. He had a smile on his face.

"Zuko, what did you buy?" Katara walked up to him. Aang grew jealous again. She couldn't even give him a descent answer, but she could ask Zuko a question and give him her undivided attention? Zuko's smile disappeared.

"Nothing." He responded. He couldn't tell her he was the Blue Spirit, if the monk hadn't already.

"Oh, come on. Tell me." She pleaded.

"I said it was nothing." He looked around the shop, pretending to be distracted.

"Is it a surprise?" Katara's eyes filled with excitement. Aang leaned in. He was curious.

"Uh…yeah. I got you a surprise." Zuko answered. Now he had to go shop for something. He hated shopping.

"I can't wait!" She hugged him. He blushed a little but returned the embrace. Aang grew furious. She let go and looked at him. "When do I get it?" She asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Uh…later today. I promise." He was making it up as he went. She was unusually happy today. Though he thought she was funny, maybe even cute, when she was angry, he loved it when she was happy. It seemed to make his day run smoother. Iroh popped out of nowhere.

"Hello Nephew, Avatar, Miss Katara." He greeted them as though he didn't see them for years.

"Uncle, come with me for a minute." Zuko pulled his uncle out of the shop. Maybe he shouldn't ask his uncle. He couldn't fully explain the situation, but he needed to tell someone!

"What is it, Zuko?" Iroh asked.

"I need to buy Katara a gift." He said; looking around to make sure she wasn't in earshot.

"Oh, you do, do you?" Iroh grinned.

"No, Uncle, I told her I did when I didn't." He was practically whispering.

"Now why would you do that?" His grin didn't fade a bit.

"Well, I kind of went off and bought something for myself, something I can't tell her about, and she started asking questions. She asked if it was a gift and I said yes. What do I do?" He was still scanning the area as he spoke.

"Well, whatever this thing is, it must be important." Zuko nodded. "Well, you made the mistake most men do. Now, you must buy her a gift." He had no idea what Zuko bought for himself, but he knew it wasn't good.

"I know that much, but what do I get?" He now looked into his uncle's eyes.

"Why not jewelry?" Iroh asked. "Or perfume. There's always clothes, too. I guess you could go with make up. Perhaps a new bag or something. Flowers are nice, too."

"Ok, Uncle I get it. Could you help me? I'm not that great at shopping." Zuko sighed. He never was.

"Very well. Where do you want to look?" Iroh asked.

"Well, she already has a necklace…I don't know! Just tell me what you think I should get!" Zuko yelled. Everyone around stopped and stared. "What are you all looking at?" He turned and yelled.

"Stop making a scene, Nephew." The people, startled, returned to their activities. "Let's try maybe a bracelet? Miss Katara doesn't have one of them." Zuko nodded. They headed to the jewelry shop.

"Hello. Can I help you, gentlemen?" A kind woman asked.

"Actually, my nephew has a lady friend he's shopping for. Do you have any fine bracelet's he could look at?" Iroh asked. Zuko slightly blushed.

"Of course! Right this way." The woman led them to a small table and walked off. There were dozens of bracelets! How was he supposed to choose?

_Blue, she likes blue_ He thought to himself. He narrowed it down, but only a little. There were at least ten blue ones. He saw one that caught his eye. It was a silver bracelet that had small blue stones all around it. It was beautiful. Zuko picked it up.

"Ah, Nephew, sapphire. Good choice." Iroh smiled. It was a beautiful bracelet.

"Yeah, let's pay and get out of here." Zuko and Iroh walked to the counter.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Aang, they've been gone for a while, maybe we should-" She saw Zuko arguing with Iroh about something. It was more like yelling at him.

"Two fucking gold pieces?! I could've stolen it, Uncle, but noooo. 'Let's be honest men, Prince Zuko!'" He then realized Katara and Aang were right there. He took a deep breath and walked up to them.

"Where'd you go?" Aang asked.

"Nowhere that concerned you." Zuko snapped.

"Zuko!" Katara glared at him, he rolled his eyes and followed them. "Ok, we already bought food, now we need to get soaps and little things. Maybe we could even find a nie place to eat!"

"That sounds like a great idea, Katara!" Aang axclaimed.

"Kiss ass…" Zuko mumbled under his breath, receiving a disapproving glare from Iroh.

"That sounds like a fine idea, Miss Katara. I know this great tea shop that serves exquisite food!" Iroh smiled again, Zuko sighed.

"Uncle, you have tea every moment of everyday. Why don't we try something else." Zuko looked at Iroh as he spoke.

"My nephew, you do not appreciate the fine qualities of tea!" Iroh pointed a finger in Zuko's face as he walked and talked.

"It's a cup of water with leaves in it. How great can it be?" Iroh stopped dead in his tracks when Zuko fiished, causing the others to look back.

"Prince Zuko! Are you that simple minded? Do you really think _that_ is what tea is? We are going to the tea shop today and I will show you _real _tea." Iroh caught up with them as he finished. Katara giggled a little. It was funny how Zuko was like a child sometimes in Iroh's eyes.

"I like tea." She said.

"I hate it." Zuko sighed. He just lost, they were going to the tea shop.

"I like tea, too!" Aang stepped between them.

"Of course you do…" Zuko rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Aang gave him a questionable stare.

"I mean you like everything and anything Katara likes in hope that she'll like you the way you like her. In all honesty, it would, no, it _does_, piss me off. Have a mind of your own." Zuko looked forward as he spoke, so he couldn't see Katara's glare he knew he was getting. They continued until they reached the tea shop Iroh was talking about. They all sat at a small table, Katara and Aang across from Iroh and Zuko. They ordered their tea and food. Then, waited.

"So, this place is nice, just not as nice as The Jasmine Dragon." Iroh said as he looked around the place.

"Uncle, please, let's not talk about Ba Sing Se." Zuko hated this. He hated tea, he hated Ba Sing Se, and most of all, he hated how close Aang was trying to get to Katara.

"Yeah, please. I almost went in that place, then I saw you. Then I went back to the palace and your sister caught me!" Katara jumped into the conversation. Zuko laughed lightly.

"You just walked up to her? You gave us away, didn't you?" He went serious.

"Guys, I think the last thing we want to talk about is Ba Sing Se. let's talk about something else." Aang said out of nowhere. Both of them didn't hesitate to drop it.

"So, Katara, what did make you ahppy today? I mean, you seemed really angry before." Aang brought up a new topic.

"Well, I thought about it. I had a really good night, and didn't want to ruin it with a bad day. So I decided to make the most of it." She slightly blushed as her eyes met Zuko's, he was directly across from her. He blushed, too, but looked down to the table.

"Oh, you had a…good night at the festival…" Aang looked to the table, too.

"Overall." Katara sighed. There was never a comfortable subject for everybody.

"I had a great time! After I followed you two around, I partied…" Iroh looked to the table along with Aang, Zuko, however, looked up.

"You what?" Zuko yelled.

"Nothing, my nephew." Iroh just messed up, big time.

"So you stalked me and Katara? What's wrong with you?" Zuko stood up, the rest of the restaurant looked up to him.

"Zuko, relax, it's not like anything happened." Katara blushed.

"No, you nosey…!" He couldn't find anything to call him, he didn't want to offend his uncle. He stormed out.

"Zuko!" Katara got up, she didn't want him to cause any problems.

"He'll be fine." Iroh's grin returned as he spoke to Aang, who sighed. Now it was him and Iroh. Maybe he could talk about the festival.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Zuko, relax." Katara was practically jogging to keep up with him.

"You remember last night, when we walked to the edge of town?" He stopped and looked at her.

"Yeah, why?" She was confused now.

"There was a small lake or something that was just visible. Want to spar?" He smirked a little, so did she.

"Fine, but you can't jump on me!"

"No promises." He smirked as they made their way out of town.

They reached the river after about a half hour of walking. Zuko took his stance and Katara took hers. Katara began to form a water whip. Zuko did the same with his fire, which confused her, but she struck. He blocked it off with his streams of fire. Then she began to form a giant wave of water and ran towards him with it. He shot a wall of fire at the wave and it fell. The fire got close to katara's hands, which he took note of. He needed to be more careful. She backed them away from the fire just in time not to get her hands burned. While the wave fell, Katara formed a water whip and whacked him in the head with it, causing him to hit the ground.

"That's not fair. You get to hit me with your element." He smirked as he stood up.

"Who said it would be fair?" She stood cockily with her hands on her hips. He shot a fireball at her arm, she moved it, just barely in time.

"Hey, you could burn my arm off!" She began to rise water from the pond.

"Not if you pay attention." He said bluntly as he began to shoot thin streams of flames at her. They were as thin as Azula's, but they were orange. They sparred for several hours before starting to tire out. Zuko was starting to form what Katara called a 'fire whip' before she ran. She tackled him into the shallow water.

"I thought you said no jumping?" Zuko smirked a little.

"I said you couldn't jump on me." Katar smiled. She held his wrists above his head , but she sat on his waist with both her legs at his sides. "Plus, payback's a bicth." She whispered.

"Water princess can swear." He smiled, she nodded. He sat up and she fell on her back. He pinned her wrists above her head as he lay her down her legs were still stuck at his waist and he had his extended straight out. "But Fire Prince is stronger." He stood up and gave her a hand to help her up. He felt better now. He calmed down a lot. He pulled her up by her hand. They went to the shore and began to dry off, then headed back to the village. They entered the shop who's rooms they were renting.

"And just where were you all day? Aang and Iroh got back a long time ago!" Sokka stood up from where he was sitting with Toph, who rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to get ready for dinner! See you there!" Katara ran up the steps. He wasn't going to ruin her mood.

"Where were you, Flame Boy?" Sokka grabbed his shoulder before he followed Katara.

"Just sparring." Zuko said smugly as he turned to face Sokka.

"Did you jump on her again? If you try to rape my sister, I swear-"

"Well, she jumped on me first, I had to make it fair." Zuko smirked as he continued for the steps. Sokka stood, mouth agape.

"What did he just say, Toph?"

"I didn't hear him studder.." She smirked.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sooo, what'd you get me?" Katara was excited all day. Nobody had gotten her a gift in a while. Zuko bought her dresses, but this was different. It was from him. Zuko smiled. Her excitement was similar to a child's. He knew she didn't get gifts often, though, so he let her have her moment.

"Close your eyes." Zuko whispered as he sat next to her on the bed. She squeezed her eyes shut while biting her bottom lip. "Good, now hold out your hands." She obeyed. He dropped the small, beautiful, pricey bracelet in her hands. "OK, you can look now." She opened her eyes. She smiled.

"Zuko, it's beautiful…" She said as she held it in the palm of her left hand. She ran her right index finger along the pattern of the sapphires. They went all the way around the bracelet. It had a small clip in the back. "Could you help me put it on?" She was still staring at it. He took it from her hand and gently placed it on her wrist. He clipped it shut.

"Thank you, it's been a while since I've gotten a gift." She smiled. "Can you close your eyes, now?" He didn't question her, he just closed them. She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He wanted to deepen it, but she pulled away. She was blushing madly as she looked to her lap. She didn't say anything, she walked out. She was humming a song as she smiled. He sat there, a thousand thoughts raced through his mind. _She kissed me._ Was his final one.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko was sitting on his bed. It had been about an hour since Katara left. He spotted his small bag on the side of the door. He picked it up and placed it on the side of him on the bed. He slowly pulled out his mask, looking around to make sure no one was there before doing so. He wanted to go out right now. He didn't know what to do, maybe get his money back from the woman who ripped him off at the jewelry shop. Get some free food. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the door squeak open. He stuffed the mask in the bag, but not before Katara saw him.

"What was that, Zuko?" She was about to grab the bag, but he pulled it away.

"It's nothing." Zuko placed the bag on the ground by his feet.

"Oh, come on. Secrets don't make friends." Katara joked.

"I don't need friends." He said coldly. He didn't want her to know, and her persistence was irritating. He just wanted to drop it. She slightly frowned at his remark. She quickly reached down and grabbed the bag in her arms.

"Hey, put that down!" Zuko stood up.

"Either you tell me or I look!" She yelled back. Zuko grabbed her wrists toward him and the bag fell from her arms. She pulled her arms back.

"Zuko! Let me go!" She hit him in the chest after she slipped from his grasp. He winced a little before falling back on the bed. "Oh my God! Zuko, I'm so sorry!" Katara placed her hand over her mouth. His chest hadn't really bothered him when they were sparring, but then again, nothing hit it dead on.

"Hey, guys, the food's ready." Sokka came in the room. He saw Zuko holding his shoulder and mumbling something as he sat at the top of his bed and Katara standing up in shock. "Hey, nice job, Katara." Sokka smiled.

"Be quiet, Sokka." Katara followed him and Zuko out of the room. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the bag. What could be I it? She sighed and made her way to the kitchen.

"So, Katara, what did Zuko get you?" Aang asked.

"What? He bought you a gift?" Sokka asked.

"Please, Snoozles. It's just a gift. I mean, you don't even buy me anything." Toph said.

"He got me this!" Katara held out her wrist and showed off the bracelet.

"Wow." Aang said. He had a lot to outdo. "It's a nice bracelet."

"I think it's the most amazing piece of jewelry I've ever seen!" Toph said.

"Well, I don't know what Toph's saying, but I think…" Sokka sat for a minute. "Hey, Toph, that's not funny!" Toph laughed. "Why'd you buy her a gift, _Zuko_?" Sokka looked across the table to look him in the eye.

"Sokka, leave him alone. He was being generous." Katara answered for him. She didn't want anyone to ruin her mood.

"Because I wanted to, Peasant." Zuko said harshly. Just as Sokka opened his mouth, Iroh spoke.

"Prince Zuko, Miss Katara, I'm feeling a bit drowsy. I'm going to head off to bed. I'll see the rest of you tomorrow." Iroh stood up.

"Wait! Uncle, I'm tired. I'll go with you!" Zuko knew Iroh could be nosey. Why did he even need the mask now? He was rich. He wasn't after the Avatar. He was jus so tempted today. Now, it seemed like one of his worst ideas. It was causing ore problems than anything.

"OK, great. We haven't talked in a while, my nephew." Iroh grinned. They had a lot to catch up on. Zuko sighed as they walked up the steps. Sokka stared.

"So, I have many questions for you. Like I said, we haven't talked alone in a while." Iroh smiled. It bothered Zuko. "Zuko, how much do you care for Miss Katara."

"Who said I care for her?" Zuko looked away. The monk slipped, well more like told, his uncle. Here was the field day he was waiting for.

"Zuko, you know me not to tell. Just let me know." Iroh smiled.

"I don't know! I just…don't know. I know I care _about_ her; I'm just not sure how much. It's like I said before, it depends really." Zuko sighed; he wanted to change the subject.

"Well, I think it's a lot." Iroh's smile turned flat. He was being serious now. "What did you buy for yourself, Prince Zuko?"

"Nothing." Zuko looked at his feet. They were more interesting at the moment. He did want a subject change, but this wasn't what he had in mind.

"I will figure it out one way or another. I will not go through your belongings. I think your guilt will catch up with you sooner or later." Iroh lay down on his bed. Zuko sighed, but followed the manner. He knew his uncle was right. Eventually, he would crack and tell. Until then, it was a secret. He fell asleep. Early, just the way he liked to.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**I lied, this is my longest chapter. It's nine pages! But there's a sparring scene for daveshan. Ok, thank you to all my reviewers this far:**

**Peanut26, ScallyBally, daveshan, musiclover9419, zutaralover5, wtfbrunteesoftaball, Harleguin Jade, ichirkipwns, EndlessBlack, Toph13139, prudelpudel, Dangereuse-Penguin, A-Lady, Lady Padfoot21, romanceaddict3320, Manola3, OneDayAtATime, mystery writer5775, Kaidawater, naruhina318, Heaven and Earth, Dragon Jadefire, pureangel86, Akriloth Warrior, renrukiluv, maluka, ju97ju97, pink princess 16, & superkawaiifoxy. **

**Your reviews are all appreciated! D**

**Special Thanks:**

**Pink Princess 16: ****My first reviewer!**

**Lady Padfoot21****: My 100****th**** reviewer!**

**Manola3****: All the great ideas you give me, they're awesome and help a lot!**

**This is not the end, I just need to thank you all properly. If you have any fanfics your writing that you want me to read, message me or ask in a review. I love reading as much as writing! I love Fanart, too, and if you make anything, let me know and I'll promote it! Now, all my great reviewers, please review!**


	21. Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter Twenty-One: Secrets

Zuko woke up before sunrise that morning, something he hadn't done in a while. He saw Katara on the side of him; his arms weren't around her, though. He'd rather them be, but he swung his legs over the bed and stood up. He would wash up before the others and maybe talk to the owner of the place later. Their three nights were up; maybe he could talk the price down a little. He sighed as he walked into the hallway.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Everyone was awake and ready now. It had been several hours since Zuko was awake alone. He liked it better that way. He never got to talk to the owner, he had all day. They decided to spend the day together, all six of them.

"Let's go somewhere to eat!" Sokka said.

"We just at e less than a half hour ago." Zuko responded. They had been getting along pretty descent all morning, to everyone's surprise.

"Well, I'm hungry." He had his hands on the back of his head as he walked. It was a relief to have everyone get along.

"What else is new?" Katara rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"Guys, why don't we…um…I don't know what we should do." Aang said, a little embarrassed that he opened his mouth while having no idea what to say.

"How about we find a place to practice bending?" Toph suggested.

"Um…hello? _Group_ activity." Sokka said.

"Oh, yeah. Snoozled is a non-bender." Toph smirked.

"Look, there has to be something to do in this town." Zuko looked around. It was a giant empty town.

"Hey, today's our last day at that place! We should get our things." Katara stopped and spoke.

"I could pay for a few more days." Zuko said.

"No, guys, I forgot to tell you yesterday. I saw this place that had three rooms and they were all half the price!" Sokka exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air while doing so.

"You couldn't have told me earlier?" Zuko glared.

"Well, sorry. Let's go get out things!" Sokka walked off, the others followed. They walked into the shop to see their things in a pile on the floor.

"Uh…is this our stuff?" Sokka asked the old man.

"Yes, I rented your rooms out this morning. I figured I'd get your things out before they went through them."

"Oh, thanks!" Everyone picked up their bags, but Zuko stopped before walking out the door. His bag was unusually lighter. Everyone faced him. He opened his bag, keeping his mask out of the other's sigh, and began frantically looking through it. He found all his money gone. He walked up to the man and with one hand, pinned him to the wall by his collar. He was a few inched off the ground.

"Where is my fucking money?" Zuko asked in a dangerously low voice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The man was strangely calm with a smirk on his face.

"Tell me or I'll-"

"I only stole from a thief. I think that what you had was about the award the Fire Nation is willing to pay for the Blue Spirit." The man's smirk widened as he whispered. Zuko dropped him, wide-eyed.

"You went through our shit?" He calmed himself a little.

"It doesn't matter. Just leave or I'll tell your friends and the Fire Nation." The man replied. Zuko quickly walked passed the others and out the door.

"That guy took your money? Why didn't you take it back?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, Zuko, what did he say to you?" Aang was just as curious.

"Sparky, your hearts thumping pretty fast." Toph was being serious. Katara and Iroh were silent. They waited for a response they thought would never come.

"It's nothing! God dammit! Just get off my ass!" He stopped and yelled, and then he continued walking. Everyone stared at him for a moment before following. He continued his quick pace.

"Whatever you say. There's that place!" Sokka yelled as he pointed to a meat shop.

"You would find somewhere in a meat shop." Katara laughed.

"We have those silver coins still. The rooms cost three a piece. So that's…one, two, three-"

"Nine for one night." Zuko finished.

"I would've gotten it! But how are we going to pay? I was relying on Flame Boy's prince fund." Sokka said.

"Tell the man we'll pay for tonight with the five coins. We'll pay him the rest tomorrow, if we don't, he can send the army after us." Zuko said.

"How will you come up with the money, Zuko?" Aang asked.

"Don't worry about it." Zuko walked inside with Sokka. Katara gave him a confused look and Iroh nodded in disappointment. They, along with Aang and Toph, waited outside.

"The guy totally believed us!" Sokka yelled as he ran out.

"They should. We _are_ paying." Zuko kept a stern face. He was still pissed about the old man taking his money. "There are three different rooms. Two beds in each." Zuko finished.

"Well, me and Toph will share again." Sokka said. Katara thought about it. She really wanted to share with Zuko again, but how did she say it without causing an argument onn such a good day?

"I'll share with-" Aang was cut off.

"I'll share with Zuko!" Katara blurted out. She knew Aang wanted to share with her. She also knew he still really liked her.

"Whatever." Zuko said as he walked back inside. He wasn't in a good mood, and didn't want to hear Sokka lecture his sister while his uncle and Toph grinned at him. Surprisingly, Katara was thinking the same thing as she followed him almost immediately. Aang frowned, Sokka gave a confused stare, and Toph and Iroh smirked. They looked at each other and nodded.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They reached their room, which was similar to their old one. Zuko threw his bag on a bed. Katara remembered they wouldn't be sharing again and sighed.

"Zuko…" Katara tried to start a conversation.

"Why did you kiss me?" Zuko asked. He wasn't looking at her, he was going through his things, but it still caught her off guard. She stared at him, stunned, before answering.

"I-I…don't know." She looked to her feet. He frowned at her response. He sat on the edge of his bed and leaned forward to face her.

"You don't know?" He asked.

"Well…it just seemed, I don't know…right. At the time, anyway." She blushed. He never seemed so determined for answers from her before.

"At the time?" His expression frightened her. He seemed angry.

"Well, yeah." She looked up to him. His eyes went soft. He looked a little upset by her answer. She was, too. She wanted that kiss to be so much more, but it couldn't. It was a thank you kiss. She just thanked him; she didn't want to kiss him like _that_…right? She sighed. That one kiss complicated their friendship, kind of like the kiss she had with Aang.

"Oh, Ok." Zuko placed the bag under his bed and walked out. Once again, lost in his thoughts.

_He seemed kind of…hurt._ She thought to herself.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The rest of the day everyone spent in their rooms. Iroh was telling Aang his life story, literally (sorry Aang), while Toph and Sokka sat and talked. Zuko was gone most of the day, leaving Katara to herself. Suddenly, he came back. It was just about sundown. He just nodded at her.

"We should get some sleep." He said as he pulled his shirt off and pulled down the blanket. Katara blushed.

_He's so…built._ She shook her head. _No! No no, no! I'm just…confused. Yeah, confused._

"Yeah…ok." She thought about it for a minute. He had a smirk on his face. She had been subconsciously staring at him. "S-sorry." She mumbled as she looked down.

"For what?" He still held his smug look as he lay on his bed.

_Is he really going to make me say I was gawking at him? Jerk…_

"Earth to Katara."

"Oh, for, uh… never mind. It's not important." She quickly went under her blankets. It felt weird since he wasn't there.

"Girls are freaking crazy…" He sighed as he rolled over and faced her in her bed.

"No, boys are confusing." She smiled.

"It's like I told you, good thing I'm not a boy." He smiled back.

"Zuko, do you think we could…" She didn't know how to ask.

"If you promise your brother won't flip the fuck out on me."

"Such a bad mouth." She stood up. "And if he does, I'll flip out on him." He pushed over for her to lay next to him.

"Flip _the fuck_ out." He whispered in her ear. She turned to face him, he drew his head closer to her until their lips met. His tongue passed through her lips. She was in shock, but returned the kiss. He quickly backed away, realizing what he just did. They were both blushing and staring. Neither knew what to say.

"Why did you kiss me?" She smiled.

"I don't know." He stared at the wall across from them.

_Did he just? No…he's juts so… _Katara felt rage. Did he do that just to humiliate her? She sat up.

"Calm down, I did it because I wanted to." He smiled as he lay in his bed. She blushed, she felt a little embarrassed. She lay back down at his side. He wrapped his arms around her and she smiled as she leaned into his embrace. He sighed. Tonight he had to leave to _get_ the money. He just wanted to sleep straight through the night knowing he was holding her. He waited for her to fall asleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was at least midnight when Zuko got up. Katara was still in his arms. He carefully let her go and climbed over her. He looked over his shoulder as he walked to the bag to make sure she was asleep, she was. He dug out his black, stealthy clothes and quickly threw them on. He went in his bag and pulled the mask out. He smiled. He grabbed his duo swords and quietly crept out the window.

Zuko quietly crept through the dark allies of the town. There were only a few people out, probably bums and criminals. He was one of the criminals. He couldn't go to the man who robbed him; he already knew who he was. The town wasn't exactly big. Beggars can't be choosers, then again, he _never_ considered himself a beggar. He saw the jewelry shop, where the woman really ripped him off. He smirked behind his mask. It was a small shop, one story, so nobody should be there. He crept through the doorway. As he began quietly moving things around, looking for the money, someone came out from a room in the back.

"Hey, You!" The man yelled. Zuko rolled his eyes, he wasn't even armed. Zuko pinned him to a wall, he crossed his swords at the man's neck. He couldn't talk; he might give too much away.

"W-what are you doin' with those, Son?" The man asked, Zuko didn't respond. "OK, the silver coins are in the back, she takes all the gold with her, I don't know where she keeps it, though." The man replied nervously. Zuko nodded and backed the swords away from his neck. He followed him to the back room, keeping his swords ready in case the man tried anything.

"OK, here you go." The man gave a bag of coins to Zuko, his hand trembling. Zuko nodded and tucked away his weapons. He walked out of the shop and carefully made his way back to his room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko slowly crept back through the window. It ended up being Iroh and Aang's room. He removed his mask and made his way for the door. It squeaked open.

"Zuko?" Iroh mumbled.

"Yes, Uncle?" Zuko asked from the doorway. His uncle was still facing the wall with his eyes closed.

"What do you need?" Iroh asked, half asleep.

"I thought I heard something and came to check on you." Zuko lied. He hated doing that, he had always been honest, but he needed to.

"OK, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Uncle." Zuko slowly closed the door before letting out a sigh of relief.

"The damn Blue Spirit…" Iroh mumbled after Zuko closed the door.

"Sup, Sparky?" Toph appeared in the hallway. He waited for her to say something, but then he remembered she was blind. He slapped his forehead.

"Nothing, I'm going to sleep." Zuko quickly paced to his and Katara's room.

"Just relax; it's not nice to lie to your uncle, Sparky. He can read you like a book." Toph walked the opposite way to her room. Zuko sighed. He quietly opened his door. Katara was still sleeping. He quickly changed back to what he was sleeping in and stuffed his mask in the bag. He wasn't caught, at least he hoped. He climbed back over Katara.

"Zuko?" She asked with her eyes closed.

"Yes?" He wrapped his arms back around her.

"Where'd you go?" She still had her back faced to him.

"Nowhere. Don't worry about it." She yawned and nuzzled into his embrace. He smiled. As long as she didn't learn where he really was, he was OK. This was his little secret. He fell asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**They kissed. THE END. Nah, I'm lying. Yes, I am a jerk, sorry guys. So, how long will it be remain unknown? Iroh knows where Zuko went, I need to bring Azula back to the offensive. They need to leave this town too. Hmm…..how am I going to do all this? Don't worry, though. There's still plenty of time left in this story.**


	22. The Blue Flame

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**XXX**

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Blue Flame

The next morning, it was sunrise. Zuko woke up and decided to wake Aang up, too. He needed to practice. He crawled over Katara's body; she looked so peaceful when she slept. He changed into a sparring outfit and walked out of his room.

"Aang, let's go." Zuko stood above the Avatar who rubbed his eyes.

"It's early, Zuko." He slowly sat up.

"The best time to practice firebending." He said bluntly. Aang nodded and got up.

XXX

Zuko was showing Aang some simple stances.

"Like this?" Aang was repeating what Zuko showed him. He moved his arms forward and backward with his body.

"Yes, that's perfect." Zuko smiled. He had been a little hard to teach at first, but now Aang was catching on really well.

"This is like the water whip! Only with fire!" Aang exclaimed.

"Yeah, my uncle taught me when we were refugees."

"Is this like…what you did in Ba Sing Se?" His excitement left as he thought back to the night he technically died.

"Yes, it is. It is powerful; you just need to know how to control it. You need to have absolute control of the fire, or it will go out of control." Zuko said calmly.

"I see my teachings have done you well, my nephew." Iroh walked to the clearing they were training outside of town. Zuko nodded.

"Can I try it?" Aang asked calmly.

"If you think you're ready, go ahead." Zuko sat down on a rock, Aang nodded. He moved his arms with the flow of his body and long whips formed at the ends of his hands. He stopped them before they hit a tree and started a forest fire.

"Good, you stopped it in time." Zuko bowed and Aang returned. "You need to practice your breathing and stances more, though. I know it's hard in an earthbending town, but you really need to." Aang nodded.

"I know. It's kind of crazy. Just one year ago, you were trying to kill me, now you're teaching me how to firebend." Aang laughed a little as he took a seat on the side of Zuko.

"It's like I said, destiny is a funny thing." Iroh replied as the watched the water in the pond; it was where Zuko and Katara sparred the other day.

"Yeah, it really is." Zuko sighed.

"You've changed a lot in the last year, Zuko." Aang said as he looked to the sky.

"I get that a lot, lately."

"I mean, you still have a short temper and can be very impatient…" Zuko glared at Aang as he spoke. Was he trying to be nice or throw insults? "But you're still a lot calmer than you used to be. You kept a few good qualities, though."

"Oh, yeah. Like what?" Zuko asked in disbelief. The way he saw it, he was an asshole before. He had feelings, but refused to let any of them out, except anger and hate. He was turning into Azula. He shuddered at the thought.

"You're still so determined. I mean, before it was on capturing me, but now it's to train me and defeat Ozai. You never give up without a fight. I think that even before we respected you for that." Aang finished. Zuko had never thought about it that way.

_Never give up without a fight…_ He sighed as he thought back to the dagger Iroh gave him. Who would've thought that now, around four years later that was what he basically lived by.

"Yeah, I guess. Let's head back. We need to eat breakfast before Sokka devours it all." Zuko stood up, Aang stared at him. Iroh was already walking away.

"What?" Zuko's brow furrowed.

"You called him…_Sokka_." Aang said as he stood up.

"Just don't tell him that." Zuko smiled, Aang nodded. He actually had a normal conversation with Zuko. It felt nice.

XXX

They arrived and sat down. Zuko sat near Iroh, Toph was on the other side of him. Katara sat at Sokka's side and Aang sat near him. Sokka looked across the table, to Zuko.

"So, Flame Boy, how did you come up with the money? The guy who owns the place said you paid for tonight, too." Everyone went silent; they all wanted to know, except Iroh who sighed. He already knew. He needed to talk to Zuko later.

"It's not important." Zuko began getting food from the table and putting it on his plate, pretending to be distracted.

"Just tell us, Sparky. You always seem to get nervous when the topic comes up." Toph said as she ate.

"I said not to worry about it!' Zuko felt his body temperature. He had been traveling with them for a while, but he still didn't like being questioned.

"Calm down, Zuko." Katara said. She wandered, too, but didn't feel like forcing it out of him. He grunted as he resumed eating.

"Short leash." Toph pretended to cough as she spoke. Zuko glared up at her. He wasn't on a short leash! He could…no, he already went over this. He just didn't want to say no to Katara.

"Yeah, Katara, you're like his boss." Sokka laughed.

"And I'm like yours, so don't make fun of him." Toph reached across the table and punched him in the arm. Zuko snorted. Katara rolled her eyes.

"So how was firebending, Aang?" Katara asked her friend.

"It was great! I learned how to make a fire whip." Aang said casually.

"That's great! We need to practice, soon. How about tomorrow night?" Katara asked.

"Earthbending, too!" Toph yelled.

"OK, I'll do waterbending tomorrow night and tomorrow afternoon we'll practice earthbending. Sound good?" Aang asked. They both nodded.

"Great, we could practice firebending, Nephew!" Iroh said to Zuko. He nodded in response.

"And what the hell am I supposed to do? You know what, fine! Leave me! I'll find someone who can fight with swords to dual with!" Sokka threw his arms in the air as he spoke.

"You want to dual?" Zuko looked up to him.

"What's it to you?" Sokka looked at him, pretending to show no interest in him.

"I can dual with you with swords." Zuko said bluntly.

"No, I mean like a _real_ dual. I had professional training." Sokka held his head high.

"I mean I've been working with swords my whole life." Zuko was beginning to take his words as an insult.

"Well, I still say I'm better."

"Right now." Zuko stood from where he sat.

"What?" Sokka looked up to him.

"You say you're so great, get up. We're dueling right now." Zuko kept his face stern as he spoke.

"Fine!" They both walked away to get his weapons.

"I'm going to watch." Toph stood up. "Care to join me, Iroh?"

"Yes, I guess some morning entertainment won't hurt." Iroh stood with her and they walked.

"Want to go with them, Katara?" Aang asked.

"I guess." Katara sighed as they walked outside.

XXX

Zuko and Sokka stood on opposite sides of a clearing. Sokka drew his sword and attacked first. He was quick, but Zuko predicted his moves with ease. He moved to the right, grabbed Sokka's wrist and swung him to the ground.

"Hey! Bring out your weapon!" Sokka yelled as he stood up.

"Fine, I just thought I'd make it easier for you." Zuko held a smug look as he took out his swords, but he kept them together as if they were one. He and Sokka clapped their swords together several times before Zuko quickly used his other hand and grabbed the handle of one of his swords to separate them. He crossed them on Sokka's blade. He managed to push the sword out of his hand and it fell to the ground. He brought his crossed swords to Sokka's neck. He instinctively backed into a tree, Zuko walked forward to him. He lightly pressed the swords down on his neck.

"I win." He whispered as he lifted his weapons and swung them in their case on his back. Sokka felt a little blood trickle down his neck, from where one of the swords struck him.

"Hey! That's totally unfair! I only had one sword!" Sokka pointed an accusing finger at Zuko.

"I only had one sword, too, dumb ass. It's divided into two." Zuko sighed. "Want to know what would've been unfair? If I firebended through them and burnt you to a crisp, which I didn't. Be grateful." Zuko walked away. Sokka developed a little respect for him. He went beyond firebending as an attack method. There weren't many benders he knew that learned hands on combat, too.

"That was really good, Sparky." Toph began to follow Zuko.

"Thank you." He continued walking, so did she.

"So…"

"Just say what you want to say, because if you don't, I'll get mad and it will become a mess." Zuko said, still keeping his gaze forward.

"You should know that by now it's funny for me to see you pissed off." Toph smirked, he sighed.

"Whatever."

"So, you and Sugar Queen, huh?" She felt his heart begin to quicken its pace. She smirked.

"What do you mean?" He felt himself blush.

"It's obvious you two have some kind of connection." She rested her hands behind her head as she walked by his side.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Zuko said bluntly. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? She was like his freaking uncle.

"And ostrich horses are flying. Look, Sparky, I can tell. I mean, I think Sokka's blinder than me when it comes to you two!" She laughed a little, he didn't. "You don't need to tell me, because I know. You guys definitely like each other." Toph smiled. They were already in the hallway to their rooms. Zuko let out a sigh of relief as he walked in his room and shut the door in Toph's face.

"You can't hide your feelings forever, Sparky." Toph laughed down the hallway.

_What's going on between us? I care for her, I really do, but could it ever work? Do I want it to work? Does she? _He sighed as he sat on his bed. He fell asleep. It was several hours before Iroh entered his room, it was past sunrise.

"Hello, Prince Zuko." Iroh sat on Katara's bed to face him.

"What is it, Uncle?" Zuko asked calmly.

"Zuko, we need to talk. How did you come up with the money? I have a funny feeling it's related to that _thing _you bought for yourself." Zuko opened his mouth, but was interrupted.

"Guys! Guys! I just saw…and then…and she….!" Sokka babbled. Iroh and Zuko gave him a confused look.

"What is it, Sokka?" Iroh asked.

"Just say it, Peasant." Zuko said.

"Azula's here!" He finally blurted out. Zuko and Iroh jumped to their feet.

"Did she see you?" Zuko asked, he was in panic but managed to hide it.

"I don't think so. I was just walking around, minding my own business and I heard her. She was asking if anyone around here has seen us." Sokka slowed down a little as he finished.

"Well, we need to move out of this town. If she learns we're here…" Iroh said.

"We're as good as dead." Zuko finished for him. Iroh and Sokka nodded. "Where's Katara, Aang, and Toph?" Zuko asked.

"I think they're still in the market." Sokka said. They both looked at him, then without a word all three bolted for the door. They needed to find them before Azula.

XXX

Zuko, Sokka, and Iroh decided to split up. They would carefully look for the others and meet back at the rooms in an hour. Zuko was good at sneaking around, he was the Blue Spirit, Iroh was pretty quick on his feet since he built up his body strength, and Sokka, well, they both worried about him. He said he'd be fine. Luckily, there were mobs of people, so they blended I pretty well.

Zuko stayed close to the stands and shops, there were more people there. He saw Katara's blue dress almost instantly; they really should've bought green clothes. He grabbed her arm and covered her mouth as she was about to scream. She realized who it was, rolled her eyes and removed his hand.

"What is it, Zuko?" She asked.

"Shh, look, Azula is here, we need to find the others. She gasped.

"How do you know?"

"Your brother saw her. Where are Aang and Toph?" He began to scan the crowd frantically. He didn't like everyone being separated.

"They went that way I think." She said as she pointed the direction he came from. She grabbed his hand and they began pushing through the crowd.

XXX

Sokka was as sneaky as he could be. He cut across the crowds as fast as he could. While looking behind his shoulder for Azula, he bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Sokka looked to who he bumped into.

"Hiya, Cutie!" He gulped.

XXX

Iroh found Zuko and Katara, Aang and Toph were behind him.

"Good, you found Miss Katara. Let's just find Sokka and-" Iroh was cut off by yell.

"THEY'RE HERE! NOW TELL ME WHERE!"

"Azula…" They all mumbled in unison as they rushed over to where the shout came from.

XXX

Sokka avoided Ty Lee's jabs at him. Azula shot blue fire out of her finger tips and to a wall. All the villagers quickly ran away. Iroh, Toph, Aang, Katara, and Zuko came out of the crowd.

"There you are. I was getting worried that they finally got rid of you, Zuzu." Azula smirked. "How's your chest? Mai got you pretty deep." She taunted. Mai looked at the Water Tribe girl. She shot several arrows from her sleeve at her. Katara uncapped her canteen and put up a wall of ice. This battle was personal. Zuko realized Katara would be OK, right now at least, and headed for Azula, fire-daggers in his hands. He went to hand on hand combat on her. Ty Lee resumed attacking Sokka, who found himself defenseless against her. Toph, Aang, and Iroh were about to help when about twenty of Azula's men came to the battle scene. They decided to hold them off.

Zuko swung his hands at Azula, who stopped his wrists with her own. He was so predictable to her. "So, Zuzu, you don't seem to be so protective of your girlfriend." Azula smirked.

"Shut up and fight, Azula." Zuko said as he continued to strike at her. She was easily sidestepping his moves. She held a smirk on her face.

"But Zuzu, I don't want to hurt you or your pride and _honor_ more than Father already has." She watched his eyes narrow to slits. _Now_ things were going according to plan. She backed away from him far enough to shoot her lightening, he redirected it. He was pissed. He moved his body in a familiar way to her. He took in a deep breath and calmed himself, and then he shot blue fire at her. Everyone stopped.

XXX

Mai had been shooting as many arrows and knives as she could at Katara. It was _her_ fault Mai harmed Zuko, she would pay. She watched as she formed ice daggers and shot them at Mai, sho smirked.

"Don't you think I know how to avoid what is basically my own weapon?" She asked. Katara grunted and whacked her with a water whip. Mai was taken off guard and fell to the ground. Just as she was about to stand up, she saw blue fire shoot, but it wasn't Azula's. It almost looked…stronger. She looked, along with Katara, and saw Zuko strike Azula.

XXX

"Come on, Cutie!" Ty Lee was struggling to hit him. He had improved his stamina since last time. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrists. She struggled to get away from his grasp, but couldn't. Then she smirked. She kissed him; her tongue darted through his lips. For a moment, he let her. He closed his eyes, she suddenly opened hers. She pulled her wrists away and did a back flip over him. Her hand put pressure on a spot in his shoulder and he completely collapsed. Was he just…used?

"You're not a bad kisser." She winked. Just as Ty Lee was about to help Mai, she saw blue fire. This one came from Zuko, though. She stared in amazement.

XXX

Toph was doing her best to hold off the military trained men. She shot continuous blocks at them, even elevated a few so they flew in the air, but she was only human. Iroh shot fire of all types at them. A few called truce, but most would rather die than face Azula and admit giving in. Aang blew gusts of wind at them, shot up some blocks of earth, but the men had the best training. Suddenly, a man stepped through the men and faced them next to Ifoh.

"Any orders from you or Prince Zuko, General?" The familiar man asked as he saluted Iroh.

"Lieutenant Jee! Yes, Attack them!" Iroh commanded. He smiled a little; he did miss him most out of all Zuko's men. He was the most loyal, and right now it showed. Suddenly all the men stopped attacking and stared behind Iroh, Jee, Aang, and Toph. They looked over their shoulder and saw Zuko strike Azula with his own blue fire.

XXX

Azula hit the ground, hard. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Zuko standing above her. She winced in pain. He mastered it. He mastered the blue flame. There was a difference between hers and his, though. His was more powerful, she would never say it out loud, but it was. She couldn't stand up. She felt Zuko cradle her in his arms as she slowly closed her eyes. She had never been brought down so quickly. So easily.

XXX

Mai realized Katara was distracted as she saw Zuko hold Azula. She played dirty; she shot an arrow straight at her. She stood up and walked over to Katara, who was now on the ground. She was holding her shoulder, where the arrow was. Mai smirked, they were even. Katara started to get dizzy. Everything around her was becoming a blur. She closed her eyes and fell unconscious.

XXX

Zuko walked over to Ty Lee, the first one he saw, with Azula cradled in his arms like a child.

"Azula, you're crazy, possessive, and I should probably kill you right now. I should strike you dead, I know you wouldn't hesitate to do that to me, but I can't find it in myself to kill you. You are the most psychopathic bitch I've ever met in my life, but I can't kill you." He whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes, but her body was too weak to move.

"Zuko…" She whispered. He handed her body over to Ty Lee, who carefully held it. Azula was heavier than she thought. She knew why Zuko didn't kill her, he had a heart. Azula was probably one of the worst sisters, no, _the _worst sister ever, yet, he didn't kill her. Ty Lee nodded as she held her friend. It was over now, at least for now. Azula couldn't battle or command, Zuko told the others to step aside and let Ty Lee pass through with Azula. One of her men took her from Ty Lee's arms; she was already becoming too heavy. They headed back to their ship. Ty Lee hugged Zuko.

"Thank you for not killing her." She whispered in his ear as she let him go and followed the army. Mai just nodded to him. She kind of wished Azula was killed. No, she didn't. She just was still angry with her. Zuko returned the nod before looking back to the others.

"Hello, Prince Zuko."

"Not now, Lieutenant Jee…Jee?" Zuko gave him a confused stare, and then he smirked.

"Yes, Prince Zuko?" Jee kept his back stiff and his head high, the form Zuko made them memorize oh so long ago.

"It's good to have you back." Jee nodded at Zuko's answer. The prince seemed…different. A good kind of different, though.

Zuko looked around. He saw Iroh, he had a minor burn on his arm. Aang seemed in perfect condition aside from a few bruises. Toph was exhausted, it was noticeable, and she had a few cuts and what looked like a burn on her left leg; no serious injuries with her either. Sokka was lying defenseless on the ground; Ty Lee got him good, but no Katara. He felt himself panic, and then he spotted her. He darted to the lifeless body. He saw the arrow in her shoulder and the veins around it hold an unusual color.

_Mai poisoned her_. He thought to himself. He held her in his arms.

XXX

**Woot! I made it to ten pages! I liked this battle **_**way**_** better than my last one, there was more detail. I ended up re-writing this WHOLE chapter because it ended up being stupid before. It satisfies me now, though, so it's all good. Well, Zuko learns the almighty blue flame! Muwhaha! Sorry, I'm hyped off sugar. But yeah, Zuko didn't kill her. The next one will compare Zuko and Azula more. There will be less Zutaraness, sorry. I needed to bring Jee back, even if he was only in like one episode, he's the bomb! (I say that about a lot of characters, don't I?) Well, there you go. **


	23. Sibling Similarities

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

XXX

Chapter Twenty-Three: Sibling Similarities

Azula lay awake in her bed. It had been one day since her battle with Zuko and she could barely move. She couldn't get his words out of his head.

"_I should strike you dead, I know you wouldn't hesitate to do that to me, but I can't find it in myself to kill you." _She sighed. Was it true? She hated Zuko, well most of the time, but could she kill him? Ozai said he wanted him alive, but odds were, once they got to the Fire Nation, Azula would have to watch her brother's public torture. Could she do it? She watched the Agni Kai; she enjoyed seeing him suffer, but _die?_ He let her live. He could've ended it all and killed her right there, but he didn't. She sighed. As moronic as her brother was, he was her brother. She did care about him. Ty Lee and Mai entered the room.

"How are you feeling, Azula?" Ty Lee sat at the edge of her bed as she asked, Mai remained standing.

"Better, I suppose." She was still really weak, that was a powerful blow she took. She was able to walk, but not for long. Her wound was wrapped up. She got his in the stomach. She was still able to put fear in every single one of her men, which made her happy. Even this wounded, they feared her. Suddenly, one of them came through.

"L-lady Azula?" The man stuttered.

"What is it?" She asked calmly. She was laying on her back and looking up at the ceiling.

"L-lieutenant Jee is missing from the crew. We think he's back in the village." The man was scared for his life. Azula turned her head to face him. Her eyes showed something that wasn't revealed by her too often, softness.

"He was part of my brother's old crew, he seemed pretty loyal. Odds are he's with him and my uncle right now." She said, rather bluntly.

"Sh-should w-we g-g-go look for him?" The man felt like and idiot. Azula would probably expect him to know the answer.

"No." She returned her gaze to the ceiling. "There's no point in taking someone back that will betray me. Let him go and dock the ship at the next port. We'll give them a few days to give me time to heal. I need to be one hundred percent ready next time we attack. I refuse to underestimate them again." Azula finished. The man nodded, bowed, and left. "Ty Lee, Mai, I'd like some time alone." Both her friends bowed and left. She really needed to think instead of heal. She had never been so confused in her life.

_Why didn't you kill me, Zuko? It would've made things so much easier. _Azula did something she hadn't done in a while, thought about her past. When they were young, Zuko stood up for her, hell; sometimes she even stood up for him. They slowly drifted apart, and now she was trying to send him to his death? She then thought to her mother. She had thought she was evil, and it hurt. It hurt way more than Azula ever let anyone know. She had shared a few good memories with Ursa, so she decided to think of those rather than all the times Zuko was favored over her. She felt a tear stream down the side of her face. She let it. How did she become such a monster?

XXX

After the battle, the group grabbed their things and left. They had no idea where they were going, but they knew they had to leave. Zuko carried Katara in his arms, Aang and Toph each had one of Sokka's arms slung around them as they walked, Iroh walked ahead to find a place to settle and Jee followed behind to make sure no one was following. They found a small clearing a little bit away from the path they followed out of the village. There was a cave.

It had been one day since the battle. Jee had managed to get some cures and Katara's breathing and pulse was slowly evening out. It made him feel better. He sat at her side and squeezed her hand.

"Sparky, why don't you go relax by the fire, I'll watch over Sugar Queen. You need to relax." Toph said. He could tell by her tone she was serious, she wouldn't let anything happen. He nodded and sat in between his uncle and Jee by the fire. Sokka was leaned against a wall, he could move now he was just too lazy to, and Aang sat on the side of him. There was complete silence. No tension, just silence.

Zuko began to think about the events that occurred the day before, and what he said to Azula. When they were younger, they shared a sibling bond. That bond slowly faded over the years. Why didn't he kill her? To his surprise, nobody really questioned him; they were probably caught up on Katara and would ask later. When did his sister become such a monster? When she whispered his name while he held her in his arms before, she sounded kind of…sorry. Like she was going to say something….nice. He walked out of the cave, he knew the others were watching him, but they said nothing and let him leave. He needed to be alone.

He walked out of eyesight of the others. He felt a teardrop run down his cheek, he didn't care. He missed the way things used to be. Azula and him got along, even defended each other, now they were attacking each other. His mother was always around to protect him. Lu Ten was around, too. A few more tears made their way down his right cheek. He sighed. After the tears dried up, he began to walk back to the cave.

XXX

Azula walked around the ship. It wasone of the few things she could do on her own. The sun had just gone down. Most of the crew, the ones who weren't steering and looking for the nearest port, was on the deck. They were drinking, laughing, and having _fun_. They saw her walk out and immediately stood and bowed. She laughed a little, she liked being feared.

"You can resume whatever it is you were doing before." Azula's face quickly went hard; she couldn't show her crew any emotion. They all stared for a minute, and then took their seats. Azula sighed. She wished for once she could be herself in front of others. She watched the men talk and laugh; they had all grown so close. She walked back to her room.

She wanted to show all the emotions she had. Confusion, why couldn't he just kill her, sadness, for the loss of her mother and the bond her and Zuko once held, disappointment, for the person she had become, and, of course, anger. He should've killed her.

XXX

Zuko re-entered the cave. He sat on the side of Jee, who had been talking about the adventures he had after leaving Zuko's ship. Zuko respected this man more than any of the other one's he had. He never really complained, he showed respect, and he was extremely loyal. He watched as Iroh laughed, along with Aang and Sokka, at a story he was telling. Zuko was lost in his thoughts. He refused to completely open up to any of them, except Iroh, of course, and Katara became an acceptation, but he still refused to shed tears in front of her. Once he did, but he was sleeping in the process. He always felt the need to be strong for anyone. He needed to be strong and powerful, like a leader should. He wished he could let out every emotion he had right now. Sadness, for the loss of his mother and Azula, joy, that Jee had returned and possibly saved Katara's life, worry, for Katara, and anger, which he was most familiar with, that he wasn't there to save her. He could never truly be himself around these people. He sighed and went to where Katara laid.

XXX

Azula was back in her room. She hated it. She felt powerless. She needed to be in control of al situations at all times. Right now, she had none. She was completely lost. What was she going to do about Zuko? She hated that he showed his emotion to her. Kindness, caring, love. He showed weakness. Weakness that made her think. Zuko cared about what happened to her. He still cared about her after everything she'd done to him. She sighed. Why did he still care? The only people she had in her life that she knew truly cared for her were Mai, Ty Lee, and…Zuko? She pushed the thought aside. She needed to sleep, but she couldn't. She heard the door open, and Ty Lee sat on the side of her bed.

XXX

Zuko looked down to Toph who sat by the Katara. Her breathing seemed to even out a lot, he smiled.

"I leave you, Sparky." Toph said as she walked away. Katara was in the depths of the cave, Toph walked to the fire, which was toward the mouth. Zuko sat by Katara. He gently lifted her body and held her. He sat her between his legs, which were spread out and extended, and held her head against his chest with one hand; she was sitting sideways against him, and wrapped his other arm around her stomach and back. If anything happened to her, he didn't know what he'd do. He never realized how much she really meant to him. He held her close. Jee walked up.

"Prince Zuko, calm down. Can I look at her? I need to see if she's recovering or not." He realized the girl meant a lot to him. Zuko nodded and laid her back down. Jee put his hands on her neck for a pulse, then pulled down the sleeve of her robe to Jee the wound. He looked up to Zuko. "She's recovering. She should heal quickly and awaken very soon. Maybe as early as tomorrow." Jee noticed the relief that filled Zuko's eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered. Jee sat down next to him.

"What happened to the prince I knew and feared?" Jee chuckled. "Prince Zuko, isn't this the girl you tied to a tree?" He looked at him to see a smile on his face.

"The prince you knew and feared is still there, he just doesn't come out as often." Zuko smirked. The smirk Jee knew. "And, yes. I tied her to a tree."

"And flirted with her." He started to feel a bond with the young prince. Zuko had only actually talked to Iroh and himself on the ship. Excluding the orders he barked all day.

"I didn't flirt with her." Zuko said. He looked up to Jee. "You haven't changed in the slightest."

"Yes, I have. Don't forget, I was under your sister's orders. I thought you were freaking scary!" Jee laughed, he then realized Zuko's hard face.

"She's not as bad as you think." Zuko stared into space as he spoke. Jee stared in confusion at the prince, but shook his head. "Are you alright?"

_No, not at all_. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you sure, Prince Zuko?" Jee asked out of concern.

_Do I look freaking fine? Of course I'm not! _"Yes, Jee, I'm sure."

Zuko stared into space. So many confusing thoughts entered his mind. Jee just sat at his side.

XXX

"Azula, are you alright?" Ty Lee asked out of concern.

_Not in the slightest. _"Yes, Ty Lee, I'm fine."

"If you say so. You seem so…lost in thought." She crawled up on her friend's bed and leaned her back against the headboard.

_How can I not be?_ "I said it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Azula said coldly. She had mastered covering up emotions.

"Want to go on the deck? The water might help relax you; at least, it helps me." Ty Lee looked at her closest friend.

"I already went for a walk." She answered coldly.

"Arught." Ty Lee sighed. She sat at Azula's side. She seemed kind of confused.

XXX

"Prince Zuko, it's getting late. Is it OK if I get some rest?" Jee asked as he stood up.

"You don't need to ask me anymore, I'm not exactly your boss." Zuko said, harsher than he intended.

"Very well, goodnight." Jee walked off.

"Goodnight." He sighed, it was getting very late. He lay at Katara's side and held her in his arms. He hoped she would wake up soon. He sighed as he pulled her body close to him and nuzzled his head into her hair. It smelt sweet. He smiled. He would rather her be yelling at him right now, at least he'd get to hear her voice.

XXX

"Princess Azula?" One of her crew came in.

"What is it?" She was sitting up, her back being propped up by pillows.

"We should hit the port within an hour." He was one of the braver ones, she could tell. He didn't hesitate to speak, she admired that.

"There's no point. Tell the others to rest for the night, it's very late. We'll need energy for tomorrow."

"Yes, Princess." The man bowed and left.

"Is it OK if I go to bed, Azula?" Ty Lee asked.

"Go ahead." She replied bluntly.

"Goonight, Azula." Ty Lee walked out of the room.

"Goodnight." Azula sighed and lay down on her bed. She finally fell asleep/

XXX

**The shortest chapter in a while. I decided since it's short, I'll just give it to you. OK, Azula's a little OC in this one, sorry. I don't know what to do with her. Should she keep trying to kill them? Should she…join them? (That's be awkward!) This was a more serious chapter. It showed that Azula does actually have a heart and feelings. Feelings she won't admit and that she isn't as perfect as she's made out to be. Katara will wake up in the next chapter. I know, it's not the same without her. The only ones that are really in this one are Azula, Zuko, and slightly Ty Lee and Jee. But anyways…please review! )**


	24. Relationships

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Wow, a lot of suggestions for Azula joining them. I have a lot of no ways, but a lot of people saying she should, too. She isn't really in this one, until I completely decide what should be done, but will probably be in either the next one or the one after that. Keep those ideas coming! Now, enjoy…**

XXX

Chapter Twenty-Four: Relationships

Katara slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, so she let it adjust before she moved. She felt a familiar, warm embrace around her. She smiled a little.

"Z-Zuko?" She whispered. He lifted he head and looked down to her.

"Good, you're awake." He gently kissed her cheek. She slowly sat up, he helped her.

"What happened?" She asked as she held her now throbbing head.

"Mai poisoned you the other day. Lieutenant Jee knew how to cure it, though." Zuko looked at her.

"Who?"

"Jee used to be part of my crew, when I had one, and ended up working for Azula. In the battle, he came over and helped my uncle, Toph, and Aang."

"Oh, your old crew." Katara thought back. She thought about how she viewed Zuko when he tied her to that damned tree, an arrogant, selfish, prince. Then, she looked at how she viewed him now. A caring person. She let out a small laugh at how much he'd changed in her eyes.

"What's so funny?" He asked her.

"Nothing." She said as she put her head on his shoulder, he placed his head on hers. He was used to her doing that, now. He even liked it.

"Katara!" She pulled her head away. Sokka ran up and squeezed his sister. Aang ran up, and Toph followed. It was a group hug between the four of them. Iroh sat by Zuko, along with Jee.

"Guys, I can't breathe." Katara said as they backed away.

"How about some tea?" Iroh asked. Zuko rolled his eyes. Katara nodded. That sounded nice. Iroh got up and began to prepare it. Aang, Toph, and Sokka sat around her. Zuko was at her side, leaning against the same wall as her. Everyone was quiet, there was so much to say, but everybody seemed to wait for another to speak up.

"What happened to Azula?" Katara broke it. "Did she…"

"No, I sent her back to her ship with the rest of crew." Zuko whispered.

"Zuko learned how to do the blue fire. Could you maybe teach me?" Aang asked.

"Yeah and why'd you save her? She would've killed you." Sokka said bluntly.

"Sparky, are you alright?" Toph asked.

"I would teach you, Aang, but I haven't completely mastered the blue flame. It kind of just came at the moment. And I saved her, because…" He paused. He didn't really know why. "Because she's my sister." Aang nodded, Sokka snorted, Toph stared.

"Some sister." Sokka laughed.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Peasant, so shut it." Zuko said coldly. He didn't know why he was standing up for her; she was only going to send him to his death later. It was just for now; their next battle would be at each other's throats again. He sighed. Katara stared at him.

"How long have I been unconscious?" She asked.

"Only a day." Sokka answered.

"Oh, we should get moving and find Appa." She said.

"Swallow your pride and rest." Zuko said keeping his gaze forward, everyone stared at him. "We can't really move until you're healed."

"_You're_ telling _me_ to swallow my pride?" She pointed her finger at him as she spoke.

"Yes, I am." He said casually. He did wish her to be mad at him than be unconscious, his wish came true. He smiled at how ironic it was.

"Well, let's review Mr. 'we're-going-to-leave-even-though-I'm-injured-because-I-said-so'!" She yelled. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I didn't know I had such a long name. And just so you know, you aren't too good at impersonations." He smiled. Everyone stared in shock. He wasn't mad, he was seemed happy. He was happy. She was back. She was with him, even if she was yelling at him, he learned to appreciate her. He never wanted to lose her, or get as close to losing her as he did.

"You're impossible! I've been awake less than an hour and I'm already angry!" She had her face close to his, he was smirking.

"Yet you still enjoy spending time with me. Relax, there's no need to get worked up over nothing." Zuko whispered as he finished. Katara blushed, she really did like spending time with him, and he was right. She would never admit it, but she did need to rest. She let out an angry huff and Iroh returned.

"Your tea, Miss katara." He said as he handed her the cup.

"Twinkle Toes, let's go practice." Toph stood up, Aang nodded and they left.

"I'm going hunting, now that there's no meat left." Sokka stood up.

"Zuko, why don't you go with him? You do well at hunting." Iroh looked to Zuko who was at his side.

"Uncle, I re-" Zuko looked at his uncle. He had that 'you better just go' glare. Zuko sighed. "Fine." He followed Sokka. Katara sat with the old general and the lieutenant.

"So, Katara, is it?" Jee asked. She nodded as she sipped her tea.

"You seem to mean a lot to Prince Zuko." Jee stated as he stirred the cup Iroh gave him.

"What do you mean?" She asked. This man had been with them for one day and he already seemed to know so much about them.

"Miss Katara, my nephew hardly left your side. He was worried. He wanted to be there when you woke up, he wasn't himself." Iroh said. Katara looked for his grin, but it wasn't there. He was being serious.

"Yes, I don't think I've seen him that worried in the three years I worked under him." Jee said. Katara smiled. She now was one hundred percent positive Zuko really cared for her.

XXX

"Let's fish here." Sokka said as they reached a small river. Zuko nodded. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing." He said seriously.

"Look, I don't want you to be here, either, but we might as well get along." Sokka looked directly at him as he spoke. Zuko sighed, he was right.

"Fine. Um…do you have any hunting experience?" Zuko asked. It had almost never been harder to make conversation.

"Yeah, I used to do it a lot in the South Pole." He said. "How about you?"

"I do from when I was a refugee. I had some training in the palace, but I was only fourteen when I left so I didn't have much time to learn everything." They were now sitting on two boulders facing each other.

"Zuko?" Sokka asked, Zuko looked up to him. He had never really called him by his name.

"Yes, Sokka?" He asked. It felt weird calling him by his name.

"How…how much does my sister mean to you?" He looked to his feet as he waited for an answer.

"What do you mean?" Zuko joined him in staring at his feet.

"Well, I just noticed last night you were, at least you looked, really concerned. I do see how close she's getting to you and you to her. I just…I just need to know."

"Katara means a lot to me." Zuko looked up and met his gaze as he spoke.

"But how much. I mean, Aang means a lot to me, but I don't love him, like that anyway."

"Are you asking me if I love her?"

"Yes, I am." Sokka was being serious. He wasn't angry, he just wanted to know.

"Well, I'm no sure if I _love_ her, but I do care for her." Zuko was being serious, too.

"Just don't hurt her. You can be the biggest jerk sometimes, I mean a _really_ big jerk, but I still hold respect for you. I mean, you did give up everything to help Aang, and I've seen you put your life on the line for Katara. I guess I'm saying that I'm OK with you liking her, and being…" He paused. "being more than friends with her. Just promise me that no matter what you will never hurt her."

"I promise." Zuko felt a smile tug at the end of his lips. He knew that if he wanted to be more than friends with her, he would do so without Sokka's permission. But having it made him feel better. It made him feel accepted by the young Water Tribesman.

"I mean it, if you hurt her; I'll chop your head off in your sleep!" Sokka smiled as he spoke. He trusted the young prince. Zuko laughed a little.

"I won't. I may be many things, but I'm not a liar. Does this mean we're…on a name to name basis?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, Zuko, I will no longer call you Flame Boy, Angry Jerk, or Hotheaded Asshole anymore."

"And I won't call you Peasant. Wait, you never called me Hotheaded Asshole." Zuko stared at him confused.

"Not when you were around." He smirked as he stood up and pulled Zuko up by his hand. They went hunting. They reached an understanding.

XXX

A few hours later, Zuko and Sokka began to walk back to their camp. They collected enough food for a few days. They walked in; they were talking about something as they walked but stopped when they entered the cave and saw the three people staring.

"How was hunting?" Iroh asked.

"Good." Zuko said.

"Aw, did Sokka and Zuko make nice?" Katara teased.

"Actually, Zuko and I came to a truce." Sokka held his head high as he spoke.

"How's your shoulder?" Zuko asked her. She seemed to be in a good mood; he wandered why, but smiled.

"It's doing better. I think that it should be better by tomorrow." She smiled. He nodded. Iroh and Jee had giant grins on their faces.

_That's just what I need, another uncle._ Zuko sighed.

"So, what'd you guys talk about?" Katara asked. Zuko didn't know what to say, he slowly opened his mouth.

"Stuff, Katara. Calm down, aren't I allowed to have private conversations every once in a while? You don't see me questioning you every time you have a 'talk' with Fl- Zuko." Sokka said as he sat with them. Katara rolled her eyes.

"You try, though." As Katara finished, Aang and Toph came back. Aang was panting, he was filthy, too. Toph was smirking. She finally got her needed training session.

"Wow, are you OK, Aang?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said as he plopped down on the side of her.

"So, Jee, what was it like working for Azula?" Sokka asked. It made conversation, plus it would be an interesting topic.

"It was…different. I thought Prince Zuko was a piece of work. I witnessed her throw a man overboard because of something he said. We were awake and ready at sunrise, we'd all march to the deck and stand in a straight line, and then she'd appear. She'd check out uniform and make sure our faced showed no emotion." Jee shuddered as he finished.

"She's really strong." Aang said.

"Yes, she, Mai, and Ty Lee are all powerful, Azula is just terrifying." Jee said.

"Yes, my niece has become just like her father." Iroh nodded in disappointment.

"If you don't show fear to her, she won't be as terrifying. She feeds off the fear you give her." Zuko said as everyone stared at him. They knew he was confused about his situation with her. They all fell silent.

"All of you are powerful, too. Katara only fell because Mai waited until she was distracted, Toph, Iroh, Aang and I held off twenty of the Fire Nation's best men. Zuko held off Azula, which truly amazed me-" Jee was cut off.

"And Snoozles only fell because he couldn't handle the cartwheeling princess." Toph laughed.

"Hey, she's a harder opponent than she looks!" Sokka yelled.

"Oh yeah, all you needed to do was get a hold onto her wrists." Toph smirked.

"I did, but she…" Sokka stopped himself.

"Sokka? What happened? Your hearts beating really quick." Toph went serious.

"N-nothing." Everyone around him was silent.

"Sokka! You're lying! Now tell me!" Toph stood up and pointed her finger at him. She was angry.

"She kissed me, OK?" Sokka stood up and faced Toph as he spoke.

"D-did you kiss her back? I'll be able to tell if you're lying." She whispered.

"Y-yes." He finally managed to let out. He had his back to the mouth of the cave. Toph stomped her foot to the ground and sent a giant boulder at him. He took the blow and ended up stuck against a tree. The boulder was stuck on his lap, his arms at his side.

"You asshole!" She yelled as she walked up to him, then she walked right past him and stormed into the woods.

"Help! Toph, I'm sorry!" Sokka tried to yell. The pressure was on his lungs. Aang came up and lifter the boulder from Sokka, who took a deep breath. Sokka walked back into the cave, everyone was glaring at him.

"Sokka, how could you? You didn't pull away or anything?" Katara asked him.

"Look, she needs to cool down before I talk to her." Sokka said, he was really disgusted with himself.

"Well, you might as well go look for her because I'm not healing you until she forgives you." Katara crossed her arms at her chest.

"Fine…" Sokka turned around and went to the direction Toph stormed off in.

"Wow." Aang said. They were all kind of shocked at what happened in a matter of a few minutes.

XXX

After searching for about a half hour, Sokka found Toph. She was sitting by the river. She held her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. Her arms were wrapped around her legs.

"Toph?" Sokka whispered.

"Go away." She whispered. Was she…crying?

"Look, Toph, I'm sorry. Ty Lee means nothing to me. I just…I just kind of got caught up in the moment." Sokka sat down beside her.

"No, you're not. If you were, you wouldn't have kissed her. I understood when you were by Suki, you truly cared for her, but Ty Lee? You don't even know her and you enjoyed kissing her." Toph felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Toph…"

"Sokka, I need to think. Just go." She said. He nodded and stood up.

XXX

Night came quickly. Aside from small talk, the group was quiet. Toph returned about an hour after Sokka, they didn't speak at all. That night, Iroh went to sleep early. Aang agreed. Then Jee went. That left Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko. Toph got up without a word and walked further into the cave. She needed sleep. Sokka sighed and joined her. Zuko looked over to Katara.

"Come with me." He whispered in her ear. He stood up and offered her a hand. She took it. They walked until they were sure they were out of earshot. He had her arm over her shoulder, so she could keep her balance, and he gently set her down. He sat her side.

"Zuko, are you alright?" She looked into his unreadable eyes that kept their gaze forward.

"I was scared…" He started.

"What?" She was confused.

"I thought I lost you the other day and it scared the living shit out of me." He whispered. "I never realized how much you meant to me. I lost my mother, my sister has gone crazy with power, and my father wants me dead. All I have is my uncle. My uncle and you." He looked over to her now.

"Zuko, I-"

"I…I care about you, a lot. I don't want anything to happen to you, ever." He looked down to the grass. She kept her gaze on him. She smiled.

"Well, I care about you, a lot, too." She said. He was lying down now, but looked at her.

"Why?" He asked. He didn't deserve it. He knew he didn't.

"I don't know. You've grown on me. It's like I told you, you are a good person." She crawled next to him and lay at his side. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his stomach. He looked down to her. He smiled. He rolled to his side and went eye level with her. He moved his face closer to her. He kissed her. He didn't hesitate or pull back, this time, which made Katara smile.

His tongue darted straight though her lips, she let it, and danced with hers. She felt it. She felt the fire run through her body. He deepened the kiss and she lightly moaned out of pleasure. He lied on top of her as he continued to kiss her. Then he pulled his head back. He went back to her side and held just held her. She nuzzled her head into his chest. They fell asleep.

XXX

Azula's ship hit a port. She knew he was near. She could sense Zuko's presence. She ordered the crew to get things they needed. She was sure they would come back with rum and a bunch of senseless games. She sighed. She didn't care anymore.

"Hi, Azula!" Ty Lee came up to where Azua stood by the rail.

"Hello, Ty Lee." Azula said coldly.

"So, what are we going to do now? Zuko can't be far." Ty Lee said, still excited.

"I don't know, Ty Lee. I don't know." She kept her gaze on the water as she spoke.

XXX

**This one speaks for itself. Review! XD**


	25. Smiles

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Ah! My reviewers are tearing me apart! I'm still not 100 sure what's going to happen, and whatever it is, don't hate me or flame my story for my decision. Its fanfiction, people, have an imagination, lol. But yes, I have gotten A LOT of reviews lately, thank you to all of you who have. Enjoy…**

XXX

Chapter Twenty-Five: Smiles

It was a few hours before sunrise when Zuko opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep with Katara in the field. He slowly removed his arm and sat up. He could sense it. He could sense her presence, and she wasn't far. He sighed and gently picked Katara up. He carried her bridal style to the cave and laid her by Sokka, who was on the opposite side of the cave from Toph he noticed. He then quickly paced out of the cave and back by the field.

When he got back he saw her. She was facing her back to him.

"What do you want, Azula?" He asked coldly. He didn't form any flame, he would wait for her to attack.

"We have some unfinished business, Zuzu." She still faced her back to him. She couldn't look into his eyes. It would remind her of how caring they were when he cradled her. She growled at the memory. She didn't care what happened to him. She held her hands behind her back and spread her feet apart.

"There's no way in hell you healed, yet."

"Does Zuzu show concern for his sister? Right now, it's just us. Your friends are somewhere else, and so are mine." Azula said coldly, and then she went on the offensive. She shot a long blue flame at him, he ducked. She wasn't healed; her attacks were a lot slower. He formed the same daggers he had a few days ago and ran straight at her. She grunted before holding his wrists with her hands. The pain in her stomach increased, she really should've waited. "Not even your little girlfriend, Zuzu. Did she finally dump you?" She smirked, but he grunted in response. He was ignoring her.

"Azula, I already told you I can't kill you, but I will hurt you!" He yelled. It was really too early for this.

"Don't tell me you've weakened, Zuzu." She was still doing her best to fight him off. She increased the heat of her hands, but there was no affect to him.

"I struck you, Azula. I struck you so you couldn't move, and you can't deny it. I was more powerful than you! Even if it was that one time, I defeated you, Azula!" He yelled.

"Then why the hell didn't you end it? Why the hell didn't you just kill me?" She yelled. She didn't have that evil calm anymore, she was angry, no, _furious_, and she was showing it. Her whole expression went dark. "You little pussy! You couldn't find it in yourself to kill the one person who wants to see you dead! Do you know how confused I am? All because you were afraid to kill me!" Zuko felt the temperature of her entire body increase. She pushed his wrists back, causing him to stumble before regaining his balance, and started to do the familiar movements. She struck, but instead of lightening, a blast of orange flame knocked her to the ground. Why did it explode in her face? Why couldn't she do it? She was even more enraged now. She stood up, and then realized her stomach wound opened back up. She was on her knees holding it. She needed to get back to her ship. She needed it wrapped before…she died. Zuko regained his footing; the giant blow threw him off a bit.

"You lost it…" He whispered. He remembered what his uncle told him. To master the blue flame, you needed let go of all the anger you had. He could tell Azula was having an inner battle. She never showed any emotion, not even anger. She managed to cover up everything. "Do you want to die?" He asked her. He was standing above her.

"Why? Why do you need to help me? I hate you!" She yelled, but winced in pain at her stomach.

"Tell me where your ship is." He said bluntly.

"No, I refuse your help." She said. She was vulnerable, but wouldn't cave. Last time she had no choice, this time she did. Suddenly, an arrow shot and just missed Zuko's arm by a few inches. Mai stepped out of the shadows with Ty Lee.

"We'll take her, Zuko." Mai said.

"You! Why the hell did you poison her, Mai? It was over; she wasn't going to attack you!" He accusingly pointed his finger at her.

"Does she mean more to you than me, Zuko?" Mai glared as she spoke with her bored tone. Zuko open his mouth, but froze. He didn't answer. "Very well. Ty Lee, help me get Azula out of here." She grabbed one of Azula's arms; there was a puddle of blood below them. Ty Lee grabbed the other and looked at Zuko. Her eyes showed disappointment. Azula went without telling her or Mai. She knew her wounds needed to wait, but went anyway. She knew her friend hated being weak, but this was out of place. They walked Azula through the bushes, Zuko stared. In a matter of minutes, so much had happened. He sighed and returned to the cave.

XXX

Katara woke up when the sun began to rise. She saw Sokka had his back against hers, Toph was on the opposite side, Aang not too far from her, and Iroh and Jee were deeper in the cave. No Zuko, though. She looked around before remembering they had fallen asleep in the field, but then why was she here? She saw Zuko enter the cave. He seemed lost in thought, and his wrists have minor burn marks on them. He sat at the mouth of the cave and stared forward. She walked over to him.

"Zuko? What happened?" She took a seat by him.

"I brought you here when I knew Azula was near, then I went back to face her. She was weak and her wound in her stomach reopened. Mai and Ty Lee brought her back to her ship, though." He looked at her and smiled.

"Oh. A lot has been going on with her." Katara said. She knew Zuko had different feelings about his sister. It was, after all, his sister. Then she knew there was a side of him that wanted to kill her sometimes, but he didn't have it in him. She could never really see him killing anybody. Ozai would probably be an exception.

"Yeah. I still don't get her." He sighed.

XXX

Azula just had her wounds wrapped. Why was she so stupid? She convinced herself her wounds were well enough to fight, it's no like they had bothered her. Then again, it had only been a few days and she hadn't even sparred. She sighed. Was she becoming as senseless as her brother? Now she was in worse condition. And then she couldn't even let out lightening. What was wrong with her? She needed to get things in order before she did something that idiotic again.

"Princess Azula?" The same guard came in her room, the brave one. She was once again, staring up at the ceiling, she was told not to move much.

"Yes?"

"A message has come for you." The guard handed her the letter and bowed. He walked away.

_Princess Azula,_

_I sent you on a task and have gotten no results. You brother shouldn't be hard prey, he's gone soft. Your uncle is presumed dead, unless you've heard otherwise, and the Avatar's whereabouts are unknown. You haven't given me any information on anything you've learned. I'm growing impatient, Azula. Don't become the same failure your brother was._

_Fire Lord Ozai_

She sighed as she finished the letter. Her father didn't even care if she was OK. He just assumed she'd be, right? She slowly eased herself from her bed and sat at her desk.

_Father,_

_I'm sorry for not giving you information; I've been very caught up. I've learned Zuko has found Uncle Iroh and the Avatar. They are traveling with him and his companions. Right now, I'm planning my next attack on them. All is well, Father. I will return home soon with the three of them._

_Love, _

_Azula._

She decided not to tell of her injuries, because she would have to say what caused them.

_He thinks I'm weak._ Azula thought as she slowly went back to her bed. _Zuko, ZUKO thinks I'm weak. He thinks I need him. I need to do something that will hurt him, mentally, to defeat him. _She lay back down. _I will not disappoint you, Father, I will capture him. I'll use that waterbender to do it, too. _She smirked. She was back.

XXX

Iroh and Jee woke up a few hours after Katara. They walked to the end of the cave. Jee yawned and stretched.

"Prince Zuko, Jee and I are going to look for a local village; we can't stay here to long." Iroh said Zuko nodded with Katara. Iroh and Jee left.

"Katara…"

"Yes, Zuko?"

"Did you mean what you said last night?" Zuko looked at her. She blushed as she met his gaze.

"Yes, Zuko, I meant all of it." She smiled. "How about you? I know you're not one to speak of your feelings." She giggled.

"Yes." He pushed his face closer to hers and pecked her on the lips. She sighed and leaned against him.

"So, then you want to be with me?" She smiled. Even if he admitted he cared, she knew it would embarrass him a little.

"I guess…" He wasn't exactly the 'romantic' type. Mai was easy, Katara was a little different.

"You guess?" Her head shot up and looked at him.

"Yes." He said seriously.

"That's better." She rested her head back. "But I want to wait on telling the others. I want to sit and talk with Aang and Sokka and if you tell your uncle, well…"

"The world will know." He smiled. "Jee will stay quiet, but I'm not open with him and Toph will probably blackmail me." Zuko finished, she nodded. She was most concerned with Aang, she didn't know if he accepted that she would never love him like that.

"Hey guys." Sokka yawned as he emerged from the depths of the cave. Katara scooted away from Zuko slightly. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Katara said. "Iroh and Jee went to look for a village, we need to stock up."

"Sounds fun." He stretched his arms above his head, and then Toph came out of the shadows. She kept her gaze forward; she could feel Sokka's heart beat faster. "Toph, can we talk?" He stood up.

"Fine, but I don't want it to take long." She said sternly as she led him outside. They sat down.

"Toph, I'm really-"

"Sorry, I know, I'm sick of hearing that." She said bluntly, she was done crying.

"Please forgive me?" He looked to her.

"No. You don't get it. You're the first guy I've ever had real feelings, but that doesn't make me stupid. You won't be instantly forgiven; it's going to take time before I can really trust you again." She finished.

"OK, I'll give you time." Sokka said. They sat in silence for a while. He smiled at her, he admired the way she handled it. Now he just had to prove he meant he was sorry.

XXX

Katara used her healing glove to finish up healing her shoulder wound. It healed well. She had been using water, but it was pretty deep at first, but now it was almost done! She rotated her shoulder a little, proud to have mobility back in it. Zuko smiled at her. She seemed so happy.

"What are you smiling at?" She looked up at him.

"Nothing." He said. He still held his smile.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be smiling." She crawled to where he sat.

"Maybe I just feel like smiling." He said. She busted out in laughter.

"_You_ just feel like smiling!" She said through her laughter.

"Maybe, yes." He was starting to get serious. Did she really think he was _that _bad? She wiped a tear from her eye as she finished laughing.

"How cute, Zuko made a funny." She giggled a little.

"I can make 'funnies' if I want to, I just choose not to." He was serious now. She was starting to mock him, he didn't like being mocked.

"It's even kind of funny hearing you say it. I mean, who even says 'funnies'?" She was smiling, he was frowning. "Oh, come on, I'm just kidding."

"Yup." He looked to the outside of the cave with his arms crossed at his chest.

"Sorry, I didn't know you got offended so easily." She was still teasing him.

"I don't." He still didn't look at her.

"Then why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are." She didn't like his moodiness. He was worse than her during her time of month sometimes!

"I said I'm not mad at you, that means I'm not." He still didn't look at her.

"Then why don't you look at me? And why aren't you smiling anymore? Don't you…" She covered her mouth as she snickered. "_feel_ like it?" He looked at her.

"I'm looking directly at you, now. I'm not mad at you, and I don't feel like smiling anymore." As he finished, he smiled, though. He liked seeing her happy.

"Maybe it's when you look at me you smile."

"Maybe in your dreams." He said with a smirk still on his face.

"What?" She yelled.

"Sorry, I didn't know you got offended so easily." His smile grew wider.

"You-" She was cut off when Aang came through.

"Hey guys. Wow, I really overslept." Aang yawned. Katara and Zuko blushed; they had managed to get their faces so they were inches apart. Katara pulled back, seeing that Zuko had his back against a wall. "Where is everyone?" He pretended not to notice.

"Iroh and Jee went to find a village, Sokka and Toph went to talk." Katara felt like it was the millionth time explaining, even though it was only the second.

"Oh, so it's just us three. What do you want to do?" Aang asked. He had been bored lately; maybe they could find something to kill time.

"There isn't much to do. We're in a freaking never-ending forest." Zuko sighed, so did Katara.

_There he goes with his moodiness. _She rolled her eyes.

"Why don't we explore?" Aang asked. There was still tension between him and Zuko when Katara was there, but Zuko was calmer.

_Too late, Monk. I already won this competition. _He smirked as he thought to himself.

"Sounds like a good idea. Want to go, Zuko?" Katara asked and he nodded.

"Let's just stay away from the water." Zuko said. They walked into the forest.

XXX

Azula held a smirk. She had ordered a guard to send out her message to her father and told him to send in Mai and Ty Lee. A few minutes later, they entered.

"You asked for us?" Ty Lee jumped to the foot of Azula's bed with her legs crossed. Mai just sat at the side of her bed.

"Yes. I have decided what my plans are. I'll give my wounds one week; we'll stay close to Zuko and the others, though. I need to show Zuzu that I don't need the help of others. I can handle myself and would be just fine without him. I'm going to…have a little _fun _with Zuzu's emotions. I need you two to keep this damned crew in order. Tell them anyone who gives a hard time to you or breaks any rule will be sent to me, and there will be no witnesses to see their fate. Make sure we stay on course." She finished.

"That can be done." Mai stood up and left.

"Hope you feel better." Ty Lee quickly hugged her around the neck before skipping out. Azula smiled.

XXX

**I can't make Azula just side with them. Sorry to everyone who wanted her to. She's back to scheming. It might change by the final battle, who knows, but for now, she's herself. Please review! XD**


	26. That Awkward Tension

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender,

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender,

Thank you, ScallyBally, for dedicating your fanart to me! scallybally./art/Gentleman-83982085

Check it out! Now, enjoy…

XXX

Chapter Twenty-Six: That Awkward Tension

Zuko, Katara, and Aang decided to go get Appa. It killed time and would be useful. Katara and Zuko were subconsciously walking close and sharing a glance every once in a while. It made Aang uncomfortable.

"So, Zuko, what happened to your wrists?" Aang asked, snapping Zuko out of his daze. He was looking forward.

"Oh, uh." He had to process the question. "I had a small battle with Azula this morning."

"Oh. What happened?" Aang asked.

"Nothing. We fought, she got hurt and Ty Lee and Mai returned her to the ship." He said bluntly.

"I see." Aang said. Katara rolled her eyes. There was that strange tension, but now she knew what it was. They both really liked her. She was already technically with Zuko, but Aang didn't know that. She just hoped he didn't try anything.

"Hey, Aang, why don't we practice some waterbending!' Katara interrupted the silence between Zuko and Aang. She pointed to the river.

"OK!" He ran for it, following Katara. Zuko sighed. This better not be like the times he sparred with her. He sat at the shore and watched.

XXX

"Aang, here, like this." Katara said as she went behind her friend and moved his arms to the right position. He blushed at the body contact. They were both in their under garments. Zuko sighed; he hated seeing them that close. He stood up.

"Where are you going, Zuko?" Katara asked as she faced Aang and took the stance she showed him.

"For a walk." He said, and continued walking.

"OK! Don't go to far!" She yelled as she continued to teach Aang, who let out a sigh of relief. Zuko almost made him fear being that close to her.

"Katara, can we take a little break?" Aang asked. They had been sparring for about a half hour, and he really wanted talk with her alone.

"Sure." Katara said as she bended the water out of her hair and clothes, they sat on the shore.

"So, how have you been? We haven't really talked to you lately." Aang said casually.

"Aang, I see you everyday." She giggled, he blushed a little.

"Yeah, but Katara…how do you feel about me? I mean, I know you told me you didn't love me, but how about now? Is there even a chance?" Aang looked into her eyes.

"Aang…I…" She couldn't finish. Then, he leaned forward and kissed her. He was about to deepen it, but she pulled away and moved her hand to her mouth. "Aang, we can never be anything more than friends." She looked down.

XXX

Iroh and Jee returned to the cave. They had indeed found a small village. It was worn-down, but it would do. Iroh knew this was the area Zuko and he had separated in for that short time. He sighed. When they walked in, they saw only Toph and Sokka sitting in the cave, silent.

"Where are the others?" Iroh asked as he took a seat.

"I don't know. Katara and Zuko were up when we left. They must've gone for a walk or something." Sokka said. Iroh nodded.

"Well, we found a small village that will be good to stock up in, I guess we will just wait for the others to return." Jee said.

XXX

Zuko decided to head back to the river. There wasn't really anywhere to go, and maybe he would convince Aang to practice some firebending. He walked through the bushes, but stopped. He heard them talking.

"Aang, we could never be anything more than friends." Katara said, Zuko smiled. He stepped out of the bushes before Aang could say anything back.

"Hi, Zuko." Aang said a little coldly. He could never tell Katara anything when he was near. Zuko shrugged and sat by Katara. He smirked as he watched the monk have a tint of jealousy in his eye. He sat with his body about an inch from hers. Katara sighed; it was like he was trying to start problems.

"Let's go get Appa, I'm sure the others are waiting." Katara said as she stood up. Aang didn't stop glaring at Zuko, and neither did he. He wasn't going to break the gaze. "Guys!" She yelled. Both of them shot up and followed her.

XXX

Azula was able to walk around her ship again. She wasn't supposed to, but since when did Azula take orders from anybody? Doctors aren't special. Mai had been doing a lot to keep them in order; Ty Lee had done some things, but not much. She sighed as she leaned against the railing. Then she saw them. Her uncle and Lieutenant Jee were walking along the river. She was going to follow them, but thought better of it. She knew they wouldn't leave the others and either were going for a walk or looking for a village, maybe. She had seen a small village went she was looking for Zuko earlier. It was a piece of crap, but she guessed it would beat the forest. She knew where they were going.

XXX

They finally reached Appa. Aang ran right up to him. It wasn't long before they were in the air. Zuko wasn't so fond of riding a giant bison, but he didn't let anyone else no that. It wasn't that he had a fear of heights, he just didn't feel comfortable on the saddle of a bison. Katara giggled as she watched him grip the edge of the saddle for dear life.

"Is there something funny?" He asked as he glared at her.

"Does Zuzu have a fear of heights?" Katara asked. She was sitting across from him on the saddle.

"Don't call me that!" Zuko yelled as he stood up. Appa took a sharp turn and Zuko immediately sat down and held onto the saddle.

"I'll take that as a yes." She smiled.

"No, I flew here on a freaking war balloon." He said seriously.

"Guys, we're here!" Aang said, relieved he didn't need to here them bicker. They fought like an old married couple. After Appa landed, they all went into the cave.

"And just where were you?" Sokka asked as he stood up and pointed his finger at Katara.

"I went for a walk to get Appa." She replied.

"Great news! Jee and I found a village just a few miles off from here." Iroh interrupted.

"And we have Appa now! No more walking! My feet are killing me!" Sokka yelled as he ran up to and hugged Appa. Katara, Zuko, and Aang rolled their eyes.

"Sokka, you make it sound like you've actually done something." Katara said in her motherly tone.

"I've done plenty!" Sokka yelled.

"yeah, eat, eat, eat, and, um, did I mention eat?" Katara said.

"Relax, let's get out of this place." Zuko said, everyone looked up to him.

XXX

They all took their seats on Appa. They hit the village,

"We are supposed to stay _here_?" Sokka asked.

"Its here or the woods." Aang said.

"It will have to do for now." Jee added.

"I think it's nice, there's a small tea shop." Iroh said.

"I like it!" Toph yelled.

"I think it's pretty nice." Katara said. Then they all looked to Zuko, who was wide-eyed. He stood with his mouth agape.

"No." He whispered.

XXX

**My shortest chapter yet. Kind of going throu a small writer's block, but I'll keep the updates. Dun dun dun! The cliffie. Not really, but still a little on edge. Where are they? I wonder… I gave a few hints, please review! XD**

**Oh, I was wondering, should I go Taang and maybe Ty Lokka? Just so Aang isn't stuck alone? Let me know what you think!**


	27. Something Always Happens

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

XXX

Chapter Twenty –Seven: Something Always Happens

"Zuko, what is it?" Katara asked.

"We-we can't stay here." He still kept his gaze on the town.

"Have you been here before?" Aang asked.

"Yes. I'm not welcome here." He replied. "I…got into a fight with some of the soldiers. I got kicked out."

"Big surprise, Zuko got mad." Sokka said sarcastically.

"Sokka, stop." Katara pointed a finger at her brother.

"Nephew, what happened?" Iroh asked.

"I just told you!" He turned to face them as he yelled. He didn't include that he became friends with a little boy, Lee, and the soldiers were abusing their power. He battled them to save Lee, and in the end used firebending. He revealed who he was and they ordered him to leave.

"Calm down there, Sparky." Toph said. Zuko sighed. He couldn't face Lee, not after what he'd done. They boy viewed him as a brother, and now…now he was an enemy.

"Look, we'll stay for one night. Azula probably knows where we are now, we can't stay in the forest." Katara placed a hand on his shoulder, which he shook off.

"It's not that easy." Zuko said.

"Zuko, we need to go in. We aren't in a position to separate, either. Azula could send her army after us." Aang said.

"Fine, but I'm staying in the background." Zuko wanted them to go in and get out, but he knew something would happen. Something always happened.

XXX

They group stayed together, Zuko kept his face facing the ground. If anyone recognized him, he was screwed. Then someone came behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Lee?" Zuko turned to see a girl about his age. Her hair was thrown into a ponytail. He almost immediately knew who she was.

"Jin?" He asked. She went from Ba Sing Se to…this? Then again, who knew what Ba Sing Se was now?

"Lee!" She wrapped her arms around her neck. The whole group stared at him, confused. Lee? Katara's eyes showed anger. Jin, it was Jin, the girl he said was a mistake? Some mistake. Jin stepped back. "I never thought I'd see you again! Who are these people?" Jin asked sweetly.

"Oh, uh, you remember my Uncle Ir-Mushy?" Jin nodded. "And this is Toph, Sokka, Liutenant Jee, Aang, and Katara." He said as he pointed to each one of them. Jin glared at Katara. There was tension.

"It's great to see you again, Mushy, and meet you all. Do you need a place to stay?" She asked.

"Yes! One that is free preferably!" Sokka yelled, Jin laughed a bit. Zuko glared at him.

"Well, I can give you that, there aren't many places to stay here." She signaled for them to follow her. Zuko had a bad feeling. He walked up front with her.

"Why do you live here?" Zuko asked her.

"Well, after Ba Sing Se fell, I was one of the hundred people who fled. My aunt lives here, so she let me stay with her." She smiled.

"Oh, right." He remembered that night, when he killed Aang.

"How about you? Where did you go?" Jin asked; Katara was walking directly behind them.

_To the Fire Nation, my home. _Zuko almost said, but thought better of it. "I've just been…traveling." He said. They reached a small house. Zuko froze dead in his tracks. Everyone, once again looked back at him. A small boy came running out of the small house.

"Jin, I-" He looked to Zuko. "_You._" He didn't even say his name, but when he said that, he said it with venom. Zuko looked at the boy sympathetically.

"Lee, this is my cousin, Lee." Jin laughed a little at the irony.

"His name isn't Lee! He's Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation!" Lee yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at Zuko.

XXX

Azula was bored out of her mind. She couldn't order anyone around, she couldn't spar, and she couldn't even walk for long. She noticed Mai and Ty Lee weren't checking on her as often, either. It kind of hurt. They were the only ones who could keep her entertained. She never let anyone know, of course. Her days of showing any emotion were over. At least, she hoped. She sighed. Eventually, something would happen. Something always happened.

XXX

Zuko stood there, he tried to say something, but he couldn't.

"Lee?" Jin looked at him. "Is it true?"

"Yes. I am Zuko." He looked to his feet.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"That's not enough!" Lee yelled. "I hate you!" He ran up and began effortlessly punching him. His eyes were shut and tears were rolling down his cheeks. Zuko let him. The boy needed to let it out, so he let him. Zuko squeezed his eyes shut. Suddenly, the punches stopped. Zuko felt something squeeze around his waist; he looked down and saw Lee.

"I don't hate you." He whispered. Zuko smiled and returned his hug.

"I didn't mean to hurt you; I know you've been through enough pain." Zuko said.

"I lost him…" Lee whispered.

"Who?" Zuko whispered back.

"My dad, he was sent to the war." He said. Zuko felt sympathy for the young boy. He couldn't be much older than ten and he already lost half his family. "My mom can't afford to feed Jin and me." Lee squeezed Zuko as he continued to sob.

"It's OK, now." Zuko said.

"Will you stay?" He looked up to him.

"I can't." He said bluntly. He could feel the gaze everyone was giving him.

"Can I come with you? Please?" Lee was facing him again. "It would make things easier for my mom. Jin could come, too. She can help with a lot of stuff." He begged.

"No." Zuko said bluntly.

"Lee, I mean Zuko, would you at least stay the night?" Jin asked. Zuko looked behind him to the others, they nodded.

"For tonight." Zuko said, he saw Lee's eyes fill with excitement.

"Will you think about it? My mom would trust you." He said as he let go of Zuko.

"We'll see." He said. He didn't have the heart to say no.

XXX

That night, Jin, Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Iroh, Aang, Toph, Jee, and Lee were in the farmhouse.

"So…you have a girlfriend?" Jin asked Zuko. They were the last two awake.

"Yeah…" He sighed.

"The water girl, right?" She asked. He didn't like being questioned, but answered.

"Yes." He heard her sigh.

"I guess I understand why it was so 'complicated' in Ba Sing Se." Jin smiled, he returned. "Zuko, you should let Lee go with you. His brother died and the odds of his father returning are slim to none. He may not know you that well, but you are the only father or brother figure he can have right now."

"It's too dangerous. I can't take him with us." Zuko said quickly.

"Zuko…I don't need to come." Jin said. It hurt her to ay it, but she did.

"Yes you would. He's close to you, I can tell."

"Please?" She asked.

"Maybe…" He sighed. "Goodnight." They nodded and went and found Katara. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled up to him. He went to sleep.

XXX

Azula woke to someone banging on her door in the middle of the night. Who dared to wake her up? She got up and opened the door. The brave soldier stood before her.

"What the hell do you want?" Azula asked harshly.

"Princess, the soldiers have captured one of the Avatar's companions." He said as he held his head high. She truly did respect him.

"Which one?" She asked.

"Lieutenant Jee."

"Hmm…I guess it's good I let him go, he seems stupid. Was he alone?"

"From what I know."

"Very well, you are dismissed." She said, just as he began to walk away, she spoke again. "What's your name?" The man froze.

"Isamu, Princess."

_The name of bravery. _She thought to herself. "How old are you?" She asked.

"Eighteen, Princess." His back still faced her.

"Alright, tell the guards I will interrogate Jee in a few moments." She said from her doorway.

"Yes, Princess." Isamu walked down the hall. He was the first member of her crew she actually asked about. The first one she was actually interested in.

XXX

Iroh shook Zuko by his shoulder.

"What the fuck?" Zuko jumped up and swung Iroh to the ground. "Oh…sorry, Uncle. I haven't been woken up like that in a while." Zuko blushed as he helped him up.

"Nephew, where is Jee?"

"I don't know, I thought you were with him. Damn, it's not even sunrise."

"I know, that is why I am concerned. He might be in trouble." Iroh said. He didn't even lecture Zuko for his language or throwing him to the ground. He knew it was bad.

"I'll go look for him." Zuko said.

"Go look for whom?" Katara asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Jee is missing." Zuko said.

"I'll go with you." She stood up.

"No, you'll stay here! I don't want you hurt again. I have my own way of doing things!" Zuko yelled, then shut up and remembered the others were asleep. "Uncle needs to teach Aang some firebending, it was what I was going to do outside the village today, I just…I need to go alone." Zuko looked to his feet.

"You have not gotten rid of it, have you my nephew?" Iroh asked with a stern look.

"Gotten rid of what?" Zuko played dumb. He wasn't going to say anything.

"Do you want me to say it out loud? I know how you got back that money, Nephew." Iroh pointed his finger.

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked.

"Nothing, and…no. I didn't." Zuko whispered.

"Prince Zuko that will not be how we save Jee." Iroh said.

"Then what do you suggest we do? We can't just walk on Azula's ship without being detected, and Azula will find any slip up Jee accidentally makes. I'll go now, before the sun comes." Zuko said.

"What are you not telling me, Zuko?" Katara asked.

"It's nothing, just go to sleep." He kissed her forehead. She sighed, she would find out later. Iroh glared at his nephew, and then nodded in disappointment.

XXX

Zuko waited until he was sure the others were asleep. He changed into his black, stealthy clothes. He grabbed his swords and slung them over his shoulder, and then he looked into the mask. He placed it on his head and slowly headed for Azula's ship.

XXX

"So, Jee, you discovered what a moron my brother is and finally left?" Azula asked as she walked around the chair he was chained to.

"I will tell you nothing of Prince Zuko's or the Avatar's whereabouts." Jee said coldly.

"Well, he isn't really a prince anymore, is he?" She smirked, he grunted. "Lieutenant Jee, my father recommended you on my ship. He said you were one of the most loyal soldiers that the great Dragon of the West ever had. What happened?"

"I am one of the most loyal soldiers you will ever meet, only I am loyal to Prince Zuko and General Iroh." Jee said. Azula was getting frustrated.

"Listen to me; I could kill you here and now. I suggest you give me the information I need before I do so." She said calmly.

"Then go ahead and kill me. At least I'll die with honor."

"Honor of what? Serving a traitor? Being loyal to the one person who severely betrayed the Fire Nation? Some honor, you wouldn't even know the definition of the word." She folded her hands behind her back as she looked down at him.

"Honor of saving my country from what would become of it. If you became Fire Lady, the world would fall."

"And bow to me with respect!" She lost her patience. She deeply inhaled. "Fine, don't talk now, you're torture will begin tomorrow. Guards! Lock him in the brig!" She yelled, and two guards took him. He didn't even struggle. She then knew it would take a lot to break him.

XXX

Katara woke up not long after she had fallen back asleep. Zuko wasn't there, and she didn't like it. She scanned the farmhouse, to the best of her ability, the sun still wasn't up. She saw the door creak open and saw a male's figure slowly walk out. She hesitated, but followed it in the shadows. She needed to know if it was Zuko.

XXX

Zuko looked over his shoulder a few times, he heard a few sticks break and felt like he was being followed. Every time he looked, though, he saw no one. After walking a while, he saw Azula's ship. He walked in the shadows before finding a window to creep through. It was one that led to a hallway, this was exactly like his old ship, he knew what he was doing. He crawled into the hallway.

XXX

Katara tried her best to stay quiet as she followed the man. She saw him look back a few times, but managed to hide in a bush or behind a tree. She felt like a stalker. She saw him crawl through a small window on a Fire Nation ship.

"Azula…" She whispered. She gave the man a few minutes before she followed his suit and crawled through the window.

XXX

Zuko was up at the ceiling. He held himself up by pushing his hands and feet on the narrow walls. He saw a few of Azula's guards walk right passed him.

_Dumb asses…_ He thought to himself. He began to make his way for the cells, slowly moving across the ceiling.

XXX

Katara glanced around the ship. She shouldn't have followed him, it was stupid. She didn't even know if it was Zuko. She needed to find a way out; she couldn't even see the man anymore. She walked with her back pinned against the wall, and then she heard a familiar voice.

"Hmm…Zuzu left his little girlfriend all alone?"

"Azula…" She whispered as she turned to face her.

"You know, it's funny, you came right to me, on my own ship! You aren't too bright, are you, Peasant?" She smirked as she took a few steps forward. Katara couldn't get access to the water; she was already to far from the window.

"What do you want?" Katara asked butterly.

"I already know what you're thinking. You can take me, right? I'm already injured; you could beat the living shit out of me." Azula smiled. Katara stood, shocked. It was exactly what she was thinking. "I know; I have the ability to amaze people with my wisdom." Her smirk grew a little. "There is one more thing I know that I'll tell you. There's a reason you're here alone. You wouldn't be stupid enough to just waltz on my ship without backup, would you?" Azula took a few more steps forward. "Tell me why you're here." She whispered. Katara took water from the air and water-whipped Azula. She fell to the ground.

"So, you learned a little trick, me too." Azula shot her blue fire at her; it was similar to Katara's water whip. Katara fell now. "Guards!" Azula yelled and two guards ran right to her. They tied Katara's hands behind her back and forced her to stand up. Azula put Katara's face in her hand and squeezed both sides of her cheeks tightly.

"This is your last chance. Why are you here?" Azula asked, Katara furrowed her brow and spit in her face. She felt a harsh sting on her face, Azula backhanded her. "Take that disgusting piece of trash to the brig." Azula said calmly. The gurds pulled Katara away.

XXX

Zuko was almost at his destination. He heard it.

"Guards!" Azula yelled. His body stiffened, thinking he had been discovered. He then saw two guards run below him. Either Azula was going to abuse them, or there was a distraction. Either way, it worked out for him. He slowly made his way to the floor and entered the hall with about twenty cells lined up.

XXX

"Let me go!" Katara yelled. The guards laughed.

"Who do you think scares us more, you or Princess Azula?" One of them asked her. She sighed, he had a point.

XXX

Zuko found the one occupied cell. Sure enough, it was Jee. He was in chains and had his mouth tied up. He began to attempt to yell. The Blue Spirit was what he saw, Zuko remembered. He began picking the lock.

"The Blue Spirit." Zuko looked over his shoulder and saw Azula. He took a fighting stance. "I know who you are." Zuko gulped. "You're a criminal to the Fire Nation." Then he smirked. She didn't quite know _who _he was. "I'll return home with three enemies, if I leave tonight. I have the Lieutenant who betrayed me, The Blue Spirit, hell; I don't even think I need my brother right now. Oh, and the water girl." Azula smirked. Zuko's eyes were wide with anger behind the mask. He took out his swords and began swinging at her. She smirked. She knew every move he was going to make. "Please, you think I don't know you? I know every move you're about to make…Zuzu." Azula smirked.

XXX

The guards threw Katara in a dark cell. It was dark, but she heard something. Someone was battling further away.

"Guards, I want you to bring the girl. The Blue Spirot needs to see her." Azula said as she easily avoided her brother's moves. He grunted.

_The Blue Spirit? _Katara gasped. She had seen wanted posters of him somewhere. Did he work for Azula? The guards picked her up and brought her over. She realized he was battling Azula, but why? He dropped his arms to his side.

"Katara…" He whispered.

"I don't know, Blue Spirit, I think my crew could use the girl for…entertainment services." Azula smirked.

"What do you want Azula?" He asked, keeping his voice low. He couldn't let Katara know he was a criminal.

"First, you remove your mask and show the peasant who you are, I'm sure she'd love to know. And then, I want you to trade yourself in for her. I'll set her free if you agree."

"If Jee and the girl go, I'll stay." Zuko said, still hiding his face behind the mask.

"Fair enough, now, show yourself." She smirked. Zuko hesitated, but removed the mask. Katara stared at him wide-eyed.

"Zuko…" Was all she could say, Azula laughed.

"Guards, lock him up. Make sure his cell is secured. Remove all his weapons and chain him up, feet, too." Azula said, they nodded and Zuko let them chain him up, he'd be free later. "Oh, and Zuzu." Azula said. "I'll make sure your girlfriend's cell is right next to yours."

"You said you'd let her and Jee go!" Zuko yelled, now struggling against the guards.

"What was it you used to say? Azula lies? No, Azula _always _lies." Azula smirked as she watched the guards drag him and Katara to the more secured cells.

_Something always happens! _Zuko thought to himself.

XXX

**My writer's block is over! Woot, woot! Sorry, I'm once again sugar high. OK, so, what will happen? I cant tel you, but you can review, so please do!**

**Now, I don't think Lee should join them, he's a little boy. Should I have Jin, though? Maybe it could be her and Sokka with Taang? Hm…let me know what you think!**


	28. Love

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

XXX

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Love

Zuko and Katara's cells were on the deck level. There were at least ten guards watching them. Katara didn't even look at Zuko for the three hours they were already stuck behind the bars.

"Katara…I'm sorry." Zuko said. He was sitting on the floor, so was she. The only thing that separated them was the wall of bars.

"How long?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He turned his head to face her.

"I know you were the Blue Spirit, but how long have you kept it from me?" She still didn't look him in the eyes.

"Since…since we first settled in that village. The first one we stayed in."

"I thought you were done with secrets?!" She yelled at him.

"Prince Zuko, you're new girlfriend's a lot feistier than Lady Mai." One of the guards said, causing a few more to laugh.

"Shut up!" Zuko yelled at them, he attempted to stand up, but he couldn't. When he did, he lost his balance and fell, the guards laughed even harder now. Zuko shot steam from his nostrils, and the guards quickly stopped laughing and turned around. Katara sighed.

"Are you really afraid of your prisoner?" She asked, to none of them in particular.

"No." One answered quickly. She rolled her eyes.

"They should be!" Zuko yelled at her.

"Please, you're like a giant marshmallow on the inside!" She yelled. He let out a yell of frustration and shot fire out of his mouth and to the ceiling. The guards, and Katara, were staring at him. Zuko and Katara heard a voice speak to the guards.

"Princess Azula wants you out there to spar." The voice said.

"Then who will watch the prisoners?" One of them asked.

"There are extra guards outside, there's no way they can escape. Now come on!" The man yelled, all the guards scampered toward the deck.

"Finally." Zuko said. He swung the chains that were behind his back on his wrists underneath him. He slowly melted the small chain that was in between the shackles with fire from his mouth. He looked at Katara and signaled for her to be quiet, she nodded. She was angry with him, but she wasn't about to die here. He wrapped his arm around the door of his cell and carefully picked the lock.

"I take it you've done this before." Katara said harshly.

"Shut up if you want to get out." He said, then, the door to his cell opened. He smiled at his own little trick.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" She yelled, he rolled his eyes and scanned the hallway. Nobody was there, but there bound to be at least twenty soldiers outside.

"Look, I'm going to check the area, and then I'll come back for you. Just stay put." He told her.

"What? You're going to leave me here? You asshole!" She yelled, he sighed and slowly went to the hallway.

XXX

Zuko kept his back glued to the wall as he sidestepped along it. he heard a few soldiers talking. He heard footsteps, and once again, went spiderman to the ceiling. He saw a familiar figure stop walking directly below him.

"Hello, Zuko." Mai said. She didn't even look at him.

"Mai..." He whispered. He was a little frightened. She could call the whole army to him right now.

"Listen to me and listen good." Mai said. "I'm risking my life. Azula is in her chambers, Ty Lee is doing god knows what." She looked up to him as he slid down. "I hate you. I hate what you did to me, I hate what you left me for, and I hate that stupid look on your face!" Mai yelled. "Yet, I still love you. I understand the feeling is not mutual, but this is going to be goodbye. I'm going to set you and the peasant free, and then I intend on leaving Azula. I can't take you to the Lieutenant, it's too risky. I'll lead you to an emergency escape root." Mai was on the verge of tears. "This is the hardest decision I ever had to make, appreciate it." She threw him a bag, he opened it and revealed the Blue Spirit mask with his swords, he smiled at her. "Each of of our rooms, mine, Azula's, and Ty Lee's, have escape routes that are set for emergency, I guess this is one. Now, where's the girl?" Mai asked

Zuko put on his mask and led Mai to Katara's cell.

"Oh, so, you came back! What, did you team up with them now?" She asked. She watched Mai come toward her.

"She's going to help." Zuko whispered. Katara grunted, Mai released her. Just as they reached the exit that was in Mai's room, they heard a voice.

"Well, Mai, who would think?" Azula asked as Mai opened the door to leave.

"Both of you leave! I'll hold her off!" Mai said.

"Mai…" Zuko said.

"GO!" She yelled.

"I'm not leaving you!" Zuko yelled, Mai pushed him and Katara out the door. Just as Zuko went to go back, Mai slammed the door shut. They began to walk away. He knew Azula wouldn't kill her.

XXX

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Azula said through her teeth. "He left you!"

"And I love him!" Mai took out her knives, but the guards grabbed her.

"Lock her in the darkest, coldest cell there is on this damn ship!" Azula yelled. She watched as it was now Mai being pulled away. They shared one last cold glare before Mai disappeared in the shadows.

XXX

Zuko and Katara made it back to the village.

"Why the hell did you follow me?" He yelled at her.

"Why the hell did you lie to me?" She asked.

"I didn't want you to get hurt!"

"Me or your alter-ego?" Katara gave him a harsh glare.

"You! You, Katara!" He gave her back her harsh glare.

"I can't believe you! I can't even look at you right now!" She huffed and began to walk away.

"What is wrong with you? You're so blind!" He yelled; she stopped. It began to downpour, but neither of them moved. "You say I lie to you and it's because I want to hurt you! It's because I fucking love you!" He yelled through the rain. She turned around and walked over to him.

"What did you say?" She asked quietly.

:Nothing." He looked away.

"Zuko…"

"I said I love you." He whispered.

"Zuko…" She went to continue, but he kissed her. He moved his tongue through her lips and slammed her back against the wall of an old building. He let her go and he looked at her. She grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. He returned it passionately before pulling back.

"I love you, too…" She whispered.

XXX

The rain let up and the sun began to rise. Katara and Zuko walked into the farmhouse, soaked.

"Prince Zuko! Miss Katara!" Iroh yelled, he had been waiting for them to come back for a while. He ran up and hugged them. Sokka groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Where were you guys? You're drenched." He asked.

"For a long, long walk." Zuko said.

XXX

After everyone had woken up, Lee's mother invited them for breakfast. It had been a while since she had company and now there was so much of it.

"So, Zuko, can I go with you?" Lee asked. Zuko took in a deep breath.

"No, our mission is far too dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt." Zuko said as he took a bite of the meal.

"But.." Lee paused.

"Excuse me, Prince Zuko, can I speak with you?" Lee's mother asked, Zuko nodded and followed her into another room.

"You can call me Zuko." He said seriously.

"Right, Zuko, could you take Jin wit you. She is my niece and I do love her, but…it's too hard right now. She works, but there aren't many jobs available, and…" The woman looked to her feet.

"Jin can come with us; she just needs to realize what's at risk." Zuko said; the woman nodded.

"Can Lee?" She asked as she looked to her feet. Just as Zuko went to speak, she cut him off. She ran into his arms. "He's all I have left and they're threatening to take him!" She began to sob. "They keep threatening to send him to war!" She looked up to him.

"Jin, do you want to travel with us?" Zuko said as he re-entered the room.

"Yes! I mean…if it's OK with the others." She said.

"Yeah, we already have like ten people…where's Jee?" Sokka asked.

"He was captured by Azula." Katara looked to her lap.

"We'll go for him later."

"So, I can go with you guys?" Jin asked. She loved her aunt, but she always wanted to travel.

"Don't see why not." Toph said, a little angry at Sokka's excitement. "I need a name for you now." Toph brought her index finger to her chin. "How about…" Toph was stumped.

"How about…?" Aang was, too.

"I'll call you Jin, for now." Toph said, Jin smiled.

"Lee, you too." Zuko said.

"Really?" Lee asked, Zuko nodded.

XXX

They decided they needed to leave the village.

"Do you know the area?" Zuko asked Jin.

"No. I just came straight to that village." Jin said.

"Don't be so down!" Sokka said to her, the girl was attractive. "We like to think sunny-side-up!" He said as he jogged to keep up with them.

"Sokka, since when do you think sunny-side-up?" Katara asked her brother.

"Since forever, Katara! Sometimes I wonder if you really know me!" Sokka responded. Zuko rolled his eyes while Jin laughed a little.

"Are they always like this?" Jin asked Zuko.

"Unfortunately…" Zuko sighed. He began to think about what he told Katara. He had never told any other girl he loved her.

XXX

That night, the group ate the dinner Lee's mother packed for them.

"Zuko, could I talk to you?" Aang asked; Zuko nodded. They walked further into the stupid woods.

"I…I told Katara how I feel and she said she didn't feel the same. I'm kind of embarrassed to tell Sokka and well, you obviously have experience with girls. What should I do?" Aang asked.

"Not the best experiences…" Zuko said under his breath. "You need to move on." Zuko said coldly. Then he realized it was Aang's first crush, first love. He sighed.

"Do you think I could get her to feel the same way?" He asked.

"You can't force anyone to feel anyway. Most feeling develop over time, and a lot of the time, you don't even expect to feel the way you do." Zuko smiled. He thought about how his relationship with her developed.

"But I love her, Zuko!" Aang yelled as he stood up.

"So do I!" Zuko stood, and then shut his mouth. He realized what he just admitted.

"What…?" Aang asked.

"I…Katara…" Zuko had to be careful how he put this.

"You…love her?" Aang felt his rage inside grow.

"Yes, Aang. I love Katara." He said as he looked to the ground.

"Why? How?" Aang ran at Zuko, who pinned him to the ground.

"Listen, do you think I intended to fall in love with her? I didn't! It just happened!" He said, still holding Aang down.

"Does she love you back?" Aang asked. He stopped struggling and Zuko let go of him.

"What?" Zuko whispered.

"I SAID DOES SHE LOVE YOU BACK?" Aang yelled, tears were starting to run down his cheeks.

"Yes…" Zuko whispered. Katara ran and found them.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing. I-I'm really happy for you…Katara." Aang lied. Then he figured if Katara was happy, he would be, too. He looked to Zuko.

"What do you mean, Aang?" She asked.

"He knows." Zuko looked to her.

"Aang…I'm sorry." She said.

"It's not your fault. It's not Zuko's either. It just…kind of hurts." Aang said. Katara went to hug him, but he put his hands up for her not to. "I just need to be alone." Aang said, Katara and Zuko nodded.

XXX

"Yeah, in Ba Sing Se, Zuko and Mushy owned the best tea shop!" Jin said.

"My name is Iroh, my dear." Iroh laughed at the name Zuko had given him. Zuko and Katara walked through.

"Where's Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked.

"He needs to be alone." Katara said.

"So he finally figured you guys out?" Toph smirked.

"Toph…" Katara said. Sokka glared at Zuko, who looked away. He took a seat near Jin, who smiled, he just made a mistake. Katara took her seat on the other side of him. Iroh grinned at him from across. This should be interesting. Lee was already asleep.

"So, Zuko, what's the Fire Nation like?" Jin asked as she glared at Katara.

"It's, uh…hot!" Zuko said. He was sweating right now, too. He was scared.

"Like you?" Jin asked. Katara sent an evil glare to her.

"What?" He asked.

"Your body heat is getting really hot. I can feel it from over here!" Jin exclaimed, laughing as she realized what they were thinking. Toph and Sokka snorted a little, Iroh just kept grinning.

"Oh, yeah…right." Zuko blushed.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. You think I would say that when you're girlfriend's right there." Jin laughed.

"You're what?" Sokka asked.

"I called it!" Toph said as she sat upright. Iroh still just smiled and sipped his tea.

"What would you say to him when I'm not around?" Katara yelled as she pointed her finger at her.

"Nothing that concerns you." Jin said.

"You're what?" Sokka repeated himself. Katara then looked up to him, she forgot he didn't know. Zuko had been staring at him since Jin brought it up.

"Sokka, Zuko is my boyfriend." Katara said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because, we wanted to tell Aang and you and Iroh, but Aang just found out by accident and now you and Iroh did, too!" Katara yelled.

"I told you that you could be with her!" Sokka yelled to Zuko.

"She wanted to wait!" Zuko stood up and yelled.

"Wait, when did he tell you this?" Katara asked Zuko.

"The day we went fishing!" Zuko yelled.

"So, Jin, how was Ba Sing Se, before the whole destruction thing?" Iroh asked as he walked around the bickering teens.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Katara yelled.

"It was nice. I mean, it was always a nice city." Jin answered Iroh.

"Because I was still confused about you!" Zuko yelled.

"Zuko, how do you feel about her now?" Sokka asked calmly.

"She means so much to me." Zuko said.

"That's not what you said before." Katara crossed her arms.

"I love her, OK?" Zuko looked to Sokka.

"OK, you guys have my blessing." Sokka offered a hand to Zuko, who shook it. Katara hung her mouth open. The fight ended so quickly. "Just no touching her, got it?" Sokka asked, Zuko nodded. Jin sighed. She wasn't going to break love. She didn't want him that bad.

XXX

"Princess Azula." The guard saluted her as she walked by.

"Hello, Isamu." Azula smirked. "You're my favorite member, I've got a…special task for you."

XXX

**READ **

**Ok, I've been good with updating, I've given you several double chapters, but I must say I will not be updating tomorrow. I am really caught up with school and tomorrow, my dad will be home. I really want to spend time with him, I haven't seen him in a month! So, I am sorry, and will update the day after. Please review, though. XD**


	29. Emotions

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Wow, guys, I got like 20 reviews on the last chapter in less than a day! You are all the best! Thank you and I caught up a little on my day off! ;) Well, now to end the minor cliffhanger. Enjoy…**

XXX

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Emotions

She sat in the room with all steel walls and no windows. She had her wrists stuck to the arms of the metal chair she was forced to sit in, one metal bar over each wrist. There was a guard on either side of her.

"Hello, Mai." Azula said as she entered the room. Mai glared at her. "Leave, now." She told the guards. "So, you thought you were clever, did you?" Azula began to circle Mai. "I know you too well."

"Apparently not." Mai said, she kept her eyes forward.

"How so?" Azula kept a stern face, not even a little smirk.

"You thought I feared you so much that I'd just stand by and watch you kill him. That I wouldn't do anything about it? You were _wrong, _Azula." Mai still didn't look at her.

"No, you were wrong, you should've been an innocent bystander, but no, Mai needed to save her little boyfriend, I mean, _ex_-boyfriend. You know the one who's with the _water-peasant._" Azula let out a little smirk, and then turned her lips flat. She was disgusted with the girl.

"I was wrong? Look at what you've become, a little stone cold, psychopathic BITCH!" Mai yelled.

"What did you call me?" Azula asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't think I stuttered." Mai still didn't look her in the eye; she knew what was coming. She felt the stinging sensation of Azula's heated hand whack her across the face.

"Obviously, you were wrong. You're my prisoner! I could throw you overboard right now!" She yelled in response.

"Then do it. I don't care anymore. Zuko's gone, you're crazy, Ty Lee is the only one I have left to care about." Mai said bluntly. She wouldn't whimper in pain, she wouldn't give Azula the pleasure. It was burning up, though. Azula made sure her hand was hot before she hit her.

"Very well." Azula calmed herself. "Send her to her cell. I'll speak with her again tomorrow." Azula told the guards that waited outside as she left.

XXX

Mai was thrown back in her cell. There weren't even any bars, just four metal walls with a metal door. The door had a small hole cut out in the top; it was like a window to the hallway with bars. She sobbed and held her cheek. She wanted to just die. Tomorrow would just be worse.

XXX

In the middle of the night, Jee was woken up by the sounds of someone entering the hallway. He looked up, but it was dark, so he listened. He heard the sound of the keys jingle until they hit what sounds like a lock. He then saw a figure approach him. The figure put his hand over his lips to signal to be quiet, Jee nodded. The man took the binding away from Jee's mouth.

"Wh-what's your name?" Jee whispered.

"My name isn't important; I'm here to free you. Azula has gone crazy with power; I just want this war to be over." The man said. Jee figured he was around 20 by the sound of his voice. Jee also didn't completely trust him, but it was better than the others risking their lives. He nodded and the man unlocked his shackles. "We haven't set out yet." The man said. "So we can easily go to the deck, the princess in interrogating someone." Jee wondered who, but just nodded.

When they got to the moonlight, Jee's injuries were visible. He had several minor burn marks on his arms, he had many bruises, and something had happened o his leg to give him a slight limp. The man assumed it was from Azula and maybe a few guards who wanted to have fun. They reached the deck, and there were only three guards. The man fought them off, it didn't even seem like they were trying. Jee was curious, but this man was his last hope. They jumped off the boat and went in search of the others.

XXX

Zuko woke up at sunrise. He had Katara in his arms and slowly began to squeeze them tighter around her waist. So much had happened last night. He told her he _loved _her. Everyone ended up finding out, though. That's why he didn't like saying his emotions, but it ended up OK. He saw Toph stand up.

"Where are you going?" Zuko asked quietly.

"To find Twinkle Toes, he isn't back yet." She said; she was serious. He nodded to her as she left.

XXX

Toph found Aang asleep. He was curled up in a ball.

"Twinkle Toes." Toph whispered as she lightly shook his shoulder.

"What?" Aang sat up and rubbed his eyes, realizing he fell asleep without returning. He felt bad.

"Are you alright? You want to talk about it?" She asked as she sat near her friend.

"Well, look what happened last time I confided in a 'friend'." Aang frowned.

"Don't worry, Twinkle Toes, I'm not in love with Katara." Toph smiled, Aang's frown just deepened. "Look, I might be the best one you can talk to. I know what it's like to have your heart ripped out." Toph faced the ground and frowned as she finished.

"It's just…she means so much to me. And her and Zuko?" Aang asked.

"Look, it's not going to be easy, but you need to let her go…" Toph said, almost in a whisper.

"Did you let Sokka go?" Aang looked to her.

"I'm in the process. It's hard because he's there everyday." She was still frowning.

"You're a good friend, Toph." Aang smiled.

"Yeah, I know." She smirked. They sat in silence a little longer.

XXX

Katara woke up to a tight hold on her waist. She looked over her shoulder and saw Zuko. His eyes were closed, but she knew he was awake.

"I'm not going anywhere." She whispered as she rolled over to face him. She kissed the tip of his nose.

"I know." He said as he opened his eyes and kissed her. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and she lightly moaned out of pleasure.

"Hey! I gave you my blessing, not the right to suck her face off in front of me!" Sokka yelled as he sat up. Katara pulled away from Zuko and rolled her eyes. Zuko slowly stood up. Jin had Lee cradled in her arms and Iroh was sprawled out, snoring. He almost never overslept, so Zuko let him.

"Sokka, he wasn't sucking my face off." Katara yawned as she sat up.

"The last thing I ever want to wake up to is my sister moaning again, go it?" Sokka pointed his finger at her.

"Don't wake up next time." Zuko said as he stretched.

"Zuko…" Katara glared at him.

"What? I'm not going to kiss you because of your ignorant brother?" Zuko asked. He was smiling, though. Today seemed like a good day.

"I am not arrogant and you are not to make my sister moan." Sokka said as he faced him.

"I said _ignorant _you moron. And she chose to moan." Zuko smirked.

"Guys!" Katara said. She was embarrassed her brother heard her, but looked to see them just smiling at each other. It seemed like a today would be a good day.

"We're back!" Toph said as she and Aang walked over to them.

"There goes the neighborhood." Sokka joked. _Good thing that Aang didn't wake up to the same thing as me. _He thought to himself.

"Morning." Jin said as she stretched her arms over her head. Lee followed her suit. They all sat around and waited for Iroh, once he was up, they were leaving.

"Ginseng!" Iroh yelled as he shot up.

"Uncle?" Zuko asked. "Are you…alright? Don't tell me you dream about tea." He sighed.

"I just had the worst dream, Nephew." Iroh said as he adjusted to the light.

"What was it?" Katara asked.

"Well, the beginning was simple, but in the end, there was no ginseng tea in the world!" He yelled.

"Iroh…?" Toph asked.

"Sorry, I forgot. You people do not appreciate tea." Iroh said as he stood up and dusted the dirt off his clothes.

XXX

The sun was up, and Jee saw his rescuer's face. He was right, he was a young man. No older than 20.

"So, you travel with the Avatar, correct?" The man asked.

"Yes." Jee answered.

"They wouldn't go too far without you, right?" He asked.

"I don't think so. They wouldn't leave anyone behind."

"Then we should stop and clean your wounds. If they get infected, you could die." The man said; Jee nodded. They stopped by a river. Jee removed his shirt and revealed even more burn marks. He began to rub water on them, wincing as he did. The man sat on a rock. Jee got a better look at him. He had hair that wasn't much longer than Zuko's, it was tied back, though. He had no facial hair and deep golden eyes. They were cold and emotionless, like Azula's. It irked him, but he needed to depend on someone until he found the others. He hoped he did soon.

XXX

At sunrise, the two guards brought Mai to be interrogated; she didn't even struggle this time.

"Mai." Azula acknowledged her as the guards bowed and left.

"Azula." Mai said coldly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you so upset last night." Azula was mocking her now.

"Then you are forgiven." Mai said, that would get to Azula more than anything, she could feel the harsh glare.

"Good. You should be." She went back to her charming little self.

"Azula, I have a serious question for you. I want an honest answer. This question has no disrespect meant in it." Mai asked; she now looked the girl in the eye.

"Then ask." Azula heard herself say. She had great interest in the question; she just didn't let it show. Well, not too much, anyway.

"Could you really find it in yourself to kill Zuko? The one person you truly have left? I'm not your friend anymore, and Ty Lee will abandon you soon enough. Your father is only using you, your mother is dead, and your uncle is disgusted with the monster you've become." Mai said. She waited for the slap, but it never came. She looked up and saw Azula staring forward, to a wall.

"He's not all I have left. I could easily kill him." She said, still not looking her in the eye. She was whispering.

"You know he is!" Mai yelled.

"Shut up!" Azula yelled as tears rolled down her cheeks. Thank god her crew wasn't there to see her like this. Nobody was. Well, nobody that meant anything to her. Did she still want Mai to be her friend? Of course not! "How do you think I feel, Mai? You have a family that loves and cares about you in Omashu! No matter how much of a little fucking bitch you are to them, they accept you! My father sets standards, he never says he loves me; my mother was banished, not killed. The last thing she thought of me as was a monster when she left. Do you know how much that hurt? And Zuko was the golden child in her eyes!" She bent her body over as she yelled. Her face was inches from Mai's. "She and Uncle never cared for me; I was too much like my father. It's too late to change now; I'm already expected to be like Ozai, what the hell am I supposed to do?" She realized her voice was yelling and cracking at the same time. The tears stopped running down her cheeks, but she didn't wipe them away. She stood up straight again and looked at what was once her friend.

"Azula…" Mai whispered. She, the perfect princess, just had a major break-down. She told her emotions and let out tears. She watched as Azula pulled out a key and opened the locks that were on Mai's wrists. Mai hugged her friend. They wouldn't be friends after this, she knew, but she just learned this girl was indeed human.

"Go back to your cell; I'll have a guard follow you." Azula said, Mai nodded and left. Azula sat in the chair and sighed. She rested her elbows on her knees and held her head in her hands. What had she just done?

XXX

The group had been traveling at least an hour. Lee was on Zuko's back. Jin was walking with Sokka and Aang with Toph. That left Katara and Iroh. Suddenly, there was a rustling from the bushes. Zuko dropped Lee to his feet and stood to defend him. Then a figure stepped out.

"Jet!" Katara yelled as she wrapped her arms around him. She was happy he was alive.

"Katara!" Jet said as he returned the hug. He looked over her shoulder to view the others. He saw Sokka and Aang, who were giving glares, they still had slight trust issues, then he saw Toph, who smiled and waved, he saw a girl around his age and a little boy, they weren't familiar. Then he looked and saw them.

"You!" He yelled as he gently pushed Katara away. "You're the firebenders!"

"No shit, Sherlock!" Zuko yelled.

"Jet, they're helping us!" Katara said as she jumped in front of Zuko. She could see Jet grabbing his hooked swords.

"Helping you? Katara, he tried to kill me!" Jet yelled as he pointed to Zuko.

"You attacked me, idiot!" Zuko yelled as he grabbed his swords.

"Stop!" Katara yelled, but they went after each other. Zuko easily blocked Jet's swings with his swords.

"Was one defeat not enough for you?" Zuko smirked as the weapons clashed.

"I wasn't defeated." Jet said.

"Nephew, stop!" Iroh said as he pulled them apart with ease.

"Twenty on Zuko!" Toph yelled.

"What we're betting? Ok, ten on Zuko." Sokka said.

"The fight is over you morons!" Katara snapped.

"Fine." Zuko put his swords away.

"Fine." Jet followed Zuko in crossing his arms and looking away.

"Well, my nephew and I are glad to see you again." Iroh said to Jet.

"Half right." Zuko mumbled.

"But our names are Iroh and Zuko." He introduced them.

"Wait, you're traveling with the prince of the Fire Nation? Katara-" Jet was cut off.

"Jet, it's not your problem who I choose to travel with!" Katara yelled; he smiled.

"I missed you." He whispered. Katara slightly blushed, and then Zuko stepped in front of her.

"Back off." He whispered.

"Twenty on Zuko!" Toph yelled again.

"But they aren't fighting!' Sokka yelled.

"Not yet. Think about it, Sparky and Katara's old boyfriend!" Toph smirked.

"True, but he wasn't her boyfriend. Ten on Zuko!" Sokka yelled. They stared at Aang. Jin was holding Lee; she was on the opposite side of Jet and Zuko.

"What?" Aang asked.

"Well…?" Toph urged him.

"Fine, fifteen on…uh…"

"Aang!" Sokka yelled.

"Pick Jet, he needs one fan." Toph smiled.

"Yeah, fifteen on Jet!" Aang yelled. He never really bet before.

"And if I don't?" Jet asked Zuko.

"I'll slit you fucking throat." Zuko said in a dangerously low voice.

"Is that a threat?" Jet asked.

"Stop!" Iroh yelled. "Jet, you can travel with us if you and my nephew can get along."

"I'll get along if he doesn't kill me or the others." Jet said.

"I won't murder him if he stay away from Katara." Zuko said. They both grunted and walked away. Toph sighed.

"What if Katara wants to be near me?" Jet asked.

"Trust me, she doesn't." Zuko responded.

"Our entertainment is gone." She said.

"We don't even have any money, do we?" Aang asked. Toph and Sokka looked at each other, and then nodded 'no'. Aang slapped his forehead.

"I'm not staying long." Jet said, to nobody in particular.

"Good." Zuko said as he sat near Katara. They started a fire; it would be getting dark soon. Katara felt awkward. Was this how Zuko felt with Jin? She was sorry she flipped out. Then she thought about if Zuko flipped out on Jet. That wouldn't end well. She saw him take a seat on her opposite side. She pushed herself closer to Zuko, as he was about to say something, two men stumbled out of the bushes. Everyone looked to see a man that had collapsed on the ground slowly regain his balance.

"Jee!" They yelled. Everyone went to help him up.

"Who's he?" Zuko asked, pointing to the man who stood next to him.

"He saved me from Azula's ship. He wants to help us; he thinks Azula's gone crazy, too." Jee said as he took a seat.

"What's you're name?" Zuko asked the man. He stood face-to-face with him.

"You can call me…" The man began to smirk. "Isamu."

XXX

**Well, I'm back! Hip Hip Hooray! But yeah, sorry about the cliffie. I liked this chapter, though. I bring back like every character imaginable! But Jet's temporary! Please review! XD**


	30. Interrogation

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**THE LINKS TO THE BOILING ROCK EPISODES ARE IN MY BIO!**

XXX

Chapter Thirty: Interrogation

That night, Jee told everyone how he and Isamu escaped. They were sitting around the dying down fire. Katara was in the middle of Jet and Zuko, Aang sat near Toph, Lee was in between Zuko and Jin, and Jin was near Sokka.

"Wow, so what made you realize Azula was crazy, Isamu?" Sokka asked.

"Well, I always thought she was; I just couldn't escape on my own." Isamu said; his face was stern the whole time.

"Yes you could, Jee said you fought the guards off yourself." Zuko said; there was something suspicious about him.

"Well, I'm better off not going alone, it's less risky." Isamu didn't like the way the teenager was talking to him.

"I don't trust you." Zuko said.

"The feelings mutual." Isamu said.

"Nephew, please. The man is so young and he is bound to spend the rest of his life to the war if we do not help him." Iroh said. He was suspicious of him too, but he wouldn't say anything until he was sure what he was up to.

"Well, not everyone trusts you, Scarface." Jet said.

"What did you call me?" Zuko glared.

"Look, its late, we are all really tired. Let's go to bed." Katara said as she poked her face between theirs.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep." Zuko said as he began to walk through the bushes. There was tension between him and Aang, him and Jet, and him and that Isamu. He didn't want to be around them.

"Zuko, wait." Katara called as she went to follow him. Jet grabbed her forearm.

"Katara, you seem awfully close to that firebender." He said; she shook his hand off her arm.

"Maybe because I am!" Who the hell did he think he was?

"How close?" Jet glared at her.

"As close as she wants to be!" Sokka yelled. "Now get your hands off her!"

"You're going to leave that firebender alone with her?" Jet asked him.

"I've been alone with him plenty!" Katara blurted, and then blushed. It did sound kind of wrong.

"Let her go. I think her and Sparky have a lot to catch up on anyway." Toph smirked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Katara put her hands on her hips and faced Toph.

"It just means you and him haven't gotten much time _alone." _She was smirking. "And now that the cats out of the bag, you might have some _things _you want to do." She was leaning against a rock with her legs crossed and her hands rested behind her head.

"Toph, are you trying to help?" Katara yelled.

"Nope." She answered.

"Look, Jet, just let her go." Aang frowned.

"What? I thought you were like in love with her?" Jet asked.

"How did you know?" Aang asked defensively.

"Who didn't?" Jet said cockily.

"I'm leaving!" Katara yelled as she walked to the direction Zuko went in.

"P.M.S." Sokka said through fake coughs.

"What's that?" Aang asked; Sokka slapped his forehead.

XXX

Katara walked a while before finding Zuko. He was lying on his back and staring at the sky.

"Hi." She said as she lay next to him and rested her head on his chest.

"He's up to something." Zuko said.

"Who?" She looked up to him.

"Isamu. He could've left Azula a while ago, but he didn't. There's something suspicious about him." He looked down to face her. He looked into her eyes and smiled. She was beautiful.

"Just relax. You've had a long day." She smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed her. He then rolled to his side and deepened it a little. She felt the fire inside her mouth. He pulled away.

He smiled and went to kiss her again. His tongue danced with hers, and she held back a moan. He lay on top of her, with one of his legs in between hers. He deepened the kiss even more, if that was possible, and slowly slid his hand under her robe and onto her stomach. Her eyes snapped open at the contact. She pulled her head away.

"Zuko, we can't." She whispered and panted. The kiss took a lot out of her.

"Why not? I love you, you love me." Zuko panted, he was still on top of her, and began kissing her neck.

"Because, they're not far away." Katara said rather quickly.

"Twenty minutes." He said between kisses.

"More like ten. What if they come looking for us?" She asked. He stopped kissing her collarbone and looked up to her.

"Are you a…virgin?" He asked her.

"Aren't you?" She asked him.

"Uh, no." He said. He realized she was probably nervous and wanted her first time to be a little better than in the middle of the woods with her brother and ex-boyfriend twenty minutes, no _ten _minutes away. He sighed and rolled off her.

"Are you mad?" She asked, kind of insulted. Was that all he saw her for?

"No." He looked at her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her head close to his chest. "Why would I be? We will have plenty of time. You still mean everything to me."

"Then why did you stop?" She asked as she nuzzled into his chest. She smiled and closed her eyes. When he wasn't an ass, he could be quite the romantic.

"Because if I didn't, a lot more would've happened." He smirked.

"Who was your first?" She asked her face still in his chest. He stayed silent for a few minutes, causing her to look up to him.

"Mai." He finally said. He wondered what happened to her after they left. He may not have loved her, but he still didn't want her to go through Azula's torture.

XXX

Mai sat in the interrogation room and waited for Azula to enter. It was only a few hours ago, in the morning, that she was in this room where Azula broke down. She entered. Azula took notice to the minor burn mark she gave her from hitting her. It was on her right cheek.

"If I combined your and Zuko's faces, you'd be fully burned." She said casually.

"We already know you care too much." Mai said.

"Listen to me, right now, we lost Jee." She smirked a little. "And my trusted soldier, Isamu. You were right Mai, everyone is leaving me. All I can hold onto is Ty Lee, and maybe you."

"You already know I won't watch you kill him." Mai said sternly.

"Really? He did say a few things in those short weeks he was at the palace. Do you honestly think you meant anything to him? You were a toy. You were _used._" Azula walked around her what was once a close friend.

"He never said anything about out personal relationship." Mai knew she was toying with her emotions. She would just have to ignore her.

"You mean physical relationship. And how would I know if he didn't say anything? You didn't seem too hard to replace, I'm sure the water girl is taking your place just fine." Azula held her smug look.

"He wouldn't use anyone, unlike you, he isn't afraid to show his feelings." Mai said. Azula's words were starting to sting. She was twisting the knife that was already in her heart, she couldn't let her know that. How could someone breakdown a few hours ago and be evil and cover everything? Then again, Azula was full of surprises.

"I am not afraid of anything. I know everything that happened between you, and like I said, that peasant is sure to do a fine job with him. I bet he already told her he loves her. He didn't even have to go that far with you, did he?"

"Azula, he really believed he cared for me, and we would stay together. And that's not how it happened!" Mai yelled. She realized she'd shown far too much and went silent. Azula snorted a little.

"And I bet he believes he 'loves' her too. Keep telling yourself that, Mai. You are going to be locked up until you come to your senses." Azula said. Mai was easy to break; you just needed to know how to do it. She smiled as she left.

XXX

"What the hell was that?" Sokka asked, referring to the noise that came from the woods.

"Told you not to leave them alone." Jet mumbled.

"Why? What's he doing?" Aang asked. Sokka stared at him; was he really that naïve?

"Nothing, Aang." Iroh laughed. "I do not think it's Prince Zuko and Miss Katara."

"It's not funny!" Sokka yelled.

"Yes-suh." Toph said. "Guys, seriously. I'm picking something up. It's definitely not Katara and Zuko!"

"I'm going to find them!" Jet said as he stood up.

"I'm going with you!" Sokka followed him.

"I still don't get it. What would they do to make the noise?" Aang said, and then he looked at the smirks all the others had, except Isamu. "Oh…that." He blushed at how stupid he must have sounded.

"I'm going with Snoozles and Jet. Something's suspicious." Toph stood up and followed the two boys.

XXX

"Katara!" Jet yelled.

"She's my sister, back off!" Sokka said.

"Do you want to find her or not?" Jet looked at him.

XXX

Isamu sat alone the rest of the night. He thought about what Azula had told him the day before.

"_Hello, Isamu." Azula smirked. "You're my favorite member; I've got a…special task for you. Isamu, you are brave, I've witnessed it.." Azula smirked._

"_What is it, Princess?" Isamu asked, keeping his head high._

"_You are going to free Lieutenant Jee tonight, while I'm busy interrogating Mai."_

"_Why, Princess?" Isamu asked after a short pause._

"_You will simply lie. Tell him you need to get away from me, I went crazy, whatever you need to. After you free him, ask to join him. He will need to say yes. I'll have a few guards on deck, so it doesn't look too suspicious. I'll tell them not to fight too hard against you, the reasons are confidential. After you leave the ship, you'll find the Avatar, along with my brother and uncle. Gain their trust, stay with them a few days. Send a messenger hawk out for me; I'll be sure not to move too far from this area. You'll bring them right to me, and we'll all go home. Can you handle it?" Azula asked._

"_Yes, Princess." Isamu said in a rough voice._

"_Good, if you succeed, you will be rewarded." Azula smirked, she ran her index finger from the back of his jaw to his chin, causing him to stiffen. He nodded. "But if you fail, you will pay the price." Her smirk went flat. She gripped his chin with her index finger below it and thumb pressing right below his lip. He nodded, still not showing fear. "Do not disappoint me." She let him go and walked away._

He sighed. Azula was confusing. He wasn't that close to her, but he knew she respected him. She almost seemed to be _flirting _with him. He shuddered, but then thought about it. She was pretty, and he liked her determination. Maybe he would see if she still liked him when he got back. If he succeeded. No, not if, _when _he succeeded.

XXX

Jet, Toph, and Sokka had been walking about five minutes before they heard someone rustling in the bushes.

"Hey there, Cutie!" Ty Lee jumped down from a tree. "Oh, look, you have a cute friend, too!" She said referring to jet. They all took their stances.

"Who is she?" Jet asked. "She's kind of cute."

"Focus!" Sokka yelled. "What do you want? Where are Azula and gloomy girl?" He demanded.

"Well, that's why I'm here. I need to ask you for your help." She said, she held her arms in the air to show she wouldn't fight. "I saw Zuko, but he looked…kinda busy." She said.

"Was Katara with him?" Jet asked quickly.

"The water girl was kind of under him, I didn't stick around to see what happened." She looked to her feet.

"I'll kill him!" Sokka yelled.

"Hold it, Snoozles. How do we know you're not tricking us?" Toph asked Ty Lee.

"I swear, I get all nervous when I lie, ask Mai or Azula. I really don't want to hurt, but help you." Ty Lee answered.

"She's telling the truth." Toph said.

"Now, let's find that firebending asshole!" Jet said as he paced deeper into the woods.

"Hey! You don't get to give him a nickname, you aren't one of us!" Sokka chased after him. Toph rolled her eyes.

"I know who you are now!" She pointed a finger at Ty Lee. "You're the whore who kissed Sokka!"

"The water tribe guy? That's his name? It's kind of cute!" She giggled.

"He was with _me_!" Toph said.

"Then why did he kiss _me_ back?" She asked, equally mad now.

"Are you guys coming?" Sokka yelled back to them, oblivious to the situation. They huffed before following.

XXX

Zuko was on his back again, and Katara's head was rested on his chest. He sighed.

"They're coming." She smiled.

"Who?"

"Sokka. Probably a few more, too."

"You talk about them like they're animals. And how do you know?" He lifted his head so he could look down at her.

"Well, sometimes they, along with you, act like it. And I know when my brother's around. I don't know how, it's like I feel his presence." She looked up to him.

"I'm like that with Azula…" He whispered. She crawled up and planted a kiss on his lips. He pulled the back of her head closer. They enjoyed being alone, until…

"I said no sucking her face off in front of me!" Sokka yelled as he ran through the bushes.

"You weren't here." Zuko said as he rolled his eyes and sat up.

"What the hell?" Jet asked. "Katara you and…that?"

"Hi Zuko!" Ty Lee yelled. She ran up to her old friend and hugged him.

"Sup Sparky?" Toph walked over.

"Where did you all come from? Why is Ty Lee here?" He asked as he stood up. "And I'm not a that!"

"Chill out, Hothead." Toph smirked. "Jet went to look for Katara because he heard a noise and I picked up on something. Sokka followed him, and I followed both of them. They're morons, they can't protect themselves." She smirked; she knew they were glaring at her. "Ty Lee was that weird noise and she wants out help for something."

"Right…" Katara said.

"Why Katara?" Jet asked; he still wasn't off the topic.

"And Zuko, you aren't supposed to touch her!" Sokka yelled at Zuko.

"I didn't!" Zuko yelled.

"I mean, I'm not the best guy but…him?" Jet asked.

"Ty Lee said you were on top of her!" Sokka yelled.

"And you!" Toph pointed at Ty Lee. "Yu are a little skank who probably just wants to get Sokka!"

"Puh-lease! I can get him anytime!" Ty Lee said to her.

"I can be with whomever the hell I want Jet!" Katara yelled at Jet.

"That's why he's not with you!" Toph yelled.

"He sure didn't mind it when I kissed him!" Ty Lee yelled back.

"I kissed her. I'm with her, and she didn't seem to mind too much!" Zuko yelled at Sokka.

"You did not just go there!" Sokka yelled.

"I mean _him_ Katara? He's prince of the nation that killed your mother." Jet yelled over the others.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Zuko yelled.

"You!" Zuko pointed to Sokka. "I am with your sister! I love her and she loves me, nothing like that has happened!"

"But-" Sokka started.

"And you!" Zuko turned to Jet. "You need to get a move on you fucking psychopath! She doesn't like you!"

"Hey, listen-" Jet went to talk.

"And you two!" He now faced Toph and Ty Lee. "Ty Lee didn't know you were together when it happened, Toph, and why would you want someone who's that shallow?"

"Sparky!" Toph yelled.

"I am not shallow!" Sokka yelled.

"I'm sick of all of you! I never get any time alone, you're all right up my fucking ass!" He felt the steam come from his nostrils; everyone just stared.

"Zuko…" Katara slowly walked up to him.

"Let's go back to the others and figure out why the hell Ty Lee's here." Zuko stormed off to the direction they had made camp.

XXX

Zuko reached it first, the others got there almost immediately after.

"Nephew, what is wrong?" Iroh asked.

"Everything." Zuko said as he plopped to the ground near Lee and Jee. Isamu, Iroh, and Jin were across from him.

"Iroh!" Ty Lee yelled as she ran up and wrapped her arms around the elder's neck.

"Ty Lee. why are you here?" Iroh asked.

"Well… it's about Azula…" She looked to her lap. She had a lot to explain. Zuko stared at her. Now it was Isamu and her that were going to be personally interrogated by him.

XXX

**OK, guys, I am so sorry for not updating yesterday! You don't even know how bad I feel. I'm adding another chapter after this one, though. I owe you! Now, for my speech.**

**I honestly started this account just to submit reviews, and now here I am with 290 reviews! Wow, I have like thee best reviewers out there. Here's all the thanks to:**

**culacula, Kaidawater, theupdaters, ichirukipwns, romanceaddict3320, Dragon Jadefire, Verlassenes00, Maril Akyri, musiclover9419, tennisplayerx33, mystery writer5775, Lady Padfoot21, Togira Ikonka, EndlessBlack, danielle134, Angel Cry13, Twilight G, Thawn716, nightdrive23, Hareleguin Jade, doctor anthony, angelthewriter, 24 Demon Ice Mirrors, ju97ju97, Compleatly Random Dissorrder, DOTMW, zutaralover5, sweetdesserts, renrukiluv, Apolaustic, A-Lady, Question51, ScallyBally, Nephthys Moon, Legendary-Seven-Swordsmen, Akriloth Warrior, theblackraven00, pureangel86, Heaven and Earth, Manola3, Nirianne, Aussiereader, TVMaster2000, daveshan, Toph13139, Zutara Livs On, Kiwi Curry, pink princess 16, peanut26, wtfbrunteesoftball, prudelpudel, Dangereuse-Penguin, OneDayAtATime, naruhina318, maluka, superkawaiifoxy, Inubaki.**

**WOW! SO MANY! Now, a special thanks to these reviewers for their great ideas. Although I didn't use all of them, they were freaking awesome! There are way too many peole with good ideas to write, but you all know who you are!**


	31. Alone

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

XXX

Chapter Thirty-One: Alone

"That little fucking bitch!" Azula yelled as she stormed through the ship. She slammed open every door in the hallway. "You!" She pointed to a guard; he was slightly trembling out of fear.

"Y-yes, P-p-princess?" The guard asked.

"Where the fuck is Ty Lee?" She asked.

"I-I haven't s-s-seen her, P-Princess." He tried to keep out the trembling.

"Are you scared?" Azula asked. "I hate fear."

"N-no, not at all, Princess." They guard gulped, he was in for it.

"Don't lie to me. I hate liars more than I hate fear. So tell me the truth." Her face was emotionless.

"P-perhaps a little, Princess."

"I said I hate liars more, that doesn't mean I don't hate fear. Get off my ship!" She pointed to the ramp that led him off.

"B-but-"

"Now!" She yelled and blue fire emerged from her finger tips, the man scampered off the ship.

"I will find you, Ty Lee." Azula said to herself.

XXX

"Azula has really lost it. Mai is being locked in the brigs until she helps her capture you guys. She's barely getting food and water, and Azula might kill her." Ty Lee felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I mean, I don't think she will, but I don't know anymore."

"Where is Mai being kept? What brig?" Zuko asked.

"The deck-leveled one. Azula has the top soldiers guarding her. Please, I know we've done a lot to you, but we had no choice! Azula basically forced us to join her!" Ty Lee pleaded.

"As much as I hate to admit it, she's telling the truth." Toph said.

"I'll go for Mai." Zuko said.

"No you won't!" Katara yelled at him.

"I'm not going to watch her die! You are going to stay here when I go, too!" Zuko stood up. "We'll go tomorrow night."

"Wait, when did she follow you?" Sokka asked Katara.

"Never mind, Sokka." Katara said to her brother.

"No, no, no, I wanna know now!" Sokka yelled.

"Calm down, Cutie." Ty Lee said.

"His name is Sokka! _So-kka!_" Toph yelled.

"Why would she follow you?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, Scarface." Jet said.

"Because you're the Blue Spirit." Isamu said.

"WHAT?" Sokka, Toph, Jin, Lee, Jet, Ty Lee, and Jee said at the same time.

"How do you know?" Zuko's eyes were narrowed to daggers.

"Who do you think dragged your little girlfriend to find you? And you sacrificed yourself for her. Pitiful. I can see why your father banished you!" Isamu said without thinking. He mentally slapped himself. He was supposed to befriend them, not insult them. Zuko charged at him shot several fireballs at him, every time they got bigger.

"You know nothing about me!" Zuko yelled, and then fire formed around his fist. Iroh grabbed it.

"Nephew, stop." Iroh said. "Isamu, if you want to be treated with respect, I suggest you don't start with throwing insults at my nephew." Iroh leaned to whisper in Isamu's ear. "He's as moody as a woman sometimes."

"What did you say, Uncle?" Zuko said through his teeth.

"Nothing, Nephew." Iroh grinned. Katara giggled.

"It's not funny!" He yelled at her.

"Actually, it is." Toph smirked.

"Yeah…it is." Sokka laughed. Zuko shot a fireball that missed his ear by an inch. "Whoa there, buddy, chill out."

"Nephew…" Iroh pointed a finger at Zuko who rolled his eyes. Zuko plopped next to Katara. He just wanted to be alone.

"What's wrong with Mister Grumpy?" Katara teased in a baby voice.

"Mister Grumpy is sick of all of you." Zuko said in a dark voice.

"I'm not sure about you guys, but I'm sleeping with one eye open tonight." Sokka said.

"Yeah…" Aang said. "Are you OK, Zuko? You seem to be in a bad mood."

"I'm perfectly fine." Zuko responded. Why were they questioning him?

"I'd hate to see him in a bad mood!" Sokka yelled, only for nobody to laugh.

"You're losing your sense of humor, Snoozles." Toph said.

"No, you guys are just a little slow…" Sokka muttered.

"Guys! Let's brighten up the mood!" Ty Lee smiled. "Let's play I spy!"

"That is good game." Iroh smiled.

"No, it's not." Zuko said.

"I spy something…green." Ty Lee said.

"The leaves!" Sokka yelled.

"I hate this game…" Toph sighed.

"Why, it's so…fun." Sokka slowed down and remembered she was blind.

"The grass!" Katara yelled.

"Are you seriously playing?" Zuko asked her and she nodded 'yes'. He sighed.

"Nope." Ty Lee smiled.

"Hmm… how about Toph's headband?" Iroh asked.

"Uncle!" Zuko yelled.

"This is a dumb game…" Jet said.

"Mhm…" Isamu agreed.

"For people who hat each other, you guys seem to agree a lot." Aang said.

"I do not agree with them!" Zuko yelled.

"Yeah, me either!" Jet said.

"Exactly! There's no way I'd agree with those idiots!" Isamu said; Aang slapped his forehead. They were completely oblivious.

"Yeah! It was Toph's headband! Good job, Iroh!" Ty Lee clapped.

"My turn!" Iroh smiled. "I spy…"

"We are not playing this game anymore!" Zuko said. He wanted to go back to being alone at the moment.

"Zuko, you don't need to play." Katara said.

"Let's find a new game!" Aang said.

"How about hide and seek?" Lee asked.

"You guys hide, I'll seek." Zuko said seriously.

"You won't look for us!" Sokka yelled.

"That's the point." Jet said.

"Well, let's do something we all want to do then if some people want to cry about having fun." Katara suggested.

"Like sit in silence." Zuko said.

"We may as well kill the time." Toph said.

"How about…" Ty Lee looked deep in thought.

"How about nothing you suggest." Isamu said.

"Hey! You were that cute guy on Azula's ship! How did you get here?" Ty Lee asked.

"Well, I helped Jee escape." Isamu said proudly. He may be on a mission, but that didn't mean he wouldn't accept flirting.

"I thought I was the cute guy!" Sokka yelled out of jealousy. Ty Lee giggled.

"You are, too." She liked being the center of attention, especially when it was with guys. Sokka stuck his tongue out at Isamu.

"Can we focus a little?" Katara asked.

"Focus on what?" Aang asked.

"I…don't know. What were we talking about?" Katara looked around.

"You're all hopeless…" Zuko sighed.

"At least we aren't moping around like some blob." Toph said.

"I am not moping!" Zuko yelled.

"Calm down, you're body heat is through the roof!" Katara said to him.

"Maybe you should move away a little?" Sokka suggested; receiving a glare from Katara.

"There's a seat right over here, Katara." Jet said as he patted the ground next to him.

"Never mind, stay near Zuko." Sokka said.

"Well, we need either a game or something else to do." Aang said.

"Zuko will you play tag?" Lee asked.

"No."

"Why are we going by what the royal pain wants?" Jet asked.

"Well, he seems to be the only one who doesn't agree with us." Iroh said.

"Well, I don't agree! Doesn't my opinion matter?" Jet asked.

"Like I said before, you aren't one of us." Sokka said bluntly.

"I know! Let's have music night!" Iroh exclaimed; Zuko shot up from his seat.

"No! Absolutely not!" He pointed a finger at the elder as he spoke.

"What's that?" Aang asked.

"Oh, we haven't done it in ages. Back on Zuko's ship, we had one night a month when we played instruments and drank tea,"

"No, you drank tea; the rest of the crew drank liquor and complained twice as much when they were given orders the next day!" Zuko interrupted.

"Sorry…" Jee mumbled.

"It sounds fun!" Aang said.

"We don't have instruments." Toph said.

"Oh…right." Aang sighed.

"How about we tell stories?" Jin asked.

"I don't like stories." Zuko said.

"You don't like anything…" Jin sighed.

"No kidding." Sokka said.

"Will you stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Zuko asked impatiently.

"Nephew, have you ever considered anger management?" Iroh asked.

"I don't need anger management!" Zuko yelled and shot a fireball at Iroh, who ducked his head just in time.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled and pointed a finger.

"This is like the best entertainment I've had in ages!" Sokka laughed.

"This isn't for your amusement!" Zuko yelled. He got up and stormed into the woods, where he could be alone.

XXX

Azula leaned against the rail of her ship. She hadn't gotten any word from Isamu. It bothered her. And then there was Ty Lee. Mai was right. Everyone was leaving her and soon she would only have her twit of a brother left. She sighed.

"P-Princess?" A guard asked from behind her.

_What now? _"Yes?" She asked.

"A-a message." The guard handed her the message.

_Isamu. _She smirked. "You can leave now." She told the guard, who bowed and ran off. She rolled her eyes.

_Princess Azula,_

_I am ashamed to admit you did not succeed. Your brother, uncle, and Avatar are still out there. You have not given me any updates, so I am assuming you have had no success. You truly disappointed me. You have become a disgrace. I will give you one last chance to redeem yourself. You are to return home to the Fire Nation, Sozin's Comet is in three weeks, and you shall assist me. You will have the honor of capturing your brother; I will take care of the Avatar. I know they plan on attacking before then, so I give you one week to return. This will be your final chance._

_Fire Lord Ozai_

Azula crumpled up the letter. How? Why would he threaten her? He just sat his ass on a throne all day. She felt a tear run down her cheek. Did he really consider her as low as Zuko? Did he ever care about her at all? She officially felt alone.

XXX

"I can't find him." Sokka said as he reached the camp.

"He's been gone for like an hour!" Katara said.

"Relax…" Toph said, although she was nervous, too.

XXX

Zuko had been meditating for a while now. It was peaceful, just what he needed. He felt something approaching.

"Not her…" He whispered as his eyes snapped open. Then he heard twigs snapping. She wasn't even trying to hide.

"Hello, Zuzu." She said as she walked out of the shadows.

"What do you want, Azula?" Zuko asked as he stood up.

"I'm looking for someone. He was on a now cancelled mission. Do you know where I could find Isamu?" She smirked. Zuko looked deeper into her normally emotionless eyes. They were a little swollen and glassy. Had she been crying?

"You sent him!" Zuko pointed his finger at her.

"So you aren't as slow as you once were. Where's Ty Lee? I know she ran away to you guys. She has to pay for her actions." Azula said.

"She's not with us." Zuko lied.

"You know, you aren't a very good liar. Me, I've had plenty of practice. My army is about 50 feet behind me, if you try anything, they'll kill you." She smirked. "Actually, I have a better idea. I'll just allow them to bring you to the ship as a prisoner. Unlike you, I don't want to go home empty-handed."

"Home…what happened Azula? I know the Fire Lord sent you after us!" He yelled.

"What, are you afraid to call him dad, now?" Her smirk grew wider. "But he _wants _me home, unlike you. He sent you on a fool's errand, he sent me on a mission. I will continue that mission; I'll just do it in familiar surroundings."

"There's something you're not telling me…" He whispered. Neither of them had gone on the offensive, yet.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows anymore, Zuzu?" She asked, suddenly, twenty men appeared. Zuko shot fire at them; Azula just stood behind them and watched, a grin on her face. Zuko kicked and punched out fire, but it failed. The soldiers managed to bound his arms behind his back and slam him to the ground on his stomach. He groaned in pain. There were too many of them. Azula walked up to him, and he did his best to look up to her. She put her foot on his back and slowly pressed down. "Where are they?" He continued to groan, but didn't answer. "Very well, you'll be interrogated again tomorrow morning, right before we leave. Take him to _the _most secure holding place you can find." She ordered the soldiers; they picked him up and dragged him to the ship.

XXX

"What if something happened to him?" Katara was panicking now.

"Calm down, Sugar Queen. Azula probably just caught him or something." Toph said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Katara yelled. A messenger hawk flew and landed on Isamu's shoulder. Isamu pulled out the message.

_Isamu,_

_My father is ordering me home. I plan to leave tomorrow at noon. If you are not there, you will be left behind. Don't bother trying to capture any of them, not even Ty Lee, she isn't worth it anymore. _

_Best wishes,_

_Princess Azula_

"What's it say?" Sokka asked.

"I need to leave." Isamu stood up.

"Hold on! You aren't telling us something!" Toph stood up.

"Who's it from?" Katara demanded. "Where is Zuko?" Tears began to form in her eyes.

"I don't know where the prince is." He said.

"Let him go." Jee said. Katara let go of his collar and Isamu walked through the woods.

"What now?" Jin asked.

"We follow him." Jee said quietly as he stood up, the others nodded.

"General Iroh, Lady Katara, Sokka, and Lady Ty Lee will come. Jin, stay with Lee. Toph, can you guard them?" Jee asked.

"No problem." Toph said.

XXX

**OK, guys, I cant go everyday, so I will be temporarily doing updates every other day. I'm sorry, but there's way too much going on right now. So I will have the next update the day after tomorrow. This was more of a filler chapter, I know, so the next one, they follow Isamu. Hmm…interesting… Please Review! XD**


	32. The Breakout

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

XXX

Chapter Thirty-Two: The Breakout

Zuko was dragged by his arms to Azula's ship. They took him straight to his cell, if you could call it that. There were no bars; it was a big metal room with no windows and a metal door. It was cold and damp, but the cold wouldn't get to him. It was also dirty, not to his liking.

"Get comfy, Zuzu, who know how long you'll be here." Azula said through the small barred window of his metal door. He grunted and then guards entered the room. They put a big metal glove on him, so if he tried firebending, he would burn himself. He didn't even struggle. He would get out later; he wouldn't give the pleasure of seeing him suffer. She smiled as the guards finished up. "Nighty, night." She said as she walked away.

XXX

Isamu knew that Azula respected him, but that didn't mean she wouldn't hesitate to leave him behind. He quickly paced to the direction of her ship. He reached it. He was still wary about the others. They were curious, and what if they followed him? Azula did say to bring them to her, so it would kind of be like doing what he was told…right? He walked up the ramp and went in search for the princess.

XXX

"He's going on Azula's ship!" Sokka whispered.

"Azula sent him after us. She set up the whole thing." Jee said.

"She probably has Zuko…" Iroh said. He hoped his nephew was alright.

"Should we go on now?" Katara asked. She was anxious.

"No, they are bound to be waiting. They know where Isamu came from. We will sneak on later tonight, before sunrise." Iroh said, they all nodded in agreement.

"Be safe, Zuko…" Katara whispered.

XXX

An hour had passed before Zuko's cell was opened again.

"The princess has ordered you for interrogation." One of the guards said as he and another picked Zuko up by his arms.

"Will she be personally interrogating me?" Zuko asked as he was led through the halls.

"Yes." One said.

"Good." He whispered.

XXX

"It's been about an hour, maybe we should go." Katara said.

"You've been saying that like the last twenty minutes." Sokka said.

"No, now is a good time." Iroh stood up.

"Should we split up?" Ty Lee asked.

"Yes, Jee, you go with Katara, Sokka, you go with Ty Lee, and I will go with Aang." Iroh said. They all split up.

XXX

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Azula smirked as she looked down to Zuko. Isamu was leaning against the wall across from him.

"Azula." He said casually.

"You know, you're rather lucky. Father wanted you to be alive, so I can't kill you." She held her smug look.

"You wouldn't anyway." Zuko smirked at her.

"You aren't in the position to get cocky." She glared at him.

"Why? I can't firebend?" He laughed.

"Shut up! I'm asking the questions." Azula took in a deep breath. "Where are the others? They aren't far from here. Think about it Zuko. You could really help me capture the Avatar now. Maybe I could even talk Father into forgiving you."

"He's not my father and I refuse to play your games!" He yelled and then realized he was showing too much emotion to her.

"I have all day, Zuko." She smirked.

XXX

"So, what's the plan?" Ty Lee asked; Sokka rolled his eyes.

"We are goint to find Gloomy Girl, Katara and Jee went for Zuko and Iroh and Aang went to fight off the army and hopefully get Azula." He said.

"OK, follow me, but keep up. I'm quick!" She said as she began to sprint down the hall, he ran after her.

XXX

Iroh and Aang were hiding in the shadows.

"Where would Azula be?" Aang asked.

"She could be anywhere. We need to focus on bringing down as many possible." Iroh whispered, Aang nodded.

XXX

"My guess is he would be in the most secured cell. It will be a little difficult to get to, but I think a Lieutenant and master waterbender can handle it." Jee said as he smirked. They reached the cell Jee was sure Zuko was in, but there were only two half-asleep guards outside it. Jee put his finger in front of his mouth and signaled for Katara to be quiet. She nodded.

Jee snuck up from behind one of the soldiers and punched him hard in the back of the head. The soldier immediately fell to the ground and went unconscious. The other went to attack Jee, but Katara got the water from her pouch and water whipped him. The man immediately fell on his back and Katara froze him there.

"If you don't want to go unconscious, I suggest you be quiet." Katara said.

"Uh, Lady Katara…he's a firebender." Jee said.

"Oh…right." Katara then whipped a small amount of water at his head and knocked him out. They pulled the keys off his belt and quickly opened his cell.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled as she ran in, only to find it empty. "Where could he be?" She whispered.

"Interrogation…" Jee said. They needed to find him.

XXX

"So, you really don't know where they are, huh?" Azula asked.

"No." Zuko said coldly.

"And Father loved you more. Tell me the truth. I don't want to have to resort to torture." She said.

"Why don't you want to? Do you have actual feelings?" Zuko taunted. She slapped him good and hard across the face. Her hand had some heat to it and Zuko knew there would be a slight burn mark there later. "That makes one, anger." He smirked. If Ozai wanted him alive, Azula couldn't do much. Why not make the most of it?

"Listen to me you pig-headed moron! Father burned and banished you! You are never wanted to be seen by him again unless you are suffering! At least he loves me!" She yelled. He shot a small amount of fire out of his mouth and she quickly backed away.

"Where's Mai?" Zuko asked her.

"I already told you. I'm asking the questions. You're last chance to answer before I let the crew have some fun." She smirked.

XXX

"Mai's over here!" Ty Lee yelled. She ran up to the four guards and started punching them. They were on the ground in less than two minutes.

"Wow, you're strong." Sokka said in amazement.

"And you're cute, let's go!" She grabbed the keys and opened Mai's cell. Mai was curled up; she had lost some weight and had a small burn mark on her right cheek. Ty Lee ran up and hugged her friend. "Mai!"

"Ty-Ty Lee?" Mai whispered.

"Yeah, let's go!" Ty Lee pulled her friend up by the hand. "I think I know where Zuko is, let's see if we can find the others!"

XXX

Iroh and Aang were fighting off ten soldiers. Iroh used his fire and Aang every element. They were brought down with ease.

"Guards, Azula's ordered all of you to the interrogation room for Prince Zuko's…" A soldier stopped as he reached the deck. Iroh and Aang looked at each other and nodded. Aang blew him against a wall and brought earth from the shore to hold him there.

"Follow me, if this is like Prince Zuko's ship, the interrogation room should be this way!" Iroh ran and Aang followed.

XXX

"The guards should be here soon. I'll let them have the pleasure of beating the traitor prince senseless." Azula smirked.

"To afraid to do it yourself?" Zuko smirked. "Azula, you can't kill me. Who do you have left?"

"Plenty." She lied.

"Mother couldn't stand the monster you were and still are, Uncle wants to 'bring you down', Ty Lee and Mai betrayed you, and I'm sire Ozai is just using you." Zuko said.

"You know nothing!" She yelled and shot blue fire that missed his ear by one inch.

"I know everything! I know you're nothing but a lonely person who has no one else! I'm all you have!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Zuko, I'm warning you." She said through her teeth.

"Go ahead, strike me, Azula."

XXX

Ty Lee, Sokka, and Mai all ran to what should be Zuko's cell. The door was wide open and two guards lay unconscious in front.

"He wasn't here…" Mai said.

"How do you know?" Sokka asked.

"They would've come to find you, right? Or waited. They went to look for him. Azula probably wanted to question him, so he's probably there."

"How do you know all this?" Ty Lee asked.

"I went through it. Azula questioned me about an hour after I betrayed her." Mai said.

"To the interrogation room!" Sokka yelled as he pointed his finger down the hallway.

"Wrong way, Cutie!" Ty Lee said as she and Mai went the opposite direction.

"Hey, wait up!" Sokka ran after them.

XXX

Jee and Katara ran straight into Iroh and Aang. All four jumped up and took their stances.

"Oh, good. It's you guys." Aang said.

"Yeah, come on! Zuko is in interrogation!" Katara yelled.

"We know!" Iroh said. They all bolted down the hall.

XXX

Ty Lee, Mai, and Sokka reached the door to the interrogation room. There were five guards outside. They hid behind a corner. Katara, Jee, Iroh, and Aang reached the corner.

"Here for Lover-boy?" Sokka asked.

"Shh, we must remain silent." Iroh said as he brought his index finer to his lips. "OK, who wants to take them out?"

"Me!" Sokka yelled.

"No, we need it to be done quickly. Ty Lee, go with Aang." Katara said. Ty Lee went and knocked them out and Aang used his elements to do the same. They fell to the floor and didn't attempt to move.

XXX

"What the hell was that?" Azula asked no one in particular. She heard a bunch of thuds outside the door. "Looks like your little friends managed to get aboard. Isamu, where are the other soldiers?"

"I do not know, Princess." He said as he stood up straight.

"This should be interesting." Azula smirked as she faced the door and waited for it to open, and it did. Katara entered the room alone.

"Zuko!" She ran right by Azula and hugged him.

"How cute, your girlfriend had to save your sorry ass." Azula went to strike her lightening at Katara when she was stopped. Iroh grabbed her fingertips and redirected the lightening. Iroh moved out of the doorway and Azula was pinned to the wall by Mai's knives. "So what's this? Your little rescue mission? It's pathetic."

"The rest of your crew is either unconscious, can't move, or hiding right now." Aang said.

"So what do you intend to do now? Kill me? Take over my ship? Try." She said. Her face was stern. Mai pinned Isamu to the wall.

"Taking the ship sounds good!" Sokka yelled, she rolled her eyes.

"As if my crew would listen to you."

"They will when their former leader is being locked up." Zuko smirked as Iroh used the keys he stole from Isamu and freed his nephew. Zuko rubbed his wrists as he stretched. "We could use your ship to get into the Fire Nation." Zuko smirked, and then looked to her feet. There was a crumpled up piece of paper. He picked it up.

"Don't read that!" She yelled and attempted to kick him.

"Azula…" He whispered after he finished it. "He wants you home because in his eyes you…failed him."

"No, now shut up and leave!" She shot lightening out of her foot and he dodged it.

"I can help you." He offered.

"I don't take help from anyone, especially failures like you!" She looked into his hurt eyes. He was really sorry. He nodded as he and the others left. They shut the door to the room. "Mai, Ty Lee, and Jee stay here. We'll go get the others and lead them here.

They got to the deck and found the soldiers let them pass. They had all the elements against them; there was no point in fighting. They bowed as they walked down the ramp.

"So, what happened just now?" One of the soldiers asked.

"If Azula asks, they beat the living shit out of us and we had no choice but to let them pass." Another said.

"Agreed." The rest said in unison.

XXX

"Zuko, are you alright? Your face has a burn on it." Katara said as she practically jogged to keep up with him.

"I know." Zuko said. He was so lost. Did Ozai see her as nothing, too?

"Let's head back and get some rest." Iroh said.

XXX

**Well, Mai is back. DunDunDun! Anyway, short, yes. Sorry. The next chappie will probably an uneventful one. Please review!**


	33. The Ship

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

XXX

Chapter Thirty-Three: The Ship

Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Aang, and Iroh got back as the sun was rising.

"They didn't kill you?" Jet asked Zuko.

"No, but that doesn't mean I wont kill you!" Zuko yelled.

"Calm down, we are all very tired. We need some rest." Iroh said.

"We can't." Zuko picked up his bag. "We have Azula's ship, now let's go."

"Sweet!" Toph said.

"Five minute break?" Sokka asked.

"No." Katara answered.

"Fine. Because I haven't been on my feet all day!" Sokka said.

"Sokka, we were gone a few hours." Katara said.

"Well, some people are just lazier than others." Jet said.

"You've caused nothing but problems since you got here!" Sokka yelled to him.

"Agreed." Zuko said under his breath.

"Guys, leave him alone. We're all exhausted, let's just go." Katara said.

"Why are you taking his side?" Zuko asked her.

"I'm not! I'm saying you all need to grow up so we can leave!" She yelled.

"Jet, _this _is the best entertainment. Out of all the fights, Zuko and Katara's are the best." Toph smirked.

"You are! You're defending him!"

"Please, you're ex-girlfriend just joined us!" Katara yelled.

"At least I don't stick up for her over you!" Zuko yelled.

"Because I haven't said anything bad to her. Unlike you with Jet."

"He starts everything! If he shut his fucking mouth once in a while we wouldn't have this problem!"

"Watch your mouth! Lee is right there!" Katara pointed her finger at him.

"Fine, _mom_!" Zuko yelled.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just that you act like you're my fucking boss!" Zuko yelled. "You aren't! You can't control anything I do!"

"Yes I can!"

"What gives you the right?"

"Wow, this is entertaining…" Jet said.

"Yeah, I kind of missed it." Toph sighed.

"I'm your _girlfriend!_" She yelled.

"So you can control my life?"

"I haven't said nor done anything mean to you no matter how much of an ass you've been lately! I'm sick of it!" She yelled at him.

"Then what are you going to do about it?"

"We're over!" She screamed in his face. His face grew red wit hanger. He turned around and shot a fireball at the sky.

"Fine then!" He began to walk away.

"Fine!" She grabbed her bag and followed him.

"So…is Katara single now?" Jet asked.

"Back off!" Sokka yelled.

"Guys, let's just go get Appa." Aang said, they nodded and followed Katara and Zuko, keeping a good distance behind them.

XXX

They found Appa after twenty long, silent minutes. Aang jumped on his head and that left the others to find their own seats. Iroh sat near Sokka, on the other side of Sokka was Toph, on the side of her was Iroh, then Jin and Lee, then Jet, and Katara was stuck between him and Zuko.

"I'll sit between you…" Katara sighed. She knew it would be worse if they sat together. Zuko and Jet nodded. It was uncomfortable with everyone's shoulders pressed together.

"So, should we stock up first? Or wait until we get to our new ship?" Aang asked excitedly.

"Who knows how long we'll be on that boat!" Sokka blurted out.

"Don't remind me…" Zuko mumbled.

"Shut up, nobody asked your opinion!" Katara yelled at him.

"And nobody asked yours!" Zuko yelled back.

"Calm down, Katara." Jet said as he gently rubbed her forearm.

"Hands off my sister! We're switching!" Sokka yelled.

"We're in mid-air you dumb ass." Jet said.

"So we'll crawl! Move!"

"No." Jet said.

"He said move!" Zuko yelled.

"Mind your own business!" Katara yelled to Zuko.

"Do you want him next to you?" Zuko glared, she blushed.

"That's not the point!"

"Whatever, Jet, move!" Sokka slowly crawled out of his seat. Jet rolled his eyes but moved.

"Hey, Cutie!" Ty Lee said as she winked.

"Hey there." Jey smiled. "Sorry, my heart belongs to Katara." Jet said quickly.

"Kiss ass…" Zuko said under his breath.

"What did you call me?" Jet asked.

"Nothing." Zuko said.

"Let's try playing a game again!" Iroh said.

"That worked out so well last time." Toph said.

"Let's just not talk…" Sokka said.

"Sounds like a plan…" Zuko said.

"You guys are pathetic! What if somebody else wants to talk?" Katara asked.

"I'll talk to you, Katara." Jet smiled.

"No you won't!" Sokka yelled.

"Why don't you let her speak for herself?" Jet asked.

"Why don't you just stop speaking?" Zuko yelled.

"She dumped you!" Jet yelled.

"I'll throw you over the edge of this damned bison if you don't shut it." Zuko said in a low voice.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" Jet asked sweetly, and then his voice went serious. "Good."

"Jet, leave Zuko alone!" Katara yelled.

"Oh, so now is a good time to stick up for me?" Zuko asked. Katara sighed.

"Nope, I was wrong." Toph smirked. "The best fights are between Katara, Zuko, and Jet!"

"Guys, calm down!" Aang said from the front.

"Zuko, calm down!" Sokka said. "I see what Katara means by your body heat. I can feel it over here! I mean, it must be nice in the winter and all, but…" Sokka realized everyone was staring at him.

"Maybe you should push over a little…" Zuko said.

"Oh, come on, guys! Get your sick minds out of the gutters!" Sokka yelled.

"You did seem awfully eager to move near Sparky." Toph smirked.

"I would push over if I could!" Sokka said.

"I'll switch back." Jet said.

"No, you won't!" Sokka yelled.

"Guys, there's the ship!" Aang said as he pointed down. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

XXX

They all got off Appa as quick as possible. Azula's ship was bigenough for him to land.

"Well, Mai and I will take our old rooms!" Ty Lee said happily.

"Where are Isamu and Azula?" Zuko asked.

"Locked up." Mai said.

"Good. I'll take the captain's quarters, where's the helmsman?" Zuko asked as he scanned the crew. He was in charge now, just the way he liked it.

"Why do you get the captain's quarters?" Sokka asked.

"Who do you suggests keeps the ship in order?" Zuko answered with a question and a smug look.

"He's right. I mean, when he had his ship he was always right behind us. He knows how to keep a crew in order." Aang said.

"Fine, but I get the next best room!" Sokka pouted.

"Too late, that would be mine." Iroh said. "Respect your elders."

"Ok, there are twelve of us and ten rooms. Two of us will have to share." Zuko said.

"Well, Mai and I get our own, Zuko and Iroh, Cutie, Toph…"

"Ty Lee, you don't need to name them all, just figure out who's sharing. Two people need to." Zuko said seriously.

"I'll share with Twinkle Toes." Toph said. Everyone looked at Katara. She was always eager to share with Zuko.

"What?" She asked.

"You and Sparky…right?" Toph asked.

"No!" She yelled.

"I'll share with Katara!" Jet said.

"No, Katara will share with Zuko!" Sokka yelled.

"What the hell, Sokka? Why don't I share with you?" She asked.

"Well, there's one bed and…yeah, that'd be pretty awkward…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"So you want me to share with Zuko?!" She yelled. The crew just stood and stared.

"Well, he won't try anything!" Sokka yelled back.

"How do you know?"

"Well, has he ever?" Sokka yelled.

"N-no…" She lied.

"Ok then, you and Zuko!"

"Why do I have no say?" Zuko yelled.

"Because I said so!" Katara yelled.

"What the hell, Zuko, I'm gone for a few months and you share a bed with that slut?" Mai said.

"What did you call me?" Katara asked.

"Are you slow?" Mai glared.

"Cat fight!" One of the crew yelled, Zuko glared and everyone's excited faces went stern.

"Are you scared?" Katara asked.

"What's there to be scared of rather than a little slutty water peasant?" Mai asked. They were about to go at each other when Zuko grabbed Katara's waist and Sokka grabbed Mai's. They pulled them apart. The crew all made a sound of disappointment and got another glare from Zuko. He let go of Katara.

"Both of you stop!" He yelled. They huffed, crossed their arms, and faced their backs to each other. "Good." Zuko turned to look at the huge crew. "There's nothing to look at. All members of my former crew step forward." Zuko said. About ten men stepped forward. "You guys have the day off. Now where the hell is the helmsman?" Zuko demanded as the man stepped forward. "Get your ass up there and do your job! The rest go do your jobs. We're headed to the Fire Nation!" He shouted and the men scampered to their positions.

"You still got it…" Jee smirked.

"I know." He returned.

"We can have music night now! How about tonight?" Iroh exclaimed.

"No…" Zuko's voice was blocked out by the crew's applaude. "Fine, tomorrow night."

XXX

The rest of the day everyone was busy. Katara and Mai were told to stay away from each other; Sokka, Aang, and Zuko were planning on how to enter the Fire Nation. Ty Lee kept mai busy; Toph did the same for Katara. Iroh snuck Jee, and a few other soldiers, to play Pai Sho, Jin and Lee explored the ship and Jet roamed from crowd to crowd. Night came quick. Everyone found their rooms after some argument, but before going to face Katara in his, he decided to make a little…stop. He walked to Azula's cell to see his sister. She was chained up the same way he was. He smirked at her.

"Get comfy, Azula, who knows how long you'll be there. Nighty, night." He stared into her eyes. She was angry, no, she was _pissed._

"Shut up, Zuko. You will pay." She said.

"Who will make me? Your crew is happily taking my orders. Your friends are now mine. You lost it all. Except Isamu, I think he's locked up. Who would think you could make a boyfriend." He held the smuggest look he could.

"Zuko, I am going to kill you!" She said through her gritted teeth.

"Azula, you are no longer a threat. I'll save the rest of my questions when _I _interrogate _you_. I'll be the one asking them. Goodnight, Princess." He smirked as he walked down the hall. He was in a good mood. Then he remembered where he was going. To see Katara. He would make things right with her. He sighed as he reached her door.

XXX

He opened the door and saw Katara sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Just because I'm I here, doesn't mean-"

"I'm sorry." Zuko interrupted.

"What?" Now she was confused.

"I'm sorry. I overacted, it was my fault." He said as he removed his shirt and pulled down the sheets to the bed. "Come to sleep."

"Only because I'm tired!" She said as she crawled to the top of the bed and faced her back to him. He rolled over to face her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. He began kissing the back of her neck.

"Zuko…I said I was mad at you!" She said. She rolled over to push him away, but when she did, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled it forward. He pressed his lips against hers and forced his tongue through her lips. One hand was on the back of her head, the other her lower back. He bean to kiss her neck and collarbone.

"I'm still…mad at you." She said as she panted.

"Mhm…" He said as he kissed her again, a little more passionate this time. She struggled at first, but then caved. She let out moans of pleasure as he deepened the kiss. He was on top of her now. He pulled away. "Do you want to be with me?" He smirked as he panted.

"What? Zuko; stop." She said as she grabbed the back of his head and went to pull him into another kiss.

"Well, technically, you aren't with me…" He smirked a little.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Yes what?" He asked.

"Yes, Zuko, I want to be with you!" She smiled as she yelled.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked.

"Come on." She said as she pulled her head forward.

"You have to say it."

"I forgive you." She said and he smiled. He went down to kiss her. He began to undo her white sash that held her robe together, but stopped. He pulled away and looked down at her.

"It's ok." She whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure?" He asked; she nodded 'yes'. He removed her robe. "I love you …" He whispered and the night filled with moans and pleasure as they showed their love.

XXX

**Yeah, you are not getting a descriptive sex scene from me. But I liked this chapter. Now, please review and let me know what you think! XD**


	34. Fights

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

XXX

Chapter Thirty-Four: Fights

Katara woke up with Zuko's arms around her. He was warm and she smiled. She remembered everything that happened the night before and smiled. She truly loved him, even when he did get her mad sometimes. The morning before she was pissed at him, and that night she gave herself to him. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning." He whispered.

"Good morning." She said as she turned to face him. Last night he was gentle, at the same time rough, his touch was soft, yet hard. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Prince Zuko! The crew is waiting for your orders!" A soldier yelled from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" He yelled. He sighed and sat up. There were things he didn't miss about leading a ship. He began to pick through the wardrobe for clothes, the crew gave him spare outfits. He threw on a simple sparring outfit. He turned to face Katara. She was on her side facing him; smiling. He threw her an outfit.

"What's this?" She asked as she held up the pale red outfit.

"You should at least get dressed. That was Azula's." He said as he finished putting his shirt on. She quickly put on the outfit and began to lie back down. He walked over to her.

"Go back to sleep." He whispered as he kissed her forehead. He walked out of the room. She sighed. She was a little sore, what would rest hurt?

XXX

"Sparky, you're late!" Toph yelled. Zuko had a smile on his face. If anyone ruined his day, he would kill them.

"Someone's pretty happy." Jee said.

"Is the crew up." Zuko asked.

"Yes, Sir." Jee said.

"How long until we reach the Fire Nation. We want to go around it, to the harder route we decided." Zuko said, his hands were folded behind his back and his legs spread apart. His back was straight. Everyone stared at him, he looked like the old Zuko, the stern Zuko who chased him, and it sent a chill down Aang's spine.

"About two weeks, maybe a little sooner." Jee said.

"Dismissed." Zuko said bluntly, Jee went to work.

"Wow, a bunch of old guys are afraid of a teenager!" Sokka laughed.

"They no longer fear me, they respect me." Zuko said. "How long did I oversleep?"

"Its three hours past sunrise, Prince Zuko. You really overslept!" Iroh exclaimed. "You must have been up to something last night." Iroh smirked.

"Uncle, no." Zuko said.

"Oh yeah, did you and Katara get along last night?" Sokka asked.

_You could say that…_ Zuko smirked, and then remembered he was talking to her brother. "Yeah, we're good now." He simply stated.

"Hey, Cutie!" Ty Lee yelled as she ran up to them. "What's going on?" Mai came out behind her, walking in a slow pace. She stood across from Zuko and glared at him. He looked away. He couldn't look her in the eye.

"Who brought Azula her food?" Zuko asked.

"Well, nobody." A soldier that was walking by said. "We were waiting for your orders…you know…her being the prisoner and stuff…." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"She's also my sister and she will not starve!" He yelled. "I'll bring it to her."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Toph asked.

"I'll be fine." He said as he walked off.

XXX

Zuko entered Azula's cell with a tray of food. He closed the door behind him.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly. She couldn't stand up, the restraints were too much. He kneeled in front of her.

"Here's your food." He said as he placed the tray in front of her.

"And just how do you expect me to eat that?" She asked.

"We may not have the best cooks, but its descent…" He sighed.

"No, you moron, my hands are tied up." She rolled her eyes. It was the first semi-normal conversation she was having with him in a while.

"Oh, right. Open your mouth." He said as he scooped some of the porridge in the spoon.

"You have got to be kidding me. I am not having you feed me." She said, once again there was coldness in her tone.

"Then you won't eat." He said bluntly. "Last chance." She hesitated, but opened her mouth.

"Good girl." Zuko teased. He knew how to piss her off. She slowly chewed the food and made a face of disgust as he smirked at her. She swallowed.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked.

"Everything." He said.

"No, idiot, why are you doing this? The other night I threatened to kill you. I slapped and insulted you. Here you are feeding me and being…nice." She said the last word in a whisper.

"I, unlike you, have feelings. I may not show many of them, but I do have them. I…I do worry about you." He said as he fed her another bite.

"Don't." She said after she swallowed.

"Azula, look at you. All I could think about that night after I struck you was what was going on with you. We used to be so close…what happened?" He looked into her eyes. They softened a little, but not much.

"That was a long time ago. Time changes people." She said as she accepted the spoonful of what she considered mush.

"You know you aren't like this. You threaten, but you could never go through killing anyone. You are my sister, no matter how much I hate to admit it, I care about you, but if you do anything during the invasion, I won't hold back!" He said and she grunted. He frowned a little. The bowl was empty and he stood up.

"Zuko…" She said as he began to leave. He stopped and looked over his shoulder to face her.

"Yeah?"

_I care about you, too… _She was about to say, but thought better of it. "Never mind." She said and he nodded and left. Why did he have to be so damn nice to her?

"Your interrogation is over. I'll check on you later." He said as he walked out. She watched him leave.

XXX

Katara woke up about an hour later. She stretched her arms over her head and stood up. She quickly changed the sheets, and then she walked in Zuko's bathroom.

_Spoiled prince…_ She thought as she looked around. There was a large bath in the center, a few candles on one of the counters. It was Azula's bathroom before, she guessed. She then knew when she saw the soaps. They were best quality with the best scents. She had good taste. Katara filled up the tub with luke-warm water. She settled in the tub and let out a sigh of relief. She could get used to this.

XXX

"So, what's there to do on this ship?" Sokka asked Ty Lee.

"I could think of some things." She smirked.

"I need to go talk to someone…" Sokka said. He walked in Toph's room.

"Toph?" He asked.

"Sokka." she said bluntly.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"I guess." She said as she sat up on her bed.

"Toph…I know I hurt, but I need to know you forgive me and we can be friends before I move on." He said as he looked down to her.

"Sokka, I forgive you. I don't think we were meant to be, but I will always be your friend. You were like the big brother to me, and I hope we can be like that again." She smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds good." He said as he hugged her.

XXX

Mai roamed the halls. As long as she didn't see Katara, she would be fine. She knew what happened between her and Zuko last night. She could tell by the way he was acting. She was furious. She found Zuko. He froze and stared at her.

"Zuko, we need to talk…" She said as she looked to her feet.

"About what?" He asked.

"Do you…do you really love her?" She asked. He paused, but answered.

"Yes." He finally said.

"Do you care about me at all?" She asked.

"I do care about you, Mai, I just don't love you. You will always mean a lot to me." He looked into her hurt, hazel eyes.

"So there will never be another chance?" She frowned.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled.

"It's ok." She said as she nodded and walked down the hall. She still hated the waterbender. She wouldn't give up…not yet.

XXX

Katara walked into the hallway and bumped into Jet.

"Sorry." He said as he smiled.

"It's fine!" She said with a smile.

"Why are you so happy?" Jet asked with a stern face.

"What, I can't be happy anymore?" She asked.

"You just seem…overly happy." He said.

"Well, I am. Don't kill my mood." She said as she walked away and this time she bumped into Sokka, who was leaving Toph's room.

"Hey!" He said as he hugged her. He hadn't spent much time with her lately. "Can we talk?" He asked and she nodded. They went in his room, it was a lot smaller than hers and Zuko's, but she didn't say anything.

"What's up?" She asked as she sat on his bed.

"It's just…" He didn't know how to put it. "Katara, you'll always be my baby sister. I know you love Zuko, its just…hard for me to accept that…" He looked to his feet. "I know you aren't a little girl anymore and don't need my constant protection, but…you've always been little Katara."

"Sokka…" She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok. I know Zuko will take care of you." He smiled as he looked up to her. "But if he ever does anything stupid, I'll kill him and I'll always be there for you."

"Thanks, Sokka." She hugged him. He finally looked at her the way she wanted him to.

XXX

Zuko found Lee on the deck.

"Hi, Zuko!" He said excitedly.

"Have you practiced with broadswords?" He asked with a smirk as he watched his eyes light up.

"I haven't gotten to."

"I think it's time for your next lesson." He smiled at the boy.

XXX

Katara was roaming the halls again. There was so much to explore, and someone made her freeze.

"Peasant." Mai greeted.

"Look, maybe we should talk." Katara offered. She needed to make a truce with this girl.

"Maybe you could admit you stole my boyfriend, whore." Mai said

"I didn't steal Zuko." She was getting angry now.

"No, you just fucked him." Mai kept a stern face. It was emotionless.

"What did you say?" Katara asked through her teeth.

"Did I stutter?" Mai asked coolly. Katara ran at Mai and pushed her to the ground. Mai punched her in the face and Katara sat on top of her. She pinned her wrists above her head, a little trick from Zuko, but Mai reacted too quickly. She grabbed Katara's wrists and swung her to her side. She clawed her in the face and Katara grunted. She ripped at Mai's hair. There were about ten members of the crew around them, but they didn't notice.

"What the fuck?" Zuko asked as he walked through his crew. He pulled Mai off Katara and held her around her waist with her arms stuck at her side. She was stuck there even though she struggled. Katara stood up and Sokka grabbed her. He held her the same way Zuko held Mai. They both eventually gave up.

"What happened with you guys? I mean, cant you get along?" Sokka asked, they still held back the girls.

"No!" They both yelled.

"You're so immature!" Zuko yelled.

"Look who's talking!" Katara yelled at him; he rolled his eyes.

"How did it start?" Sokka asked.

"She came up to me and started saying…stuff." Katara stopped herself. She noticed Zuko's face lose color. He was nervous now.

"What stuff? Come on; let's 'clear the air' as Iroh would say." Sokka smiled.

"You're slutty sister fucked Zuko." Mai yelled. She didn't care.

"You what?" Sokka let go of Mai and ran at Zuko. He knocked him to the ground and attempted to punch him in the face.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The crew chanted. Zuko rolled away from under Sokka and he ended up punching the steel floor. He groaned in pain, but ran after Zuko. Jet walked over.

"Can I jump in?" He asked.

"No!" Katara yelled at him. "And you!" She pointed at Mai. "This is all your fault!"

"Why, because I was honest?" Mai went for the knives that were in her sleeves and Katara bended the water from the ocean. They began to attack.

Sokka went to punch Zuko, but he easily dodged the attacks.

"If you hit me once, I'll hit you back!" Zuko yelled as he ducked a punch.

"Go ahead, fight me!" Sokka yelled. He caught Zuko off guard and punched him in his good eye.

"That's it!" Zuko went and punched Sokka in his gut. He side kicked his legs and Sokka fell over sideways. He stood up and they began wrestling.

"Go Sugar Queen!" Toph yelled in the crowd of men.

"I feel left out." Jet sighed.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll get your chance." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What is going on down here?" Iroh and Jee entered. Katara was whacking Mai with a water whip while avoiding knives and Zuko and Sokka were throwing punch for punch. They all stopped and looked at him. "Prince Zuko, Miss Katara, Lady Mai, and Sokka, go on deck, I need to talk with all of you. The rest of you, shame on you! You were all encouraging it!" Iroh pointed a finger and led the foursome out of the hall and onto the deck. Luckily, nobody was there.

XXX

"Everyone will get a chance to speak. Zuko?" Iroh asked. Zuko looked to the ground and didn't answer. His good eye was black and he had some bruises on his arms and other parts of his body. Sokka had a bloody nose and a few bruises on his face. His stomach was probably in worse condition. Katara had scratched on her face, her hair was messed up, and she was bleeding a little from the lip. Mai was in about the same condition. "Well?"

"Sokka and I went to stop Katara and Mai and then…we ended up fighting."

"Why?" Iroh asked.

"Because he didn't keep his word." Sokka glared at Zuko.

"Miss Katara?"

"Mai said a few things, and well…I snapped." She looked to the ground, embarrassed.

"No more fighting, understood?" Here Iroh was, talking to fifteen year olds and a sixteen and seventeen year old, like they were two. A fleet was spotted over the horizons.

"Shit." Zuko said.

"Are they Fire Nation?" Katara asked.

"They're Water Tribe!" Sokka exclaimed as he looked through his telescope.

"How many?" Iroh asked.

"About twenty, maybe thirty ships! Move toward them!" Sokka yelled and the boats got closer. About a half hour later, the boats were side-by-side. Suddenly, a man jumped on the Zuko's ship.

"Dad!" Katara and Sokka ran up to and hugged their father.

"Katara, Sokka, what are you doing here? I thought this was the princess's ship." Hakoda said as he returned the hug. "And what happened to you guys?"

"It's Prince Zuko's." Sokka said and grunted while recalling the earlier events. Iroh and Zuko stepped up.

"Their on our side, Dad." Katara said.

"Yeah, this is Katara's boyfriend." Sokka said with a frown.

"What?" Hakoda looked to Katara who was blushing.

"Hello, I am the former General Iroh." Iroh put his hand out. "We are leading the invasion." Hakoda hesitated, but shook his hand. He looked over his shoulder and saw the scarred prince.

"We thought we were going to battle you, but you kind of came right into us, so I said I'd go ahead. We were planning an attack, actually, and came to get you kids. I'm glad we found you. The Earth Kindom fleet should be here soon." He smiled.

"Great! At the same place we planned the invasion last time?" Sokka asked.

"Yup." He smiled.

"What happened, Dad?" Katara asked.

"They took me to the Boiling Rock, but me and a few crew members escaped."

"Ah, the boiling Rock." Iroh said.

"Yeah…" Zuko looked away.

"Let's get moving. Do you need help on this ship?" Hakoda asked.

"No, we're fine." Zuko said.

"Need any recruits?" He offered again.

"My crew is one of the best in the Fire Nation, we'll be fine." Zuko said a little irritated. Suddenly, Aang came out floating on an air ball he made. A few soldiers came out and shot fire at him. He returned the fire.

"You sure about that?" He asked as the men sparred with Aang. Zuko slapped his forehead.

"Get back to your positions!" Zuko yelled at them.

"Alright, Katara, Sokka, want to travel with me and the Water Tribe or stay here?" Hakoda asked his children. Sokka stared at Katara and waited for an answer.

"No, it's ok, Dad." Katara smiled.

"I'll stay , too." Sokka said.

"Alright, we'll stay at your side." Their father said as he boarded his ship. Katara and Sokka waved.

"We are so close!" Sokka smiled. He then looked back and saw Katara with her arm linked with Zuko's walking away. "And you! You aren't sharing a room anymore!" He yelled. She sighed and looked over her shoulder.

"Yes, I am." And she continued walking.

"Katara!" He yelled and saw that she wasn't coming back. His sister was now grown up.

XXX

Katara and Zuko walked to their room to wash up.

"Good job keeping order on _my _ship." They heard Azula say as they walked by her cell. Zuko shot a ball of fire through the window and it just missed her head. "Disgusting, Zuzu, I mean…how did your crew last so long?" She laughed. Zuko sighed and he and Katara continued walking.

XXX

**That was a descent chapter. Not one of my favorites, but good. Please review! XD**


	35. Planning the Invasion

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

XXX

Chapter Thirty-Five: Planning The Invasion

Zuko splashed water on his face in the washroom. Katara was healing the wounds on her face.

"When will be in the Fire Nation?" Katara asked as she finished up and fixed her hair.

"About two weeks, but if we move quickly enough, I think we can make it in one. That would give about two weeks to plan the invasion on land." He said as she went and healed his face.

"Are you ok with it?" She asked as they sat on his bed.

"With what?" He snapped.

"Zuko…we're going to be fighting your father." She looked at him sympathetically.

"He's not my father…" He whispered.

"Sorry…" She looked down.

"Don't apologize for what isn't your fault." He said seriously.

"The Earth Kingdom should be meeting up with us." She smiled at him.

"I know…" He sighed.

"Be happy, after all this, you'll be Fire Lord." She smiled at him.

"I know…" He sighed again. It was going to turn into life or death. He worried about the others, if they got hurt he would blame himself, and only himself. Could he really fight his own father? "We need to get our alliances in order."

"What? We have the Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom." She looked at him.

"Yeah, but we should get any source we can." He looked into her blue eyes and smiled.

"Like who?"

"Well, if Jet could get anybody, that'd be good, there needs to be more. Ozai isn't stupid, he knows we'll be attacking soon and he's waiting." He thought back to the note he wrote Azula, he knew he was waiting.

"Well, what do you suggest, Combustion Man?" She giggled.

"I don't know…" He whispered.

XXX

It wasn't long before night came. Nobody really spoke unless it was a question or comment about the invasion.

"What's wrong, Cutie?" Ty Lee asked as she approached Sokka, who was leaning against the railing.

"It's just…I don't know anymore…" He didn't even know why he was talking to her. He walked away.

"Hi." Jet walked up to Ty Lee.

"Hey." She pouted, why wouldn't Sokka talk to her?

"What's wrong?" He smiled at her.

"Nothing…" She sighed.

"A beautiful face like that shouldn't frown." He said and noticed her smile seductively at him. His friend would do, it wasn't like she actually knew him.

XXX

Zuko called everyone to meet him in the captain's quarters.

"When will the Earth Kingdom be traveling with us?" He asked.

"About one week my dad said." Sokka said coldly.

"Jet, do you have any allies?" Zuko asked harshly.

"Not anymore…" He looked to the ground.

"We need to plan this attack." Zuko said, getting frustrated.

"We should attack at night, firebending is a lot weaker." Katara said.

"No shit." Zuko glared at her.

"No, I mean the waterbenders could bring down the gates, we could get through the same way we did last time. The Earthbenders could go to the second gate, where there are weaker forces." She said. "You're the only real firebender that will be helping us."

"Aang?" He asked. "Uncle?"

"I have other elements to back me up." He smiled.

"We'll attack near sunrise, so the sun will be down when we get through the gates, but by the time the palace is reached it will be up."

"Sounds good." Toph smirked with her feet on the table.

"Get your feet off my table!" He yelled and she rolled her eyes, but obeyed.

"Aang and I will get Ozai." Zuko said. "We need to decide who will be where."

"I'll stay with my dad and the rest of the Water Tribe." Katara said.

"I'll lead the earthbenders." Toph smirked.

"Mai and I will help with the army." Ty Lee smiled.

"I'll stay with them." Jet said.

"Aang and I will need backup, too." Zuko said sternly.

"I will be that backup." Iroh said.

"Jin and Lee will stay behind with a couple healers."

"I'll stay with Prince Zuko and General Iroh." Jee said, and Zuko nodded. Everyone looked to Sokka.

"I'll help my sister." He said.

"How will we know where to attack from?" Toph asked.

"I'll get the blueprints." Zuko smirked.

"That's way too risky!" Katara stood up and yelled at him.

"I can get in and out quicker if none of you are with me, I know the palace well." He said as he stood up to face her.

"Zuko, you aren't going in there alone!" Katara shouted.

"Then who the fuck do you suggest?" He yelled.

"I'll go."

"No, after the last time you followed me, no way!" He yelled.

"When did she follow you?" Sokka stood up, too.

"Zuko, please…" She whispered.

"No."

"How about Sokka?" Iroh asked.

"What?" Sokka and Zuko asked in unison.

"We won't be docking for a week or so, so why not think about it?" Jee said, he could see a fight starting, and after the last actual physical one, he didn't want to see another.

"He'll get us caught." Zuko said.

"Like you have some alter-ego and you're secretly a criminal…" Sokka said as he huffed; Zuko remained silent.

"Guys, we're getting off topic, if Zuko wants to go alone, let him." Toph said.

"No!" Katara yelled.

"I can go!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

"No, you can't. You can't sit still long enough." Zuko said bluntly as she frowned.

"Jet?" Iroh asked and Zuko and Jet busted out in laughter and then went serious.

"I'll go." Mai said. "I know the palace just as well as you and am quiet." Everyone stared at Zuko, except Katara who kept her glare on Mai.

"She does have a point." Toph said. Katara now glared at her.

"She is your best option." Jet said.

"Fine." Zuko sat down. "We'll go when we dock, then." He noticed Jet smirk.

"I'll take good care of Katara." He said, Zuko snapped. He swung his fist and hit Jet in the jaw. He fell on his back and as Zuko went to hit him again, Iroh stepped in front of him and grabbed his fist just as he was about to hit him in the face.

"Prince Zuko…" Iroh glared. Jet jumped up, but Jee held him back.

"Hah...the fun never ends." Toph smirked.

"Zuko, please." Katara said; he sat back down and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Guys, all we have left is each other, we need to get along." Aang said.

"I thought you liked me!" Ty Lee yelled at Jet.

"Focus!" Iroh yelled.

"The night we dock, Mai and I will get the blueprints, and then we'll attack after we figure out the entrance we'll be taking." Zuko said, still a little aggravated.

"Agreed." They all said.

"I'm going to bed." He said as he walked away. Katara got up.

"Katara." Sokka glared at his sister as she left, she rolled her eyes and followed Zuko.

XXX

She rested her head on his chest as he stroked her hair.

"I don't want Mai to go with you." She finally said.

"Why?" He didn't even look down to her.

"Zuko, you know she still likes you, and you let her go over me…" She frowned.

"Katara, I don't want anything to happen to you…do you know how much it would hurt to lose you?" He looked down now.

"Do you know how much it will hurt if I lose you? I want to go with you, Zuko." She said, a little more demanding now.

"You're crazy." He smirked. "But you can come if you promise to not get in the way." He felt her squeeze around his stomach.

"Thank you." She whispered. He smiled and she rolled on top of him. She folded her knees at his waist and cupped the sides of his face in her hands. She leaned down to kiss him.

"Room inspection!" Sokka yelled as he swung the door open. Zuko shot his back up and Katara made a thud when her back hit the floor.

"Ow!" She yelled.

"Aha! I knew it!" He yelled as he pointed down to her.

"Sokka!" She shouted as she stood up.

"Katara, I don't want you sharing a room if you're going to be doing…that!" He said as he pointed to Zuko, who rolled his eyes and let his back hit the bed again. He lay down and listened to them argue.

"I can make my own decisions!" She pointed a finger at him, which he got bold enough to push aside.

"Katara, I'm not comfortable with you guys sharing a room anymore." He said in a normal tone.

"Who do you want me to share with?" She asked sarcastically.

"Ty Lee, Mai, me, anyone?" He asked kindly, she looked back at Zuko who stood up.

"Share a room with your brother." He smiled at her and then at Sokka who nodded in approval.

"Alright." She sighed, Sokka turned him over to his side. She went up to kiss him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her at the waist and returned the kiss.

"Uhm, hello? Right here! This is a goodbye, see you tomorrow kiss, not a 'let me suck your sister's face off in front of you' kiss." Sokka said as he grabbed Katara's arm. She blushed, but waved to Zuko as she left.

XXX

**Pretty short, I know. Sorry about the updating, my grades are going down a bit and we are nearing the end of my story… sobs (maybe a sequel?) But I will update three days a week now.**

**Saturday**

**Monday**

**Wednesday**

**Review! XD**


	36. Plans

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

XXX

Chapter Thirty-Six: Plans

Katara lay awake in the bed. Sokka took the floor, but was on his back snoring. She sighed. She should've stayed with Zuko, but no, her brother had to go overprotective because Mai opened her mouth. It was ironic to her how he insisted and basically forced them to share a room and now she wasn't allowed to.

"Sokka." She whispered down to her brother.

"Fi mo minute…mah shleshh." He mumbled in response, she rolled her eyes and went to sleep.

XXX

"Uncle?" Zuko asked as he entered his uncle's room.

"Ah, Nephew. Sit down." Iroh said as he patted the seat next to him on the bed.

"Uncle, I need help." He sighed. Iroh was in shock, Zuko never admitted when he needed help.

"Very well, what is the problem?" He asked with a smile.

"Katara wants to go with Mai and me when I go to get the layouts…" He held his head in his palm.

"Oh, I see. Lady Troubles." Iroh said as he sipped tea.

"Uncle, this is serious." He grunted and Iroh rolled his eyes.

"Well, do you want her to go?"

"No, I don't want to risk her safety." He looked him in the eyes now.

"So why didn't you tell her that?" He smirked.

"I…I have a hard time saying no to her sometime. I don't want to fight anymore." He sighed.

"Ah, so she has you wrapped around her finger and you know that if you do fight with her, neither one of you will back down because you are both too stubborn." He said.

"No, it's not like that." He said quietly.

"Then what is it?" Iroh held his grin.

"It's…exactly that." He sighed out of defeat, he hated being wrong.

"What do you think you should do?" Iroh asked.

"Maybe I could just go with Mai and…" He began to think.

"Not tell Miss Katara?" Iroh gave him a stern look.

"Well…yeah."

"So, you will leave in the middle of the night with your ex-lover and Miss Katara will not suspect a thing?" He asked.

"Don't call her that." He said quickly.

"Call who what?" Iroh cocked his eyebrow.

"Mai my…ex-lover." He whispered.

"Well, why not? That's basically what she is." He stared at him.

"But it sounds…disturbing when you say it."

"My nephew, I had many 'ex-lovers'. I don't see what the problem is. I cared for each of them, but then again…they didn't have knives to throw…" He put an index finger to his chin and looked to the ceiling.

"Uncle, I do not want to hear about your love life!" Zuko yelled.

"Oh, right. What were we talking about again?" He asked.

"Katara joining the mission!" Toph yelled through the wall.

"Go to sleep, Toph!" Zuko yelled back.

"I was just answering your question!" She yelled back. Zuko rolled his eyes, there was no such thing as privacy anymore.

"Ah, Miss Katara. You need to tell her if you don't want her to go along, she deserves to know and not find you missing with Lady Mai." He said.

"I could tell her!" Toph yelled.

"Shut up, Toph!" Zuko yelled.

"Calm down, Sparky!" She laughed.

"But how?" Zuko asked Iroh.

"Sparky's going soft, how cute. Katara has you WHIPPED!" She laughed.

"Don't make me go in there!" Zuko stood up and yelled to the wall.

"What will you do, ask Katara if you can beat me up?" She yelled.

"Where the hell is Aang?" He asked.

"Hi, Zuko!" Aang yelled; Zuko slapped his forehead.

"So, I should talk to Katara?" He asked.

"Yes, it is very important. And Lady Mai, too. Ex-lovers shouldn't be lead on." He smirked.

"Stop calling them that!" He yelled.

"So, about 'love lives'." Iroh grinned and Zuko looked to the ground. "Nephew, you should learn to keep yours a bit more…personal."

"What do you mean?" Now he was officially uncomfortable.

"Well, the whole fight situation was overheard and well…the crew likes to gossip, all I'm saying is you should keep it quiet." He sipped his tea.

"Uncle, I didn't tell anybody. Her brother is on the same ship as me." He knew his face was beat red.

"And one more thing?" Iroh smiled.

"Yes, Uncle?" Zuko knew this would be bad.

"Should I be expecting grandchildren?" He asked. Zuko stood up and slammed the door as he exited the room.

"Goodnight, Sparky." Toph yelled and Zuko sighed.

XXX

The next morning, Zuko knocked on Sokka's door. He impatiently tapped his foot before knocking again, and then opened the door. Sokka was sprawled out on the floor and Katara was curled up on the bed. He gently shook her shoulder.

"Mffp." She mumbled.

"Katara…" He whispered.

"Zuko?" She opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder.

"We need to talk." He said and she nodded. He walked toward the door but tripped over Sokka, who sat up.

"Who's there?" He yelled and looked to Zuko who was getting up. "And just where do you think you're going?" He stood up with him.

"Zuko needs to talk to me." Katara said as she yawned.

"Why can't you right here?" He crossed his arms, Zuko rolled his eyes. He was starting to get out of hand.

"We can." Zuko said before Katara could start yelling.

"Ok?" Katara sat back down and Sokka remained standing.

"Katara, I don't want you going with me when we dock." He said quickly.

"Wait, when did we decide she was going?" Sokka asked.

"Why not?" She asked, ignoring Sokka.

"Its way too dangerous, it's like Mai said, she knows the palace, I would have to keep extra guard up for you." He sighed.

"And why would she be going with you?" Sokka asked again.

"Zuko….it's just…" Katara tried to find the right words.

"You have to trust me, if I wanted Mai, I would have her. I want to be with you." He noticed her smile a little.

"Alright, but be careful. I don't want you getting caught." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"When was she going to go with you?" Sokka asked as Zuko returned Katara's embrace.

"Did you say something?" Zuko asked as he looked over to Sokka. He slapped his forehead.

"When did any of us decide Katara was going to go with you?" He repeated.

"Last night, right before you barged in." He said as he let go of Katara.

"She can't go with you! It's too dangerous!" He yelled.

"We just decided that, Sokka." Katara rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right." He blushed. Zuko kissed Katara's forehead.

"I'll see you later; I need to go check on the crew." He said as he left. Sokka and Katara sat in silence.

XXX

Toph roamed the halls again; she picked up a lot of vibrations on the metal-floored ship, but loved exploring.

"Oh, hey Toph." Sokka said as he left his room.

"So Sparky talked to Sugar Queen?" She smirked.

"Yeah, wait, how did you know?" He glared.

"I overheard them talking." She smirked. "For metal walls, these ones aren't too thick."

"Oh, right, Toph, can we talk?" He asked.

"Didn't we just do that like yesterday or the day before?" She groaned.

"I'm serious." He said as they walked down the hall.

"Speak." She said.

"Toph, we're going to be attacking soon." He said.

"No, really?" She said sarcastically, Sokka ignored it.

"You're going to be leading the entire Earth Kingdom…it worries me." He frowned.

"I can handle myself." She said a little coldly.

"I know, I know, it's just…I really thought I didn't like you like that anymore, but I'm so afraid something will happen to you." He felt tears building up but held them back.

"Sokka…we already went over this." She was blushing, but she didn't want to go over it again.

"Toph, you forgave me, please?" He asked.

"I like you too, Sokka, but I don't know…" She frowned.

"Just think about it." He smiled as he kissed her cheek. He walked back down the halls, he didn't even know where he was going, but he knew she needed space.

XXX

Jet was walking around the ship with Ty Lee.

"So, your name is Jet, right?" She asked.

"Yep." He smiled.

"I like calling you Cutie better, but that was Sokka's old nickname." She frowned.

"It's ok, you'll think of something." He looked at her and kissed her cheek; she blushed and grabbed his hand. He returned her squeeze and they continued walking.

XXX

"Isamu." Zuko said as he entered the soldier's cell.

"Prince Zuko." He nodded his head.

"I knew something was up with you the minute you joined us, I want to know why." He sat face to face with the man who was barely a year older than him.

"Why what?" Isamu spat.

"You could've easily escaped Azula, you could've gotten away from it all, why did you stay by my sister?" He said sternly.

"Azula is…amazing. She has strength and determination like I've never seen. She trusted me over any of the solders here. Like Jee risked his life to join you, I risked my own to join her. I am loyal." He said as he thought of the princess.

"So you…like my sister?" He twisted his face in disgust.

"Well…kind of." He looked to the ground as a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Ew. Anyway, you are very skilled at bending and working, or at least I'm told so. You will be given the dirty work by me and any other member of this crew. Your punishment is that. You will not argue nor will you attempt to fight us, you are not to speak unless you are asked a question, understood?"

"Yes." Isamu said coldly.

"You will not go near Azula's cell, either. If I find out you do any of those things, there will be hell to pay. You will begin tomorrow." He stood up and left. Isamu sighed.

XXX

**Well, I updated ¾ of my stories today! Whew, a lot of work! This was updated last because there was a lot of work I needed to do with it and my other stories have been neglected. Sorry it's kind of late at night, at least where I am. Blue and Gold will be updated tomorrow for those who read it and I am almost done rambling. This chapter goes into other pairings that were barely mentioned lately. Please review! XD**


	37. Four More Days

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

XXX

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Four More Days

Three days had gone by Ty Lee hooked up with Jet, Toph and Sokka were still 'considering', and Isamu was doing as he was told, under the watchful eye of Zuko, of course.

"You know, Zuko, I don't know how you stayed on a boat for three years; I can barely take three days." Aang said as he stood by the young prince's side.

"It's not exactly like I had a choice." He sighed.

"I hate boats, my vision is all fuzzy and there's no way to earthbend!" Toph exclaimed as she approached the two. Suddenly a fleet of ships appeared over the horizon.

"It's them!" Aang yelled as he pointed.

"Who? What? Tell me!" Toph yelled at them.

"The Earth Kingdom is coming." Zuko said; another fleet for him to worry about.

"Oh, sweet! I bet that fat ass, The Hippo, is on and the boulder! It feels like forever!" She smiled.

"Yeah…" Zuko sighed. "Tell me when they get close; I'm going to check on the ship."

"You mean the prisoner that you were dumb enough to let out?" Toph asked.

"Yes, the prisoner, and I am not dumb, he can't do anything unless Azula gives him a task." Zuko said calmly.

"Whatever, I'm just saying; if a bunch of lightening appears and you end up dead in your sleep, don't say I didn't warn you, Sparky." She smiled.

"Whatever." He muttered as he walked away.

XXX

"No, we should go through the front with this ship; they could think we are Azula." Sokka said as he pointed to the map.

"What if they ask to see her?" Jee asked.

"We bring her out, duh!" Sokka said.

"In chains?" Jee cocked his eyebrow.

"If they do, it will be like a hostage situation!" Sokka replied excitedly.

"It won't work; Ozai doesn't care about her well-being." Zuko said as he entered the room.

"Well, how do you know?" Sokka asked.

"Trust me, if Azula dies he could are less. He'll lose whatever he needs to in order to win this war." He stood above them and looked down at the map. "Why is there a circled smiley face in front of the Fire Nation?"

"Oh, I used that to symbol us!" Sokka smiled.

"Told you it was a dumb idea…" Jee mumbled.

"We are going to attack the Fire Nation, not bring them freaking joy." Zuko said harshly.

"Well, what do you suggest then, your royal pain in the highn-ass?" Sokka mocked.

"Do what you want, tell me when you get somewhere with him, Lieutenant Jee." Zuko left.

"He means when I get somewhere with you." Sokka smiled at Jee. "I told you, smiley faces are so unrecognizable, if anyone got hold of our map, they would never know what it meant."

"Uh…they might." Jee said seriously.

"How?" Sokka gave him a challenging glare.

"You wrote 'us' right above it…" Jee sighed.

"Oh…hehe…right." Sokka looked down at the map.

XXX

"So I think that braids are so much better than just throwing your hair down, you know what I mean?" Ty Lee asked as she braided Katara's hair, for the tenth time.

"Yeah, I used to always braid mine…" She said in a bored voice.

"You sound like Mai." She giggled and Katara faced her to glare at her. "Right, Sorry." She smiled.

"So…you and Jet?" She asked; a topic change would be good.

"Yeah, he's really cute!" She smiled.

"There's more to a guy than looks." Katara said.

"I know, I just don't know much about him yet, well, besides he used to be with you. But everyone knows that." She laughed and Katara blushed.

"Yeah…haha…everyone. I wasn't really with him, though." She said quietly.

"Just keep telling yourself that!"

XXX

Zuko entered Mai's room, she quickly looked up when the door opened, but looked back down when she saw who it was.

"What do you want now?" She asked in her monotone voice.

"We really need to talk…" He sighed as he sat next to her.

"WE already talked. You chose her over me, that's it. I can't be anything with you Zuko, I want to be so much more than friends, but I know now that will never happen." She slightly frowned.

"I know it's my fault…I never wanted to-" he was cut off by her.

"Never wanted to what? Hurt me? Too late, Zuko. After I help you out of the palace and we win this damn invasion, I don't want to see you anymore. I'll go back to Omashu and stay with my family."

"I'm sorry…" He whispered.

"And you should be…it kills me to see you with her like you don't even know." She couldn't look him in the eye.

"I know that you'll find the guy who's right for you, it just isn't me." He said calmly.

"I know, too, Azula was right. You weren't good enough for me, you weren't worth the heartache." She said quietly, and then she looked at him. "I loved you, Zuko."

"I cared about you, but I can't say I loved you because I don't know if I did…" He frowned; he wanted to just crawl in a hole.

"I gave myself to you! You said you would always stay with me and be at my side!" She gave him a harsh glare, and then did the last thing either of them expected. She pulled him into a kiss. He went to pull away, but didn't. The door opened.

"Hey, Gloomy Girl, Zuko…" Sokka started but stopped when he saw what was going on. Zuko pulled away from Mai.

"Sokka.-" He started.

"What's going on?" Katara asked as she came from behind Sokka. She saw Zuko pull away from Mai. She didn't see him kiss her, but she knew they were doing something. "No…" She whispered.

"Katara…" He stood up and walked over to her. He felt the stinging sensation of the back of her hand whack his face and she stormed off. He went to go after her but Sokka stepped in front.

"Leave her be, you've done enough." He said as he went after his sister. Horrible things always happened to him. He looked back to Mai who was frowning.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" She whispered.

"You didn't mean to? Mai, she means everything to me! I love her!" He yelled.

"And you just fought me off so well!" She stood up and yelled. He stayed silent.

"I'll see you later; I have a lot to think about." He sighed as he walked out; he knew Katara would need time to cool of.

"I'm sure you do, don't hurt yourself." She said as she crossed her arms at her chest.

XXX

Night came quickly for everyone. Zuko gave the crew the night off and the others went to sleep. Isamu roamed the halls again. He hated to admit it, but he was basically everyone else's bitch. He saw Azula's cell, it was unguarded. Those idiots! He slowly approached it.

"Princess?" He whispered.

"Isamu?" She smirked.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm just fine, Isamu, I have another little task for you." Her eyes weren't so cold, but he knew his 'little task' was going to be risky.

"What is it, Princess?" He whispered.

"Listen well." She held her smug look.

XXX

The crew was drinking and enjoying what would be one of their last nights off.

"Kenshin?" Jee asked.

"Yeah?" The man slurred.

"Aren't you supposed to be guarding the princess's cell?" Jee stood up.

"I thought that was his job." He said as he pointed down to another member of the crew.

"You idiot! Where's Isamu?" Jee shouted.

"What the hell is going on?" Zuko yelled as he came on deck.

"I'm right here." Isamu smirked as he came from behind Zuko.

"Why didn't you know where he was?" Zuko glared, he was uptight, they would be in the Fire Nation in about four days and his crew couldn't guard one cell?

"Kenshin wasn't on his shift." Jee said.

"I didn't think it was mine!" The man yelled.

"Obviously, it's too big of a job for you. Isamu, where were you?" Zuko asked.

"Finishing up my chores, Sir." Isamu bowed.

"Keep a damn eye on him!" Zuko yelled as he went back into the halls of the ship.

"Told you that you were stupid for letting him out!" Toph yelled from her room. He grunted and continued walking to his room.

XXX

He saw the once again unguarded cell of Azula. Were their skulls honestly that thick? He sighed and walked up to it. The princess wasn't showing an angry expression, she was smirking. It made Zuko uneasy.

"Goodnight, Zuzu." She said.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Why, what ever do you mean?" She taunted.

"I know you're up to something." He said harshly.

"You do, do you?" She was having fun with this.

"Azula, you can't do anything right now, so why try?" He asked.

"You're the one jumping to conclusions, dumb-dumb." She rolled her eyes. He grunted and walked away. "Thank you." She whispered.

XXX

**Fanfiction wouldn't let me update on Monday, sorry, sorry, but this ones a bit short. The next few will probably be, too, until the Final Battle. So please review! XD**


	38. The Last Days

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

XXX

Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Last Days

The next day Zuko woke up at sunrise, the Earth Kingdom ships had finally reached his own. The leader came down.

"Hakoda told me you were the ship leading this invasion?" The man said.

"Then Hakoda told you correct." Zuko said seriously.

"How are we entering the Fire Nation?" The man asked sternly; Zuko could tell he didn't trust him.

"We plan on meeting at the same place you all were last time." He said.

"Very well, we'll stay at your side." He said as he boarded his own ship.

"Like I need your assistance…" Zuko said under his breath.

"What was that?" The man looked over.

"My nephew said thank you, for your assistance." Iroh grinned, the man nodded and continued to his ship.

"They don't trust me and think I can't take care of myself?" Zuko said to his uncle.

"Nephew, they are just wary. Can you blame them? You brought down Ba Sing Se, their home." He placed a hand on the prince's shoulder.

"I know." He whispered.

"You know…there has been a lot of gossip going around…" Iroh gave a mischievous grin.

"What now?" Zuko asked impatiently.

"Well…lady troubles?" Iroh asked with his grin.

"Uncle, please." Zuko began to walk away.

"I'll take that as a yes…" Iroh sighed. "Why confront the problems when you can be like Zuko and avoid them altogether?" He rolled his eyes.

XXX

Zuko slowly made his way to Katara and Sokka's room. He quietly opened the door. Nobody slammed it in his face or began to yell, so he quickly opened it all the way. Nobody was there. He sighed. He walked to the deck that he had just left and saw Katara leaning against the railing of the ship. She was alone, thank god. He walked up to her.

"How could you?" She said without turning around.

"Katara, it's not what you think." He said.

"Oh, you mean you kissing your ex?" She yelled as she turned around and brought water up from the ocean. She water whipped him. Hard. He fell to the ground.

"Would you at least listen to me?" He yelled as he got to his feet. Toph and Aang stood a distance away and watched.

"Shouldn't we try to stop them?" Aang asked.

"No, I like where this is going." Toph smirked.

"Katara, please." Zuko pleaded.

"What happened with them anyway?" Aang asked.

"You don't listen to enough gossip, Twinkle Toes." Toph smirked.

"I was taught not to believe everything you hear."

"Well, you sure miss out on a lot." Toph rolled her eyes.

"Zuko, no!" She struck him with water again, he had it. He punched fireballs at her and they continued back and forth.

"Go Katara!" Toph yelled.

"What's going on?" Jet asked.

"Katara and Zuko fight."

"Good, I missed these."

"You want to jump in this time?" Toph offered.

"I can't take a master water bender and a hot-headed firebender alone." Jet sighed.

"Take Katara's side and beat the shit out of Zuko."

"Toph…" Aang said.

"I like that idea." Jet smirked.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked as he walked up to the three of them. "Hey! Break it up!" He yelled at Zuko and Katara as he approached the two benders.

"Oh, this will be good." Toph said.

"Yeah it will!" Jet yelled out of excitement.

"I really think we should help…" Aang mumbled.

"I said stop!" Sokka stepped between them and they bother gave him terrifying glares. "Or…continue." He took a step back.

"What now?" Mai asked Toph, Jet, and Aang.

"They are having the best fight yet, although, it's not as good as that time you attacked Katara, then Sokka and Zuko…" She started.

"Ok, ok, I get it." She said as she walked away.

"You're an asshole!" Katara yelled as she swung water at him.

"You're a bitch!" He shouted back as he dodged her move.

"And I am Sokka! Seriously guys, I do not want to die on a ship!" Sokka yelled over them. "And you cannot call Katara a bitch! Only I can get away with that!" He yelled and just as he finished, he ducked his head and avoided a fireball that was aimed at it.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled.

"Katara, Zuko, do you really want to hurt each other?" He asked calmly. Zuko dropped his fists to his sides.

"No…" He whispered.

"Katara?" Sokka yelled.

"Maybe…" She mumbled and wrapped her water around Zuko's left ankle. She pulled it toward her and Zuko fell on his ass.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled.

"Fine, no…" She said quietly. "I'm taking a nap." She walked away.

"Aang, did you see how I broke that up? I should be the Avatar!"

"Trust me, Snoozles, if you were Avatar, we would all be doomed." Toph said seriously.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Zuko sighed, that didn't exactly go as he wanted it to.

XXX

Katara woke up early the next day. Sokka was sprawled out on the floor, again. She never thought she would be happy he made her share a room with him. She got up and headed for the washroom. She began fixing her hair and washing up quick. When she turned around, she saw Mai standing in the doorway. She knew this wouldn't be good. Mai was leaning her back against the side of the doorway and Katara couldn't pass.

"Could you move?" She asked irritably.

"You need to listen to me." Mai said in her bored tone. "And you need to listen good. It takes a lot for me to say this and I don't plan on repeating myself. I love Zuko, but Zuko loves you. He gave me up for you…" She looked to the ground. Katara felt a little bad for her. "I kissed him, he pulled away. I wasn't trying to steal him, I was telling him after all this I never wanted to see him again, but it just happened. Trust me, don't let him go." She walked away. Katara stared at her and thought about how stupid the whole thing was. She wouldn't run to Zuko, but maybe she would listen to him next time he spoke with her.

XXX

Zuko was in the captain's quarters with Sokka, Jee, and this time, Iroh.

"So, if we go around, we should be unnoticed." Sokka said as he pointed to the map.

"Ozai will have double his regular army on the border, now, it doesn't matter where we go; we just need to keep a low profile." Zuko said.

"What is with the smiley face?" Iroh asked as he pointed to the drawing Sokka made.

"It's us." Sokka said.

"But we are not bringing them happiness. In fact, we are doing the complete opposite. We are bringing them terror and sorrow." Iroh said.

"Bad idea." Jee said through a bunch of fake coughs.

"We already went over this, Uncle, he's a moron." Zuko sighed.

"At least I can keep a girlfriend." Sokka muttered.

"Then why did Toph kick your ass?" He challenged.

"Let's not…get into this." Jee said.

"Look, last time we covered ourselves in water vapor thanks to the waterbenders." Sokka said.

"Wow, you do have a brain." Zuko said under his breath.

"Nephew…" Iroh glared at Zuko.

"We'll be in the Fire Nation any day, find a proper route and tell me when you find it." Zuko sighed as he walked out. He saw Katara walk by him; he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face him.

"I have a lot to think about." Katara said before he could speak. She took his hand off her shoulder and walked to her room. He sighed.

"Sparky, what's up?" Toph greeted him as though she hadn't seen him in years.

"Hi." He said as he walked to the deck.

"So, any news you want to tell me about?" She asked.

"You cant earthbend here, so you don't scare me." He said seriously.

"You were scared of me? How cute. I can metalbend." She smirked.

"What?" He looked down to her.

"Watch." She walked up to his door and put her hands on hit. She then bent her fingers and the metal bent. She pulled the door off the hinges and onto the floor in the hallway.

"What the fuck? My door!" He yelled.

"Hey, you challenged me." She smirked.

"No I didn't!" He yelled.

"Look, why don't you go talk to Sugar Queen." Toph smirked as she walked away. "If you're lucky, you'll get her permission to fight me." He groaned in frustration.

XXX

"Isamu?" Azula asked. The guards took their lunch break. They would be in the Fire Nation soon, she knew it.

"Yes, Princess?" He asked.

"How long until we dock?" She smirked.

"I think tomorrow night." He said and she nodded.

"Very well, dismissed." She treated him as though he were still her soldier. She knew he wasn't, but she also knew he was loyal to her, just the way she liked it.

XXX

"Hey, Asshole." Jet walked up to Zuko.

"What now?" He barked.

"Sokka told me to tell you we found a route."

"Fine, take it." He sighed.

"Don't you want to look at it?" Jet asked.

"No."

"Well, how do you know I'm not going to say something stupid like it's up your ass?" Jet challenged.

"Are you saying you…want to get in my ass?" Zuko took a few steps back.

"It was an example, I'm not gay!" Jet yelled.

"Look, I don't even like, forget…" Zuko rubbed the nape of his neck.

"I'm not gay!" Jet yelled louder.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked as he came to the deck.

"He's gay." Zuko said as he pointed to Jet.

"Wow…um…yeah." Sokka put his hands up in a sign of defense. "He came out to you?"

"He said he wanted to get in my ass." Zuko mumbled.

"I knew you were bad for my sister. And him? If you had good taste, you would go for me." Sokka said proudly.

"But I am not gay; it was an example to bad leadership!" Jet shouted, but they ignored him.

"What are you saying?" Zuko asked Sokka.

"Honestly, I don't know what my sister sees in you. You just aren't much to look at." Sokka said casually.

"So you check me out now?" Zuko yelled.

"No, I'm just saying you have a…" Sokka stopped himself.

"I have a what?" Zuko said through his teeth.

"You…um…have messy hair!" He said quickly.

"I like his hair!" Jet shouted; they both stared at him. "I mean, mine is almost longer…" He muttered.

"No, you were going to say something else, spit it out!" Zuko demanded.

"That…you are hot tempered!"

"Katara is a feisty one. She's actually hotter when she's mad." Jet smirked at the thought.

"Um, hello? She's my sister!" Sokka yelled.

"Say it again and you go overboard!" Zuko shouted.

"How about this, we never had this conversation?" Sokka asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Zuko said.

"Amen." Jet agreed.

"Hey guys, what were you talking about?" Aang asked as he walked up to them.

"Uh…Jet's gay." Sokka said as he and Zuko walked away.

"Wow…I never thought you'd…" Aang nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm not." Jet said as he headed inward to the ship.

XXX

"Prince Zuko, we are having the last music night, why not join us?" Iroh asked.

"Uncle, why would I want to see a bunch of drunken idiots make asses of themselves?" Zuko asked seriously.

"You never know if you'll see them again." He stared.

"Fine, I'll go to the last music night, Uncle." Zuko sighed.

XXX

"So, tomorrow night?" Jee asked Zuko as they headed to the ship's deck. The last music night. Zuko always hated them, but now he knew he would miss them. He would miss his crew and the memories he had with them. Well…the good ones.

"Yup…tomorrow night." Zuko sighed.

"You were always a great leader on this ship; I know you'll make a good Fire Lord." Jee said as he nodded down.

"And you will make a great admiral." Zuko smirked.

"Are you promoting me?" Jee smirked.

"No yet. When I'm Fire Lord, you're admiral."

"Sounds like a plan."

"You came!" Iroh exclaimed as Zuko and Jee walked out. Everyone that was on the ship was on the deck. Singing, dancing, and to Zuko's disliking, drinking. He would let it slide tonight.

"Yes, Uncle." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Play the Sungi Horn!" A man yelled in the crowd.

"Kiss my ass!" Zuko yelled to whoever it was.

"Jet would!" Sokka shouted as he pushed his way through.

"Hey!" Jet shouted.

The crew played music and danced all night. They had fun, but Zuko still found it to suck. Ty Lee was at Jet's hip, Toph hung out with Sokka and Aang, Katara was talking with Jin, and Iroh was singing as loud as he could, Jee was with a bunch of the crew. Zuko slipped into the hallway. He walked down the hallway and with a few sharp turns, he was at his destination. He was alone, just like he wanted to be, and he would get somewhere this time. He saw Azula with her back leaning against the wall.

"Miss me, Brother?" She smirked. He folded his legs underneath himself and sat in front of her.

"I got a letter from a messenger hawk yesterday." He said seriously.

"And?" She huffed.

"It's your ship; who else would the letter be for?" He still had a serious face.

"Let me see it." She barked. She expected him to yell or laugh at her. To say she couldn't move, but instead, he did the last thing she expected. He pulled a key from his sleeve and unlocked her shackles. She stared at him wide-eyed as he did so. She could just strike him now, but she wouldn't. Only because if she did, she would have to face everyone else alone, of course, she didn't care about him or anything. He handed her the letter and she snatched it out of his hands.

_Princess Azula,_

_\_

_Your one week is almost up. We will be securing the border in two nights, be home by then or you will not be allowed to pass. I need a heir to the throne, but I could easily have one if you failed me. If your life is valuable to you, hurry up. I am growing very impatient. You are slowly becoming a failure._

_Fire Lord Ozai_

"I know you have some twisted plot to help him." Zuko whispered.

"Help who?" She snapped.

"Ozai."

"Who told you that?"

"Isamu."

"Funny, I never said anything close like that to him." She laughed a little. "You never were a good liar, Zuzu."

"I guess I haven't had as much practice as you." He looked to the ground. "I'm taking you there."

"What?"

"When we dock tomorrow night, I'll take you there. You can fight alongside Ozai, but you will lose. You will be bringing your country down; you will lose your own honor."

"Are you that stupid?" She challenged.

"It will be better if I don't need to worry about you escaping or overhearing plans, trust me." He looked up to her. "Just don't get in my way." And with that he stood up and walked to the door. She watched as he did so, her hands and feet were free, but there was no point in escaping now.

XXX

To Zuko's surprise, when he got on deck, everyone was calmly standing around Iroh as he sand a slower song. He knew it well, Iroh learned it from waterbenders.

_With the clothes you wear_

_And the way you part your hair _

_No wonder I can't help but to stare._

_When I look into your eyes I have to gaze_

_Because they are a sapphire maze _

_Where I could get lost for days._

_I don't care whether or not they're ocean blue_

_I love them so much I swear it's true_

_And I often wonder how heaven copes without you._

_With you I get hypnotized_

_I love your shape especially your thighs_

_When I try to speak I become paralyzed_

_All I know is that hanging with you is better than hanging with the guys._

_It's hard to express exactly how I feel_

_But just know that every word I say is for real._

_And if this doesn't tell how I feel inside_

_Then at least I tried _

_To say what I love about you without a lie_

Zuko glanced at Katara as the song finished and he met her gaze. He walked up to her and from behind, wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you." He whispered.

"We still need to talk." She whispered back. Everyone watched them.

"When?" He asked as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Tomorrow." She smiled at his unscarred face and kissed his cheek.

"Whew!" A drunken man yelled. "Kiss her!"

"Yeah, give her a kiss!" Another man yelled. Zuko glared at each member that stood around him.

"Don't be so modest, Prince Zuko, everyone is aware as to what goes on between you and Miss Katara." Iroh grinned.

"Uncle!" Zuko snapped and Katara blushed. He pecked her on the cheek and headed to his room. He figured he would worry about his lecture tomorrow, for now, he would be happy she would even talk to him at all.

XXX

**Sorry it's a tad bit late. **

**Ok, I do not hate Mai and do not intend to bash her character. I do respect her and hope this chappie showed it a little. I don't mind Maiko, it will never beat Zutara, but it isn't really that bad. **

**The song was written by Aussiereader, it's called What I Love About You (Without a Lie) He sent it to me and it was originally a poem, but it was so perfect for Zutara I had to use it! With his permission of course. It is freaking awesome and I give him props!**

**I plan on updating ALL my stories today, so be patient. I might start a new fic after I finish this one, too. I am debating between Jinko and Sonko. (Song/ Zuko) Blah, blah, blah, please review! XD**


	39. Memories of the Family

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I'm sure you all figured that out by now.**

XXX

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Memories of the Family

Zuko looked over the railing of his ship. The Fire Nation was in sight.

"So…this is it…" Aang sighed.

"You aren't alone, _we _will defeat Ozai." Zuko said seriously.

"You're always so determined." Aang smiled at him. "You're so confident and sure that we'll win."

"Yeah…" Zuko faced his back to Aang. "I wish I was as sure as I sounded." He whispered as he entered his ship. He walked by his now door-less room, thanks to Toph, and walked inside. He pulled out his Blue Spirit mask from the drawer of his desk and traced his fingers around it. "After this, I don't think I'll need you anymore." He smirked.

"Yo, Sparky." Toph entered his room.

"What do you want now, to take down my wall?" He said angrily.

"No, but I could if I wanted. I just wanted to say good luck, I mean, tonight you'll be in palace with Dagger Girl, so be careful." She smirked.

"Thanks." Was all he said.

"So I go through the trouble of not making fun of you _and _wishing you luck and all I get is a sorry ass 'thanks'?" She glared. "Didn't we go over thanking someone right back in the temple?" She smirked and he turned around and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Toph." He bowed his head.

"That's more I like it!" She winked. He thought back to the promises she made that day. She said he wouldn't have to watch his back, which he didn't, she would help him out, which in her own twisted way, she did, and she would help improve his relationship with Katara. He crouched so he was at eye-level with her.

"For everything." He said. She smiled and quickly turned around. "Are you…ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She held her nose up as her arms crossed her chest.

"Toph…" He whispered. She turned around and he saw her glassy eyes. She was about to cry. She punched him in the arm.

"What the hell?"

"Listen to me, Sparky, if you let anything happen to you, you'll pay. You're my family now and I don't want you getting hurt." She said as she walked out. Zuko knew that was her way of saying she didn't want anything to happen to him because she cared. They had developed a brother and sister bond since he joined.

XXX

"Katara?" Zuko walked in her room.

"Hey." She smiled at him. "What's up?"

"I just…I want you to be careful…" He frowned.

"You're the one going in the palace tonight." She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"But when we battle, I won't be there to protect you…" He sat at the side of her.

"Zuko, do you honestly think I can't take care of myself after all the times I beat you?" She smirked.

"You never beat me." The ends of his lips twisted into a faint smile.

"What about the North Pole?" She smiled.

"Well…I beat you before, too…"

"When?" She layghed.

"Ba Sing Se…" He mumbled, realizing he brought up a bad topic.

"Zuko…why did you help your sister? You know she's evil…" Katara frowned. She never really got to talk about it with him.

"No she isn't!" He yelled, and then he calmed down. "All I could think about was my father accepting me. Him wanting me home. Things were supposed to go back to normal, but they didn't. I betrayed my uncle, I betrayed you…" He frowned and she kissed his cheek. "I told Azula I would take her to the palace walls." He said without looking at her.

"What? Zuko, are you crazy?" She said a little harshly.

"It will save us a lot of trouble, plus, I think she has a lot to think about, too." He looked up to her.

"I hope you know what you're doing." She hugged him.

"I never know what I'm doing." He smiled at her.

"Trust me, I know." She kissed his cheek.

"Oh…hey…you're here." Sokka smiled as he walked into the room and sat on the side of him on the bed.

"Hi…" Zuko looked to the ground.

"So in a few days, we'll be fighting Ozai." He smiled.

"Yeah." Katara said.

"Hey…I want you to know that we're….cool." Sokka looked to Zuko.

"Alright." Zuko nodded.

"It just…kind of sucks now." He frowned.

"Why?" Katara asked.

"Yo." Toph walked in and sat near Sokka.

"Why are you here?" He asked her.

"I don't know, I thought you were having some gathering or something."

"Oh, ok. It's just…." Sokke went to continue.

"Hi guys!" Aang smiled as he walked in the room. He sat behind Toph.

"Hi, Aang. Like I was saying…" He was a little agitated.

"Yay! A party!" Ty Lee smiled as she entered and rested her elbows on the floor and swung her legs over her head. Jet came in behind her and sat Indian style next to her.

"Ok, now…"

"Mai!" Ty Lee yelled.

"What?" Mai yelled from where ever she was.

"Come into Sokka's room, there's a party!" Ty Lee yelled without moving.

"I don't want to!"

"Please!" Ty Lee yelled. They heard Mai groan, but she came and sat on the other side of Ty Lee.

"Oh cool, can I come in?" Lee asked.

"May as well…" Zuko sighed. Lee plopped on his lap and Zuko tensed a bit. He was the closest father figure he had and Katara smiled at him. Jin came in and sat on the side of Jet.

"Anyone else?" Sokka asked impatiently.

"Oh, a group meeting; let me get some tea." Iroh smiled and left; Sokka slapped his forehead.

"Can I come in?" Jee asked with a smile.

"May as well…" Sokka sighed.

"Snoozles, push your lard ass over." Toph said as she pushed him a few inches over.

"Hey, I do not have a lard ass. I'm all muscle!" He huffed.

"And I waterbend." Zuko snorted.

"Back!" Iroh came in with a tray of cups and everyone took one, even Zuko. He sat down next to Jin.

"Now, what were you saying, Sokka?" Katara asked.

"I…don't remember." He frowned.

"Its ok, we know your mind can only hold so much." Toph laughed.

"I remember!" He said as he pointed his finger to the air and smiled. "I was going to say that after this battle…our family will be separated." He frowned again.

"Ah, yes, we have all grown so close." Iroh said.

"Don't worry, Sokka, you and Zuko will be brother-in-laws soon!" Aang smiled. Zuko and Sokka both gagged on their tea.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"You do plan on getting married, right Zuko?" Katara glared.

"Of course…just not soon." He said under his breath.

"You better marry her after everything you've done!" Sokka yelled.

"I think it's best you be quiet." Zuko glared.

"Gee, Sokka, I didn't know you were so eager to be related to Zuko." Ty Lee smiled.

"I'm not." Sokka huffed. There was an awkward silence.

"Let's have a toast." Sokka said.

"We all already took a freaking sip you moron." Zuko said.

"Let's do it anyway!" Lee said. "And what did you do with Katara?" He whispered in Zuko's ear. "At least what that would make you marry her?"

"Uh…nothing." Zuko blushed.

"I want to know or I'll ask your uncle." Lee smiled his toothy grin.

"I, uh…kissed her." Zuko lied and Lee gasped.

"I am never kissing a girl." He said out loud.

"I am never having kids…" Zuko sighed.

"Ok, a toast to every fight we've had, everyone has been in one…" Sokka started,

"Yeah we have!" Aang smiled.

"Jet, Zuko, and Katara's still dominated!" Toph shouted.

"To Zuko's negativity." Sokka continued.

"Yeah, you're so glum, Zuko, it doesn't set a good aura." Ty Lee said seriously.

"To our tribes and family we left behind." Sokka said and everyone took a moment of silence. "To Aang learning all the elements, even jerk-bending." Everyone clapped. "To everyone's loyalty."

"What about Isamu?" Mai asked.

"He was never one of us, anyway." Jet said.

"And you weren't either." Sokka said. "Well…now you are. To defeating the Fire Lord."

"Yes, it will be a great victory." Iroh smiled.

"And putting our fate into Zuko's hands." Everyone laughed.

"If you do anything wrong, I'll kick you ass, Sparky." Toph smiled as she leaned over and punched him in the arm.

"To all the good times we've had." Everyone applauded and shouted. "To the loved ones we've lost to the war…" He frowned. "And to the loved one we've gained. To our new family!" He stood up and everyone else yelled twice as loud. "After all this, we will still be a family."

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Jet smiled.

"Unfortunately…" Sokka and Zuko said together then looked at each other and smiled.

"My personal favorite fight was when Snoozle, Tree Boy, and me went into the woods because we thought Sparky was up to something with Sugar Queen and then Acrobat Princess showed up. You should've seen you're face when you snapped, Sparky." Toph laughed.

"Mine was when Zuko and Katara fought…because of me." Jet smirked.

"Mine was when Zuko punched Sokka in the nose and we couldn't understand him in that cave, remember?" Aang smiled.

"Gee, thanks Aang." Sokka said.

"I want a reenactment!" Jet yelled.

"I do not agree with fighting." Iroh nodded.

"What was your favorite fight?" Toph asked Zuko and Katara. Everyone went silent as they waited for aan answer.

"I liked every fight we had. We have the best stories anyone could ask for." Zuko smirked.

"I didn't like any of the fights. Well…a few were funny…" Katara smiled.

"You know you loved it!" Sokka smiled.

"Zuko was in almost every fight we had!" Aang smiled.

"Yeah, before and after he tried to kill us!" Sokka laughed.

"When are we getting to the Fire Nation?" Lee asked after a short pause.

"Tonight." Zuko whispered/

"I'm getting claustrophobic." Aang frowned.

"Ha ha!" Toph pointed a finger at him.

"At least you get a seat on the bed…" Mai said under her breath.

"So…what happens after we kill Ozai?" Katara asked.

"Well, you can all stay in the Fire Nation if you want…you will be Katara..." Zuko said.

"I'm not going to the South Pole without her." Sokka said.

"I'm staying with Snoozles." Toph smiled.

"I'll go where my family is." Mai said.

"Stay in the Fire Nation with me!" Ty Lee smiled.

"I thought you were going back to the circus?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Nope, I'm going to live there with Jet!" She smiled.

"I need to stay to help restore peace." Aang said.

"I can do that…." Zuko mumbled.

"Because you're such a people person." Katara laughed.

"So…will everyone be in the Fire Nation?" Zuko asked.

"Well…Lee wants to stay with you, so I'll be there." Jin said.

"So we aren't getting separated at all!" Sokka smiled.

"Yeah, to family!" Aang yelled.

"To family!" Everyone yelled.

"Just think Sparky, now you can put up with us forever." Toph smirked.

"Freaking great." He said, but he couldn't hold back his smiled.

"So can I live in a palace?" Lee asked.

"Yup. You can have my old room." Zuko looked down to the boy who had his eyes filled with excitement. He nuzzled into Zuko's embrace.

"How cute!" Ty Lee yelled. "You will be such a great dad!"

"Yes, Nephew, when should I be expecting grandchildren?" Iroh winked.

"Uncle!" Zuko yelled.

"Zuko is kind of my dad now." Lee smiled and Zuko stared at him.

"This is such a sweet moment." Ty Lee smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want kids." Jet said.

"Yes you do!" She grinned.

"So, Prince Zuko, I heard your plans for the princess…" Jee said.

"Yeah…"

"Whoa, hold up, what plans?" Sokka said.

"I'm taking her to the Fire Nation with Isamu."

"Are you crazy?" Aang said.

"Would you rather her be with us when we plan on attacking?" He glared and they looked to their feet. "Trust me on this."

"We do." Katara smiled.

XXX

That night, they docked in the Fire Nation. Zuko dropped Azula and Isamu in front of the walls.

"Remember what I told you, I will not hesitate to kill you if you get in my way." Zuko said with a stern face.

"Please, I already know exactly what my plans are for the battle. Stay out of my way, Zuzu." She smirked as she led Isamu through the walls. She knew she would get questioned for not having her ship, but she already knew what she would say.

XXX

Zuko walked back to his room without a door and threw on his black outfit. He pulled the hood over his head and put his sword over his shoulder. He carried his mask in his hand. He walked outside where everyone was greeting their friends and family from the other ships. He smiled as Katara hugged her father. She was hugging hers, he would be killing his. He shook his head and walked over to her.

"Are you ready?" She asked as she looked over to him. He could feel Hakoda's gaze on him.

"Yeah…" He frowned.

"Be safe." She kissed his cheek. Now he was uncomfortable. He wanted to just hold her tight but her dad was right there. Did he know about anything they did? He got nervous.

"You, too." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"So you're the Blue Spirit?" Hakoda asked.

"That he is!" Sokka smiled as he walked up from behind Zuko and swung his arm over his shoulder. "You owe me." He whispered in his ear and Zuko nodded.

"Are you ready?" Mai asked.

"I guess Mai doesn't need to changer her clothes because they're already so dark and depressing." Ty Lee smiled.

"Ha ha, very funny." Mai rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, let's go." He kissed Katara's forehead and walked away.

"Now don't go getting yourself caught!" He yelled and Zuko sighed, he was trying to embarrass him. "I mean it, I love you future brother!"

"And you called me gay…" Jet sighed as they noticed Zuko quicken his pace to get away.

"You're um…gay?" Hakoda asked Jet.

"That he is!" Sokka smiled as he swung his arm over Jet's shoulder.

"And your son is my gay lover." Jet winked as he swung his arm around Sokka's shoulder. Sokka pulled his arm away.

"Wow…Sokka…"

"I hate you." He said to Jet.

"Until tonight when we're alone." Jet winked.

XXX

Zuko put his mask over hiss face and they slowly walked through the opening in the walls. Ozai said he would be closing them tonight and Azula was already there, so why were they open? He pinned his back against the wall and Mai followed the suit. They entered the palace. Mai turned around and swinger her knives at a wall. Zuko cocked his eyebrow from behind a mask and they walked toward where she threw the knives and saw a man with a panicked expression staring wide-eyed at thm. Zuko immediately unsheathed his swords and crossed them at the guard's neck.

"We were never here." Mai glared and the man nodded.

"Where do you think all the guards are tonight?" Zuko whispered as they walked away.

"Ozai probably gave them a task, he is expecting Azula tonight." Mai said in a bored voice.

"We're almost at the war room." He frowned behind his mask. They saw three guards in the doorway, Zuko smirked; he could use a little excitement. He swung his swords in the air and ran at them at a speed they had never seen.

"The Blue Spirit." One whispered as he took his spear. He went to throw it but Zuko jumped in the air and threw his swords down. The spear was chopped in half. The man stood stunned, he barely got to life it. Mai took the knives from her sleeves and threw them at the second guard. He was dangling from the wall defenseless. Zuko knocked the guard he was fighting with out with a single punch. Ozai must've put his best soldiers on another duty. Maybe they were guarding his chambers. If so, he was the biggest pussy Zuko ever knew. They looked at the third guard.

"H-h-here are the keys." The man threw them and put his hands up as a sign of defense. Mai picked them up and Zuko knocked him out. They entered the war room.

"Where would they be?" Mai asked.

"I've only been here twice."

"Looking for something?" They heard a voice say. They saw a pair of legs crossed at the head of the table, but it definitely wasn't Ozai. Azula stood before them. "It's been too long, hasn't it, Zuzu. Oh look, you must not have wanted to sacrifice your waterbender so you brought Mai, how sweet." She heard Mai growl. "Here." She threw him a rolled up piece of paper. "The blueprints to every level of the palace. Now leave before I change my mind." She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Why?" Zuko asked.

"Father doesn't know I've returned yet, that's why the walls were still open to you, your welcome by the way, and I know why you came here. I catch on quickly; you should know that, dum-dum." She rolled her eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Whatever, now leave before I get some real soldiers after you." She grunted. He nodded and ran off.

"You did the right thing." Isamu came from the shadows and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I know." She pulled her shoulder away.

XXX

Zuko and Mai sprinted down the hallway as they could while being quiet.

"Hurry up." Zuko said.

"I'm sorry I didn't have military training." She spat.

"You two!" A man yelled from behind.

"Shit!" Zuko yelled.

"Oh yeah, because swearing will save us, stop and fight!" She yelled as she stopped dead in her tracks, turned around, and shot a knife at the man. It hit his helmet and he hit the ground. "Why didn't you stop?" She yelled.

"Be quiet! Obviously, you could handle it yourself." He said as his masked face turned to her. She had a faint smile on her face.

"I guess I am just better than you." She smirked.

"Psh, ok."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"The gate is closing!" He pointed as they exited the palace. He wrapped his arm around her waist and ran.

"We aren't going to make it, Zuko, just stop!" She yelled.

"And I'm the negative one." He sighed and jumped through the crack of an opening. They just made it. Zuko landed in top of her as he took quick, sharp breaths.

"We…made it." She smiled.

"Not yet, come on." He offered her a hand and she stood up. They quickly walked to the area the group waited for them. They were gone a few hours now. They stayed in the shadows until they made it.

"Zuko!" Katara ran up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Did you get them?" Sokka asked.

"We got them." Mai smirked.

"We'll start planning it tomorrow. I need some rest. How about you?" He looked down to Katara.

"No." She yawned. "I'm fine."

"If fine means getting no sleep. Go ahead; you can sleep in his room if you don't do anything." Sokka smiled.

"I don't exactly have a door you know." Zuko sighed.

"So, that doesn't mean…never mind."

"You look wide awake."

"Yeah, well, your safety doesn't concern me." He said proudly. "You know what sucks about those jokes…we're kind of friends now, they don't work." He frowned.

"You'll always have Jet to make fun of." Zuko smirked.

"True." He smiled and Zuko put his arm around Katara's shoulder and they walked in the ship.

XXX

**I did NOT forget about any of you! Honest to god! I went through the greatest writer's block of my life, and I didn't want to write a bunch of b.s. because I think the next chapter is the last one! NO! yeah, it is I think, though. So I will tell you now, you might need to wait a bit for it because I want this story to end well. Please review! XD**


	40. The Final Battle

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

XXX

Zuko woke up with Katara in his arms. He missed that. He sighed; he knew he had to get ready. He quickly washed up and went outside. Everyone was already sitting in a circle.

"Is this our map of the Fire Nation?" Hakoda asked.

"Yup." Toph said.

"How do you…never mind. Why is there a smiley face on it?" He asked as he pointed down.

"Sokka drew it." Jet smiled as he put his arm over Sokka's shoulder.

"This is getting old!" He said as he pulled away.

"Payback's a bitch." Jet whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about…that, Sokka." Hakoda cleared his throat.

"So, have you looked at the blueprints?" Zuko asked as he sat near Iroh.

"No, we were waiting for you." Aang smiled. He was really nervous; tomorrow they agreed they would attack.

"Alright. We agreed to attack one hour before sunrise, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, so the waterbenders can bring down the main gate and then the earthbenders get to kick some major Fire Nation ass!" Toph yelled.

"We need to be serious." Zuko said sternly.

"OK, Sifu Hotman." Aang bowed his head and held back his laughter. Everyone busted out in laughter, except Zuko who slapped his forehead.

"Good morning." Katara yawned as she plopped next to Zuko.

"We should go straight through the front; Ozai's war room and chamber are more to the back so there will probably be maximum security." He said as he pointed at the blueprint.

"We get it." Ty Lee smiled.

"Waterbenders go first, there is a full moon tomorrow night, and they don't stand a chance. Then earthbenders should be able to bring down the second wall with ease. You can bend it."

"No shit Sherlock, move on please?" Toph sighed.

"I get the feeling you aren't taking this seriously." Sokka said.

"I want to see Ozai." She said.

"Um…" Zuko started.

"No, you idiot, I want to help you defeat him!" She smiled.

"Toph, stay back with me. Too many people going will cause a problem." Katara said calmly.

"Fine." She huffed.

"The plan should work, Prince Zuko." Iroh put a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Think, after all this, you won't be a prince anymore." Aang smiled.

"Don't expect me to call you Fire Lord Zuko." Sokka smiled.

"You'll call me whatever I tell you if you want to live in the Fire Nation." He smirked and stood up. "Katara, Toph, how about some training with Aang?" He smirked. Aang gulped.

XXX

Azula walked into her father's war room.

"Princess Azula, you made it." Ozai smirked from behind his flaming thrown.

"Yes, Father." She bowed her head.

"I closed the gates last night, why did you not tell me you arrived?"

"I did not want to disturb you, Father." She kept an emotionless face.

"Very well, why do you no longer have your ship?"

"My ship was destroyed; the only ones who survived were myself and Isamu." She still held a blank expression, Ozai didn't like it.

"And you failed to capture your brother?" He kept his face the same even though she couldn't see it.

"Yes, Father."

"I see. Dismissed. Tomorrow, come here at dawn, I do not know when they plan on attacking." She began to walk away after bowing. "And Azula."

"Yes, Father?" She turned around to face him.

"You will face Zuko, do not disappoint me."

"Yes, Father." She obediently bowed her head and walked out. Isamu was waiting for her.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"Isamu, when the attack happens tomorrow, don't come for me and do not attack the Avatar, I have my own plans. I cannot tell you them." She stopped and faced him. "I wish I could." She smiled a little and he gently grabbed her chin and pecked her on the lips.

"Be careful, Azula." He smiled and she nodded. She walked to her chambers and lay on her bed. She had so much to think about and so little time to do it.

XXX

"Left!" Toph yelled to the blindfolded Aang. She, Zuko, and Katara formed a triangle around him. Aang stepped left and Katara water-whipped him.

"Don't listen to her!" Katara shouted. Zuko shot fire at him, it was large and quick, but Aang divided it and then just as Katara's water was about to hit him he bended water from the ocean and formed a wall of ice. The water hit it and Aang melted his wall, wrapped the water around Katara's ankle, and pulled it toward him. She fell on her back.

"Not bad, Twinkle Toes." Toph smirked as she stomped her foot to the ground. Aang ran ahead of each pillar that shot up. When he was sure she stopped for a few minutes, he turned around and sent a giant wall at her. She divided it just as it went to hit her. Katara sent a wave of water and he sent it back at her, not at full force, though. Toph sent another pillar from the ground and he used his airbending to lift him from the ground. Zuko shot fire at him in the air and he caught it in his hand. He gently landed himself on the top of the pillar and removed his blindfold.

"How'd I do?" He smiled.

"Great, now you just need to master my almighty sneak attack!" Sokka said with a grin.

"That will be hard." Aang rolled his eyes.

"Tomorrow night we attack, so you should rest." Zuko suggested.

"You're right." Aang nodded and sat with the group.

"You should learn my chi-blocks." Ty Lee smiled as she did her cartwheels.

"He can't learn that in one day, Ty Lee." Mai rolled her eyes.

"Guys, this is our last night before the invasion, no fights?" Aang smiled.

"But we wouldn't be us if we didn't fight." Jet smiled as Ty Lee rested her head on his shoulder.

"True dat!" Sokka smiled.

"We didn't fight last night." Katara smiled.

"Do you find pleasure in killing my fun, Sugar Queen?" Toph smirked.

"Hey!" Katara slapped Toph in the arm.

"This reminds me of that time when Toph fought with Katara…" Sokka smiled.

"Oh, because that narrows it down." Aang rolled his eyes with his grin on his face.

"Me and Toph don't fight that much." Katara smirked.

"Yeah, you do." Sokka smiled.

"It's only brought us closer, Katara." Toph smiled as she swung her arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Whatever." She sighed.

"What now?" Jet asked.

"We wait." Zuko said quietly.

"The calm before the storm…" Jee said.

XXX

Azula threw anything breakable at her wall. She knew what she was going to do, but was it really the right decision? After all this, was it really worth it? It wouldn't be expected, that's for sure. She sighed and lay on her bed. She looked at an old portrait that hung on her wall; Zuko had one in his room. She saw Zuko and herselfon the floor and Ursa and Ozai in two chairs, side by side. That was when her family was normal. At least, then she thought they were. She traced her fingers over her mother.

"I'm sorry, Mother." She squeezed her eyes shut.

XXX

"Dinner's ready, come and get it!" Toph yelled as she walked to the group.

"You cooked?" Sokka cocked an eyebrow.

"Hell no, Sugar Queen sent me to get you all." She smiled. The sun was going down.

"Technically, we have about 24 hours until we attack." Sokka frowned.

"Then don't worry about it until then." She smiled.

"That's reassuring." He rolled his eyes and they walked over. Everyone, every member of every kingdom and tribe sat together. Sokka and Toph took their seats. Katara sat near Zuko, Lee at his other side. And the group all sat near them on one end of the table.

"Alright, Sokka, you basically practiced this speech yesterday." Zuko smirked.

"Right. Tomorrow, we fight the Fire Nation for a second time. We will defeat Ozai, don't think otherwise or we won't. We will show our strength that we've earned from this war. Tomorrow, it will be over. Zuko will be Fire Lord, and with the help of Aang, I know he will restore peace to the world." Sokka said as he stood up and everyone clapped and began eating.

"You promise nothing will happen to you?" Zuko whispered to Katara.

"I promise." She kissed his cheek.

"No kissing my sister when I eat." Sokka smiled from across the table and Katara blushed.

"Leave them alone." Toph elbowed him.

"So-orry." He rolled his eyes.

"Whipped." Zuko coughed.

"Oh, and you aren't." Sokka challenged.

"Nope." Zuko said proudly and felt a nudge from Katara.

"Please, you probably ask her permission to breathe." Toph laughed.

"No, Zuko isn't _that _whipped." Aang smiled.

"See." Zuko said.

"I said you weren't that whipped, you still are pretty whipped." He grinned.

"Thanks…" Zuko said sarcastically.

"Remember our first meal with Zuko?" Sokka said.

"I do!" Toph raised her hand. "When Aang bugged on you guys!"

"Yeah…" Katara frowned.

"This will be our last like this…won't it?" Aang frowned.

"No, you guys will eat at the palace all the time."

"Screw this then; I want a touching moment when I get to eat nice, expensive, large, classy meat." Sokka thought about it with a smile.

"How is meat classy?" Ty Lee asked.

"It just is." Sokka spat.

"Grow up, guys."

"Coming from the twelve year old." Jet smirked.

"112!" Aang said proudly.

XXX

The sun was down and everyone went to bed. Zuko leaned over the railing of his ship, he couldn't sleep.

"Katara…I will do whatever it takes to protect you…" He whispered.

XXX

Azula looked over her balcony in her room. She stared at the moon, her brother wasn't as dumb as she thought. Tomorrow was a full moon; the waterbenders would have no problem. She closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"I will do whatever it takes to destroy you…" She whispered.

XXX

"I will do whatever it takes to restore balance to the world…to help Aang…and to restore my own honor…" He whispered to himself.

XXX

"I will do whatever it takes to regain the honor that was taken from me by you." Azula whispered.

XXX

"Whatever it takes…" Zuko whispered and walked inside. He found his room and lay down next to Katara. "To be with you." He whispered in her hair.

XXX

Azula turned around when her door opened.

"Isamu?" She cocked her eyebrow at him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok…I heard broken glass and stuff earlier…" He said from the doorway.

"Come in." She whispered as she sat at the foot of her bed; he nodded and obeyed. "I need to talk to you…"

"About what?" He asked with a concerned expression.

"I…you need to swear to secrecy before I tell you."

"Azula, its either I face the admiral or I face you, which do you think I fear more?" He smirked. She had a faint smile as she looked up on him.

"Ok, well, this is my plan for myself this time that you need to listen to."

XXX

"WAKE UP!" Toph walked through the halls and banged on every door, Zuko's wall instead. He shot up and Katara slowly sat up. They got ready and walked outside. Everyone stood before them with straight backs and stern faces. They were going into battle tonight. Zuko stood before the giant army.

"One of us needs to present out plan to everyone." Sokka whispered. The army sat around a small platform.

"Why don't you?" Zuko whispered back.

"I would, but…last time…" Sokka frowned.

"Last time is the past, go up there and present the plan." He encouraged.

"I'll make an ass of myself." Zuko had never seen him so self-conscious, but then he saw Hakoda right up front, waiting. He wanted to seem strong in front of his father.

"What else is new?" Zuko joked and Sokka glared at him. "Alright, I'll go, but you're going with me." He smirked. Sokka's eyes filled with hope, but his face remained emotionless. He nodded and they walked on the platform.

"Ok, this is the blueprint of the Fire Nation Palace, the one the Angry Jerk here is from." He joked and there was small laughter from the crowd. Zuko sighed. "We agreed that we'll go through the front because…" He drew a blank and gulped. He was getting nervous again.

"Ozai has both his chambers and his war room toward the back of the palace." Zuko started for him.

"So shouldn't we go through the back where he is?" A man yelled.

"Don't interrupt me!" Zuko barked and the men in the front slightly backed up. "The strongest security will be there so if we work through the weak first, we should be fine."

"We'll go one hour before sunrise so the moon will be full, but then we will arrive there at about the time the sun rises." Sokka said after regaining his voice. "The Water Tribe will go through the first wall since the moon will be there for sure and they have a closer water source, the earthbenders will go through to the second wall after the first is brought down and take down the second. Aang, Zuko, Iroh, and I are going ahead to find Ozai, once you bring down that army, you are to find us. Toph will lead the earthbenders."

"What about me?" A familiar old man stood up.

"Bumi!" Aang yelled.

"He can help…I guess." Toph sighed.

"Alright, Toph and Bumi will lead the earthbenders and Katara and Chief Hakoda will lead the Water Tribe." Sokka smiled.

"Here's the route we'll take." Zuko began to point at the map.

XXX

"Princess Azula." Ozai greeted emotionlessly. He wasn't behind his wall of flames on his thrones for once; he was standing directly in front of her.

"Father." She got on her knees and bowed.

"You're late."

"The sun just rose, Father." She growled under her breath.

"No, the sun rose about ten minutes ago."

"I woke up late; I had trouble sleeping last night." She lied. She was really in no rush to get there. This day would be her moment of truth.

"You seem to be late a lot lately." He held a stern face.

"Where's you army?" She knew he wouldn't face Zuko alone.

"The army is in the room directly behind us. They're not a necessity, I'm sure your brother is far too weak to face you alone."

"You'd be surprised." She said under her breath.

XXX

After the plan was discussed, Zuko went off by himself. Sokka found him.

"Hey." He waved as he walked up.

"Dammit!" Zuko yelled as a bunch of fire blew up in his face and knocked him on his back. "What?" He looked up at Sokka.

"I just wanted to thank you…you know….for helping me earlier."

"Well, your welcome. You owe me." He smirked as he stood up.

"Psh, as if. You were repaying me."

"For what?" Zuko gave him a quizzical stare.

"Breaking your promise." Sokka said seriously and Zuko only nodded. "So what are you doing or attempting to do over here?"

"Nothing." He replied coldly.

"Oh, come on, what is it. Lightening?"

"How did you know?" Zuko sat on the side of him.

"Well, those moves you were doing before…they were like that time you fought Azula and for some reason let her live."

"Right…I know I can do it, it's just…it kind of came to me that day. I haven't done it since…." He frowned.

"Prince Zuko, I think it is time for one last lesson before the invasion." Iroh smiled as he walked up. Zuko smiled back as he looked up.

"Can I watch?" Sokka asked.

"At your own risk, you saw what my nephew just did." Iroh winked. He and Zuko began to go over some of the movements and Zuko listened to everything his uncle told him for once.

XXX

Everyone that was part of the invasion tried to take their minds off it with conversation of friends and anything else that would distract them. Katara saw Aang with his knees at his chest and his chin rested on them.

"Hi." She sat next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Katara, if I mess this up, there won't be another chance. I need to defeat Ozai tonight, and if I don't, the world's last hope for peace will never come. There will be no world worth saving." He frowned.

"Aang, so much has changed in the past few months. You learned firebending and your other elements have improved. You're more powerful, all you need to do is think positive, which we all know you're good at." She smiled at him. "I know you can do this. I know that when I go to find you later, Zuko will be crowned Fire Lord and you'll be announcing Ozai's death." She hugged her friend.

"Thanks." He smiled at her.

XXX

"The moon has been down for several hours, correct?" Ozai asked.

"Yes." Azula answered.

"Are there any signs of attacks?" Ozai cocked his eyebrow. He and his daughter had remained silent the whole day.

"I don't know." She said a bit irritably.

"I have my own plans for you. Listen." Ozai started. Azula kept a blank face as he spoke to her, but absorbed it all.

XXX

Everyone was getting ready to leave.

"Where's Zuko?" Katara asked. Suddenly, a streak of blue lightening shot to the sky. It came from a large rock that formed a wall. Aang, Toph and Katara ran around it and saw Zuko with a smile.

"Holy shit! You got it!" Sokka yelled as he stood up and hugged him.

"Very good, my nephew." Iroh bowed and once Sokka let go, Zuko returned it.

"Did you do that?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, he did! Did you guys see it?"

"Yeah, it was the coolest thing I ever saw!" Toph yelled.

"I know….hey!" Sokka shouted.

"Of course we saw it, why else would we come here?" Katara rolled her eyes.

"It was like pow!"

"Lightening is more of a…zap or something…" Aang brought his finger to his chin. Jet, Mai, Ty Lee, and Jee walked over.

"Are we ready?" Jet asked.

"Alright guys, after this, we come out winners." Aang said with a smile. They walked to the rest of their army.

"Are we ready to fight?" Sokka yelled and the crowd shouted back in excitement. "Who wants to kick Fire Nation ass?" He yelled.

"Watch your mouth, Sokka!" Hakoda yelled with a smile. The Water Tribe began to march in front of the Earth Kingdom. They reached the walls and were just at the blind spot.

"Water Tribe, lets go!" Hakoda yelled and they ran. Katara went to run but Zuko grabbed her wrist. He pulled her close to him.

"Be safe." He whispered into her hair. She looked up to him and he let her go. She looked over her shoulder as she ran with her father.

"This is it…" Sokka whispered.

XXX

"Fire Lord Ozai." A soldier bowed before him.

"What is it?"

"The invasion has begun, Sir. The moon has given the Water Tribe immense power and they are taking out the soldiers at the first wall with ease."

"What? Where is the Avatar?" Ozai demanded.

"He hasn't been seen yet."

"Very well, come back to me when you get sight of him." The Fire Lord barked and the man scampered for the door.

XXX

Katara was shocked at how easy these soldiers fell. Zuko must've been right; all the good ones were protecting Ozai. She used the water in her canteens and from the ocean to bring down ever soldier one by one. They grunted and yelled, but her tribe was winning. The soldiers struggled more than the benders, but they fought them off. Katara thought they had finished with every soldier when she looked up to the top of the wall and saw about one hundred more soldiers jump down. One came right up to her and shot a powerful blast of fire at her. She blocked it with ease using her water. The moon gave her miraculous power. She brought a wave of water from the ocean, with benders from the North Pole and the swamp, and crashed every soldier that was standing against their own wall. More than half just lay there, weak and defenseless. A few struggled to stand, but he blow was a strong one. Toph ran out with Bumi at her side and they divided the wall down the middle. The Water Tribe was tired, but they ran behind the Earth Kingdom. One wall down, one more to go.

XXX

"F-F-Fire Lord Ozai?" A different man came in his war room.

"Yes?" He held a stern expression.

"The first wall…it has fallen. The soldiers are completely useless."

"I expected. I put the weakest up first; let them think they are high and mighty."

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"The army that brought down the first wall…it has doubled."

"What? How?" He got angry.

"The Water Tribe brought down the first, but there was an Earth Kingdom army in hiding. They just came out and now they are both bringing down the second wall." He said, trying to sound strong.

"Damn." Ozai said under his breath. "And still no Avatar?"

"Correct, Sir."

"Tell me if they bring down the second wall." Ozai shooed the man away. He grunted, last time they were so ill-prepared. They were making up for it now.

XXX

"Let's go!" Toph yelled as she shot walls, pillars, boulders, and anything else she could get from the ground at the Fire Nation. The earthbenders were doing well with the Water Tribe as their backup. Toph formed a wall as tall as the Fire Nation's own and shot it at it. Every soldier from every nation ran out of the way. Nobody got killed, or barely hurt, but the second wall fell. Aang, Zuko, Sokka, and Iroh ran out.

"Go ahead of us!" Bumi yelled as he fought off soldiers. Ozai had extra men waiting apparently because they ran out as soon as the wall fell. Zuko sprinted as if for dear life and the others struggled to keep up. He had his swords on his back. They fought off a few soldiers before entering the doors.

"Follow me!" Zuko yelled to them from ahead.

"Ah, Prince Zuko, what a pleasant surprise." A familiar voice said from the shadows.

"No." Zuko, Iroh, and Jee whispered.

"Yes, now, don't I get a nice greeting?" Admiral Zhao stepped out of the darkness.

"What are you doing here, Zhao?" Iroh demanded.

"_Admiral _Zhao." He corrected. "And I guess you mean how I am alive. Well, don't worry about how I survived, because I did. I stayed in the North Pole, keeping a low profile, and was planning on settling there. Then I heard about the Avatar's attempt to defeat Fire Lord Ozai, I personally think it was pretty pathetic. I returned here and offered my services to your father. He graciously accepted me back; did he do the same for you?" Zhao held his smug look.

"Fuck you!" Zuko charged at him with his swords.

"Not nice language for a prince, then again, how many princes are rejected by their fathers?" Zhao grabbed his wrist and stopped the swords. Zuko panted. "I must say, I do like what you've done with your hair. Now, you joined the Avatar…correct? Your father told me to stop all traitors and you've officially made the list. Welcome home, Prince Zuko!" He yelled as he increased the temperature of his hands. Zuko only grunted. This man would not see him in pain.

XXX

"Katara!" Toph yelled as she shot three boulders at three soldiers.

"Yeah?" Katara panted, she had been fighting longer. The power the moon gave her before was leaving, too. The sun was rising soon and the firebenders were overpowering her.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine!" She yelled. A soldier went to shoot fire at her; it was too quick for her to retaliate with her water. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for what might be the end. She opened her eyes and saw fire in front of her, but it was cut short. She then saw the soldier pinned against the wall with familiar knives. She looked to her side and saw Mai. She nodded in thanks. Then, an actual blow of fire hit her.

"Katara!" Jet yelled as he used his hook-like swords to block off the fire shot at him. She felt a burning sensation on her arms and she screamed in pain. She would need to get away from the battle if she were to heal herself. She fell to her knees and held her arm. She looked up and saw Mai standing in front of her, blocking every blow that came her way.

"I'm going to get you out of here, just be patient waterbender." She smirked down on Katara and Katara did her best to smile back. This proved they were no longer fighting over the past. Fighting for Zuko. They had grown past it.

XXX

Sokka went to run forward at Zhao.

"Don't come near me!" Zuko yelled without looking back. Sokka stopped and Iroh grabbed his shoulder.

"Break his root, Prince Zuko." Iroh whispered; more to himself than anyone. Zuko yanked his wrists from Zhao's grip and forcefully pushed him on the ground with the bottom of the handles of his swords. Zhao quickly got up and smirked.

"Ready for a rematch?" He asked.

"It won't be much of a match." Zuko whispered. Iroh, Jee, Sokka, and Aang all took a step back. Zhao made the first move. He shot a wall of fire down the hallway. Sokka and Aang gasped a little and subconsciously moved back. They swore they heard Zuko do the same as a reaction to the immense size, but they saw him point his two hands in that direction and as the fire hit them, bring one to each side, the fire dying down as it moved with him. His expression was pure shock. If he had been one second later, everyone behind him, along with himself, would be dead.

"Yes, Prince Zuko, I have had several months to increase my ability." He smirked. He then did the last thing any of them expected, he did motions similar to Azula's, and white fire shot out of his fingertips and was aimed right at Zuko's good eye. He didn't have time to be amazed with this, so he redirected it, it hit his stomach somewhere, it was too strong and powerful, and he fell to his knees after the flame vanished. "Ah, you've been learning with your uncle. Still, though, you are about to learn yet another lesson." Iroh went to run up but Zuko put his hand behind himself and stopped his uncle from getting any closer. Iroh understood that he needed to do this on his own, so he bowed his head and took a few steps back. Zhao looked down on Zuko. "Now, let's try this!" Zhao brought his hand back and Zuko's eyes grew wide. It was the same as when his father burned the left half of his face. He changed his expression to anger and used his foot to kick Zhao's ankles. The admiral fell on his side and Zuko stood up.

"You're turn to learn the lesson." Zuko smirked down to Zhao. Zhao jumped to his feet, but Zuko shot continuous fire at him. "I've had time to practice, too." Zhao divided and blocked every ounce of fire that came at him, but he was quickly becoming tired. The prince was definitely stronger. He fell on his back after dividing another wall of fire. Zuko pulled his fist back. "I told you not to get in my way again." He said through his teeth.

"Go ahead. Show your father that you have some balls. Strike me." Zhao taunted. Zuko held his behind his head, thinking over what to do. Should anyone have to suffer the way he did? Should anyone have to be scarred for life in more ways than one? Would he be just as bad as his father? He punched his fist forward, but aimed it lower. It hit Zhao in his left leg.

"I think you learned enough of a lesson. Don't test me again, Zhao." Zuko said more calmly. He walked away as Zhao held his calf.

"That's it? I tried to have you killed and the worst you will do is burn my leg?" He yelled as Zuko walked down the hall. Sokka used the bottom of the handle of his own sword and whacked the admiral over the head when he wasn't looking.

"That's called Sokka style." He winked and followed Zuko. Iroh, Jee, and Aang rolled their eyes and followed him.

"The Avatar…" Zhao whispered. "Come back and fight me!"

"Later, I need to face Ozai now." Zuko said and Zhao grunted. He couldn't move.

XXX

Katara felt tears stream down her cheeks, she couldn't hold them back anymore. The pain was becoming too much, but the battle was too intense to leave. She knew they wanted to bring her to safety, but couldn't. Suddenly, she felt herself being swung over someone's shoulder. She looked to her side and saw Jet.

"Miss me?" He winked. "Mai couldn't carry you and I'm probably one of the fastest. I'm going to bring you to where some of the healers are waiting, ok?"

"I can heal myself." She said after she stopped herself from crying anymore.

"Katara, you can't battle anymore. Nobody wants you hurt." He said as he jumped to avoid a pillar that swung by underneath him. Her first thought was Zuko. She broke her promise. She just nodded this time as he ran and avoided blows.

XXX

Zuko began to run again, only this time, Aang was at his side.

"Are we almost there?" He asked.

"We're close." He said calmly.

XXX

"Fire Lord Ozai." The same man that came in the second time entered the room.

"Yes?" He was getting fed up with these pathetic messages.

"The second wall…it's been brought down, Sir. So has Admiral Zhao."

"Who did it? Who is in the palace?" Ozai demanded.

"We think it's the Avatar, Sir." He said as he stayed on his knees and bowed.

"I see, dismissed." He smirked as he stroked his beard.

XXX

"Katara?" Jin ran up to Jet.

"She needs water!" Jet yelled. Jin nodded and went onto one of the ships. She came out with a pail of water. Katara quickly began healing her arm, but it wasn't healing quickly. The burn wasn't tended right away; she could only hope there would be no scar. The burn finally started to fade away and her bronze skin returned to its natural color. She smiled as she let go of the mark.

"Will you be ok?" Lee came out and she nodded.

"Good, stay here!" Jet began to run off.

"What? I'm fine now!" She ran to catch up with him.

"So damn persistent." He rolled his eyes and she pushed him. She ran ahead of him and back to the battle. Her friends weren't doing this alone.

XXX

Zuko stopped in front of a large doorway. It was gold with the arch up to the ceiling. Sokka and Aang stared in shock.

"This is it…" Iroh whispered.

"I'm ready." Aang said with a serious expression.

"Me, too." Zuko looked up and pushed the doors open. He saw Ozai standing right in front of the flaming throne.

"It's about time, Prince Zuko." He smirked.

XXX

"Wheres dad?" Katara yelled as she fought alongside Toph.

"He got injured!"

"What?"

"Hess being taken care of, we need to fight!" Toph shouted.

"Dad…" She whispered as she shot a water whip at the army. She then got angry and let it all out.

XXX

"You know, I believed you would arrive a lot sooner. Weren't you eager to see me?" He taunted. "And you brought along my brother. How are things, Iroh?"

"You will pay for everything you have done, Ozai." Iroh held a stern expression.

"Who will make me?" He laughed.

"Me!" Aang stepped forward. He looked at Zuko and nodded. They shot a wall of fire at him. He laughed as he divided it.

"Is that all you have learned? Then again, you do have failures for teachers." This time Jee and Iroh assisted him. Ozai didn't flinch. He didn't move an inch. They thought they had him. Just as the fire got close to him, a wall almost double the size of their own came out of nowhere and they cancelled each other out. There was something different about this wall and their own, though. This one was blue. Azula stepped in between Ozai and Zuko. She faced her back to Ozai and looked her brother in the eye. He took a fighting stance.

"Before you attack me, let me speak. I have a lot to say." She whispered. She squeezed her eyes shut, bowed her head, and clenched her fists at her side. "All this time, I didn't see it. I didn't see that it was you. You stole my honor. You took everything I had left and used it against me. It was you. I despise you more than you will ever know. In my eyes, it is _you _that is the failure." She said through her teeth. She then opened her eyes and looked at Zuko. She made the familiar firebending moves and Zuko got prepared to redirect anything that came his way. Ozai smirked from behind her. Then, it happened. Azula jumped in the air, turned around, and struck her lightening at Ozai. He got hit in the stomach. "You are the failure!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Ozai was stunned, but that quickly changed to anger. Then, a door opened that was hidden in the back of the war room. About fifty soldiers stepped out and attacked them. Ozai stood up, stomach bleeding and all, and went to strike Azula. She was willing to take it. She didn't fear anything, death included. Suddenly, the white lightening hit something that wasn't Azula. A soldier jumped in front of her and took the blow. "Isamu!" She yelled. Aang and Zuko stepped out of the brawl while Jee, Iroh, and Sokka fought the men.

"Die!" Zuko yelled as he stood at Azula's side and began copying her movements. Aang did the same and Ozai stared. There was no way they were going to do what he thought. Then, all at once, three streaks of lightening hit him…hard. His back slammed against the wall. The soldiers, Iroh, Jee, and Sokka all stopped fighting and watched.

"Hm…so…in the end…you are all a bunch of traitors..." Ozai panted with the loss of blood. "My last words to…all of you are…rot. Rot in hell…" He whispered as he slowly closed his eyes. Aang walked up to him.

"No pulse." He said, face still emotionless. Zuko went to look for Azula, but couldn't find her. He glanced around the large room and saw her kneeling at Isamu's side. She was clenching his hand as if for dear life. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be ok. He had on armor. It's all over, Azula." When he finished, she looked over her shoulder and at him. She wrapped her arms around her brother's neck.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"It's ok." He patted her back. The army looked to Iroh.

"Did you not hear him? This war is over. There is no need to fight." He bowed his head and the men all applauded. There were tears of joy and shouts of excitement everywhere. Iroh smiled and walked to his niece and nephew. "Come with me." He told them and they nodded. Aang and Sokka followed.

XXX

"Damn you!" Katara yelled as she whipped more water around. Suddenly, everyone heard something…no…someone.

"Fire Nation!" Iroh yelled. Everyone looked up to him. "I am here to announce the death of Ozai! He is no longer alive. I would like to announce." He was cut off when Azula put her hand up as a signal for him to stop. He looked at Zuko who nodded to let her go. Azula appeared on the high balcony of the palace.

"I would like to announce my brother, Zuko, as heir to the throne." She said. Everyone dropped their stances and applauded. The war was over. Zuko walked up and looked down to his people. He scanned the mixture of colors, he knew who he needed to find. They walked down to the front of the palace. Every soldier from every nation stood before them, lined up with their own army. In front of all three stood Katara, Toph, Jet, Ty Lee, and Mai. They smiled at Zuko and bowed. Katara ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You made it." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"I told you I would." He smiled as he held her.

XXX

The next morning, before any part of the city was restored, Zuko held Ozai's funeral. It was the same place as Fire Lord Azulon's.

"I am here today to announce the death of our Fire Lord for nine years. Fire Lord Ozai. Son to former Fire Lord Azulon, now passed, brother to the retired General Iroh, father to Prince Zuko and Princess Azula, husband to Fire Lady Ursa, now passed…" Zuko went to cut him off there, but he wasn't sure if his mother was still alive. He stood with his sister on one side and his uncle on the other. They were on the platform in the white clothing. Everyone else stood in the crowd. "Uncle to Lu Ten, now passed. May he rest on peace." And just like that, he was burnt. Zuko felt a tear roll down his cheek. It wasn't one of sadness for Ozai. It was one of joy for this all being done with. He felt Azula's hand on his shoulder. "And I now officially crown you, Fire Lord Zuko." The minister put his hand out and signaled for Zuko to step forward. He bowed his head and everyone remained silent.

XXX

Zuko was in what was now his war room. There was so much damage. He looked at the spot Ozai died. Zhao was still alive and so was Isamu. Zhao would be taken prisoner, Jee would be promoted to general, and Isamu would be admiral. The door opened and he looked over his shoulder to see Katara.

"What are you going to do to get everything back in order, Fire Lord Zuko?" She smiled. He stopped and turned to face her. He pressed his lips against hers. He just wanted to spend time with her. He never believed he would need her touch so bacdly. She lightly moaned as his tongue pressed against hers. He pulled her close to him and just held her for a minute.

"I'll do whatever it takes." He whispered.

XXX

**The End.**

**Please Read!!**

**This chapter came out to 20 pages! Holy sheet! But anyway, I put a lot of time into this. I want to clear this up with everyone right now. There WILL BE a sequel. No one-shot, two-shot deal, either. A long sequel, maybe as long as this one. Yay!**

**I am going to make an AMV for the song whatever it takes as a tribute to this, I don't know when it will be on, but my youtube link is in my bio/account. So check it out later on if you'd like.**

**Ready for this? 523 reviews! Now, for my longest thanks ever!**

**Manola3**- One of my most inspirational reviewers. I cannot think of one review where you didn't give me ideas, advice, or criticism to help me improve my writing. You have helped me so much with this story and my writing ability in general. I loved reading every long and excellent review you gave me. Thank you!

**Now, brace yourself! Thank you to every reviewer, even if you aren't reading this story any more! XD**

**Ju97Ju97**

**Chipfest**

**Strawberry Lulz**

**Harleguin Jade**

**Doctor Anthony**

**Ichirukipwns**

**Angel Cry13**

**Toph13139**

**Dontwaitupxx**

**Tennisplayerx33**

**SunSetsFlashOfGreen**

**Lady Padfoot21**

**Angelthewriter**

**Culacula**

**Browncoat01**

**Musiclover9419**

**Romanceaddict3320**

**Danielle134**

**Compleatly Random Dissorder**

**Pinprickofhope**

**Appa-appa-away**

**Aussiereader**

**Marisol Akyri**

**Whilemina J. Farnsworth III**

**Nirianne**

**Zutara Livs On**

**Roitgrrl**

**Sweetdesserts**

**Nephertiri**

**YourAngelStandingBy**

**Namawibe**

**KikutaMaster**

**Redwritingbarron**

**Prudelpudel**

**Saint Vegeta**

**Pureangel86**

**Avatarlover1**

**Apolaustic**

**Heaven and Earth**

**Phoenix Wings**

**ScallyBally**

**Crazychild102**

**Kami28**

**Kaidawater**

**Togira Ikonka**

**DOTMW**

**Dragon Jadefire**

**Ceyla**

**Inzuma Akai**

**Showeringtiger7**

**Thawn716**

**Theblackraven00**

**Kimgeer**

**Thejadespirit**

**Akai16**

**Akriloth Warrior**

**A-Lady**

**Theupdaters**

**Verlassenes00**

**Togira Ikonka**

**EndlessBlack**

**Archangel's Requiem**

**Mystery writer5775**

**Nightdrive23**

**24 Demon Ice Mirrors**

**zutaralover5**

**renrukiluv**

**TwilightG**

**Questions51**

**Nephthys Moon**

**Legendary-Seven-Swordsmen**

**TVMaster2000**

**Daveshan**

**Kiwi Curry**

**Pink princess 16**

**Peanut26**

**Wtfbrunteesoftball**

**Dangereuse-Penguin**

**OneDayAtATime**

**Naruhina318**

**Maluka**

**Inubaki**

**Hell yes, I went through every single to review to find you all! I don't think I missed anyone, if I did, tell me! alright, my plans now. I am going to go back and edit EVERY chapter of this story, get a little ahead on my other ones, and then start a sequel! Yay! XD Now, for the last time…**

**Please Review! You are all the best!**


	41. Update

**I know this is against the rules but I wanted to keep you all informed as to what's going on, I'm not sure who I would PM anymore.**

**The sequel is 'Give Me a Chance', and its not so Zutara based but of course its there. Its posted now and…sorry for such a delay.**

**~Z4L**


End file.
